Love is You, My Fat Girl
by mheishiee.taeminnie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja gendut yang susah sekali untuk menghentikan nafsu makannya. Sampai muncul lah sebuah ambisi baginya untuk menjadi seorang artis sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengubah bentuk badannya. Namun, apakah ambisi itu yang membuat ia berusaha keras untuk merubah penampilanya, atau apakah ada hal lain lagi dibalik itu semua..? / REPOST / KYUMIN / GS!
1. Chapter 1

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

Ini masih sangat pagi. Ani…lebih tepatnya kalian bisa mengatakan dini hari malahan karena jam masih menunjukkan tepat pukul 2.

Sialnya ditengah gelapnya malam ini malah terdengar teriakan membahana dari seorang yeoja gendut dengan 1 batang coklat ditangannya. Ia kini tengah menatap horror kepada sebuah benda persegi dibawah kaki berlemaknya, terlebih ketika mata bulat itu melihat angka yang tertera disana.

' _85 …kg..?'_

Dan apakah kalian bisa menebaknya benda itu apa? Yap. Sebuah alat pengukur berat badan. Bahkan sempat terdengar bunyi …TREKKK…saat yeoja itu menaikinya. Yeoja itu sempat kaget takut benda itu rusak, akhirnya yeoja itu memilih untuk turun masih dengan wajah cengonya.

' _Apa aku seberat itu?'_ Batinnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang penuh dengan lipatan lemak.

"Ya! Eonni! Kenapa kau malah berteriak di pagi buta begini eoh?! Kau sengaja ya ingin mengusik tidur cantikku!"

"Ommo!"

Yeoja itu terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara cempreng malah mengganggunya yang mana arah suara itu berasal dari samping kamarnya.

"Wae? Kau tak terima? Sini kalau berani, bicara langsung didepan ku! Biar ku tarik sampai rontok rambut pirangmu itu!" Balas yeoja yang menaiki timbangan tadi dan kembali dibalas teriakan oleh yeoja yang satunya.

"Kau mengancamku eoh?! Akan kuadukan pada eomma kau atas tuduhan 'Kekerasan Antar Saudara'!"

"Mwo?! Ya! Dasar bocah tengik kau! Taunya hanya mengadu saja! Kalau berani keluar sini, jangan hanya menyembunyikan tubuh ratamu dibalik selimut monyet itu saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAMLAH! INI MASIH SANGAT PAGI! CEPAT TIDUR! KALAU TIDAK PAGI NANTI EOMMA TAK AKAN MEMBANGUNKAN KALIAN BIAR KALIAN BERDUA KESIANGAN!"

Mendengar sang eomma tengah mengamuk di dalam kamar yang berada di lantai bawah, kedua yeoja itu memilih untuk menghentikan aksi cek cok antar saudara ala mereka. Yeoja yang berada di kamar sebelah itu memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya walaupun masih dengan mulut yang mendumel karena kesal kepada kakaknya, dan yeoja satunya lagi kini memilih untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang terbilang…ehem..besar sampai kasur itu beringsut kedalam olehnya.

"Huwee~ kenapa aku seberat ini? Padahal kan kemarin beratku cuma 78 kg saja, kenapa sekarang jadi 85?! Aishh, jinjja!"

Yeoja kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi namun masih sesekali menggigit sisa coklat yang berada ditangannya. Bagaimana berat badannya tidak bertambah jika jam segini saja yeoja itu masih asyik mengunyah makanan terlebih itu berbentuk cemilan. Aigoo~

Lee Sungmin nama yeoja itu. Ia adalah anak pertama dari seorang pengusaha bernama Lee Kangin dan seorang wanita karir bernama Park Jung Soo. Ia mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa disapa Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya lebih muda 2 tahun daripada Sungmin. Mereka kini sama-sama menjadi siswi di Paran High School dengan tingkat yang berbeda. Sungmin menempati kelas 12 dan Hyukkie baru menempati kelas 11.

Kalau dilihat dari ciri-ciri mereka, Hyukkie memiliki wajah yang cantik namun kurus dan Sungmin memiliki wajah manis namun gendut..ehem.. sangat gendut malahan. Sayangnya mereka berdua jarang sekali untuk terlihat akur. Bisa dilihat dari aksi cek cok yang mereka lakukan barusan. Bukankah hal tersebut tidak patut dicontoh apalagi mereka itu saudara?

Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jadi segendut ini. Padahal sewaktu SD dia masih kurus-kurus saja. Mungkin semenjak ia ditinggal pergi oleh mantan kekasihnya dulu, maklum. Cinta monyet. Sehingga nafsu makannya melonjak naik dan coklat lah yang sampai sekarang jadi cemilan favoritnya. Bagaimana tidak gendut kalau yeoja itu terus mengemil tanpa mengenal waktu? hmmhh…

Dan itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu berlalu. Namun ia rasanya tidak bisa melupakan hal tersebut. Ia sangat mengingat jika namjachingunya dulu memutuskannya karena namja itu harus pindah ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya. Kenapa namja itu tidak meminta LDR-an saja dengannya? Hhh~ maklum lah. Sudah saya katakan bahwa mereka masih bocah ingusan, so tidak jadi masalah jika mereka menganggap hubungan mereka tidaklah serius.

Tapi, ini tidak berlaku bagi Sungmin. Bukannya melupakan, yeoja itu malah menjadi frustasi dan melimpahkan semua unek-uneknya dengan cara..MAKAN! Dan akhirnya inilah yang terjadi. Badannya yang dulu imut-imut kini menjadi BIG..BIG..BIG dan beratnya akan terus bertambah jika ia tidak menghentikan nafsu makan berlebihnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terlihat cemong akibat coklat yang tadi ia makan secara brutal. Setelah ia bangkit dan meminum segelas air putih di atas meja nakasnya, yeoja itu kemudian memeluk guling dan menarik selimut tebalnya. Finally, akhirnya yeoja itu tertidur pulas karena kekenyangan tentunya.

.

.

.

G'DORR..G'DORR..G'DORRRR!

"YA! SUNGMIN-AH! BANGUN, CEPAT! INI SUDAH PAGI!"

Terdengar teriakan membahana dan seorang nyonya besar Lee sambil menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna pink tersebut. Yang dipanggil kemudian mulai menggeliat dari atas kasurnya. Yeoja itu pun terduduk sambil menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang nampak pegal karena waktu tidurnya hanya sedikit tadi malam.

"YA! ANAK NAKAL! CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH PUKUL SETENGAH 7 PAGI, MEMANGNYA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT EOH!"

"Hmhh..baru juga jam setengah 7.." Gumam Sungmin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _'Eung, setengah 7?'_

"NE! SETENGAH 7! HUWAA~ KENAPA EOMMA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

"EOMMA SUDAH BERTERIAK BERKALI-KALI TAPI KARENA MEMANG PADA DASARNYA TIDURMU SEPERTI KERBAU JADI YA WAJAR SAJA KALAU KAU TAK DENGAR!"

"Aishh..jinjja!"

Dengus Sungmin frustasi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Yeoja itu langsung saja menarik handuk yang tergantung di tempatnya dan tanpa babibu lagi langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

5 menit berlalu. Ehem. Terlalu singkat memang sebagai waktu mandi. Terus mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak seperti itu bisa-bisa ia akan terlambat nantinya. Tapi yeoja itu juga merasa tidak yakin untuk bisa tepat waktu.

Sungmin kini sudah memakai seragamnya, melapisi pipi gembulnya dengan bedak, memakai perwarna bibir, terakhir menyematkan pita pink di rambut sebahu miliknya.

Setelah semuanya siap, yeoja itu langsung melesat keluar dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju meja makan.

"Yak! Palli! Kita bisa terlambat kalau begini ceritanya!" Dengus Eunhyuk yang kini sudah lengkap dengan seragam dan sepatunya yang kini tengah berada disebelah pintu.

"Ara..ara..aku ambil roti dulu untuk sarapanku. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali!" Gerutu Sungmin sambil mencomot roti yang berada diatas meja kemudian mendekati kedua orang tuanya dan mencium pipi mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Appa, eomma. Minnie berangkat ne? Annyeong?"

"Ne, cepatlah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi hati-hati dijalan ne?" Nasehat Kangin dan yeoja itu pun mengangguk pasti. Setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya, Sungmin segera melesat menuju garasi dengan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk tentunya.

"Palli! Ini sudah hampir jam 7!" Gerutu Eunhyuk setelah bokong ratanya itu berhasil mendudukkan diri diatas kursi penumpang.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Sudah aku yang menyetir, kau malah mengomel! Kalau kutinggal baru kau tau rasa!" Balas Sungmin tak kalah sengit hingga Eunhyuk pun hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sungmin langsung saja menstarter mobilnya kemudian menancapkan gasnya menuju sekolah.

Yaaa~ begitulah aktivitas mereka. Bertengkar..nanti baikkan..nanti bertengkar.. nanti baikkan lagi.. Dan itu akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Mungkin…sampai Sungmin akan kurusan sepertinya~ Mungkin~

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

Teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masih dalam mobil saat gerbang besar itu sudah tertutup dengan rapatnya. Sang Satpam yang melihat wajah shock Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sontak menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa seolah mengejek mereka berdua karena terlambat.

Buru-buru mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan mendekati gerbang sambil memanggil-manggil Pak Satpam yang sebelum lelaki itu masuk kedalam pos jaga nya.

"Ahjussi! Tolong buka kan gerbangnya ne? Kami hanya terlambat 5 menit. Berilah kami keringanan untuk hari ini jebal?" Ujar Eunhyuk memelas sambil menautkan tangannya berharap satpam sekolah itu memberikan rasa iba kepadanya.

Namun bukannya menjawab permintaan tersebut, si satpam malah memasang wajah mengejek kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Y-ya! Ahjussi ! Tolonglah, kami datang ke sekolah ini untuk menuntut ilmu, bukannya mendapat tatapan jelek darimu itu ! Ayolah, bukakan gerbangnya!" Teriak Eunhyuk lagi tanpa dosa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pagar namun berhasil membuat Ahjussi itu melototkan matanya. Karena merasa jengkel, akhirnya Ahjussi itu benar-benar mengabaikan mereka berdua dan kini malah sibuk dengan koran ditangannya.

CTAK!

"Aww! YA! Kenapa malah menjitakku!" Teriak Eunhyuk lagi ketika Sungmin malah melayangkan jitakan sayang kepadanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Gara-gara kau mengatakan jika wajah Ahjussi itu jelek, sekarang dia malah benar-benar mengabaikan kita. Aisshh, sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa masuk hari ini." Dengus Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipi bulatnya.

"Ini juga karena kau eonni. Jika kau tidak kesiangan mungkin sekarang kita sudah duduk nyaman di kelas sekarang. Hahhh~ lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke mall saja lah daripada harus pulang dan mendapat omelan dari eomma. Sini kunci mobilnya, biar aku yang menyetir!"

Tanpa permisi eunhyuk langsung saja merampas kunci mobil yang tadi berada dalam genggaman Sungmin.

"Ya! aku tidak ingin ke mall. Apalagi kita sedang memakai seragam sekolah. Lebih baik kau antar aku ke taman saja. Setelah itu aku akan pulang sendiri menggunakan bus."

"Hahhh~ terserah padamu lah. Kajja."

Ajak Eunhyuk akhirnya kemudian mereka sama-sama memasuki mobil meninggalkan area sekolah. Biarlah mereka terpaksa membolos pagi ini dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan daripada harus menerima amukan dari sang eomma jika ketahuan terlambat hari ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan sendirian di taman kota sambil menggenggam satu cone ice cream jumbo ditangannya. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu merasa sangat lapar ketika melihat sebuah truk ice cream yang tengah terparkir cantik di taman tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang yeoja itu langsung saja membeli ice cream dengan ukuran yang tak tanggung-tanggung, sesuai dengan porsi badannya tentunya.

Yeoja itu kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menjilat-jilat lelehan cream strawberry dari cone yang ia pegang. Namun dari arah berlawanan, seseorang kini tengah melaju kencang dengan sepeda biru laut yang ia kendarai. Namja itu terlihat tergesa-gesa sehingga tak melihat jika Sungmin kini tengah menyebrangi jalan dan ….

"AAWWAASSS!"

 **BRUGGGHHH!**

Akhirnya kecelakaan itu tak terhindarkan. Pengendara sepeda itu kini tengah terpental dari sepedamya kemudian menelungkup dengan tak elit ke dalam semak-semak. Sedangkan Sungmin kini ikut tersungkur dengan ice cream yang menempel pada seluruh wajahnya.

Keadaan taman yang tengah sepi menyebabkan tak ada yang bisa menolong mereka sehingga mereka berinisiatif untuk bangun sendiri.

Namja itulah yang terlihat bangun terlebih dahulu kemudian menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor dan terdapat beberapa robekan disana. Namja itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan meringis karena banyak terdapat luka dibagian lutut dan sikunya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang masih tersungkur didepannya kemudian memandang yeoja itu tak suka.

"Ya! Bisakah kau menggunakan matamu ketika menyebrang?! Kau tau aku sekarang tengah tergesa-gesa tapi kau malah menghalangi jalanku! Dasar gendut!"

Mendengar jika ada yang mengatainya gendut, Sungmin yang merasa pusing karena jatuh dengan tak elit langsung saja bangkit dan mengelap wajahnya yang kotor dengan kasar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan sabar. Awalnya namja itu hanya terdiam, namun karena pada dasarnya yang ditanya juga masih menahan kesal, namja itu kini malah tambah memasang wajah mengejek sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mengataimu gendut. Bukankah itu sebuah fakta?"

' _Ohh…dia mencari masalah denganku ternyata.'_ Batin Sungmin walaupun ia kini tengah menggertakkan giginya. Ia pun mencoba untuk bersabar. Setelah membuang nafasnya berat, dengan penuh kepura-puraan ia pun kemudian memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar, coba ulang sekali lagi, hm?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dan kini mulai mendekati namja itu dengan telinganya yang telah ia pasang lebar-lebar tepat didepan bibir namja itu.

Namja itu tentu sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sungmin. Tak lama namja itu mendengus kasar kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berucap dengan penuh penakanan. Eh, ani. Lebih terdengar seperti teriakan lebih tepatnya.

"Aku mengataimu gendut. PUAS?!"

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika namja itu dengan beraninya berteriak didepan telinganya. Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Tak lama, dengan berani ditatapnya tajam namja didepannya, dan yang ditatap sempat terdiam karena merasa mengenali mata bulat tersebut.

' _M-mata itu…?'_

Belum sempat namja itu menyelami lebih lama tatapan itu, Sungmin kini telah lebih dulu menarik kerah namja itu kasar hingga namja itu terangkat dan kakinya melayang di udara.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU GENDUT?! RASAKAN INI !"

 **DUAGGGHHHH!**

Dan akhirnya sebuah bogem melayang ke wajah tampan tersebut dan membuat sang empunya terpental jauh dan tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya disemak-semak. Namja itu hanya bisa meringis karena merasakan perih dibagian sudut bibirnya. Dengan masih menahan sakit, namja tersebut kemudian mendongak dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sungmin yang kini juga tengah ikut menatapnya.

Sungmin hanya menatap malas wajah tampan yang sudah tak terbentuk itu kemudian memang ekspresi datarnya.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau mengataiku gendut kalau tidak ingin ku rusak kembali wajah tampanmu itu. ARA!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang namja yang kini hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

"Eh, kenapa cepat sekali pulang. Apa kau membo-… Ommo! Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?!" Belum sempat sang eomma mengomel, sang eomma tentu mengurungkan niatnya taktala melihat sang anak kini terlihat babak belur dengan beberapa sobekan di beberapa bagian seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Tadi ada sebuah tragedi, eomma. Daripada harus ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini, ya lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Aigoo, Kyunnie-ah. Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya sang eomma khawatir sambil memegang kedua pipi anak lelakinya. Namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie atau bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya mengangguk pasti kemudian menatap eommanya disertai senyum tentunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Eomma tak usah khawatir."

"Hahhh~ baiklah. Cepat ganti seragammu. Sehabis ini segeralah turun, biar eomma obati lukamu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namja itu langsung saja mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan sebuah celana pendek. Tak lama ia pun terdiam sebentar, kemudian memilih untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa namja tersebut tak sekalipun merasa kesal karena tubuhnya telah dibuat babak belur seperti ini. Kyuhyun malah semakin berpikir keras, berusaha untuk mengingat wajah yeoja tersebut.

' _Apa dia benar-benar Lee Sungmin? Tapi kenapa dia jadi gendut seperti itu? Tapi aku yakin sekali jika itu memang dia.'_

Namja itu terus berpikir kemudian menatap 2 potret anak kecil berbeda jenis dengan yang satu terlihat sangat tampan dan yang satunya terlihat sangat cantik dan manis diwaktu bersamaan. Di potret itu terlihat keduanya tengah tersenyum manis dan saling merangkul disana.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Potret itu sudah sangat lama, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah gadis itu entah mengapa darahnya selalu berdesir bahkan hatinya selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman. Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya ia memamerkan seringai misterius disana.

' _Kalau memang itu dia baguslah. Bahkan dia seperti tak mengenaliku. Baiklah Sungmin. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu setelah ini.'_

.

.

.

=to be continued=

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo yeorobeun? Apa kabar kalian semua? Mheishiee Taeminnie comeback lagi dengan ff repost saya yang mana dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya saya malah meng-update ff baru sedangkan masih meninggalkan 2 ff yang masih terbengkalai #Plak!

Tapi saya janji ff ini pasti bakalan selesai karena memang pada dasarnya ff ini sudah END. Anggap saja ini sebagai selingan untuk menunggu kedua ff saya yang belum rampung :D hihihi

Semoga banyak yang suka sama ff repost ini ya? Karena waktu di fb dulu ff saya ini paling banyak diminati daripada ff saya yang lain lho …hihihi

Gk perlu banyak cingcong. Saya hanya mengharapkan RnR dari kalian semua. RnR, please? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

=FLASHBACK=

 _ **7 years Ago…**_

" _Kyunnie-ah, apa suara Minnie bagus?" Tanya anak perempuan kecil nan imut kepada seorang anak lelaki kecil disampingnya. Mereka kini tengah duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman setelah sebelumnya bernyanyi bersama._

" _Tentu saja. Minnie memiliki suara seperti malaikat dan Kyunnie suka." Jawab anak lelaki kecil tersebut yang kita tau bernama Kyunnie alias Cho Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, cinta monyetnya._

" _Jinjja? Aa…. Minnie jadi merasa malu." Jawab Sungmin dengan semburat merah dikedua pipi mulusnya dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnnya._

" _Hehe. Kyunnie hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi seorang artis dan menjadi pasangan duet bersama. Akankah itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun senang sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatap senang kearahnya._

" _Tentu. Minne juga berharap seperti itu." Akhirnya mereka sama-sama tersenyum kemudian mulai menyanyi lagi bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Minnie-ah, Kyunnie mau bicara."_

 _Sungmin yang semula tengah asyik mengayunkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ayunan tempat biasanya ia bermain sontak menghentikan pergerakannya kemudian menatap anak lelaki disampingnya._

" _Kyunnie mau bicara apa?" Tanya Minnie disertai dengan senyum manis miliknya. Namja kecil itu tampak terdiam sebentar kemudian turun dari ayunannya kemudian memilih untuk berjongkok didepan Sungmin. Tak lama Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil didepannya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tersipu._

" _Ky-Kyunnie? Kenapa malah menggenggam tangan Minnie?" Cicit Sungmin sambil menatap malu-malu namja kecil didepannya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian memaksakan diri untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menatap dalam kedua mata bulat Sungmin._

" _Minnie-ah, dengarkan Kyunnie baik-baik. Tapi, Kyunnie mohon Minnie jangan marah kepada Kyunnie setelah ini." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah dan membuat perasaan Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak. Dengan ragu Sungmin mengangguk dan membuat Kyuhyun makin menatapnya dalam._

" _Hhhh~ Minnie-ah. Kyunnie tau kita memang masih terbilang anak kecil dan orang dewasa menyebut cinta kita berdua hanyalah cinta monyet belaka. Tapi jujur dari lubuk hati Kyunnie yang paling dalam, Kyunnie benar-benar sangat mencintai Minnie… Namun…" Kyuhyun memberikan jeda sebentar dalam kalimatnya kemudian namja kecil itu makin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menghela nafasnya berat._

"… _Kyunnie akan pindah ke China bersama dengan Eomma dan Appa untuk menetap disana selama beberapa tahun. Kyunnie tak yakin akan bisa tetap berhubungan dengan Minnie atau tidak. Untuk itu, dengan berat hati Kyunnie ingin kita berdua…putus saja…"_

 _ **JLEB!**_

"… _.."_

 _Sungmin tentu terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun sehingga tanpa sadar kini air mata telah memupuk di kedua kelopak matanya._

" _Kyunnie ingin meninggalkan .. hiks~ Minnie? Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan impian..hiks~ kita?" Tanya Sungmin disela isak tangisnya dan tentu hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangan namja kecil itu pun beralih untuk mengusap aliran-aliran air mata dari pipi bulat tersebut kemudian memberikan senyum terbaiknya._

" _Ini bukan kemauan Kyunnie, Minnie-ah. Jika eomma dan Appa tidak pindah, mungkin kita akan tetap bersama selamanya. Kyunnie mohon, Minnie harus kuat jika Kyunnie pergi nanti. Jaga diri Minnie baik-baik. Dan ingat pesan Kyunnie, jika suatu saat Kyunnie akhirnya kembali tinggal di Korea, Kyunnie akan menjadikan Minnie pacar sungguhan Kyunnie atau bahkan Kyunnie akan melamar Minnie. Kyunnie berjanji akan kembali dengan menjadi artis seperti impian kita, tapi Minnie harus berjanji juga. Jika Kyunnie berhasil menjadi artis, Minnie harus mengikuti jejak Kyunnie ne?"_

 _Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar permintaan tersebut. Perempuan mungil itu sebenarnya sedang dilanda bingung. Apa ia harus percaya dengan janji Kyuhyun atau tidak?_

 _Kyuhyun terus menanti jawaban dari Sungmin, dan tak lama akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk walau dengan senyum yang terlihat ia paksakan._

" _Tapi walaupun kita putus, Kyunnie harus tetap berjanji kepada Minnnie untuk terus memberikan Minnie kabar. Janji ne?" Pinta Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua, pertanda bahwa mereka telah saling mengikat janji sekarang._

" _Janji." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti dan akhirnya senyum manis pun melengkung dari bibir tipis Sungmin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah terhitung 2 bulan semenjak Kyuhyun pergi, namun namja itu tak sama sekalipun memberikan kabar kepada Sungmin walaupun hanya dengan mengirim surat atau e-mail._

 _Sungmin tentu merasa sedih karena ia seperti telah dibohongi oleh namja tersebut, bahkan ia sempat menaruh harapan besar kepada Kyuhyun._

" _Hiks~ kau berbohong Kyunnie. Aku membencimu…" Lirih Sungmin sambil menatap nanar potretnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tak lama didekatinya bingkai photo mereka berdua, kemudian diambilnya bingkai tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam sebuah laci meja belajarnya. Baginya tidak ada gunanya untuk memajang potret seseorang yang ternyata tidak peduli lagi dengan kita. Dan mulai saat itu, Sungmin mencoba untuk move on (istilah gaul anak sekarang) dari Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk menikmati gaya hidupnya yang baru yakni dengan cara, MAKAN._

 _Tiada detik tanpa makan. Itulah peribahasa yang sekarang melekat kepada diri Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia sekarang sangat suka sekali mengunyah coklat ketika ia teringat dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Baginya dengan cara memakan sebatang coklat, perasaannya menjadi tenang dan ia menjadi tidak memikirkan mantan kekasihnya tersebut._

 _Semua anggota keluarganya bahkan bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin, bahkan mereka sudah mengancam yeoja tersebut untuk berhenti makan. Nnamun Sungmin seolah sudah menulikan telinganya sampai-sampai ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang kian hari kian membesar._

 _Dan beginilah jadinya, sampai sekarang badannya bertambah besar, namun sebenarnya akan tambah besar lagi jika sang eomma tidak diam-diam menaruh obat penurun berat badan didalam makanan yang Sungmin makan. Tanpa Sungmin sadari tentunya, sang eomma sangat peduli dengan kesehatan anaknya tersebut dan berharap Sungmin tak akan terserang obesitas nantinya. Contoh eomma yang baik.._

=FLASHBACK OFF=

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu gelap untuk sore ini. Banyak siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong untuk cepat-cepat pulang karena takut kehujanan setelah ini melihat keadaan langit yang terkesan sangat gelap dengan awan hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kelas setelah selesai piket sontak saja terdiam ditempatnya karena hujan sudah dulu turun dengan derasnya dan membuat ia harus terdiam di lobby sekolah. Ia baru teringat jika hari ini tak membawa mobilnya dikarenakan sang eomma yang ternyata sudah tau jika kedua anak gadisnya ketahuan terlambat dan tak mengikuti pelajaran kemarin, membuat sang eomma marah besar dan tak mengizinkan kedua anaknya tersebut untuk mengendarai mobil selama seminggu. Terkesan kejam memang, namun Sungmin dan Eunhyuk harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sifat sang eomma yang terkesan mengerikan.

Sungmin tambah merutuki adiknya yang sudah sangat kurang ajar meninggalkannya sendirian di sekolah dan malah pulang bersama temannya menggunakan mobil. Eunhyuk beralasan jika mereka terlambat kemarin gara-gara Sungmin, sehingga kakaknya itu harus menjalani penderitaanya sendiri. Sampai-sampai Sungmin ingin sekali menjambak rambut adiknya karena sakin kesalnya, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut takut jika adiknya itu akan kembali mengadu dan hukuman untuknya akan bertambah.

Tapi Sungmin patut bersyukur karena ia memiliki cadangan payung dilokernya sehingga ia bisa pulang sekarang. Yeoja itu pun berjalan pelan menerobos hujan walau ia sekarang tengah kebasahan karena payung yang ia pakai tak sebanding untuk menutupi tubuh besarnya.

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan menuju halte bis, bersiap untuk menunggu bis terakhir sore ini bersama dengan satu-satunya orang disana dan berseragam sekolah disampingnya. Namja tersebut tampak sibuk dengan earphone yang ia pakai sehingga tidak menyadari jika Sungmin kini tengah mendekat kearahnya.

Baru saja Sungmin mendudukkan bokong besarnya keatas kursi panjang disana, sebuah bunyi TRAAKK yang cukup keras membuat Sungmin sontak berdiri kembali dan membuat namja disampingnya itu hampir terjungkal karena kursi disana nyaris ambruk.

Namja yang semula asyik dengan earphone miliknya itu sontak menoleh ke arah samping, karena ingin tahu apa atau siapa yang menyebabkan sebuah tragedi 'ambruknya kursi tunggu di halte bis' itu terjadi. Namja tersebut sontak tercengang karena sesosok yeoja berbadan besarlah yang menjadi sumber dari masalah tersebut kemudian namja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"YA! Sudah tau badanmu itu besar, jadi jangan asal duduk begitu dong? Kau tau kursi ini nyaris saja ambruk?!" Bentak namja tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yeoja itu karena kepala yeoja itu tertutupi oleh payung.

Merasa jika ada yang membentaknya, Sungmin tentu menolehkan wajahnya cepat dan memandang tajam namja yang sudah berani mengatainya besar.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau mencari masalah dengan― ommo! Kau!"

Sungmin sontak terkejut saat mengenali siapa namja didepannya. Namja tersebut juga nampak terkejut karena baru sadar siapa yeoja itu dan tak lama malah menyeringai.

"Ohh.. jadi kau, yeoja gendut yang sudah berani menghajarku kemarin. Pantas saja kursi ini nyaris ambruk, ternyata seekor kuda nil yang mendudukinya." Ejek namja tersebut atau bisa kita panggil dia Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek kepada yeoja tersebut. Sungmin tentu tak terima jika dikatakan sebagai seekor kuda nil, kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan bersiap untuk menghajar wajah namja didepannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku kuda nil?! Rasakan ini! Hiiaaattt!"

"E-eh.."

Baru saja Sungmin akan menghajar wajah Kyuhyun, namun namja itu telah lebih dulu menghindar sehingga Sungmin malah tak bisa mengerem pergerakan tubuhnya dan membuat yeoja itu malah terjembab kedalam genangan lumpur didepannya.

Kyuhyun sontak saja terkejut melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah menelungkup didalam genangan lumpur, kini malah tertawa ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huwaahahaha~ aku baru pertama kali melihat seekor kuda nil mandi digenangan lumpur secara langsung. Wuahahah~" Bahagia Kyuhyun tanpa melihat bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

Namun ini sudah 2 menit berlalu, tapi anehnya kenapa Sungmin tidak bangun-bangun juga dari sana?

Merasa heran dengan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan membalik badan itu walau harus dengan tenaga ekstra.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat mendapati mata Sungmin yang tengah tertutup dengan sebuah luka berdarah dibagian dahinya. Sungmin sepertinya tengah pingsan karena kepalanya membentur trotoar jalan dan hal ini tentu membuat Kyuhyun panik bukan main.

Rasa gelinya sekarang tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir yang berlebih ketika mendapati yeoja tersebut tengah terluka seperti ini. Dengan perasaan kacau, buru-buru ia menghentikan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat disana. Dengan susah payah, ia bersama sang sopir taxi mengangkat tubuh besar Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil, kemudian Kyuhyun meminta sopir tersebut untuk membawa mereka ke alamat rumahnya.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring didalam sebuah kamar tamu didalam rumahnya. Pasti diantara kalian ada yang berpikir didalam hati? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membawa yeoja itu untuk berbaring dikamarnya? Jawabannya adalah Kyuhyun tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar jika ia memberitahukan siapa ia sebenarnya kepada Sungmin dan namja itu memilih untuk bermain-main terlebih dahulu terhadap yeojanya.

Berbicara tentang Heechul, eommanya Kyuhyun. Jangan khawatir rahasia Kyuhyun akan terbongkar hanya karena wanita tersebut. Dan faktanya, semenjak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pacaran dulu, Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan orang tuanya kepada Sungmin, begitupun Sungmin sebaliknya. Mereka terkesan berpacaran secara diam-diam dan Heechul yang melihat potret gadis tersebut bersama anaknya berpikir bahwa Sungmin hanyalah teman masa kecil yang sangat akrab dengan anaknya.

Kyuhyun kini tengah mengamati Sungmin yang kini tengah terbaring diatas kasur didalam kamar tamu miliknya. Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menelpon dokter pribadi mereka untuk segera ke rumahnya dan dokter tersebut mengatakan jika Sungmin hanya pingsan akibat benturan keras yang ia alami namun yeoja itu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja efek dari benturan tersebut ialah Sungmin akan merasakan pusing setelah bangun nanti dan gadis itu harus merawat kembali dahinya yang mulus agar bekas luka disana akan hilang.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam memperhatikan wajah yang tengah damai dalam acara pingsan atau bahkan mungkin tidur tersebut. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengusap pipi gembul yang terlihat sangat besar bahkan hampir mirip seperti bakpau dan ditelusurinya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi itu dengan telunjuk panjangnya.

"Ckckck, aku heran padamu. Kau apakan milikku sampai menjadi besar seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit terheran-heran kemudian tak lama tersenyum miris disana.

"Aku harap perubahan drastismu ini terjadi bukan karenaku…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam mata terpejam itu didepannya.

"Eungggh~"

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika Sungmin mulai menggeliat pelan dan mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya. Tak lama kedua mata bulat itu telah terbuka sempurna kemudian terdengar lirihan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Aku dimana…" Ujarnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar lirihan itu tak lama tersenyum kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Ehem, kau sedang berada di rumahku sekarang.." Kyuhyun berujar dan sukses membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya.

"KYYAA!"

Tak lama yeoja itu malah berteriak dan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"YA! Kenapa malah berteriak?!" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal akibat mendengar teriakan cempreng dari Sungmin dan membuat yeoja manis itu mengacungkan telunjukknya tepat kearah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Neo! Kenapa aku bisa di rumahmu? Apa kau menculikku?!" Tanya Sungmin balik dan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mwo? Menculik katamu? Percaya diri sekali kau. Lebih baik aku menculik seekor babi daripada yeoja gendut sepertimu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lempengnya dan tentu membuat kepala Sungmin menjadi berasap.

"Grrhhh~ Kau memang minta dihajar! Sini biar kutarik mulutmu it― Aww!"

Baru saja Sungmin berniat bangkit untuk memberikan pelajaran terhadap Kyuhyun, rasa pusing yang amat sangat kini malah menyerang kepalanya. Yeoja itu sontak memegangi kepalanya dan meringis pelan. Kyuhyun yang tentu terkejut melihat itu sontak saja mendekati Sungmin dan tanpa sadar memegang kedua bahunya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dan tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya. Darah yeoja itu tiba-tiba berdesir ketika menerima sentuhan dan perhatian tersebut. Sungmin merasa jika ia pernah mengalami ini dan perasaan ini sangat nyaman baginya seperti disaat ia tengah bersama dengan… Kyuhyun…

 **DEG!**

Entah kenapa Sungmin menjadi sedih ketika tengah mengingat namja itu. Terlebih ia telah menyangka jika namja yang telah memegang kedua bahunya ini adalah Kyuhyuh-nya yang telah meninggalkannya 7 tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris jika memikirkan hal tersebut. Terlebih namja didepannya ini tak sama sekali mirip dengan Kyuhyun-nya, walaupun suara mereka terdengar hampir sama namun suara namja didepannya ini terdengar lebih berat.

Sadar jika tangan Kyuhyun masih bertengger diatas kedua pundak tersebut, namja itu langsung saja melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terkesan lancang kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Mi-mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap lancang. Aku hanya…"

"Gwaenchana."

"Ne?"

"Aku tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang." Ujar Sungmin pelan masih dengan wajah yang terlihat murung.

Kyuhyun tentu bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukkan namun namja itu tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju namun ia merasa heran kenapa Sungmin tak juga bangkit dari duduknya.

"Wae?"

"Eunghh~ kepalaku pusing. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk berdiri?" Pinta Sungmin dengan suara lirih. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar mendengar permintaan tersebut karena dalam hatinya ia berpikir, akankah ia bisa membantu Sungmin yang faktanya bertubuh besar seperti seekor kuda nil ini?

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju kemudian mendekati yeoja bulat itu. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menggapai tangan kanan Sungmin dan menaruh dipundaknya setelahnya Kyuhyun mencoba agar mereka berdiri secara bersama-sama. Namun…

 **GLUP!**

Kyuhyun serasa tak bisa mengangkat badan tersebut walaupun ia sudah mencobanya dengan tenaga ekstra dan akhirnya mereka kembali jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya karena Kyuhyun yang malah membawanya untuk kembali duduk. Kyuhyun pun menggeleng dan hanya bisa nyengir kuda karena merasa sedikit malu tak bisa mengangkat yeoja seperti Sungmin. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Kyuhyun mencoba kembali untuk mengangkat Sungmin berdiri dan berhasil. Namun Sungmin ternyata malah mengangkat tubuhnya cepat karena merasa jika Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk mengangkatnya.

"E-eh…?"

 **BRUUKK!**

Pada akhirnya, keseimbangan Kyuhyun pun goyah dan membuat mereka sama-sama jatuh keatas kasur dengan posisi Sungmin yang menindih namja itu. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dan saling menatap satu sama lain karena jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Dari arah berlawanan, Heechul datang dengan membawa sebuah berkas ditangannya kemudian wanita dewasa itu berjalan untuk menuju kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Namun mata wanita itu tertuju pada pintu kamar tamu yang tengah terbuka dan terdengar suara gresak-gresuk disana. Heechul menyangka jika Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di dalam kamar tersebut dan tanpa babibu lagi wanita itu berjalan menuju sana dengan perasaan yang tengah bahagia tentunya.

"Chagiya..eomma pulang. Kau tau eomma kini sedang membawa ap— OMMO!"

Mata Heechul sontak membulat seketika saat matanya menangkap adegan yang menurutnya tak senonoh didepannya. Seorang yeoja bertubuh besar kini sedang menindih anak bungsunya dengan posisi yang terkesan ekstrim. Rok yeoja gendut itu terlihat tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sedikit dalaman beserta lipatan lemak yang ia miliki dengan badan yang kini tengah diapit oleh kedua kaki anak lelakinya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ANAKKU HUH!" Teriak Heechul sambil berlari ke arah mereka dan menggulingkan tubuh Sungmin dengan tenaga ekstra.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sama-sama terkejut mendengar teriakan cempreng tersebut. Terlebih Sungmin yang kini tengah terguling kesamping dan Kyuhyun yang ditarik paksa oleh Heechul untuk berdiri.

"Chagiya, gwaenchana? Apa yang dilakukan monster besar ini kepadamu? Apa kau terluka? Sini biar eomma obati." Ujar Hechul bertubi-tubi sambil membolak balik badan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar celotehan eommanya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas terlebih ia merasa sedikit tersinggung karena sang eomma malah mengatai yeojanya monster besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma. Eomma tenang saja."

"Jeongmal? Syukurlah. Dan, siapa yeoja itu? Bisa kau jelaskan pada eomma?" Tunjuk Heechul tepat kearah Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati akibat perlakuan seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah eomma dari namja berkulit pucat yang sampai sekarang ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Sungmin tentu merasa tersinggung karena telah dikatakan monster besar bahkan gelar tersebut berasal dari ibu seorang namja yang juga tengah mengatainya kuda nil sore tadi. Sungmin hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya, namun ia tidak memiliki niat untuk melawan karena rasa pusing itu masih melandanya sampai sekarang.

"Dia temanku. Dan aku harus mengantarkannya sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada eomma setelah pulang nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Sungmin tentu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia adalah temannya, namun yeoja tersebut berhasil menutupinya dengan berlagak acuh untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Heechul yang semula diam akhirnya mengangguk kemudian menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Hhhh~ baiklah. Cepatlah pulang. Ini kunci mobilnya, hati-hatilah dijalan." Nasihat Heechul dan dibalas anggukan pasti dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah menerima kunci mobil tersebut, Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin yang kini telah duduk dan mulai membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri seperti cara tadi. Tapi kali ini kalian jangan khawatir. Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat tubuh besar Sungmin karena ia seperti merasa telah memiliki celah yang pas agar bisa mengangkat yeoja tersebut dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan tertatih dengan tangan Sungmin yang ia rangkul. Perjuangan Kyuhyun pun tak sia-sia karena ia dan Sungmin kini telah terduduk nyaman di dalam mobil Heechul kemudian mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang setelah Sungmin memberitahukan alamatnya kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Mobil audi putih itu pun kini telah terparkir di depan gerbang milik kediaman keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun pun cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya untuk menuju pintu penumpang disebelah kursi kemudi kemudian membantu Sungmin untuk keluar dari dalam sana.

Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, Sungmin pun melepas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang kedua pundaknya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan 'Aku baik-baik saja.'

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian yeoja itu berjalan pelan menuju ke arah gerbang rumahnya.

"Hei."

Panggil Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Aku…aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu atas perlakuanku tadi sore. Maaf juga akibat insiden yang terjadi di kamarku tadi. Semoga kau memafkanku setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Sungmin pun terdiam sebentar sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya. "Ne, gwaenchana."

Kyuhyun pun balas tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu kemudian tak lama merekahkan senyum andalannya.

"Gomawo. Oh iya, perkenalkan. Aku Guixian. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku pulang dulu ne? Cepatlah sembuh. Annyeong." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tentu hanya bisa terdiam untuk kedua kalinya setelah mendapat senyuman memikat seperti tadi. Tanpa sadar kini tengah terdapat semburat merah dibalik pipi gembulnya kemudian ia menatap dalam mobil audi yang kini tengah berjalan menjauh menembus suasana malam yang terlihat sunyi karena jam kini tengah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan jika ada Kyuhyun didalam dirimu. Hahhh~ Sudalah, Min. Berhenti memikirkan namja itu, lebih baik kau segera masuk daripada mendapat semburan maut setelah ini." Gumam Sungmin pada akhirnya dan mulai memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Baru saja Sungmin akan melepaskan sepatunya, namun didepannya kini telah berdiri sang eomma yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah terkikik geli dibelakangnya. Tak lama sang eomma kini malah berteriak keras dan membuat Sungmin beserta Eunhyuk harus menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"KENAPA JAM SEGINI BARU PULANG, ANAK NAKAL!"

' _Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini.'_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati dan berharap semoga setelah ini ada seorang malaikat yang dapat membantunya untuk terbebas dari amukan sang eomma tercinta. Poor Sungmin~

.

.

.

"Eomma, Kyunnie pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah memasuki ruang tamu dan kini tengah mendapati sang eomma yang tengah membaca majalah fashion dipangkuannya.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang. Duduklah." Perintah Heechul dan Kyuhyun tentu menurut dan duduk diatas kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Heechul.

"Sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan kepada eomma apa yang tengah terjadi?" Tanya Heechul dengan penekanan setelah menutup majalah fashion tersebut dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena mendapat tatapan penuh curiga seperti itu kemudian balas menatap eommanya.

"Tak ada yang terjadi eomma. Aku hanya menjadi seorang yang baik karena menolong temanku yang pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur trotoar jalan. Apa aku salah?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya namun Heechul masih belum percaya dengan penuturan tersebut.

"Teman? Apa kau yakin? Terus, kenapa eomma melihat sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh 2 orang anak SMA di dalam kamar tadi?" Tanya Heechul lasgi dan membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu tak benar eomma. Eomma itu hanya salah faham. Itu tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Aku hanya membantu temanku itu berdiri namun kami malah terjatuh karena aku yang tak kuat menahan berat badannya. Percayalah eomma, kami tidak mungkin melakukan suatu hal yang tidak-tidak. Eomma tau sendiri jika anakmu ini adalah namja yang baik-baik bukan?" Jelas Kyuhyun dan membuat Heechul terdiam.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, jeongmal. Percayalah padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan dan akhirnya dibalas anggukan oleh eommanya tersebut.

"Hahh~ baiklah. Eomma kali ini percaya padamu. Oh iya, kau tau? eomma memiliki kabar baik untukmu." Tutur Heechul sambil merekahkan senyumnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kabar baik? Apa itu eomma?"

"Pihak agensi SM Entertaiment akhirnya memberi kabar pada eomma jika anak eomma ini 3 bulan lagi akan didebutkan sebagai artis solo." Ujar Heechul dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Jeongmal?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran dan dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Heechul.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa eomma berbohong. Dan perjuangan anak eomma selama ini menjadi seorang trainer akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Eomma senang sekali." Bahagia Heechul dan Kyuhyun tentu ikut senang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun tentu sangat bersyukur karena setelah 2 tahun menjadi seorang trainer di sebuah agensi ternama tersebut, akhirnya ia diberikan kesempatan untuk memulai debutnya sebagai seorang penyanyi solo.

"Tapi Kyunnie-ah, setelah kau debut nanti, agensimu telah memiliki sebuah project agar debut keduamu nanti akan memiliki seorang pasangan duet dan itu adalah seorang perempuan. Bahkan mereka kini sedang mempersiapkan audisi sebagai calon duetmu nanti." Jelas Heechul sekali lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mendengar jika dia akan mendapatkan pasangan duet setelah debut nanti membuat ia berpikir jika Sungmin lah yang akan mengikuti audisi tersebut karena Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin memiliki kemampuan vocal yang luar biasa. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Sungmin akan mengikuti audisi itu karena menjadi seorang artis merupakan impian mereka sejak dulu.

"Tak ada salahnya jika aku berharap. Semoga pemikiranku sejalan dengan apa yang kau pkirkan Minnie-ah…."

.

.

.

=to be Continued=

.

.

.

 _Q : Ini (ff) konfliknya berat gak?_

 _A : Tenang. Konfliknya gak seberat badan Sungmin di ff ini kok :v #Plak!_

 _Q : Ming beda 2 th sama hyuk tapi kok tingkatan kelas cm 1 th, ming kelas 12, hyuk kelas 11 ? klo gitu bikin beda 1th aja karena klo 2th kok jadi gak singkron?_

 _A : Kyaa…kyaaa… Tengkyu say buat koreksi nya? Sekian lama saya nyimpen ini ff baru ini saya nyadar kalo ada kekeliruan disitu T.T Tapi buat ngatasinnya anggap aja kalo hyuk kecepatan masuk sekolahnya jadi dia cuman beda satu angkatan sama Ming :D_

 _Q : Terima kasih telah memberikan kepastian_

 _A : Ini memang bukan pertanyaan tapi saya suka bacanya XD Okey, kembali kasih yaa ? Hihihi_

 _Q : Kapan update Love Lesson?_

 _A : Tunggu saya dijatuhin ilham baru bisa lanjut. Semoga aja saya dapat diberikan petunjuk secepatnya ya? Hihihi_

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo … Chapter.2 is update!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. Jujur saya lega banget kalo masih ada yang berminat dan setia untuk membaca ff Kyumin ditengah kegetiran yang melanda(?) kita untuk beberapa waktu terakhir ini #Apadeh~

Oh iya. Saya cuman mau ngasi tau kalo saya mungkin bakal rutin update nya seminggu sekali, sambil ngumpulin reviewers juga. Hihihi

Yosss… Gak perlu banyak cingcong lagi. Tetep stay dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga ya? Saya tunggu ^^

.

.

Thanks' to :

sanmayy88, 137ryn, ovallea, Michiko Haruna, awreirei, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Frostbee, LS snowie, chjiechjie, orange girls, hanna, , Guest, Silent Readers


	3. Chapter 3

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Hiks~ hiks~ kengapa dia kharus pergi? Sekharusnya khan dia tetap shetia kephada phacarnya? Dia memhang pria yang jahat!"

"Ya! Eonni! Berhentilah menangis dan biasa kan habisi makanan di dalam mulutmu itu baru berbicara!"

2 orang yeoja berbeda ukuran berat badan kini tengah asyik menonton serial drama favorit di layar TV mereka. Namun, si yeoja yang lebih kurus sedari tadi terus saja mengomel lantaran sang kakak tak henti-hentinya meracau bahkan ketika ia sedang makan. Tak taukah ia jika sang adik ingin fokus menonton drama kesukaan mereka namun sang kakak malah mengganggu konsentrasi menontonnya? Eunhyuk, sang adik hanya bisa mencak-mencak tak jelas namun masih saja tak dihiraukan Sungmin.

"Hiks..wae? Khau thak sukha? Jikha iya khau bisa mengjauh dari sini." Ujar Sungmin masih dengan mengunyah burger ukuran jumbo dimulutnya sampai disekitar wajahnya kini telah belepotan.

"Yaiks… kau ini memang jorok sekali! Kau tau lelehan air mata bercampur dengan saus burger itu terlihat sangat menjijikkan? Aishhh..jinjja! Aku jadi malas menonton drama bersamamu. Lebih baik channelnya ku ganti saja." Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil merebut remot TV yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin.

"Ya! Remhotku!"

Sungmin terus saja mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai remot yang kini tengah berada ditangan kurus Eunhyuk, namun yeoja hyper itu tak mau mengalah dan kini dengan brutal memencet-mencet tombol tersebut dan akhirnya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah channel yang menarik menurutnya.

" _Punya bakat menyanyi? Punya bakat menari? Punya bakat memainkan berbagai macam alat music? Atau bahkan bakat-bakat menakjubkan lainnya?_ "

Tanpa diduga Sungmin malah menghentikan acara makannya kemudian berlari tepat didepan TV dan duduk disana.

"Ya..ya! Itu aku!"

Gadis itu berujar Sungmin terlalu semangat namun Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah kakaknya itu sontak mengernyitkan alisnya.

' _Dia kenapa?'_ Gumam Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang terlihat antusias melihat iklan di layar TV mereka.

" _Jika benar, andalah yang kami cari! Segeralah daftarkan diri Anda untuk mengikuti Audisi K-POP bersama SM Entertaiment. Jadilah bintang baru K-POP selanjutnya! Untuk info lengkapnya, kunjungi website kami .com."_

 **PIPP..**

"Ya! Kenapa dimatikan!" Teriak Sungmin kemudian memandang adiknya tajam.

"Mwoya? TV itu mati sendiri. Mungkin sekarang rumah kita terkena giliran pemadaman listrik." Bohong Eunhyuk kemudian melipat kedua tangannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis, kemudian mendekati Eunhyuk dan merebut remot TV itu hingga membuat mata adiknya mendelik tak suka.

"YA!" Teriak Eunhyuk tak terima namun tak dipedulikan Sungmin yang kini kembali menyalakan TV mereka. Tak lama yeoja itu malah menautkan kedua tangannya kemudian menatap langit-langit rumahnya antusias.

"Aku akan mengikuti audisi itu!" Sungmin berujar pasti, namun membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya sontak saja tertawa.

"K-Kau? Ingin mengikuti audisi itu? Dengan tubuh…err~ kau tau apa maksudku kan? Bwahahahaha~"

Eunhyuk terus saja tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya karena mendengar keinginan yang menurutnya 'konyol' dari kakaknya tersebut. Sungmin tentu saja tak terima kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya, berniat melancarkan aksi merajuk khas miliknya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Bilang saja kau iri karena kau tak memiliki bakat hebat seperti diriku." Cibir Sungmin dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan aksi ketawanya.

"Mwoya? Aku seorang penari yang hebat. Kau saja yang tak tau. Apa perlu kutunjukkan padamu?" Ketus Eunhyuk yang kini sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menunjukkan kemampuan menari miliknya.

"Tak perlu..tak perlu. Tak penting jika aku harus melihat tarianmu yang mirip seperti ulat itu. Hahh~ terserah apa katamu, tapi yang jelas aku harus megikuti audisi itu. Harus!" Semangat Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memutar bola matanya malas. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dan tentu saja membuat gadis itu menjadi bingung.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku lebih baik tidur daripada beradu mulut terus denganmu." Adiknya itu hanya berujar malas. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, menyisakan Sungmin yang masih terdiam cengo disofa.

"Dasar aneh." gumam Sungmin dan tak lama malah menepuk jidatnya.

"Ommo! Kenapa aku tak mencatat website mereka tadi? Aish..pabbo..pabbo! Sebaiknya aku harus menonton channel ini terus, siapa tahu iklan itu akan muncul lagi." Semangat Sungmin kemudian mulai menikmati burger keduanya yang belum sempat ia sentuh sembari menatap antusias layar TV didepannya, tanpa melihat jam yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

.

.

.

"KYAA! AKU KESIANGAN LAGI!"

Dan kegaduhan pagi ini kembali terjadi. Sungmin kini telah kalang kabut karena ia baru saja bangun padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 10 menit. Bukannya sang eomma tak membangunkannya, namun eomma sudah berulang kali menggedor pintu bercat pink tersebut, namun sang pemilik kamar malah tak bangun juga. Akhirnya sang eomma hanya mendengus pasrah dan turun kebawah menuju meja makan, berharap Sungmin akan bangun sendiri nantinya.

Finally, yeoja gemuk itu memang bangun, namun bangun dijam yang salah. Akhirnya ia hanya sempat menggosok gigi dan merias wajahnya seadanya kemudian berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku berangkat ne, annyeong!"

Gadis itu melesat pergi setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya. Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak sulung mereka, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan tenang.

Eunhyuk memang sudah lebih dulu berangkat. Karena semenjak mereka berdua dihukum oleh sang eomma, Eunhyuk kini lebih memilih untuk berangkat duluan bersama temannya walaupun secara diam-diam dengan alasan ia menaiki bus, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kerap sekali terlambat bangun karena sering kesiangan.

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halte dan melihat sebuah bus terakhir pagi ini. Bus tersebut kini terlihat penuh karena semua orang terlihat berlomba-lomba menaiki bus tersebut. Tak mau ketinggalan, Sungmin pun berlari kencang dan berusaha menerobos calon penumpang disana.

"Permisi..permisi. Aku mau lewat."

Sungmin berusaha untuk menyelip kerumunan itu dengan tubuh besarnya namun bukannya memberikan jalan, mereka malah mendelik tak suka dengan tingkah Sungmin yang menurut mereka terkesan semaunya.

"Ya! Seenaknya saja ingin menerobos! Turun kau, tubuhmu hanya membuat pintu ini menjadi sesak!" Bentak seorang calon penumpang berseragam SMA dan disetujui oleh penumpang lainnya.

"Benar..benar! Lebih baik kau ikut mengantri di belakang sana! Karena bukan hanya kau yang terlambat, kami juga sama sepertimu."

"Mengantri lah!"

"Ta-tapi…!"

Terlambat. Karena Sungmin semakin terdorong mundur kebelakang, gadis itu malah terjatuh di atas trotoar karena kakinya tidak sempat menginjak pijakan bus.

"Aww…appo~ Hiks~.." Rintih Sungmin ketika lutut dan sikunya tergesek trotoar dan mengakibatkan goresan luka kecil disana.

Beberapa orang merasa iba, namun ada juga yang bersikap acuh. Karena bus memang dalam keadaan penuh, dengan terpaksa sang supir meninggalkan satu-satunya penumpang yang tertinggal kemudian melesat pergi dengan menyisakan Sungmin yang masih meringis menahan sakit.

"Hiks..mereka jahat sekali.." Lirih Sungmin sambil menatap sikunya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Sungmin yang semula menunduk sontak saja mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara bass tersebut.

Sungmin sontak saja membulatkan matanya ketika ia mendapati seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit pucat, kini telah menunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir dan dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba bersemu merah kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"A-ani. Aku baik-baik s-saja." Jawab Sungmin gugup namun malah membuat namja itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Lutut dan sikumu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bisa berbohong karena aku baru saja mendengar kau menangis. Kajja, kita duduk dikursi sana saja, tak enak jika kita berdiam diatas trotoar seperti ini." Ajak namja yang Sungmin ingat bernama Guixian tersebut kemudian tanpa permisi berusaha membawa tubuh besar Sungmin untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju kursi halte.

Setelah berhasil duduk di kursi tersebut, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K didalam tas punggung miliknya. Dengan cekatan namja tersebut membasahi sedikit kapas dengan alkohol kemudian mengoleskannya pelan disekitar luka Sungmin. Merasa jika telah bersih, Kyuhyun pun meneteskan obat merah ke luka tersebut dan meniupnya pelan.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendapat perlakuan yang menurutnya manis tersebut. Terlebih namja didepannya itu kini telah menempelkan sebuah plaster biru laut di lutut dan siku miliknya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kemudian memandang Sungmin yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah terlebih dulu menatapnya dalam.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung namun dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Sungmin.

"A-ani. Rrrr~ Go—gomawo Guixian-sshi.." Cicit Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pasti kemudian melayangkan senyum memikatnya.

"Eum... Oh iya, sekolahmu?"

Sungmin baru menyadari jika ia memang melupakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat Sungmin menatap arlojinya dan memang benar, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 yang artinya walaupun ia memaksa, 20 menit waktu tempuh pun sudah meyakinkan jika ia memang terlambat.

"Aahh..iya? Aisshh.. Aku sampai lupa. Hahhh~ sepertinya aku memang harus membolos lagi hari ini." Dengus Sungmin pada akhirnya namun dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk.

"Eh? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak sekolah juga?" Lanjut Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memilih untuk menatap ke arah jalan.

"Ani. Sekarang aku hanya belajar di rumah."

"Home schooling maksudmu?"

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin pun sempat memikirkan mengapa namja disampingnya kini memilih untuk Home Schooling padahal alangkah menyenangkan jika belajar bersama teman-teman di gedung sekolah, daripada harus sibuk berpikir sendirian di rumah? Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Sungmin pun memilih untuk mengeluarkan sebatang coklat didalam tasnya kemudian menawarkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan menatap cokelat yang ada ditangan Sungmin kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tak suka cokelat karena aku harus menjaga berat badan." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya namun Sungmin yang mendengar entah mengapa menganggap itu sebagai sebuah sindiran untuk dirinya walaupun itu juga belum tentu benar.

' _Dia menyindirku ya?'_ Batin Sungmin miris kemudian menatap sendu cokelat ditangannya. Sungmin pun terdiam, tak lama ia memasukkan kembali cokelat tersebut kedalam tasnya dan hal itu terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Kenapa kau masukkan kembali cokelatmu? Kau tak jadi makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

Yeoja itu pun mendengus pelan kemudian berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sana. Namja itu pun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika yeoja itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Eh, Sungmin-sshi? Kau mau kemana?" Merasa jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Annyeong." Setelah membungkuk sekilas kearah Kyuhyun, yeoja itu pun benar-benar berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya ditempatnya.

"Dia kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Apa aku segendut itu?" Gumam Sungmin ketika ia tengah bercermin disebuah toilet umum yang berada disalah satu mall ternama di Korea. Ia lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan ke mall saja daripada harus bertemu dengan sang ibu di rumah. Kalau ia memilih pulang sekarang, sama saja ia mencari mati namanya.

Sungmin terus saja menekan-nekan kedua pipinya dengan kedua telunjuk miliknya. Tak lama yeoja itu hanya mendengus kemudian menunduk diam ketika teringat perkataan Guixian tadi.

" _Tidak. Aku tak suka cokelat karena aku harus menjaga berat badan."_

' _Dia pasti menyindirku kan? Hahhh~ Apa sebaiknya aku diet saja..'_ pikir Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang didepan cermin. Yeoja itu terus saja membolak-balikkan badannya sampai pengunjung yang ikut masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut memandangnya aneh, namun tak diperdulikan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya yeoja itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat kemudian memonyongkan bibir plumpnya.

"Hahhh~ belum saatnya untuk menjadi kurus. Lebih baik aku menikmati saja dulu hidupku daripada memikirkan suatu hal yang mustahil. Aahahaha…" setelah berhasil tertawa dan sukses membuat pengunjung toilet tambah menatap aneh kearahnya, akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk keluar dari toilet dan berniat untuk menuju sebuah cafe kecil didalam mall untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai berontak untuk meminta makan.

Langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti ketika melihat iklan audisi K-POP yang ia tunggu tadi malam sekarang tengah muncul disebuah layar LCD di sebuah toko barang elektonik. Mata Sungmin makin berbinar kala iklan tersebut mengatakan bahwa formulir pendaftaran sudah terpampang di website mereka, tinggal Sungmin saja yang lagi harus segera pulang dan mendaftarkan dirinya segera.

"Jinjja? Akhirnya impianku semakin dekat. Yosshh! Aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Saking semangatnya untuk segera pulang, akhirnya Sungmin melupakan niatnya untuk makan kemudian berlari kecil menuju rumahnya tercinta.

.

.

.

"Eomma..aku pulang!"

Setelah melepas sepatu miliknya, Sungmin pun berlari menuju kamarnya tentunya masih dengan wajah sumringah, tanpa peduli jika mata sang eomma tengah melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa jam segini sudah pul— ya! Minnie-ya!" Teriak Leeteuk lagi ketika Sungmin malah berlalu dari hadapannya dan dengan semangatnya naik ke atas tangga menuju kamarnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan milikknya tanpa menoleh kearah Leeteuk tentunya. Sang eomma hanya bisa mendengus pasrah kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya.

Sungmin kini tengah sibuk dengan laptop merah muda yang ia pangku. Dengan semangat yeoja itu membuka website dari audisi tersebut dan mengisi formulir pendaftarannya. Setelah semuanya terisi, akhirnya yeoja itu menekan tombol 'send' dan formulir itu pun sukses terkirim.

Senyum pun tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Ia tak sabar menanti pemberitahuan audisi itu selanjutnya. Iseng karena penasaran dengan agensi yang mensponsori audisi tersebut, Sungmin pun menelusuri tiap-tiap isi artikel yang memuat berita-berita terbaru mengenai artis-artis yang bernaung disana.

Sungmin pun menemukan sebuah artikel yang menurutnya menarik dengan judul _'SM Entertainment kembali melahirkan artis baru?'_

Sungmin terus membaca dengan hikmat setiap kata-kata disana ketika artikel tersebut mengatakan jika audisi yang ia akan ikuti ini ada kaitannya dengan keluarnya sang artis baru. Dalam artikel tersebut tertulis jika sang artis akan memulai debut pertamanya dengan menjadi artis solo kemudian akan memulai debut kedua bersama calon audisi yang terpilih nantinya.

Sungmin kian bersemangat kala memikirkan jika ia berhasil lolos nanti, ia pasti akan diduetkan bersama dengan seorang artis baru yang tampan dan juga keren. Memikirkan itu saja Sungmin benar-benar senang bukan main. Sungmin makin penasaran siapa artis tersebut karena dalam artikel ini tak memuat sama sekali mengenai profil lengkap sang artis baru. Namun sebuah foto seorang namja yang sedang bergaya polos didalam sebuah studio rekaman membuat alis Sungmin mengkerut sebentar.

Ia seperti mengenali namja bertopi dengan kaus biru laut tersebut, terlebih senyum memikatnya saat menghadap kamera. Mata Sungmin terus memicing, tak lama ia baru menyadari jika namja itu siapa.

"Ehh..Bukankah ini Guixian? Tapi, kenapa dia ada artikel ini?"

Setelah lama berpikir, tiba-tba sebuah pemikiran tak terduga kini malah melintas diotaknya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia… artis baru itu?" Gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menatap wajah Guixian disana. Karena masih penasaran, mata Sungmin kembali menangkap sebuah profil ringkas yang terdapat dibawah photo tersebut.

 **DEG!**

Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat nama lengkap namja tersebut beserta tanggal lahir yang tertulis disana.

 _Name :_ _조규현_ _Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Nick Name: Kim Kyu,_ _Game_ _Kyu, Jumong Kyu , Chic Kyu_

 _POB : Seoul, South-Korea_

 _DOB : Februari 3, 1988_

 _Height : 180 cm_

 _Weight : 68 kg_

 _Blood type : A_

Sungmin pun berusaha untuk mencerna tulisan disana kemudian terkekeh dengan senyum yang terkesan ia paksakan.

"C-cho Kyu-hyun? Ahahaha.. ini pasti bukan dia. Tak mungkin ia menjadi trainer di agensi ini. Terlebih ini kan photo Guixian..bukan Kyu—hyun…"

Perasaan Sungmin bertambah kacau kala ia kembali mengingat-ingat kesamaan yang ada pada diri Guixian dan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari suara yang terdengar sama, warna kulit yang sama, hingga perasaan Sungmin yang damai jika ia tengah bersama dengan Guixian. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tak yakin jika Guixian itu Kyuhyun? Jika memang benar itu dia, tapi kenapa wajah mereka tak sekalipun sama?

"Ini pasti bukan dia.. Guixian bukanlah Kyuhyun..Aku yakin itu…" Lirih Sungmin mencoba menguatkan dirinya walau dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Namun tak lama, air matanya malah sedikit demi sedikit menetes ketika teringat akan janji Kyuhyun terdahulu…

'… _Kyunnie hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi seorang artis dan menjadi pasangan duet bersama. Akankah itu menyenangkan?'_

"Hiks~ apa kau benar-benar kembali dengan janjimu itu Kyu?"

.

.

.

Audisi pertama berlangsung hari ini. Sungmin sekarang sudah resmi terdaftar sebagai calon peserta dengan nomor urut ke 3137 yang mana merupakan nomor urutan terakhir. Yeoja itu sangat antusias untuk mengikuti audisi ini, bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya ia membolos sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti audisi seperti ini. Ia sudah membela-belakan untuk berlatih vokal selama sekian minggu menjelang audisi bahkan hari ini ia sengaja bangun pagi sekali tak seperti biasanya.

Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya, semenjak ia membaca artikel sang artis baru, semangatnya malah kian berkobar berharap agar bisa lolos diaudisi tahap pertama ini. Entah mungkin karena ia ingin mengejar mimpinya, atau bahkan bisa berduet bersama artis baru? Entahlah. Hanya Sungmin seorang lah yang tau.

Sungmin kini telah siap dengan gitar merah muda kesayangannya dan kini masih mengenakan seragam sekolah karena ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berganti pakaian lagi. Banyak memang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan karena ia dengan percaya dirinya memakai seragam sekolah, bahkan dengan tubuh besar yang ia punya. Namun Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin. Ia tentu tak mempedulikan hal seperti itu, yang terpenting ia sudah memiliki tekad yang bulat untuk mengikuti audisi ini.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST, artinya ia sudah menunggu seharian bahkan ia belum sempat mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Sungmin terus menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping, dan kini ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut tergerai panjang yang ia punya. Sungmin rasa gadis itu merupakan gadis urutan ke 2 paling akhir setelah nomor urut miliknya tentunya. Gadis itu nampak menikmati alunan music dari earphone yang ia pakai sambil ikut bernyanyi juga tentunya. Entah mengapa Sungmin tak pernah merasa bosan memandang wajah cantik bak malaikat tersebut.

Merasa jika ada yang memperhatikannya, gadis itu sontak menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Sungmin tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Kau lihat apa?"

"Eh? A—ani.."

Sungmin tentu saja gelagapan kala gadis yang menurutnya cantik itu malah bertanya dengan nada ketus kepadanya. Terlihat jika gadis itu menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan kemudian menaikkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Kau juga mengikuti audisi ini? Aaaa~ Apa gadis seperti dirimu memang pada dasarnya tak memiliki rasa malu?" Ujar gadis itu dengan santainya namun terdengar sangat kurang ajar dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Tanpa sadar Sungmin pun mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang gadis itu tak suka.

"A-apa…?!"

"Seo Jo hyun-sshi. Silahkan masuk."

Kalimat Sungmin terpotong saat seorang Kru menyuruh gadis yang ternyata bermarga Seo tersebut untuk masuk ke ruang audisi. Dengan wajah yang sekarang terlihat kalem, berbeda dengan saat gadis itu mengatai Sungmin tadi, dengan anggunnya yeoja bernama Jo Hyun itu masuk ke ruang audisi setelah sebelumnya menatap remeh kepada Sungmin.

Setelah yeoja itu pergi, Sungmin pun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang telah mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu yang ternyata tak sesuai dengan perkataannya. Sungmin sungguh menyesal telah memuji gadis bernama Johyun tersebut dan berharap yeoja itu akan mendapatkan balasan nantinya.

"Ck. Dasar sombong. Semoga dia gagal dalam audisi pertama ini. Amin." Dumel Sungmin sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

25 menit berlalu, namun gadis itu belum juga keluar dari ruang audisi. Sungmin terus menatap gelisah kearah pintu bercat coklat tersebut, tapi tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan wajah yang terihat bahagia disana.

' _Eh, tunggu! Bahagia?!'_

Sungmin terus menatap gadis itu yang kini telah berjalan pelan dan berhenti didepannya. Kemudian dengan bangganya ia menunjukkan sebuah tiket gold yang berarti gadis itu lolos dalam audisi pertama tepat kedepan wajah Sungmin.

"Lihat? Dengan mudahnya aku lolos audisi. Well, semoga keberuntungan akan berpihak kepadamu kali ini. Tapi ku harap juga tidak." Setelah mengejek Sungmin dengan tiket yang ia punya, Johyun pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menatap cengo kearahnya.

"M—mwo? Jadi dia pamer kepadaku begitu? Oh my god! Aku benar-benar merutuki mataku yang telah buta karena memujinya secara berlebihan!" Rutuk Sungmin sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dengan kasar.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi. Silahkan masuk."

Suara seorang kru membuat aksi Sungmin terhenti. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus bangun dari kursinya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Sebelum masuk, Sungmin pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat kemudian mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Sungmin-ah. Hwaiting!" Semangat Sungmin terhadap dirinya sendiri kemudian berjalan masuk dengan membawa gitar pink yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuannya.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin pun berjalan menuju sebuah panggung seperti gedung teater dengan 4 orang juri yang berada tepat didepan panggung. 4 orang tersebut tampak menatapnya dengan raut yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatapnya datar, bosan, menahan tawa, namun satu orang lagi menatapnya dengan raut senang. Namja yang menatapnya dengan senang tersebut pun berdehem pelan kemudian berbicara dengan microphone yang berada didepannya.

"Lee Sungmin, 18 tahun. Seorang pelajar SMA, dapat memainkan berbagai macam alat music, dan hobi sekali …makan… hobi yang menarik." Gumam namja tersebut dengan kekehan pelan ketika membaca sedikit identitas Sungmin. "Silahkan mulai.." lanjutnya kemudian sambil menopangkan dagu di kedua tautan tangannya.

"N—ne.." Jawab Sungmin gugup kemudian memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia diatas panggung. Dengan susah payah Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk diatas kursi tersebut, namun bukannya bisa duduk, kursi tersebut malah bergoyang dan nyaris saja jatuh jika ia tak segera menurunkan sebelah kakinya.

Kejadian tersebut membuat juri-juri yang awalnya mengantuk, kini malah tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk malu karena kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Dengan menahan malu, yeoja tersebut pun mencoba untuk kembali duduk dan ternyata berhasil.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Sungmin mulai memetikkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi pelan. Suara Sungmin pun terdengar sangat merdu dan membuat semua juri tercengang, terlebih seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada di sebuah kursi penonton yang berada agak jauh dibelakang kursi para juri.

 _Gireun meolgo mureun gipeosseo  
Bareun eolgo jeo bada neomeon bitnatji  
Heureuneun sigandeuri janjanhaji anheun naredo  
Nae modeun sigan hamkke hae jun neo_

 _Buranhage tteollineun nae eokkae wie  
Sumyeon wiro bichineun mal eobsi ollineun du son  
Maeumgwa maeum saireul ieojuneun  
Unfolding road for me_

 _Eolmana manheun gangeul geonneoya  
Eolmana neorbeun badal hechyeoya  
Kkum kkwoon nae moseupgwa mannal su inneunji_

 _Uriui maeumdeullo ieojin  
Nunbusin dari wireul geonneol ttae  
Ttatteutan misoro neon geu gire seo isseo  
Naeillo ganeun gil_

 _Neorbeun bada han gaunde nan  
Keuge oechyeo honjaseo gyeondineun beobeul mureo_

 _Yuri change bichineun jinan chueogeun  
Nae gaseumsoge naerineun noeuri dwae  
You are always there, finding road for me_

Namja tersebut hanya bisa terdiam kala melihat Sungmin yang tengah menikmati alunan lagu yang ia bawakan dengan petikan gitar yang merdu dan membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan ikut merasakan perasaan pemilik suara merdu tersebut.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingat lagu kita…" Gumam Kyuhyun senang dan hampir saja meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun, namja itu terus saja menatap Sungmin yang menurutnya hari ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan wajah penuh penghayatan tersebut.

Sama dengan perasaan yang tengah melanda Kyuhyun sekarang, ingatan manis itu pun kembali terlintas dipikiran Sungmin, saat ia bersama Kyuhyun dulu menyanyikan lagu ini bersama-sama dengan memetikkan gitar yang Kyuhyun punya.

" _Kyunnie-ah, apa suara Minnie bagus?"_

" _Tentu saja. Minnie memiliki suara seperti malaikat dan Kyunnie suka."_

" _Jinjja? Aa…. Minnie jadi merasa malu."_

" _Hehe. Kyunnie hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi seorang artis dan menjadi pasangan duet bersama. Akankah itu menyenangkan?"_

" _Tentu. Minne juga berharap seperti itu."_

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan sesak didadanya kala mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Kyuhyun. Walaupun dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Sungmin tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya masih dengan penghayatan tentunya.

 _Eolmana manheun gangeul geonneoya  
Eolmana neorbeun badal hechyeoya  
Kkum kkwoon nae moseupgwa mannal su inneunji_

 _Uriui maeumdeullo ieojin  
Nunbusin dari wireul geonneol ttae  
Ttatteutan misoro neon geu gire seo isseo  
Naeillo ganeun gil_

 _Sesangiran padoreul tto gansinhi neomgoseo yeah  
Yaksokhaetdeon goseuro jogeumssik closer  
Neoege closer closer oh_

 _Ireum eomneun oeroun seom hana  
Naege dasi neoreul ieojwo_

 _Eolmana manheun uril mannaya  
Eolmana manheun daril geonneoya  
Nunbusin geu neomeoe daheul su inneunji_

 _Uriga gongyuhan modeun ge  
Maeil deo gaseum gadeuk muldeureo  
Gateun bicheuro urin hanaro  
Ieojyeoisseo yeongwonhi  
Seoro majubomyeo majubomyeo_

 _Our bridges forever_

 _ **-Super Junior – Island -**_

 **PROKK..PROKK..PROOKK….**

Petikan gitar terakhir tersebut dibayar dengan tepukan-tepukan hangat dari semua juri dan beberapa penonton yang berada disana, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang ikut berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan sebagai hadiah untuk penampilan luar biasa Sungmin hari ini.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa terdiam kala mendapat respon seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka jika hampir semua orang menyukai penampilannya dan hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin senang bukan main.

"Ehem..Lee Sungmin-sshi. Penampilanmu menarik dan kau memiliki kualitas vocal yang luar biasa. Hanya saja…"

Juri tersebut menghentikan sebentar kalimatnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin khawatir, takut akan terjadi hal buruk setelah ini.

"Jika kau lolos audisi ini, apa kau bisa menurunkan berat badanmu? Karena dengan ukuran berat badan seperti itu, kami tak yakin akan dapat menerimamu di agensi yang kami miliki…"

 **DEG!**

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kala juri tersebut malah membahas mengenai berat badannya kali ini. Apa hanya karena berat badan mimpi seorang gadis seperti Sungmin malah rela untuk dihancurkan begitu saja?

Sungmin pun terdiam sebentar. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya dengan berani Sungmin menatap ke empat juri tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku berjanji akan menurunkan berat badanku jika kalian mengijinkanku untuk lolos setelah ini. Apabila selama masa training beratku tak juga turun, aku rela untuk dikeluarkan dari agensi ini dengan senang hati. Pegang janjiku." Gadis itu berujar sangat pasti dan berhasil membuat ke empat juri terdiam.

Tampak keempat juri tersebut terdiam dan saling berdiskusi satu sama lain. Tak lama, salah seorang juri pun kembali mendekati microphone kemudian menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Ehem..Lee Sungmin-sshi. Setelah kami berdiskusi, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan jika….."

Juri namja tersebut memberikan jeda sebentar ditengah kalimatnya dan sukses membuat Sungmin semakin terlihat gugup. Lama Sungmin menunggu akhirnya juri tersebut tersenyum kemudian menunjukkan sebuah tiket gold ditangannya.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi. Kau lolos." Ujar juri tersebut disertai dengan senyuman dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka jika bisa lolos diaudisi pertama ini dan tanpa sadar Sungmin malah berloncat-loncat diatas panggung kemudian berlari untuk mengambil tiket gold tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida…Jeongmal gamsahamnida…" Ujar Sungmin senang sambil menyalami semua juri yang ada disana. Dengan perasaan bahagia, Sungmin pun turun dari panggung dan tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur atas keberhasilannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ikut deg-degan, kali ini ikut merasakan senang kala Sungmin berhasil lolos pada audisi kali ini. Ia juga sempat tertegun ketika mendengar janji dari Sungmin kemudian merekahkan senyum memikatnya. Ia sangat bersyukur jika Sungmin memang punya kualitas vocal yang tak diragukan lagi, dan menurutnya semakin dekat pula lah kesempatannya untuk bisa kembali dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Aku setia menunggumu disini Minnie-ah…"

.

.

.

 _ **Yuri change bichineun jinan chueogeun nae gaseumsoge naerineun noeuri dwae**_

" _ **Kenangan masa lalu yang tercermin pada kaca jendela, menjadi matahari yang menentukan dalam hatiku" – (Kyuhyun & Sungmin Part) Super Junior - Island**_

.

.

.

-to be Continued-

.

.

.

 _Q : Itu di flash back, Kyuhyun sama Sungmin umur berapa?_

 _A : Seperti yang udah kalian baca. Mereka itu pacarannya waktu zaman SD. Jadi sekitaran umur 12-an tahun lah. Emang terlalu kecil sih, sebaiknya jangan ditiru sih ya? Maafkan jalan cerita yang dibuat oleh author yang imut-imut (?) ini #Plak!_

 _Q : Kapan Sungmin kurus?_

 _A : Masih lama. Butuh proses yang gak sebentar ya? Kasian Ming kalo ditanya-tanya mulu nanti dia malah ngerasa tertekan #PukpukSungmin~_

 _Q : Maaf kalo review nya sedikit_

 _A : Gak papa. Asal udah review aja udah bikin saya seneng kok.. makasih semuanyaaa~ #Ciumatuatu~_

 _Q : Jangan sampai Seohyun jadi orang ketiga_

 _A : Tenang, bukan jadi orang ketiga kok. Dia cuman jadi bagian orang jahat aja #Upss~_

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo? Chapter 3 is update ^^

Ada yang tau lagu yang dinyanyikan Sungmin itu lagu siapa?

Jeng jeng jeng jengg~~

Yup. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis. Itu lagi ISLAND miliknya Ahjussi gagal tua kita sendiri #Yeayyy~

Lyrics nya sumpah ngena banget buat cerita saya ini. Apalagi ada part KyuMin nya yang arti nya juga beneran ngena. Kebetulan banget yaa apa lagu itu emang ditakdirkan buat uri KYUMIN~ #Ulalalaaa~

Ditunggu yaa review dari kalian semua? #Lambaikan tangan~~~

.

.

.

Thanks' to :

sanmayy88, SecretVin137, Park Rin Hyun Uchiha, Michiko Haruna, chjiechjie, Frostbee, ovallea, LS snowie, wdespita elfjoy, Guest (1), laelikyumin137elf, Guest (2), Guest (3), Orange Girls, and Silent Readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 **TING..TONG..**

 **TING…TONG…**

 **TING ..TONG..**

 **TING…TONGTONGTONG!**

Leeteuk yang semula sedang asyik menonton acara memasak di layar Televisi miliknya, sontak saja menoleh ke arah pintu ketika bel rumah mereka terus-terusan dipencet secara bringas. Wanita dewasa itu pun dengan malas berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang tengah bertamu pada jam 7 malam seperti ini.

"Sebentar…"

 **CEKLEK!**

"Eomma!"

BRUKKK!

Sungmin yang ternyata merupakan pelaku dari pemencetan bel tersebut langsung saja melompat dan memeluk sang ibu yag kebetulan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Y-ya…kau kenapa Minnie-ah?" Tanya sang ibu bingung lantaran sang anak tengah memeluknya erat dengan raut kelewat bahagia.

Mendengar nada bingung keluar dari bibir sang ibu, Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Sungmin perlahan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berbentuk tiket emas dan menunjukkanya tepat didepan Leeteuk.

"Ja! Eomma lihat? Aku mendapatkan tiket emas…Kyyaaa!" Teriak Sungmin senang kemudian berloncat-loncat sambil tertawa bahagia.

Leeteuk yang ternyata belum mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi, hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya terlebih melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencium-cium kertas berwarna emas tersebut tanpa henti.

' _Anak ini kenapa?'_

"Minnie-ah, coba jelaskan pada eomma? Itu tiket apa? Terus, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang gila sedari tadi?" Leeteuk ternyata masih menunjukkan raut bingung nya hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksinya.

"Jadi dari tadi eomma belum mengerti maksudku?" Kali ini Sungmin balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya. Namun Leeteuk yang masih belum mengerti pun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan walaupun masih dengan kerutan di alisnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dengan sabar ia pun menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di atas sofa agar mudah baginya untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari ekpresi bahagianya sekarang. Leeteuk pun hanya menurut ketika mereka sudah duduk dan kali ini Sungmin kembali menunjukkan tiket itu didepannya.

"Eomma tau ini tiket apa?"

"Molla.." jawab Leeteuk jujur dan berhasil membuat Sungmin hanya dapat mengehela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah menyangka jika sang ibu tidak mengerti sejak awal.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan tiket itu?" Tanya Leeteuk sebelum Sungmin meneruskan ucapannya. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Setelah menarik nafas, Sungmin pun kembali merekahkan senyum manisnya sambil perlahan menggenggam kedua tangan sang ibu sambil meremasnya pelan.

"Aku mengikuti sebuah audisi dan ternyata dinyatakan lolos eomma. Dan sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi trainer di SM Entertainment." Sungmin berujar senang namun membuat Leeteuk semakin tak mengerti.

"Lolos audisi? Trainer? SM Entertainment?" Ulang Leeteuk dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mengikuti audisi hari ini? Dan tidak sekolah?" Lanjut Leeteuk dan dibalas Sungmin dengan anggukan lagi namun lebih bersemangat.

Tidak kah Sungmin sadar jika kepala Leeteuk kini telah berasap namun Sungmin masih saja terlihat bahagia dengan memeluk-meluk tiket itu senang.

"Dasar anak nakal!"

 **CTAKK!**

"Aww! Ya! Kenapa eomma malah menjitakku!" Protes Sungmin dengan shocknya ketika sang ibu malah melayangkan jitakkan sayang kekepalanya sembari melotot kearahnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Apa kau tak sadar jika tahun depan kau harus berhasil masuk ke universitas tapi kau masih saja suka bermain-main seperti ini? Eomma tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu itu. Lebih baik kau hentikkan aksi gilamu itu dan fokuskan dirimu untuk sekolah. Jika kau tak menurut, eomma tak akan segan-segan membiarkannmu bebas diluar rumah. Ara!"

 **DEG!**

Ucapan telak Leeteuk sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Apa ini artinya sang ibu tak memberikannya restu?

"Eo-eomma. Eomma pasti hanya bercanda kan? Eomma tau, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi artis jika aku lolos dalam training nanti. Aku hanya perlu berjuang mengalahkan pesaing yang lain. Dan jika aku berhasil, aku akan dipasangkan dengan seorang artis muda dan akan masuk Televisi. Apa eomma tak ingin jika Minnie bisa berhasil seperti itu?" Jelas Sungmin namun Leeteuk kembali melayangkan jitakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya! Eomma!"

"Ternyata kau masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil. Sadarlah jika kau itu sudah dewasa Minnie-ah. Yang tak pasti seperti itu saja kau harapkan? Lihatlah dirimu? Kau sadar jika ukuran badanmu tidak seperti gadis seumuranmu pada umumnya. Pesaing-pesaingmu itu pasti cantik-cantik kan? Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka? Dari sisi penampilan saja eomma sudah merasa tidak yakin. Berhentilah mengkhayal yang tak pasti seperti itu Minnie-ah. Eomma tidak ingin kau menyia-nyiakan sekolahmu hanya untuk audisi yang tak berguna seperti ini. Dan jangan harap eomma akan memberikanmu restu untuk hal ini."

Ucapan Leeteuk tentu saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Terlebih penghinaan yang sang ibu lontarkan membuat Sungmin benar-benar tak terima dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Eomma jahat…" Lirih Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Leeteuk yang semula ingin beranjak pergi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Aku sadar aku ini anak yang bodoh. Aku sadar jika aku tak cantik. Aku sadar jika aku memiliki tubuh yang besar. Tapi apakah salah jika Aku berharap bisa mencapai cita-cita ku untuk menjadi seorang artis seperti yang ku impikan sejak kecil?"

Tanya Sungmin dengan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang ibu walaupun matanya penuh dengan linangan air mata. Wanita itui hanya terdiam. Ia memang marah. Sangat marah. Namun perlahan amarahnya sedikit mereda ketika melihat secara langsung bagaimana air mata itu mengalir di atas pipi bulat anaknya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku buktikan pada eomma jika aku bisa terlihat kurus dan cantik seperti gadis pada umumnya. Aku berjanji akan bisa lolos training setelah ini. Dan jika aku gagal, eomma boleh mengatur hidup ku sepuas hati eomma!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dan memutup pintu bercat pink itu keras.

Leeteuk hanya bisa berjengit kaget mendengar hempasan pintu kamar tersebut kemudian mendengus pasrah. Wanita dewasa itu sebenarnya tak ingin membuat sang anak sedih. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin berhasil dalam sekolah, bukan dari jalur audisi yang tak pasti seperti itu. Apa ia salah jika berpikir secara rasional untuk kebahagiaan sang anak? Leeteuk pun hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya kemudian berjalan gontai ke kamar.

.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks…eomma jahat! Hiks…"

Kepala Sungmin kini tengah tenggelam didalam bantal pink miliknya. Tak henti-hentinya ia meracau dengan mengatakan 'Eomma jahat' berulang kali, sesekali meremas pinggiran bantal yang ia tiduri.

1 jam berlalu. Merasa jika perasaannya sudah kembali pulih, Sungmin pun bangkit dari acara tiduranya dan mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa perih karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dengan gerakan pelan, gadis itu pun berjalan ke meja rias kemudian bediri tepat didepan cermin disana.

Dengan cermat, Sungmin memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dan terlihat sangat besar. Sungmin pun mencubit-cubit bagian pipi, lengan atas, perut, paha, dan kakinya yang penuh dengan lemak kemudian menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hahhh~ ternyata berat badanku sudah kelewat batas." Dengus Sungmin kemudian duduk diatas kursi yang berada didepan meja riasnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, telunjuk Sungmin pun menelusuri bayangannya dibalik kaca dan berhenti tepat diarah wajahnya.

"Kau lihat? Kau itu jelek, gendut, dan juga bodoh. Wajar saja semua orang merendahkanmu. Dan kau harus sadar jika itu akibat dari kesalahanmu sendiri…"

"Seandainya aku bisa berpikiran jernih kala itu.. Mungkin badanku tak akan menjadi monster seperti ini…" Lirih Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris dan berhasil menjatuhkan setitik air mata dibalik mata bulatnya.

Setelah menghela nafasnya berat, gadis itu memandang lekat bayangan badannya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini pintar. Akan kubuktikan aku bisa menjadi cantik. Dan akan buktikan jika badanku akan menjadi kurus agar kalian tak bisa seenaknya menghinaku lagi." Ujar Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh dan ia akan membuktikannya setelah ini. Pasti!

.

.

.

Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya. Sungmin kini sudah siap dengan segala keperluannya bahkan pukul 6.30 pagi ini ia sudah tampak rapi dengan seragam yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin kini tengah melahap seperempat potongan roti dan segelas susu putih, kemudian dengan anggunnya menghabisi semua makanan disana dan melahap beberapa potongan apel sebagai hidangan penutup. Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa terheran-heran bahkan Eunhyuk kini hanya bisa menganga melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet yang ada, Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang appa.

"Appa, Minnie berangkat ne?"

 **CUP~**

Setelah berhasil mengecup pipi kanan sang Appa, Sungmin pun beralih menatap sang ibu namun ia tak berniat untuk mengecup pipi itu seperti biasanya.

"Eomma, Minnie berangkat.."

Sungmin pun berlalu pergi dan berhasil membuat ketiga orang tersebut terdiam, terlebih Leeteuk yang hanya bisa memandang Sungmin sendu. Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis mereka.

"Apa aku tak salah lihat? Kenapa Sungmin-eonni telihat berbeda pagi ini? Apa dia salah makan tadi malam?" gumam Eunhyuk namun bisa didengar oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Kangin pun mengangguk setuju, namun ia tentu menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sang anak dan istrinya, terlebih Leeteuk yang sedari tadi terdiam lesu. Kangin pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie-ah. Habiskan makanmu kemudian cepatlah berangkat. Sebentar lagi jam 7 dan Appa tak ingin kau terlambat lagi." Nasehat Kangin dan Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ne Appa.."

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore yang artinya merupaka jam pulang di Paran High School. Semua siswa dan siswi kini tengah berbondong-bondong keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

Dari arah toilet perempuan, sosok Sungmin keluar dengan baju kaos beserta celana training yang ia kenakan beserta handuk yang menggantung dilehernya. Sebuah earphone pun kini sudah terpasang dikedua telinganya dan dengan santai ia berlari kecil menelusuri halaman sekolah.

Sepertinya gadis itu berniat untuk melakukan jogging pada sore hari. Apakah ini artinya sebuah awal dari Sungmin untuk menurunkan berat badan?

Tas sekolah Sungmin kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kursi panjang yang terdapat di pinggiran lapangan umum di dekat sekolahnya. Gadis itu sedari tadi sudah mengitari seluruh sisi lapangan dan saat ini merupakan putarannya yang kelima, namun Sungmin terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh wajah bahkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah mulai merasakan pegal dikedua kakinya, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap berlari karena ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menyerah.

Sungmin mencoba mengingat tips-tips yag ia temukan di internet tadi malam mengenai bagaimana caranya menurunkan berat badan? Salah satunya ialah dengan melakukan olahraga seperti ini. Sungmin berjanji ia tak akan menyerah hanya karena berlari seperti ini, ia yakin bahwa ia pasti sanggup melakukannya.

Ini sudah terhitung 1 minggu sejak Sungmin mencoba aktivitas barunya. Bahkan ia sekarang tak pernah lagi menyentuh coklat dan sekarang cemilan yang ia makannya hanyalah berbentuk sayur dan buah. Sungmin kini sudah rutin berolahraga dan sering pulang agak malam karena menghabiskan berjam-jam dilapangan.

Eunhyuk pun sadar ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada diri Sungmin, terlebih ketika Sungmin hanya mengkonsumsi sereal gandum untuk sarapan, memakan kentang sebagai sumber karbohidrat, bahkan mengkonsumsi buah untuk makan malamnya selama seminggu ini. Biasanya Sungmin akan memenuhi rasa laparnya dengan 3 mangkuk nasi, namun selama seminggu ini makan berkarbohidrat itu pun tak pernah lagi ia sentuh.

"Eonni? Apa kau tak lapar jika hanya makan buah saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika Sungmin tengah melahap pisang ditangannya. Gadis bertubuh besar itu pun mengangguk pasti kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Merasa jika porsi makannya sudah cukup, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma? Apa kau melihat ada perbedaan di pipi Sungmin eonni. Sepertinya pipi itu tak lagi bulat beberapa hari ini." Bisik Eunhyuk didekat Leeteuk namun wanita itu hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandang ibunya heran.

"Eomma? Kenapa kau lebih banyak diam selama seminggu ini? Eomma tau, itu membuatku takut." Cicit Eunhyuk sambil memeluk sendiri tubuh kurusnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Aisshh..kalian berdua memang membingungkan!" Dengus Eunhyuk kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya dengan wajah yang tertekuk karena sebal.

.

.

.

Gludukk…gludukk~

Suara perut itu sudah rutin didengar oleh Sungmin selama seminggu ini. Ia memang bersikeras menahan rasa laparnya dengan cara mengkonsumsi makanan sehat dan rutin berolahraga, namun perutnya tidak bisa berbohong jika tengah tersiksa.

Bohong jika ia bisa melupakan coklat seminggu ini, bohong jika ia tidak merindukan 3 mangkuk nasi, dan bohong jika ia tidak menginginkan 1 mangkuk jumbo ice cream. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini merupakan sebuah tuntutan yang bersifat tantangan untuknya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk berubah, dan bukankah janji itu harus terpenuhi bukan?

"Bersabarlah Ming. Ini baru permulaan dan belum ada apa-apanya. Kau bahkan baru memulai, semangat!" Motivasi Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian mengusap-usap perut buncitnya pelan.

"Bersabarlah perut. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu.." Gumam Sungmin walaupun dengan perasaan tak rela ketika mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Selamat datang di agensi kami."

Seorang lelaki bernama Shin Dong Hee, yang merupakan salah seorang juri ketika audisi kemarin mulai menyapa 20 orang trainer yang berhasil terpilih dari ribuan calon trainer yang ada. Dan inilah yang patut Sungmin banggakan karena ia berhasil menjadi salah satu dari 20 orang trainer yang ada. Bahkan dia satunya-satunya memiliki bentuk badan yang berbeda namun merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Kalian akan mengalami masa traning selama 2 tahun dan melalui 2 tahap. 1 tahun pertama untuk penyeleksian calon trainer terbaik, sedangkan pada tahun kedua untuk persiapan debut bersama artis baru kami…."

"…Semuanya telah terhitung sejak hari ini. Untuk menempuh hal tersebut, kalian harus melewati masa training dan harus mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada. Jika kalian merasa tidak sanggup atau bahkan melanggar peraturan yang ada, kami tak akan melarang kalian untuk mengundurkan diri atau bahkan tidak segan-segan akan mengeluarkan kalian dari agensi ini jika kalian terbukti melanggarnya…." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius dan berhasil membuat semua trainer disana terdiam.

"…Dan masalah artis baru, suatu saat kami akan memperkenalkannya kepada kalian tapi sekarang belum saatnya…."

"Yeaaahhh~…"

Terdengar keluhan dari semua gadis-gadis trainer disana tak terkecuali Sungmin. Mereka padahal sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan sang artis baru, namun Shindong malah menunda acara pertemuan eksklusif tersebut.

"Bagi trainer yang masih sekolah, kalian masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah kalian karena kita akan melaksanakan masa training yang dimulai pada pukul 6 sore sampai dengan pukul 12 malam. Namun kalian akan menerima konsekuensi kelelehan karena aktivitas kalian yang padat setiap harinya. Aku harap kalian tidak akan mengeluh karena hal ini. Arasseo?"

"Ne~.." Jawab mereka semua pertanda mengerti dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sungmin. Itu artinya ia tak perlu merasa akan mengganggu aktivitas sekolahnya setelah ini.

"Salam kenal untuk semuanya. Semoga diawal 2007 ini adalah awal yang baik untuk kita semua? Saya juga berharap kalian bisa berkompetisi dengan cara yang sehat. Cukup perkenalan untuk hari ini. Selamat siang.."

"Siang…"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Shindong pun berjalan menuju ke ruangan lain meninggalkan 20 orang trainer yang saat ini tengah berbaur satu sama lain, terkecuali Sungmin. Semua trainer terlihat saling menjabat tangan bahkan sudah terlihat akrab, tapi kenapa sedari tadi tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk menyapanya?

Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri sendirian diarah pojok sambil memandang datar kearah sekitar. Sungmin yang merasa jika gadis itu juga tak memiliki teman, akhirnya Sungmin pun mendekatinya dan mencoba menyapa gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo…" sapa Sungmin ramah dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh~ Ne, annyeong haseyo.." Balas gadis itu ramah disertai dengan senyum manis miliknya. Sungmin sempat tertegun karena yoeja itu ternyata membalas sapaannya tidak seperti gadis bermarga seo yang terkesan angkuh kemarin. Gadis itu terlihat memiliki mata yang bulat yang cantik dengan bibir merah muda yang tipis, membuat gadis itu terihat sangat cantik terlebih poni yang yang menutupi dahinya.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Lee Sungmin. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Sungmin berniat untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Gadis itu tampak terdiam sebentar, tak lama kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku Kim Haneul. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sungmin-sshi." Jawabnya ramah namun berhasil membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Tak usah sungkan denganku. Cukup panggil aku Sungmin atau Minnie saja itu sudah cukup kok." Sungmin balas berujar ramah dan gadis bernama Haneul itupun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hmm.."

"Uwooww~ Girls..coba kalian lihat? Si gadis gendut ternyata mencoba mencari teman eoh?" Sindir seorang gadis tinggi yang Sungmin kenal bermarga Seo tersebut kepada 2 orang gadis yang berada disisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Eoh? Jadi ini gadis yang kau maksud Johyun-ah? Ternyata dia memang memiliki tubuh sangat besar..Aahhaha…" Ejek seorang gadis pendek dengan rambut pirang yang ia miliki sambil menatap Sungmin rendah dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja Jess. Perkataanku tak mungkin salah. Dan bagaimana denganmu Fany-ah?" Tanya Johyun lagi kepada gadis yang satunya.

"Sangat besar ya? Aku kira kau hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya. Aku jadi heran, ilmu apa yang ia gunakan untuk bisa berada di agensi ini…." Ucapan gadis bernama Tiffany tersebut berhasil membuat Johyun, Jessica dan semua trainer yang mendengar sontak saja tertawa dengan kurang ajarnya, terkecuali Haneul. Ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penghinaan yang terlontar untuk satu-satunya gadis yang baru saja mengajaknya berteman. Sungmin sebagai seorang yang terpojokkan hanya bisa terdiam menahan amarahnya. Ucapan mereka tentu membuat hantaman keras dihati Sungmin, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk sabar. Percuma jika ia melawan karena tak akan menguntungkan juga baginya.

"Bukankah kau Kim Haneul? Dengar-dengar, kemampuanmu sangat hebat bahkan semua juri selalu menomor satukan dirimu. Kau juga seorang anak dari pengusaha nomor satu di Korea. Benar kata mereka, kau itu cantik dan juga terlihat manis. Pantas jika mereka memujimu. Tapi…" Johyun sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih untuk menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"…Kenapa kau mau saja berteman dengan sei gendut ini? Apa kau tak malu jika parasmu yang cantik malah bersanding dengan gadis jelek seperti dia? Nanti jika kau tertular jelek bagaimana? Lebih baik kau berteman dengan kami agar kau masih tetap terlihat cantik. Ya kan girls?" Ejek Johyun lagi sambil menoleh kekiri kanan dan membuat Jessica dan Tiffany mengangguk semangat.

"Yupss..betul sekali…"

Haneul hanya diam tak menanggapi, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang telah mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa menerima penghinaan yang Johyun lontarkan. Dengan kepala berasap, Sungmin pun berniat untuk melayangkan tinjunya, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut setelah mendengar ucapan yang Haneul lontarkan.

"Lebih baik aku berteman dengan Lee Sungmin yang baik dan juga ramah, tak seperti kalian yang sama-sama memiliki mulut seperti manusia-manusia yang tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Ja, Minnie-ah. Lebih baik kita menjauh dari orang-orang yang tak berguna seperti ini."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Haneul pun menarik Sungmin pergi menjauh dari sana, menyisakan 3 orang gadis angkuh yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan tak terduga dari Haneul.

"M—mwo? D—dia bilang kita tak ber—berguna? Ommo! Ommo! Aku mendadak pusing mendengarnya?!" Jessica berujar berlebihan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tak menyangka dia berani mengatakan itu pada kita. Aishh..jinjja!" Dengus Tiffany sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kipas merah muda yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Johyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya hanya mendecih kemudian menatap punggung kedua gadis yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tak lama gadis itu pun tersenyum sinis kemudian memandang Sungmin dan Haneul dengan penuh kebencian.

' _Kau berani mengataiku eoh? Lihat saja, pembalasan akan lebih kejam setelah ini. Kim Haneul dan Lee Sungmin!'_

.

.

.

"Gomawo Haneul-sshi.."

Sungmin dan Haneul kini tengah duduk berdua di bangku taman yang berada dihalaman gedung SM Entertainment. Setelah insiden tadi, Haneul menarik Sungmin untuk kesini karena tempat inilah yang paling teduh bahkan disuguhi oleh hamparan bunga disana.

"Tak usah sungkan. Dan cukup panggil aku Haneul saja Minnie-ah. Sama seperti apa yang kau minta padaku untuk memanggilmu tadi." Ucap Haneul kali ini tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengangguk pasti sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya walaupun tak dilihat oleh Haneul karena gadis itu tak sekalipun menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin pun dapat menyimpulkan jika Haneul adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat pendiam dan cuek diluar namun terkesan hangat didalam.

Lama mereka terdiam sambil memperhatikan gemercik air mancur didepan mereka. Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk memulai sebuah obrolan untuk mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Haneul-ah. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Haneul yang kini melihat kearah depan. Mendengar jika Sungmin mengajaknya bicara, Haneul pun menoleh dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Johyun tadi. Bukankah kau seorang anak pengusaha? Apa kau memiliki alasan khusus untuk mengikuti audisi ini?" Lanjut Sungmin namun dengan hati-hati karena sebenarnya merasa tak enak untuk menyangkut pautkan masalah derajat dalam percakapan mereka.

Haneul pun tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Sungmin namun gadis itu sempat menutupinya. Haneul pun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian kembali menatap kearah hamparan bunga-bunga disana.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus mengikuti audisi ini. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin memiliki apa yang aku impikan selama ini. Dan bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Haneul balik seolah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin sempat terdiam mendengar jawaban Haneul kemudian tak lama merekahkan senyumannya.

"Tujuan kita hampir sama. Aku juga sudah lama memimpi-mimpiakan hal ini bahkan sejak aku kecil dulu."

' _Sejak kami kecil lebih tepatnya….'_ Batin Sungmin sendu namun ia berhasil menutupinya.

"..Semoga kita sama-sama bisa mencapai impian kita nantinya.." Lanjut Sungmin penuh harap dan membuat Haneul kembali menatapnya. Haneul pun mengangguk dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku harap kita dapat menjadi teman baik setelah ini Haneul-ah.." Ucap Sungmin dan kali ini Haneul menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ne. Aku pun berharap seperti itu, Sungmin-ah…"

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah mengitari lapangan umum seperti biasanya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam namun ia belum juga menghentikan aksinya. Ini sudah terhitung 10 kalinya ia mengitari lapangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap berlari.

Merasa jika ia sudah sangat lelah, Sungmin pun berjalan gontai kearah tengah lapangan dan menggulingkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput hijau disana.

"Hahh..hahh..haahh..haahh~" Deru nafas Sungmin terdengar bersahutan dan peluh kini sudah membanjiri seluruh wajah dan badannya. Untuk membuka mata saja ia sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi , bahkan ia serasa ingin pingsan saja sekarang.

 **ZZZESSHHH~**

Sesuatu yang dingin kini malah terasa menempel dipipi Sungmin dan tentu membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia hanya bisa merutuki siapa pun yang berani mengganggu istirahatnya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu membuka pelan matanya dan mendapati siluet bayangan hitam berdiri tepat didepan wajahnya.

"HUWAAA!"

 **BRUGHH!**

"AWW!"

Karena merasa terkejut, Sungmin dengan tegannya menendang sesosok bayangan hitam tadi hingga membuat sosok untuk terlempar kearah samping. Tapi tunggu, jika itu hantu kenapa dia malah mengaduh?

Dengan susah payah, Sungmin pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan menengok untuk melihat siapa yang berhasil ia tendang tadi.

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika tengah mendapati seorang namja berkulit pucat tengah tersungkur disebelahnya dengan memegangi bagian privatnya.

"Ommo! Guixian-sshi!" Teriak Sungmin kemudian cepat-cepat bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan mendekati namja itu.

"Argghhh~" Rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bagian privatnya tersebut dan membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Ommo? Apa aku menendangnya? Sini biar aku lihat…" Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk ikut menyentuh 'bagian' tersebut, Kyuhyun yang mendengar keinginan Sungmin sontak saja membulatkan matanya kemudian berteriak sembari menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Huwwaa~ JANGAN!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris sembari memeluk seluruh tubuhnya. Sungmin sontak saja mengernyitkan alis melihat tingkah aneh namja tersebut kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berlebihan seperti itu? Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau terluka atau tidak setelah ku tendang tadi." Jelas Sungmin namun Kyuhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi k—kau berniat untuk melihat ke bagian 'itu'. Jelas saja aku menolak." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup namun Sungmin masih saja mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lho? Memangnya ada masalah jika aku melihat bagian it—…"

"Tentu saja ada Sungmin-ah! Yang mau kau lihat itu masalahnya adalah letak 'masa depanku'! Aishh..kau ini terlalu polos atau bagaimana sih?!" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi menghadapi tingkah Sungmin yang sudah sangat kelewat polos menurutnya.

Sungmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ocehan namja tersebut, kemudian dengan sebal kembali menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semula mendumel walaupun sebenarnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, sontak saja menatap heran Sungmin yang malah berjalan menjauhinya kemudian kembali berbaring ditempatnya semula.

"Hahh~.." Dengusnya sambil menatap langit malam yang terlihat indah dengan taburan bintang diatasnya.

Kyuhyun pun yang sudah merasa baikkan walaupun masih merasakan denyutan-denyutan sakit dibagian sana memilih untuk mendekati Sungmin kemudian duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau memulai aktivitas lari seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah berbaring disampingnya. Merasa jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara, Sungmin pun mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun juga kini tengah menatapnya.

Sungmin sebenarnya malu mendapat tatapan seperti itu, namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya dan memilih untuk kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Hampir 2 minggu.." Jawab Sungmin jujur dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Apa kau tak lelah jika terus berlari setiap hari?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi namun membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Ani. Bagiku ini sebuah tantangan. Bukankah untuk bisa mencapai impian itu butuh sebuah usaha?" Ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam namun tak lama namja tersebut mengulum senyum manis miliknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya." Balas Kyuhyun menanggapi dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"A—aku tadi habis dari Supermarket…dan.."

"Hm?" Sungmin kian menanti jawaban dari Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah bergerak gelisah.

"Dan…ya…aku kebetulan lewat. Karena aku melihat kau terlihat lelah ya aku bawakan…ini..ya ini minuman untukmu.." Lelaki itu terlihat sangat gugup. Dengan canggung ia pun menunjukkan sekaleng minuman isotonic tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

Merasa pegal jika harus mendongak terus seperti tadi, akhirnya Sungmin pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan mengambil kaleng yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Guixian-sshi." Gadis itu tersenyum tulus hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam kaku. Walaupun Sungmin memiliki wajah yang bulat, namun bagi Kyuhyun wajah manis tersebut tetap terlihat dan Kyuhyun tentu terpesona melihatnya.

"Manis.."

"Kau bilang apa Guixian-sshi?" Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar lirihan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namun lelaki itu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya kemudian terkekeh kecil untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"A—ani.. Aku tak bilang apa-apa. Mungkin kau salah dengar.." Jawabnya gugup namun Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk menikmati minuman miliknya, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa merutuki bibirnya yang hampir saja kelepasan.

' _Hahh~ bersyukur dia tak mendengarnya. Jika tidak, habis lah aku…'_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih menikmati minuman dinginya, sesekali mengernyitkan alisnya ketika merasakan rasa asam pada minuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada gadis yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya.

' _Dilihat dari sisi manapun kau tetap cantik. Walau bagaimanapun rupamu Minnie-ah, selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu…'_

.

.

.

to be Continued….

.

.

.

Heiii heeiii… Chapter 4 is UPDATE!

Makasih banget untuk sudah yang nyempetin review walaupun tidak sesuai dengan harapan T.T

Padahal kemaren kita udah bahagia dengan kyumin moment yang perlahan mulai bangkit, semoga dengan itu ff KYUMIN bakalan kembali booming ya biar Author dan Readers sama-sama bisa menikmati ff KYUMIN lagi ^^

Untuk yang mempermasalahkan keberadaan Nona Ubi alias Seo disini, maaf saya gak bisa mengganti karakternya nya karena mau gak mau dia udah terlanjur saya tempatkan pada karakter yang pas. Tapi dengan catatan, **dia bukan sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan kyumin** , tapi hanya sebagai bagian dari orang jahat saja. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kan siapa orang ketiga dalam hubungan kyumin? Bahkan karakternya sudah muncul di chap ini? Silahkan menebak nebak guyss… hihihi

Oh iya, untuk yang bertanya masalah tahun lahir Kyuhyun. Kenapa di tahun 1988 dia masih seumuran sama anak SMA yaitu sekitar 17-an sedangkan Sungmin berusia sekitar 19-an tahun? Saya sudah memberikan klarifikasi pada chap ini kalo Shin Dong Hee menyebut jika saat ini mereka masih berada dipertengahan tahun 2007. Artinya saat ini, Sungmin menempati kelas 12 atau lebih tepatnya kelas 3 SMA. 2 Tahun dia gunakan untuk masa training, nanti ada chap yang bakal menjelaskan kapan masa trainingnya selesai, tapi itu masih lama yaaa? ^^

Maaf kalo penjelasannya ribet. Tapi saya memberikan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada **laelikyumin137elf** yang dengan berbaik hati memberikan koreksi pada ff ini, juga buat semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menuliskan kata-kata penyemangat di kotak review. Tengkyu so much guyssss #HugAtu-atu~

Mungkin itu aja yang cuap-cuap dari saya. Saya harap chap berikutnya akan lebih banyak lagi review lagi yang bertebaran. Makasih semuanyaaa ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks' to :**

 **Park RinHyun Uchiha, ovallea, LittleOoh, Michiko Haruna, sanmayy88, chjiechjie, Guest, Orange girls, Miss Cho, laelikyumin137elf, wdespita elfjoy, and silent readers ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is You, My Fat Girl**

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Selamat sore semuanya.."

"Sore…"

Ini adalah hari kedua Sungmin melalui masa training di agensi SM Entertainment. Kini 20 orang trainer tersebut tengah berkumpul di ruang studio vocal untuk mengasah kembali kemampuan menyanyi mereka. Johyun CS kini tengah berdiri dengan gaya angkuh mereka dibarisan paling depan, sedangkan Sungmin dan Haneul memilih untuk berdiri di belakang, dengan jarak lumayan jauh dari Johyun CS tersebut.

Shindong yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pemandu acara ini, kini telah berdiri dihadapan mereka bersama dengan 3 orang pelatih vocal terkenal yang siap menguji kualitas vocal para trainer.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan mulai mengasah vocal kalian. Disini telah tersedia 10 macam lagu. Kalian bebas memilih lagu tersebut sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan untuk urutan tampil kedepannya, kami akan melakukan undian. Apakah sudah jelas?" Tanya Shindong sambil menatap satu-persatu trainer disana.

"Jelas…" Jawab mereka serempak dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Shindong.

"Baiklah. Berikut lagu yang bisa kalian pilih. Kami beri waktu 20 menit untuk kalian mempersiapkan diri."

"Ne.."

Setelah menjawab perintah dari Shindong, masing-masing dari mereka melihat 10 jenis lagu yang terpampang di smartphone pribadi mereka. Setelah itu, satu-persatu dari mereka mulai berpencar untuk mencari tempat latihan sendiri. Sungmin dan Haneul pun memilih pojok ruangan sebagai tempat latihan mereka, kemudian mulai bernyanyi pelan mengikuti alunan music yang sudah tersedia di smartphone mereka. Mereka kini sama-sama menggunakan earphone, sehingga mereka tidak saling mendengar suara masing-masing.

20 menit berlalu. 20 orang trainer kembali di kumpulkan dan siap menunjukkan kualitas vocal mereka. Shindong kini telah siap dengan 20 gulungan kertas yang berisi nama-nama trainer yang tersedia ditoples kaca bulat, kemudian mulai mengocok semua kertas tersebut dan mengeluarkan satu gulungan kertas.

"Baiklah, untuk yang pertama. Saya persilahkan… Kim Nana untuk tampil kedepan."

Trainer bernama Nana tersebut pun tampil kedepan dengan membawaka lagu Davhici berjudul Do Men Cry. Semua orang terdiam mendengar suara merdu yang ia bawakan. Sungmin pun sempat berdecak kagum, namun di tengah-tengah lagu, Nana malah melengkingkan suaranya sehingga membuat suaranya yang awalnya merdu kini malah terdengar hancur. Semua orang tak terkecuali para juri sontak menutup telinga mereka. Nana hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil merutuki suaranya yag terdengar buruk hari ini kemudian mundur kebelakang sambil menunduk. Shindong kemudian kembali berdiri kemudian setelah sebelumnya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali mengundi nama trainer selanjutnya.

"Ehem..untuk selanjutnya, saya persilahkan Seo Johyun untuk tampil kedepan."

Merasa jika namanya dipanggil, dengan gaya angkuhnya Johyun maju kedepan kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu . Semua juri sempat terdiam mendengar suara merdu yang dibawakan oleh Johyun, terlebih Sungmin. Sungmin tak menduga jika Johyun ternyata memiliki kualitas vocal yang baik

Johyun pun menutup penampilannya dengan alunan yang lembut dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang berada disana. Gadis penyuka ubi itu pun tambah menyombongkan diri karena merasa tak ada yang bisa menyaingi kualitas vocalnya, kemudian dengan gaya angkuhnya berjalan kembali ke kursinya yang berada di tengah-tengah Jessica dan Tiffany, setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan mengejek kearah Sungmin seolah mengatakan 'Lihatlah, suaraku sangat bagus bukan? Mimpi saja kau bisa mengalahkanku!' Sungmin pun hanya bisa berdecih melihat tatapan tersebut, kemudian mendumel tak jelas sambil memperhatikan trainer selanjutnya.

48 menit berlalu, dan sampai sekarang nama Sungmin dan Haneul belum juga dipanggil. Sungmin kembali merasa gugup ketika Hyorin sudah menutup penampilannya, yang artinya sebentar lagi namanya dan Haenul akan dipanggil.

Shindong pun mulai mengaduk-aduk 2 gulungan kertas tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan satu kertas disana. Setelah membuka gulungan tersebut, Shindong pun berdehem pelan kemudian menatap kearah para trainer.

"Ehem, untuk selanjutnya saya persilahkan Lee Sungmin untuk tampil kedepan."

Sungmin pun membulatkan matanya dan mendadak merasakan keram dikakinya sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Haneul yang sadar jika Sungmin kini tengah gugup, sontak saja menepuk pundak gadis itu. Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Haneul yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang ia lengkungkan manis dibibirnya.

"Fighting?!" Bisik Haneul sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara memberikan dukungannya untuk Sungmin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat rasa gugup Sungmin perlahan memudar dan tergantikan dengan pancaran mata penuh keyakinan disana.

"Ne!" Jawab Sungmin sambil balas mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berjalan pelan kedepan. Semuanya trainer menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang sangat antusias untuk bersiap mendengarkan suara Sungmin, ada yang memasang wajah datar, bahkan ada yang mendecih ketika Sungmin tampil kedepan. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Johyun. Gadis itu terus saja menatap Sungmin penuh kebencian kemudian melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

' _Aku yakin suaranya tak akan bisa menyaingi suaraku…'_ Batin Johyun dengan percaya diri sambil menaikkan sebelah bibirnya.

Setelah menarik nafasnya dalam, Sungmin pun memegang sisi michrophone yang telah tersedia disana kemudian mulai bernyanyi pelan.

 _Mianhange cham manha haji motan maldo manha  
(Ada banyak hal yang membuatku mengucapkan maaf, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kuucapkan)  
Jigeum doraseon neoege julkkeon nunmul ppuninde  
(Saat ini aku hanya bisa memberikan air mata padamu yang berpaling dariku)_

 _Soljikhi cham seounhae iyujocha moreugo_

 _(Sejujurnya aku sangat bersedih)  
Neowa heeojyeoya handaneunge_

 _(Bahkan akupun tak tahu alasan yang membuatmu mengatakan kita harus berpisah)  
Neomuna soksanghae  
(Aku sangat sedih)_

 _Sasireun sasireun na jigeum ulgoisseo_

 _(Sejujurnya, sejujurnya aku sekarang sedang menangis)  
Geoteuron aesseo useoboyeodo  
(Meskipun diluar aku berusaha terlihat tersenyum)_

 _Saranghae saranghae naega da jalmotaesseo_

 _(Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, semua salahku)  
Hwanaedo gwaenchanha yokhaedo gwaenchanha_

 _(Meskipun kau marah tak mengapa, meskipun kau mencaci maki, tak mengapa)  
Geureonikka jebal naneun_

 _(Oleh karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku)_

 _Tteonajima gajima na sarang anhaedo dwae_

 _(Jangan pergi, kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku)_

 _Naega deo manhi saranghamyeon doenikka_

 _(Karena akulah yang seharusnya lebih mencintaimu)_

Sungmin kembali merasakan sesak didadanya ketika menyanyikan lagu ini. Terlebih lirik lagu ini menceritakan dengan pasti tentang kisah cintanya bersama Kyuhyun, saat dimana Sungmin tak menginginkan jika Kyuhyun harus pergi meninggalkannya. Semua orang sontak terdiam dan menatap tak percaya dengan penampilan tak terduga oleh Sungmin. Mereka seolah-olah ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin lewat lagu ini.

Johyun pun tampak terdiam, tidak menyangka jika Sungmin memiliki suara yang bagus bahkan jika boleh jujur suara Sungmin telah melebihi kualitas vocalnya. Tapi bukan Johyun namanya jika akan mengiyakan pendapat dari lubuk hatinya sendiri. Dia terus mengotori pikirannya dengan mengatakan _'Tidak..tidak…tidak..suaramu jauh lebih bagus dari dia Seo. Kau yang terbaik disini, tenang saja!'_ Dan kalimat itu seolah-olah terus berputar-putar didalam otak Johyun membuat ia menjadi terkesan sangat sombong sekarang.

 _Oneulman oneulman chamajumyeon andoeni  
(Hanya hari ini, tak bisakah kau bertahan hanya untuk hari ini?_

 _Idaero neol motbonaelkkeogata_

 _(Rasanya aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini)_

 _Saranghae saranghae naega da jalmotaesseo_

 _(Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, semua salahku)  
Hwanaedo gwaenchanha yokhaedo gwaenchanha  
(Meskipun kau marah tak mengapa, meskipun kau mencaci maki, tak mengapa)_

 _Geureonikka jebal naneun  
(Oleh karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku)_

 _Tteonajima gajima na sarang anhaedo dwae_

 _(Jangan pergi, kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku)  
Naega deo manhi saranghamyeon doenikka_

 _(Karena akulah yang seharusnya lebih mencintaimu)_

 _Cheoeumeuro dollyeobwa  
(Kembalilah ke awal semula)_

 _Nega nareul saranghaetdeon ttaero da dollyeonwa  
(Kembalikan semuanya seperti saat dahulu kau mencintaiku)  
_

 _Mianhae mianhae Na geureonjul moreugo_

 _(Maaf, maafkan aku tak mengetahuinya)  
Maeumi tteonangeol naega sirheojingeol_

 _(Bahwa kau meninggalkan perasaanmu, bahwa kau membenciku)  
Jeongmal moreugo jinaesseo_

 _(Semua sudah berlalu tanpa betul-betul ku ketahui)  
Eotteokhaedo mwolhaedo maeumi tteonasseumyeon  
(Apapun itu, apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau meninggalkan perasaanmu)_

 _Yeope isseodo sarangi anijanha  
(Meskipun kau ada di sampingku, ini bukanlah cinta)_

 _Gyeote isseul jagyeokdo eomneun na janha_

 _(Meskipun kau ada disisiku, sepertinya aku tak pantas untukmu)_

 _ **Davichi – Sad Love Song**_

Lagu tersebut pun ditutup oleh alunan lembut oleh Sungmin. Mata gadis itu sempat ingin meneteskan air matanya setelah menyanyikan lirik yang terakhir, namun Sungmin sempat menahannya dan berhasil menutupinya dihadapan para Juri. Semua orang disana tentu memberikan tepukan tangan mereka, kecuali Johyun CS. Mereka bertiga memilih untuk mendecih dan memalingkan wajah, mungkin mereka gengsi untuk mengakui jika Sungmin memiliki suara yang sangat indah.

Sungmin pun membungkukkan badannya keseluruh trainer beserta juri disana, kemudian dengan malu-malu berjalan pelan ke kursinya. Haneul pun menyambut Sungmin dengan tepukan tangan dan membuat gadis bertubuh besar tersebut tersipu sambil menyampirkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Kau yang terbaik!" Ujar Haneul sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian duduk dikursinya.

Tak lama, Shindong pun memanggil Haneul sebagai penampilan terakhir. Haneul pun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Semangat!" Kali ini Sungmin yang memberikan kata penyemangatnya untuk Haneul dan tentunya dibalas anggukan oleh gadis manis tersebut.

Haneul pun kini sudah siap dengan microphonenya. Setelah menghela nafas, gadis manis tersebut pun mulai mengalunkan suaranya sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Uridul damajun sajinuel taewo  
Hanadul moadum gieoeul jiwo  
Giman ireona gaya haneun geol  
Neomu jaralgo innuende  
Wae nan jujeoango maneunji  
_

 _Ssodajineun bimureun nal hanchi apdomod bogehae  
Mora chinuen barameun  
Danhan geoleumdo modgagehae  
Byeorang ggeute, seoinneun deushi  
Nan museowo ddeolgo itjiman  
Jageun dusoneul moeun naegidonuen hana bboniya  
Dorawa~_

Semua orang disana terdiam mendengar suara menyentuh hati yang Haneul bawakan, tak terkecuali Sungmin. Sungmin seperti ikut merasakan perasaan Haneul lewat lagu ini. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah Haneul juga merasakan kisah cinta yang sama dengannya? Seakan lagu yang mereka bawakan hari ini, seolah mewakili perasaan hati mereka masing-masing.

 _Ijeneun nunmulgo naojianha  
Umeogil himmajo  
Eobnuen geoddata  
Uri ibyeori ggumi aneungeol  
Namu jarago innuende wae nan ggae eonagir binuenji  
_

 _Ssodajineun bimureun  
Nal hanchi apdomod bogehae  
Mora chineun barameun  
Dan han georeumdo modgagehae  
Pyeorang ggeute seoineun deushi  
Nan musawo ddeolgo itjiman  
Jageun dusoneul moeun naegidoneun hana bboniya  
_

 _Apeun naega semdo gipeun sangchideuldo  
Nappeun nalmiwohaneunde  
Sajineul taego gieogeur jiwodo  
Nal ijuersu eombnawa  
_

 _Ssodajineun bimureun nal hanchi apdomod bogehae  
Mora chinuen barameun  
Danhan geoleumdo modgagehae  
Byeorang ggeute, seoinneun deushi  
Nan museowo ddeolgo itjiman  
Jageun dusoneul moeun naegidonuen hana bboniya  
_

 _Dorawa~  
Dorawa  
Dorawa_

 _ **IU - Mia**_

Lirik tersebut pun ditutup dengan dihadiahi tepukan hangat dari semua orang disana. Sungmin pun tak henti-hetinya menatap kagum kepada Haneul. Namun pikirannya tetap terfokus pada suasana hati yang Haneul salurkan lewat lagunya. Apakah ini merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa gadis itu memilih untuk berada disini?

Para juri sudah menyimpan nilai untuk para trainer setelahnya akan membahas hasil penilaian setelah satu minggu mereka mengikuti training. Mereka pun dibubarkan untuk beristirahat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Haneul dan Sungmin pun kini sudah berkemas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa Minnie-ah? Apa perlu ku antar? Hari ini aku dijemput oleh supirku. Otte?" Tawar Haneul saat mereka kini tengah berdiri di depan gedung SM Entertainment. Sungmin pun menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng pertanda menolak ajakan Haneul karena ia berniat untuk ke apotek dulu setelah ini.

"Gomawo Neul-ah. Tapi aku bisa menaiki bus saja nanti, tak masalah."

Haneul yang mendengar penolakan halus dari Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia juga merasa tak enak jika harus memaksa gadis di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya? Berhati-hatilah. Sampai bertemu besok, Annyeong~" Ujar Haneul sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan gedung. Haneul pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin dari dalam mobil dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sungmin juga tentunya. Sungmin pun menatap mobil Haneul yang sudah menjauh meninggalkan halaman gedung.

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang langit yang terlihat mendung. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menerima ajakan Haneul. Tapi karena ia ingin membeli obat pelangsing di apotek, sehingga ia merasa malu jika harus membelinya bersama Haneul. Selain itu, Sungmin juga berpikir jika tak ingin menyusahkan Haneul serta ia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada teman barunya itu jika ia memiliki niat untuk segera kurus.

Sungmin pun berjalan pelan di tengah udara malam yang terkesan menusuk kulitnya. Bahkan ia lupa menggunakan jaket tebal hari ini. Setelah sepulang sekolah, ia langsung saja ke gedung SM tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin takut jika harus berjalan sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini. Mungkin karena suasana malam yang mencekam sehingga Sungmin malah sempat berpikiran mistis, takut jika sesosok bayangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menepis pemikiran aneh tersebut kemudian berlari-lari kecil menyusuri trotoar jalan.

Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang sehingga gadis itu semakin mengeratkan jas sekolah yang ia kenakan guna sedikit menghangatkan dirinya. Namun selama perjalan menuju apotek, Sungmin merasakan jika ada yang tengah mengikutnya sedari tadi sehingga ia terus menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh penjuru jalan, namun ia tetap tak menemukan satu orang pun dibelakangnya. Karena merasa jika rasa merindingnya sudah sangat berlebihan, dengan tenaga ekstra gadis bertubuh besar itu pun berlari kencang agar segera sampai ke apotek.

5 menit ia habiskan untuk berlari dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit dari gedung SM menuju apotek, namun ia hanya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat singkat walaupun ia sempat ngos-ngosan karena terlalu lelah. Namun hal ini tak menjadi masalah bagi Sungmin, karena ini terhitung sebagai olahraga malam tentunya. Akhirnya Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam apotek dan membeli obat pelangsing untuknya.

Setelah obat itu ia dapatkan, dengan perasaan puas Sungmin pun keluar dari dalam Apotek dan berjalan pelan menuju Halte. Namun baru 2 langkah ia keluar dari Apotek, sesosok bayangan hitam keluar dari arah gelap dan kini malah berjalan kearahnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan hampir pingsan ditempat.

"HUWAA!"

"YA! Kenapa kau malah berteriak!"

"Eh?"

Sesosok bayangan hitam yang Sungmin kira hantu tersebut kini malah membentaknya kemudian berdiri di depannya dan terlihatlah wajah seseorang tersebut karena telah tersorot lampu jalan.

"Guixian?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba memastikan seseorang di depannya dan sosok yang ternyata lelaki tersebut tentu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau ini kenapa? Aku mendekat kearahmu saja kau malah berteriak. Kau kira aku hantu apa?" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Memang iya. Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat gelap seperti itu? Dengan kulit pucatmu itu, kau benar-benar tampak seperti hantu. Hiiii~" Sungmin pun bergidik sambil memeluk sendiri tubuh gempalnya namun hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis.

"Ya! Tak akan mungkin ada hantu setampan aku? Kalau ada juga pasti aku jaauhhh lebih tampan, sedikit." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berujar dengan percaya dirinya hingga sukses membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Pffftthh~ Buahahaha~ Kau ini percaya diri sekali. Wajah standar begitu saja kau banggakan. Cih, ada-ada saja." Cibir Sungmin disertai dengan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun bukannya marah, Kyuhyun malah mengulumkan senyumnya ketika gadis di depannya kini tengah tertawa lepas. Tak ayal, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi yang terlihat memerah ketika tertawa tersebut, namun ia urungkan niatnya takut jika Sungmin marah nantinya jika ia berbuat kurang ajar.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun menghentikan aksi tertawanya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menahan senyum sambil ikut memandangnya.

' _Anak ini kenapa?'_ Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah kemudian berdehem pelan sambil berpura-pura mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Ehem..oh iya Guixian-sshi? Kenapa tengah malam begini kau masih berkeliaran dijalan?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"A—aa…begini.. Sebenarnya malam ini aku merasa sangat lapar. Jadi akhirnya ya…aku berniat untuk ke Supermarket karena persediaan makanan di rumahku habis. W—wae? Kau juga kenapa jam segini masih berada dijalan? Kau tau kau itu wanita. Sudah merasa tangguh ya berani-beraninya berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini?" Cibiran tak terduga itu malah terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan terang saja membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"M—mwo?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya tau-tau Kyuhyun malah mencibirnya bahkan memasang wajah yang terkesan polos ketika mengatainya. Mood Sungmin yang awalnya baik, kini malah berubah menjadi buruk ketika lelaki itu malah mencibirnya. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sungmin pun memilih untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian dan melewatinya cepat. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sungmin, sontak saja membalikkan badannya kemudian berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah Sungmin.

"Y—ya? Aku kan menyindirmu sebagai bentuk nasehat. Kenapa kau malah marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin cepat saja.

"…."

Yang diajak bicara malah diam, namun bibir Sungmin terus saja mendumel tak jelas.

"Kau marah kan?"

"Ani."

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya namun tak sekalipun menolehkan wajahnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru jalan, berharap jika bus terakhir malam ini akan segera datang.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau jika kau marah pasti kau akan berusaha untuk mengabaikan seseorang, seperti sekarang ini. Bukankah begitu?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terang saja membuat Sungmin terdiam. Bagaimana lelaki di sampingnya ini bisa tau? Bahkan mereka baru beberapa hari ini mulai terlihat akrab. Bahkan menurutnya yang bisa mengetahui jika ia tengah merajuk hanya keluarga, teman dekat, dan Kyuhyun..saja.

Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki pemikirannya mengenai lelaki disebelahnya kini. Setiap kali bertemu dengan Guixian, ia pasti selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup ia tersiksa menerima tekanan batin karena terus-terusan memikirkan Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk melupakan lelaki itu selama ini, namun dengan kehadiran Guixian malah membuatnya kembali mengingat akan sosok lelaki yang satu-satunya pernah menjadi tambatan hatinya itu. Dengan perasaan gusar, Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan hebat. Dengan membaca ekpresimu yang seperti ini saja sudah jelas terlihat kau sedang merajuk." Lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan entengnya namun anehnya berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam.

' _Ck, bodoh kau Min. Percaya diri sekali kau jika dengan diberikan perhatian oleh Guixian kau malah menduga jika ia benar-benar Kyuhyun mu yang hilang? Lucu sekali.'_ Batin Sungmin miris sambil berusaha menerima hujaman keras didadanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat kemudian kembali memilih untuk menatap kearah jalan.

"Hahh~ kau benar. Ekpresi merajukku memang bisa dengan mudahnya terbaca, bahkan untuk orang seperti dirimu. Oh iya, kau juga menunggu bus seperti ku ya? Katanya kau mau mencari makan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan namun membuat Kyuhyun malah gelagapan.

"A—aa..mie yang ingin ku beli habis. Jadi ya aku tidak jadi beli."

Kekeh lelaki itu dan sukses membuat Sungmin menatap aneh kearahnya. Sungmin hanya tak habis pikir, lelaki itu benar-benar merasa lapar, plimplan, atau sengaja ingin menguntitnya sih? Kenapa juga lelaki ini menghabiskan waktunya percuma di tengah malam seperti ini jika tak membeli apa-apa? Kalau tidak ada mie kan masih ada makanan lain?

Merasa bodoh jika harus memikirkan sesuatu yang tak berguna menurut Sungmin, akhirnya gadis itu pun memilih untuk memasang earphone merah muda miliknya dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam saat gadis itu tengah bernyanyi dengan suara pelan di sampingnya. Sempat Kyuhyun mendengar potongan lirik yang sedikit menyentakkan hatinya kala Sungmin melantunkan lirik tersebut.

 _Saranghae saranghae naega da jalmotaesseo_

 _(Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, semua salahku)  
Hwanaedo gwaenchanha yokhaedo gwaenchanha  
(Meskipun kau marah tak mengapa, meskipun kau mencaci maki, tak mengapa)_

 _Geureonikka jebal naneun  
(Oleh karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku)_

 _Tteonajima gajima na sarang anhaedo dwae_

 _(Jangan pergi, kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku)  
Naega deo manhi saranghamyeon doenikka_

 _(Karena akulah yang seharusnya lebih mencintaimu)_

' _Lagu ini?'_

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mendengarkan lanjutan dari lagu tersebut, sebuah bus kini telah berhenti di depan halte dan membuat mereka berdua sama-sama masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Sungmin pun memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang berada paling belakang diikuti Kyuhyun juga di sampingnya.

Gadis itu pun memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jendela luar, namun rasa kantuk kini malah melanda otaknya. Selang 2 menit, akhirnya mata bulat itu terpejam kemudian tak sengaja kepala Sungmin menjadi miring ke kiri dan berhasil mendarat dipundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya memang memperhatikan Sungmin, sontak saja terkejut saat tau-tau kepala itu malah mendarat bersandar manis dipundaknya. Terlihat sekali jika gadis itu tengah tidur dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, hal itu tentu saja menambah kesan manis dimata Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu pun menarik kepala Sungmin agar lebih mendekat kearahnya berharap untuk menyamankan posisi kepala Sungmin, kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan itu sayang. Kyuhyun tentu merasa sangat beruntung hari ini karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Sungmin. Ia berharap semoga seterusnya mereka akan terus seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat akan lantunan sebuah lirik lagu yang ia dengar tadi. Bahkan ia mendengar jika lirik itu seolah memintanya untuk jangan pergi? Apa lagu yang Sungmin nyanyikan pelan tadi ada hubungannya dengannya?

15 menit berlalu. Bus itu pun berhenti di halte yang biasanya Sungmin datangi ketika beragkat sekolah. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun pun menepuk-nepuk pipi bulat Sungmin, berharap jika gadis itu akan bangun setelah ini.

"Sungmin-ah, palli ireona? Kita sudah sampai.." Kyuhyun berujar pelan namun berhasil membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

Setelah Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dengan gerakan imut gadis itu pun mengucek-ngucek pelan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata kini sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya.

"Kajja kita turun." Ajak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Tanpa permisi lagi, Kyuhyun pun menggengam tangan kanan Sungmin dan menarik gadis itu agar berdiri dan turun dari dalam bus. Sungmin yang memang kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan lelaki itu, masih dengan Kyuhyun saat ini menggengam tangannya erat.

Selama perjalanan pulang hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Ja, kita sudah sampai." Lelaki itu sekedar mengingatkan karena Sungmin sepertinya tadi tengah tidur sambil berjalan. Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu menuntunnya saat mereka tengah berjalan. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan mendorong bahu Sungmin pelan agar berdiri di depan berbang rumahnya.

"Ini sudah sangat malam, cepatlah masuk." Saran Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin walaupun dengan setengah kesadaran yang ia punya.

"Gomawo Guixian-sshi. Annyeong. Hoam~" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu pun melambaikan tangannya sambil menguap kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu, kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Dengan gontai Sungmin pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu. Baru saja Sungmin akan menapaki anak tangga yang pertama, sesosok wanita memakai dress putih kini tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"HUWAA?!"

Saking terkejutnya, Sungmin malah terlonjak kaget dan berteriak nyaring sehingga membuat Eunhyuk dan sang Appa berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Minnie-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?!" Tanya Kangin panik dengan wajah kusut ala seseorang ketika bangun tidur miliknya.

"Ya! Eonni! Kenapa kau berteriak tengah malam begini eoh?" Kali ini Eunhyuk malah ikut mencibir masih dengan roll rambut berbentuk strawberry yang menghiasi rambut pirangnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup dengan cepat. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah belakang Kangin, ternyata sosok eomma-nya lah yang ia kira merupakan sosok penampakan seorang wanita tadi. Wanita itu pun kini tengah menatapnya datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"A—ani. Nan gwaenchana." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Eunhyuk dan Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka kemudian menatap Sungmin sebal.

"Aku kira ada apa? Ternyata eonni yang memang terlalu berlebihan. Aishh..jinjja!" Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil berjalan pelan ke kamarnya diikuti Kangin dibelakangnya menyisakan Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di anak tangga.

"Dari mana saja kau Minnie-ah jam segini baru pulang, hm?" tanya Leeteuk penuh penekanan namun Sungmin tak menanggapinya.

"…."

"Eomma bertanya padamu Minnie-ah. Jawab eomma?!"

Gadis itu hanya diam dan kini malah memilih untuk melewati Leeteuk yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan eomma seperti ini?" Setelah beberapa waktu Leeteuk memendamnya, akhirnya kalimat yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan itu muncul walaupun ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begetar tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Sungmin.

Namun pertanyaan singkat yang penuh sarat akan keputus asaan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Butuh keberanian untuk tidak terenyuh akan nada bergetar dari sang eomma yang baru saja ia dengar, gadis itu pun membuang nafasnya berat kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa mau menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

"Sampai eomma bisa menghargai jika apa yang sudah aku tekad kan tidak lah main-main." Jawab Sungmin penuh penekanan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Perlahan wanita itu pun ikut membalikkan badannnya hingga ia bisa melihat ukuran badan Sungmin yang terlihat semakin mengecil kurang lebih 2 minggu ini. Apa anak itu mati-matian berjuang agar bisa kurus sehingga dalam waktu dekat ini saja ukuran badannya sudah terlihat semakin berkurang? Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap sendu sambil memikirkan perkataan Sungmin tadi. Akhirnya Leeteuk pun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berusaha berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini untuk kebaikan anak sulungnya.

.

.

.

"Yes, 65 kg?! Hahh~ Aku tak menyangka dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 bulan ini beratku sudah turun 20 kg. Huwaa! Senangnya!" Ujar Sungmin senang sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan didalam kamarnya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika bisa menurukan berat badannya dengan olahraga teratur, mengkonsumsi makanan sehat diselingi dengan meminum obat pelangsing juga tentunya.

Aku harus bisa menurunkan lebih dari ini. Baiklah Minnie-ah, kau harus kembali berjuang setelah ini, Figthing!"

Sudah terhitung 2 minggu ia mengabiskan waktu trainingnya di SM Entertaiment. Banyak hal yang sudah ia lalui, mulai dari latihan vocal yang ia lakukan yang kian hari kian menantang menurutnya, sampai hari ini Shindong menyuruh mereka untuk mulai menari dan merupakan bencana besar bagi Sungmin.

' _Ommo! Aku kan paling tidak bisa namanya menari? Apalagi dengan berat badan seperti ini. Aisshh, matilah aku!'_ Batin Sungmin sambil menatap was-was kearah sang koreografer yang sepertinya hari ini akan melatih mereka habis-habisan.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai menari, kita akan melakukan pemanasan dulu selama 20 menit. Mengerti?"

"Ne…"

Baru juga mereka melakukan pemanasan, namun tubuh Sungmin malah terasa kaku sehingga membuat badannya sulit untuk mengikuti gerakan yang sang koreografer tersebut contohkan. Apalagi ini saat-saat yang tak pernah Sungmin harapkan. Sang koreografer meminta mereka semua untuk melakukan split, namun Sungmin satu-satunya trainer yang tak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau yang disana? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Tanya sang koreografer yang ternyata bernama Miss Boa tersebut. Sungmin yang merasa jika tengah ditunjuk hanya bisa menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya malu. Semua trainer pun terkikik ketika melihat respon dari Sungmin, bahkan ada yang mencibir kala itu. Dan tanpa saya sebutkan pun kalian bisa menebaknya siapa? Miss Boa pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Miss Boa sambil berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah dalam posisi duduk.

"L—Lee Sungmin, Miss.." Terdengar nada gugup dari Sungmin namun Miss Boa malah mengulum senyumnya simpul.

"Ja, kita bisa memulai latihan kita sekarang."

"…Dan khusus untuk nona Sungmin, setelah pertemuan hari ini selesai, kau tak boleh pulang dan harus bertahan disini sendirian. Arachi?" Bisik wanita itu pelan dan membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, Miss Boa pun kembali berjalan kedepan menyisakan Sungmin yang hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam.

' _Akan diapakan aku setelah ini?'_

.

.

.

"A—aahh..!"

"Tahanlah, sedikit lagi…"

"A—ahh..aww!"

Dan seperti inilah akhirnya. Setelah pertemuan hari ini selesai, Sungmin dipaksa agar bisa melakukan split dengan Miss Boa yang terus-terusan menginjak pahanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin merintih kesakitan dan membuat Sungmin harus merutuki dalam hati gurunya yang seenaknya menyiksa dirinya seperti ini.

"Kau pasti bisa Sungmin-ah! Berusahalah!" Miss Boa berusaha menyemangati namun Sungmin malah semakin menderita karena kedua bahunya masih saja ditekan paksa kebawah.

' _Ya Tuhan?! Selamatkan aku?!'_

Dan proses agar Sungmin bisa melakukan split itu pun berhasil. 5 hari ia berusaha mati-matian agar kakinya bisa segera lentur akhirnya terbayarkan juga, walaupun ia harus berjalan mengangkang beberapa hari ini. Dan ini merupakan pertemuan hampir ke-3 minggu ia melakukan training.

Hari ini mereka kembali diminta untuk menunjukkan skill menari mereka masing-masing dan satu persatu dari mereka untuk diminta tampil kedepan. Sungmin yang mendapatkan urutan ke 13 pun dengan langkah gontai maju kedepan dan bersiap untuk menari.

Musik pun mulai dimainkan. Dengan kaku Sungmin mulai menggerakkan badannya dan malah dihadiahi tawa oleh semua orang yang berada disana.

" _Dia sedang apa? Kenapa hanya berputar-putar tak jelas?"_

" _Pffthh~ apa itu bisa dikatakan sebuah tarian? Buruk sekali…"_

Sungmin berusaha untuk mengacuhkan sindiran-sindiran yang ditujukan olehnya. Ia hanya ingin berusaha fokus untuk tariannya dan melanjutkan tarian miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

" _Ck, kau lihat dia? Kaku dan tak punya skill…kkkk~"_

" _Setuju..orang seperti dia memang tak pantas disini!"_

Ucapan yang terakhir itu sontak saja mengganggu konsetrasi Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 **BRUGHHH!**

"Aww!"

"MINNIE-AH!" Teriak Haneul saat Sungmin kini malah terjatuh sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit dibagian pergelangannya. Sungmin rasa kakinya kini tengah terkilir dan membuat gadis itu hanya bisa merintih disana.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Haneul khawatir dan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Sungmin.

"A―aku tak apa Haneul-ah. Jangan khawatir?" Ujar Sungmin berusaha kuat dimata Haneul. Haneul hanya bisa menatap Sungmin sendu kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Lee Sungmin, gwaenchana?" Kali ini Miss Boa yang merasa panic namun dibalas Sungmin dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Gwaenchana…" Rintih Sungmin pelan dan dibalas hembusan nafas dari Miss Boa. Wanita itu pun kembali ke tempatnya dan meminta trainer selanjutnya untuk tampil kedepan.

Haneul pun menuntun Sungmin untuk berdiri menuju tempat duduk mereka, namun Johyun masih saja sempat-sempatnya menyindir Sungmin sambil menatap gadis itu remeh.

"Baru juga jatuh seperti itu sudah merintih seperti anak kecil. Ck, cari perhatian eoh?" Sindir Johyun dan membuat Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Sungmin pun berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, kemudian memilih untuk memijat pelan kakinya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

' _Aku rasa kakiku akan susah berjalan setelah ini…'_ Lirih Sungmin sambiil memijat pelan pergelangan kaki kanannya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 yang artinya pertemuan hari ini selesai. Miss Boa bahkan mengatakan akan mengadakan ujian training minggu depan setelah 3 minggu mereka melakukan masa training. Kemampuan vocal mereka akan kembali diasah, bahkan ada ujian menari juga nantinya. Dengan adanya ujian training ini, maka artinya akan diadakan pula eliminasi bagi peserta yang akan gagal melewati ujian tersebut minggu depan.

Sungmin tentu tak mempermasalahkan kualiatas vocalnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tariannya? Sampai sekarang badannya masih terkesan kaku bahkan kakinya kini tengah mengalami cedera. Apa ia bisa menyembuhkannya hanya dalam waktu seminggu?

Memikirkan itu tentu membuat kepala Sungmin bertambah pusing bahkan ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia padahal berniat untuk menerima ajakan pulang dari Haneul hari ini, namun gadis itu berkata jika ia harus segera pulang karena ada urusan mendadak dan akhirnya harus membuat Sungmin untuk kembali pulang menggunakan bus, walaupun dengan kondisi kaki yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Rasa sakit itu terus saja menjalar dipergelangan kaki Sungmin, sehingga harus membuat gadis itu terduduk sebentar ditangga depan gedung SM dan memijat pergelangan kakinya pelan.

"Berikan kakimu.." Terdengar perintah dari seorang lelaki membuat Sungmin tentu menoleh kearah samping. Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tau-tau lelaki tersebut malah mengangkat pelan kaki kanannya dan menaruhnya dipahanya.

"Guixian.." Cicit Sungmin saat lelaki itu dengan telaten mengompres kakinya dengan handuk yang sepertinya telah terisi dengan es batu. Dengan pelan, lelaki tersebut menekan-nekan pelan bagian kaki Sungmin yang ternyata hampir membiru kemudian Kyuhyun mengusapnya pelan.

"Ini hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah ini, lebih baik kita ke dokter agar terkilirmu tak semakin parah.." Saran Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam namun Sungmin masih saja terdiam.

Ia hanya tak bsia menyangka jika Guixian akan menjadi seperhatian ini, bahkan lelaki tersebut telah rutin melakukannya. Setiap malam Guixian selalu ada ketika ia selesai melaksanakan training, bahkan lelaki tersebut selalu mengatakan 1000 macam alasan ketika ia menuduh lelaki itu sengaja menguntitnya. Jika bukan menguntit, terus apalagi namanya?

Entah mengapa, Sungmin mulai merasa jengah karena dibuntuti Guixian terus setiap waktu. Ia merasa jika perhatian lelaki di sampingnya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya. Semakin Guixian memberikan perhatian, maka semakin Sungmin merasakan jika lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin sebenarnya tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tak akan siap jika harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, bahkan setelah dengan teganya lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Dan jangan harap Sungmin akan menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya. Tidak akan!

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Bukankah kita tak memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Usapan Kyuhyun pada kaki Sungmin pun terhenti dan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat kearah Sungmin.

"Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari bibirmu." Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah mengulum senyumnya kemudian mulai menatap Sungmin tepat kedalam bola mata gadis tersebut.

"Kau belum mengenaliku juga ya? Ku kira dengan seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan menyadarinya sendiri. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah." Lelaki itu berujar lirih. Bahkan Sungmin pun mendengar dengan sangat jelas jika lelaki itu mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan sedikit bergetar hingga membuat gadis itu semakin bingung.

"Aku sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal untukmu, tapi sampai sekarang kau belum juga menyadari aku siapa? Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku atau mungkin… Kau berusaha untuk tidak mengingat aku lagi. Begitu kah?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar semakin tak mengerti apa yang tengah Guixian katakana sedari tadi. Bahkan entah mengapa perasaannya kini berubah tak enak.

Dengan wajah datar, Sungmin balas menatap Guixian yang sudah dulu menatap kedua matanya. Selang beberapa detik, mata Sungmin tiba-tiba membulat ketika baru menyadari jika ada sorot mata yang berbeda ketika Guixian tengah menatapnya.

' _Mata Onyx itu?'_

"K—Kyunnie?"

"Iya Minnie-ah..Iya! Ini aku.. Cho Kyuhyun! Kyunnie milikmu!"

.

.

.

 **to be Continued….**

.

.

.

Annyeong Haseyoo….Chapter 5 is update ^^

Kali ini saya gak bakal cuap-cuap banyak. Tapi saya cuman mau ninggalin pertanyaan besar buat kalian semua.

Setelah membaca part terakhir, **menurut kalian, apakah tanggapan Sungmin setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun tentang identitas aslinya?**

Saya persilahkan agar kalian memberikan respon di chap berikutnya… Sampai jumpa guysss~~

.

.

.

 **Thanks' to :**

 **chjiechjie, Michiko Haruna, Park RinHyun Uchiha, ovallea, Orange girls, wdespita elfjoy, Guest, sanmayy88, hikmah, laelikyumin137elf**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Bukankah kita tak memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Usapan Kyuhyun pada kaki Sungmin pun terhenti dan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat kearah Sungmin.

"Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari bibirmu." Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah mengulum senyumnya kemudian mulai menatap Sungmin tepat kedalam bola mata gadis tersebut.

"Kau belum mengenaliku juga ya? Ku kira dengan seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan menyadarinya sendiri. Ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah." Lelaki itu berujar lirih. Bahkan Sungmin pun mendengar dengan sangat jelas jika lelaki itu mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan sedikit bergetar hingga membuat gadis itu semakin bingung.

"Aku sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal untukmu, tapi sampai sekarang kau belum juga menyadari aku siapa? Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku atau mungkin… Kau berusaha untuk tidak mengingat aku lagi. Begitu kah?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar semakin tak mengerti apa yang tengah Guixian katakana sedari tadi. Bahkan entah mengapa perasaannya kini berubah tak enak.

Dengan wajah datar, Sungmin balas menatap Guixian yang sudah dulu menatap kedua matanya. Selang beberapa detik, mata Sungmin tiba-tiba membulat ketika baru menyadari jika ada sorot mata yang berbeda ketika Guixian tengah menatapnya.

' _Mata Onyx itu?'_

"K—Kyunnie?"

"Iya Minnie-ah..Iya! Ini aku.. Cho Kyuhyun! Kyunnie milikmu!"

.

.

.

 **Love is You, My Fat Girl**

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"….."

Kyuhyun terus menantikan respon dari Sungmin dengan memandang kedua bola mata foxy yang terlihat mulai bergerak gelisah.

Sungmin yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya kini berusaha keras untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Lelaki didepannya kini tengah mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahkan dia juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kyunnie miliknya? Apa lelaki di depannya ini berusaha untuk mengerjainya ataukah dia memang sudah gila?!

' _Ini tak lucu!'_

"Minnie-ah.. Kenapa diam? Kau tak percaya padaku?" Seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun itu lagi-lagi mendesak Sungmin dengan pertanyaan beruntunnya bahkan kali ini berusaha untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Sungmin.

Tak seperti yang diduga, dengan kasar Sungmin pun menepis kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang baru ingin mendarat di atas kedua bahunya dan hal itu tentu saja membuat lelaki itu terkejut bukan main.

"Minnie-ah?..."

"Hentikan!" Potong Sungmin cepat kemudian memandang lelaki itu tajam.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Minnie. Dan kau, bukanlah Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin kalap disertai dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah menahan emosi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Sungmin kecewa. Ia hanya berpikir harus dengan cara apalagi yang mesti ia lakukan agar Sungmin bisa percaya padanya?

"Tapi aku benar-benar Kyuhyun. Kyunnie-mu? Kau masih tak percaya padaku? Baiklah, akan ku buktikan jika…"

"Tak perlu! Aku tak butuh pembuktian darimu!"

Bentaka Sungmin kembali membuat Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Terlebih gadis itu kini mencoba untuk berdiri dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun walaupun dengan jalan yang terpincang-pincang.

Tak ingin tinggal diam, Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengejar Sungmin cepat sambil membalik tubuh gadis itu dan…

 **CHU~**

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung saja menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka dan membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Selang 5 detik, Sungmin tentu sadar dari acara melamunnya dan melepas ciuman singkat itu kasar.

 **PLAK!**

Dengan teganya Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya tanpa permisi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam kala merasakan panas yang mulai menjalar di atas pipi kirinya. Beda dengan Sungmin, hembusan nafas gadis itu terdengar tak beraturan hingga tak lama setitik air mata itu kini telah meluncur di pipi bulatnya.

"Min…"

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya saat Sungmin menunduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di tempatnya. Dengan air mata yang masih memupuk di kedua mata bulatnya, Sungmin pun menghujam kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati aku lagi. Aku muak denganmu!"

 **DEG!**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam kaku ketika mendengar perintah langsung dari bibir Sungmin tersebut. Rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya dan hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Sungmin kini telah berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena dengan lancang mencium gadis itu bahkan menyebabkan Sungmin menjadi marah besar.

Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Bahkan ia juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dan ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat gadis nya itu menangis.

"Minnie-ah..Mianhae…"

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks.."

Ini sudah terhitung 1 jam Sungmin menangis sendirian di kamarnya setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi. Bukan hanya karena menahan rasa sakit di bagian pergelangan kakinya, tapi juga ia kini tengah merasakan sakit pada hati kecilnya.

Masalah terbesarnya tak lain adalah karena seorang lelaki yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun bahkan dengan lancangnya menciumnya tanpa permisi.

Sudah cukup ia merasakan konflik batin semenjak ditinggal pergi oleh Kyuhyun, namun mengapa lelaki tersebut malah merusak suasana hatinya yang semula sudah membaik?

Lagi pula, ia juga tidak habis berpikir, darimana Guixian tahu jika ia tengah kehilangan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

Tak lama gadis itu terkekeh sendiri seperti orang gila. Jika boleh jujur, semenjak ia membaca profil seorang trainer di blog agensinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ia sudah menduga jika Guixian itu benar-benar Kyuhyun-nya yang sudah lama menghilang. Namun ia terus berusaha menepis pemikiran tersebut dan tetap berpikir secara rasional. Mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama karena nama Kyuhyun tak mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia ini.

Tapi jika memang dia benar-benar Kyuhyun, mengapa dia memakai Guixian sebagai nama samarannya? Apa ia sengaja menipu Sungmin agar gadis itu terkecoh ataukah dia memang merasa malu untuk mengakui identitasnya?

Jika memang dia Cho Kyuhyun, ia tak mungkin menutup-nutupi dari Sungmin yang lebih terlihat seperti bermain petak umpet dengan seorang anak kecil. Bahkan jika ia memang mencintai Sungmin, pasti lelaki itu akan langsung datang dan menemuinya, bukan untuk menutup identitas seperti ini kan?

Bukannya merasa akan memaafkan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa Sungmin malah merasakan kebencian terhadap lelaki itu karena kesalahan fatal yang lelaki itu sendiri perbuat. Jika ia tak berbohong, mungkin Sungmin masih akan memberikannya kesempatan. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini? Sungmin hanya bisa mengepalkankan tangannya di bawah selimut yang ia pakai kemudian menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

' _Tapi bagaimana dengan mimpimu bersamanya Minnie-ah?'_

Sungmin mendadak terdiam ketika pemikiran itu tiba-tiba melintas di dalam otaknya. Ia baru menyadari jika untuk siapa ia mengikuti audisi ini kalau bukan untuk Kyuhyun? Tapi…apa ia masih sanggup untuk menerima Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupannya setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini?

Sungmin pun memandang kakinya yang masih terlihat membiru. Satu minggu lagi babak eliminasi akan dilaksanakan. Sungmin menjadi merasa tidak yakin. Akankah ia mampu melewatinya dengan kaki yang tak sehat seperti ini? Entah mengapa, semangatnya yang semula membara kini perlahan memudar ketika kembali mengingat 2 masalah yang sekaligus menimpanya di waktu bersamaan. Akankah ia akan gagal minggu depan ataukah ia harus bertahan demi menggapai impiannya?

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Tak ada jalan lain selain berdiam pasrah. Jika memang nasibnya baik, ia pasti bisa melewati ujian itu minggu depan. Jika ia gagal, dengan berat hati ia harus keluar dari agensi itu dan membuang jauh harapannya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku harus berusaha setelah ini.." Gumam Sungmi lirih.

Gadis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati nakas yang berada disebelah ranjang. Dibukanya salah satu laci disana dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto yang menunjukkan potret dirinya bersama Kyuhyun dulu hingga air matanya yang semula mengering kini kembali menetes.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie-ah. Untuk saat ini, aku tak bisa menerimamu. Mian.."

Gumam Sungmin kemudian berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya. Memeluk bingkai itu sambil menutup matanya pelan, berharap agar kejadian yang barusan ia alami tidak lah nyata…

.

.

.

 **TOCKK..TOCKK…**

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku…"

Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah mendengarkan music, kini beralih untuk memandang kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

' _Tumben dia mengetuk dulu, biasanya juga tanpa permisi langsung main masuk saja ke kamarku..'_ Batin Eunhyuk sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Eunhyuk pun mengijinkan sang kakak untuk masuk kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agak kesamping agar Sungmin bisa ikut duduk di atas ranjangnya nanti.

"Masuklah…"

 **CEKLEK!**

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin pun masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk kemudian menutup pintu bercat kuning itu pelan. Gadis itu pun mendekati ranjang bermotif monyet tersebut kemudian duduk disana.

"Hyukkie-ah?" Panggil Sungmin dengan suara kecil hingga membuat Eunyuk menoleh kearahnya sambil menajamkan pendengaran.

"Wae?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan tingkah sang kakak sontak saja menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya Sungmin bertingkah seperti ini, namun hari ini Eunhyuk merasa jika Sungmin sepertinya sudah memakan sesuatu yang salah sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Minta tolong apa?"

Sungmin pun terdiam sebentar. Walaupun dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah, ia pun akhirnya menghela nafaspanjang kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Ajari aku menari, jebal?"

"…."

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik…**

 **3 detik...**

"Pffftthhh~ Buahahaahha!"

Bukannya mengiyakan, Eunhyuk malah tertawa dengan nyaringnya. Ia tentu merasa geli setelah mendengar permintaan aneh tersebut, terlebih ketika melihat wajah memelas yang Sungmin tunjukkan.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin sekali melempar wajah Eunhyuk dengan boneka pisang besar yang ada disampingnya karena gadis itu dengan seenak jidatnya menertawakannya. Namun ia urungkan niat tersebut karena ini juga menyangkut keberhasilannya untuk kedepannya nanti.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memegangi perutnya yang terasa teraduk-aduk karena asyik menertawakan Sungmin. Apa kakaknya ini salah makan atau bagaimana? Tiba-tiba meminta tolong padanya bahkan datang dengan badan yang terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya.

Eh, sebentar? Sejak kapan badan kakaknya sudah terlihat mengecil seperti ini? Apa karena ia jarang bertemu dengan kakaknya selama beberapa minggu ini sehingga ia baru menyadari ada perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sungmin?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta di ajari menari olehku? Ada yang salah terjadi pada dirimu eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada akhirnya setelah menghentikan aksi tawanya. Sungmin terdiam sebentar kemudian menghela nafasnya malas.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja. Niatku datang kesini hanya untuk meminta pertolongan darimu. Bukankah jarang-jarang aku meminta tolong, apa aku salah?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Sungmin. Gadis hyper itu pun mengusap dagunya bergaya seperti orang yang tengah berpikir kemudian menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Ya..ya..Boleh saja. Asalkan kau jangan banyak mengeluh jika aku ajari nanti. Ara?" Ujar Eunhyuk dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tak menyangka jika Eunhyuk bisa berbuat baik juga padanya.

"Ara. Tapi, aku ingin kau ajari aku selama satu minggu penuh? Apa bisa?" Pinta Sungmin lagi dengan tatapan penuh harap. Eunhyuk sempat mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian tak lama kembali mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hahhh~ Baiklah kalau begitu."Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya namun berhasil membuat Sungmin senang bukan main.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah!"

 **BRUGGHH!**

Saking senangnya, Sungmin malah melompat kearah Eunhyuk dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Y—ya! Eonni! Sessaakk!"

Sungmin tentu saja mengabaikan rintihan sang adik dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk sampai sekarang pun masih bingung karena tak tau apa yang tengah menimpa otak kakaknya sehingga gadis itu bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Namun dengan tingkah berbeda seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dibalik pelukan kakaknya.

' _Aku tak tau pasti apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Tapi melihatmu yang terlihat bahagia seperti ini entah mengapa membuatku ikut senang..'_ Batin Eunhyuk tulus kemudian mengusap rambut sebahu itu pelan.

.

.

.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..eig— Ya! eonni! Sudah ku bilang beberapa kali, gerakkan kakimu dengan lentur seperti ini bukannya kaku seperti itu. Aishh, jinjja!"

Ini sudah terhitung 2 jam Eunhyuk mengajari Sungmin, namun selama itu pula tak ada kemajuan yang berarti dari Sungmin. Gadis itu masih saja terlihat kesulitan menggerakkan kakinya terlebih kakinya masih saja terasa sakit sampai sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa Hyukkie-ah. Mian, tapi aku akan mencobanya lagi." Ujar Sungmin pelan sambil berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Namun karena rasa sakit itu mendadak datang, Sungmin sontak saja merintih dan memegangi pergelangannya yang berdenyut sakit.

"A—ahh.."

"Y—ya, Eonni. Gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk pun terlonjak ketika Sungmin kini tengah terduduk lemas di atas kasur. Gadis kurus itu pun mendekati Sungmin dan memperhatikan tangan bulat kakaknya yang sedari tadi memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Namun mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membulat kala melihat pergelangan itu yang terlihat membengkak dan juga membiru.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kakiku tengah sakit eoh? Kau ingin menyiksa dirimu sendiri?!" Bentak Eunhyuk dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian memilih untuk tetap menunduk dan mengusap kakinya pelan. Tak lama gadis itu kini malah memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri kemudian mencoba untuk merekahkan senyumnya walaupun ia tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"A—ayo kita latihan lagi!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar permintaan tersebut dan memandang Sungmin tak percaya.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?" Tanya Eunyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri namun Sungmin tak menanggapinya dan kini malah berpura-pura untuk mengingat-ingat gerakan yang Eunhyuk ajarkan tadi.

Setelah menghela nafasnya kasar, Eunhyuk pun menarik Sungmin untuk kembali duduk diranjangnya dan mencekeram bahu itu kasar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut dan berniat untuk protes. Namun belum sempat Sungmin berujar, mata Eunhyuk kini malah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Coba jelaskan padaku apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirimu?!" Bentak Eunhyuk sambil memandang Sungmin tajam. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Eonni, jawab aku?!"

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mendengar bentakan itu. Gadis itu pun menghela nafasnya sebentar kemudian beralih untuk menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mengikuti ujian seleksi minggu depan di agensi SM Entertainment karena aku sudah menjadi salah seorang trainer disana. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menari, maka dari itu aku minta diajari olehmu. Puas?!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan itu dari bibir kakaknya langsung. Jadi selama ini kakaknya sudah menjadi seorang trainer tapi bodohnya ia baru tahu sekarang?

"Ja—jadi kau sudah menjadi trainer disana? Sudah berapa lama?" Desak Eunyuk lagi karena penasaran sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menuntut. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk menatap kosong kearah depan.

"3 minggu…" Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan hingga berhasil membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Jadi sudah lama kakaknya menjalani masa training? Melihat badan kakaknya yang mulai mengurus ia baru menyadari jika itu sebabnya sang kakak terlihat memulai dietnya selama satu bulan ini.

"Jadi ini alasannya kau mati-matian memulai untuk diet. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Lama mereka terdiam kemudian Eunhyuk baru ingat jika kaki sang kakak tengah cedera. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan menatap pergelangan kaki itu sendu.

"Apa kau bisa menari dengan kaki seperti ini?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat kemudian memandang adiknya dengan sendu. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pun tak yakin…"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa bungkam mendengar jawaban itu. Lama ia berpikir kemudian sebuah ide kini tiba-tiba melesat dipikirannya.

"Aku tau. Henry temanku dari China pernah memberiku terapi di sebuah Klinik milik keluarganya menggunakan api ketika kakiku pernah cedera beberapa waktu yang lalu dan ternyata itu berhasil. Bagaimana jika kita sama-sama pergi ke klinik itu hari ini?" Tawar Eunhyuk dan sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, jeongmal.."

"Baiklah. Aku akan siap-siap dulu. Setelah ini antar aku kesana." Pinta Sungmin disertai dengan pandangan yang berbinar. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum menanggapi kemudian balas mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin.

.

Terapi itu ternyata membuahkan hasil. Kaki Sungmin perlahan mulai pulih dan ia tak lagi berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sekarang. Sungmin bersyukur karena Eunhyuk memiliki teman pemilik klinik pengobatan tradisional seperti Henry, sehingga kakinya bisa cepat pulih seperti ini.

Dan selama waktu 1 minggu Sungmin benar-benar mati-matian belajar menari bersama Eunhyuk, walaupun sang adik tak jarang membentaknya karena Sungmin masih saja salah dengan gerakannya. Namun 3 hari menjelang ujian, perlahan gerakan Sungmin mulai terlihat lebih baik dan Sungmin mulai merasa puas dengan kerja kerasnya.

"Hahhh~ 3 hari lagi? Semangat!" Gumam Sungmin sambil membenamkan tubuhnya dihamparan kasur miliknya setelah baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya bersama Eunhyuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Hari yang Sungmin nanti-nantikan pun tiba. Semua trainer sudah berkumpul di tempat yang merupakan tempat audisi Sungmin dulu. Para juri sudah duduk manis di atas kursi mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk menilai penampilan 20 orang trainer nantinya.

Satu persatu trainer sudah menampilkan kemampuan mereka, namum Sungmin kembali mendapat urutan terakhir. Sungmin terus menatap gelisah keatas panggung ketika para trainer terlihat hebat dengan kemampuan menari mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada 2 orang trainer yang melakukan kesalahan ketika menari di atas panggung tadi, termasuk Johyun salah satu diantaranya.

Johyun kini sudah menutup penampilannya yang terkesan hancur kemudian menunduk malu sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan gugup, gadis itu itu membungkuk untuk memberikan tanda penghormatan kepada para juri yang artinya Sungmin lah yang akan tampil setelah ini. Gadis berpipi chubby tersebut hanya bisa menahan isakan tangisnya untuk merutuki penampilannya yang terlihat buruk hari ini. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dalam diam kearah Johyun yang berjalan menunduk sambil melewatinya. Tak lama nama Sungmin pun dipanggil dan membuat gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan keatas panggung.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah depan dan terkejut ketika kursi-kursi merah yang biasanya terlihat kosong kini malah terisi penuh oleh penonton. Mendadak Sungmin merasakan gugup dan keringat dingin mulai meluncur dipipinya. Setelah menghela nafas dalam, gadis itu pun memandang kearah depan dan menunjukkan sorot mata penuh percaya disana.

Alunan music hiphop mulai terdengar dan membuat Sungmin mulai menggerakkan badannya. Walaupun berat badannya masih terlihat besar, namun gadis itu berusaha untuk mengimbangi pergerakannya agar terlihat bahwa badannya tak kaku.

Semua orang sontak terdiam kala Sungmin ternyata bisa menari selentur itu bahkan dengan tubuh yang masih terbilang besar. Haneul tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum ketika sahabat barunya tengah menari dengan kerennya di atas panggung sana, berbeda dengan Johyun yang tengah mendecih di tempatnya.

' _Ck, apa bagusnya?'_ Batin Johyun yang sebenarnya iri dengan penampilan Sungmin kemudian berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

3 menit berlalu, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil menutup penampilannya dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh semua orang disana. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum puas ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan kali ini dan balik merekahkan senyumnya kearah penonton.

Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh arti sambil memberikan 2 ancungan jempol terhadapnya. Sungmin tentu menyadari jika lelaki itu siapa dan dengan acuh gadis itu mengabaikan senyuman itu dan beralih untuk meninggalkan panggung.

Kyuhyun, lelaki itu hanya bisa memudarkan senyumannya ketika tau Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia rasa gadis itu masih marah padanya dan hak itu tentu saja membuat perasaan Kyuhyun bertambah kalut.

"Sampai kapan aku akan marah padaku, Min?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih sambil memandang sendu punggung Sungmin yang berjalan kebelakang panggung.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu. Para juri sudah siap dengan penilaian mereka salama 1 bulan ini untuk para trainer. Satu persatu trainer sudah dikumpulkan di atas panggung dan para juri siap untuk mengeliminasi 2 orang trainer yang dirasa sudah gagal selama 1 bulan ini menjalani masa training.

"Kami sudah menilai kemajuan kalian selama masa training. Namun penilaian akan kami ambil 50% dari penampilan kalian hari ini."

Ucapan Juri membuat sebagian trainer merasa gugup, senang, bahkan ada yang membulatkan matanya. Terlebih untuk penampilan trainer yang terlihat buruk hari ini. Apakah ini artinya merupakan ancaman untuk para trainer yang hari ini melakukan kesalahan yang fatal?

"Kami sudah memutuskan 2 orang nama training yang harus tereliminasi pada bulan ini…."

Semua trainer terdiam bahkan gugup karena para juri tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya. Setelah menghela nafasnya pelan, Lee Soo Man, yang merupakan juri sekaligus pemilik agensi ini pun menyebutkan nama 2 orang trainer yang gagal.

"Jung Jessica dan Seo Johyun. Maaf kalian harus pulang."

2 orang yang disebutkan namanya tersebut sontak saja membulatkan matanya dan menatap juri tak percaya. Dengan lancangnya Johyun berjalan kedepan panggung dan mengambil microphone yang sedari tadi Shindong pegang.

"Kalian tak bisa seenaknya mengeliminasiku. Harusnya kalian memberikan penilaian untuk satu bulan kami menjalani training, bukannya hanya ditentukan oleh hari ini saja. Ini tak adil!" Ujar Johyun lancang dan membuat para juri menatapnya tak percaya.

"Johyun-sshi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Shindong sambil memandang Johyun tajam. Gadis itu pun memandang Shindong sinis kemudian beralih untuk menatap kebelakang tepat kearah Sungmin yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kalian lihat dia?" Tanya Johyun kepada semua orang disana kemudian menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Sungmin.

"Yang seharusnya dieliminasi itu sebenarnya dia, bukan aku!" Semua orang mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Johyun dan membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kalian lihat? Dia itu sama sekali tak memiliki skill, terlihat buruk ketika mengikuti masa training, bahkan ia memiliki badan yang besar. Apa kalian buta telah memilih untuk mempertahankan trainer seperti dia eoh?"

"SEO JOHYUN!" Tiba-tiba Miss Boa berdiri dari duduknya dan membentak Johyun sambil memandang gadis itu tajam.

"Yang berhak memberikan penilaian itu kami bukannya kau yang hanya sebagai trainer baru. Jadi sebaiknya berhentilah berulah dan terimalah kenyataan bahwa kau memang sepantasnya pulang hari ini."

 **DEG!**

Ucapan Miss Boa sontak saja menghasilkan hantaman keras dihati Johyun. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan balik memandang Miss Boa dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Geurae. Aku akan keluar dari agensi ini. Dan akan kutunjukkan pada kalian bahwa aku akan sukses nantinya dan tak membutuhkan agensi semacam ini!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Johyun pun beralih untuk pergi dan dihujami sorakan dari penonton yang tak percaya dengan ucapan kurang ajar dari gadis cantik semacam dia. Sebelum Johyun benar-benar pergi, gadis itu terlebih dulu berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin dan memandang gadis itu tajam.

"Tunggulah pembalasanku Lee Sungmin! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bahagia setelah ini!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Johyun benar-benar meninggalkan panggung dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung gadis itu yang mulai menjauh.

Shindong pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat kemudian beralih menatap semua penonton yang berada disana.

"Maaf untuk kejadian tadi dan aku mengucapkan selamat kepada 18 orang trainer yang masih bisa bertahan. Kita akan kembali lagi kesini bulan depan dan kami akan kembali mengeliminasi 2 orang diantara kalian. Untuk itu persiapkanlah diri kalian. Dan kabar baik untuk kita hari ini, kami akan memperkenalkan sang artis baru yang selama ini kami tutupi identitasnya. Untuk itu, aku persilahkan untuknya naik keatas panggung."

Tak berapa lama, seorang lelaki memakai kemeja putih berkerah hitam kini tengah berjalan naik keatas panggung dan dihadiahi sorak-sorai penonton disana. Bahkan para trainer pun menatap tak percaya sang artis baru yang kini tengah berdiri secara langsung didepan mereka.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida…" Ujar artis baru itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk didepan para penonton dan dibalas sambutan hangat tentunya. Kyuhyun tak hentinya menebarkan senyum penuh pesonanya dan tak ayal para trainer merasa ingin meleleh saja di tempat.

Tak terkecuali Sungmin, ia hanya bisa memandang dalam diam sosok Kyuyun yang kali ini benar-benar berdiri didepannya. Ia tak menyangka jika akan dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini dan entah kenapa Sungmin ingin sekali menangis.

"Kyuhyun~ Hiks…"

Sungmin pun terdiam di tempatnya. Bukankah ia baru bilang ingin menangis, tapi kenapa malah ada suara gadis yang menangis duluan?

Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Haneul yang tengan menangis dan terus menatap Kyuhyun disana. Terlihat jika ada tatapan kerinduan dibalik mata bulat itu dan membuat perasaan Sungmin menjadi tak enak. Apa Haneul menangis seperti halnya seorang fan yang terharu ketika bertemu dengan sang idola atau bahkan ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua?

Setelah acara perkenalan tadi, tak lama acara tersebut pun di tutup dan satu persatu trainer meninggalkan panggung. Sungmin kini telah berjalan pelan meninggalkan panggung namun matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Haneul yang tiba-tiba menarik sesosok lelaki tinggi yang ia rasa adalah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu terlihat menarik Kyuhyun untuk menuju sebuah lorong dan membuat Sungmin harus diam-diam membuntuti mereka.

Sungmin pun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok dan menolehkan wajahnya sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi.

 **DEG!**

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat tiba-tiba Haneul memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, bogoshippeo~" Lirih gadis itu yang ternyata masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya saat Haneul malah mengucapkan hal itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Haneul dan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kaku di tempatnya dan mulai merasakan sakit dihatinya. Apa selama ini Kyuhyun sengaja menutupi identitasnya karena untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Haneul? Tiba-tiba air mata itu kembali meluncur dan membuat Sungmin terisak pelan.

Tak tahan jika harus melihat pemandangan yang bisa merusak matanya, Sungmin pun memilih untuk menjauh dari sana namun ia malah tak sengaja menendang sekaleng minuman yang berada didekat kakinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Haneul sontak melepas pelukannya dan membuat 2 orang berbeda jenis itu menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Siapa disana?" terdengar suara dari Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin tambah membulatkan matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis itu pun berusaha untuk kabur takut jika ia telah ketahuan mencuri dengar.

"Aku harus pergi.." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan ingin berlari ketika sempat melihat siluet yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok dekat dengannya bersama Haneul berdiri. Belum sempat Kyuhyun pergi, Haneul malah lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kajima!" Pinta Haneul dengan pandangan penuh harap namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan mungil tersebut.

"Mian.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Haneul yang hanya bisa terduduk dilantai sambil menyembuyikan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu sampai kau bisa memandangku, oppa?"

.

.

.

Sungmin kini telah berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti. Sungmin kini telah jauh berjalan dan tak terasa kini sudah sampai tepi sungai Han. Angin malam kini mulai menusuk kulit Sungmin namun gadis itu malah mengabaikanya sambil terus menyusuri jalan disana.

"Hiks~"

 **GREP!**

Sebuah tangan kekar kini berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Dengan perlahan, lelaki tersebut pun membalik badan Sungmin dan mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang masih bergetar. Diusapnya pelan sisa-sisa air mata Sungmin dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Uljima.." Pinta Kyuhyun lembut sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya disana. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam namun tak lama menepis tangan itu kasar dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tak butuh perhatian darimu!" Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Lelaki tersebut hanya bisa memandang Sungmin tak percaya kemudian memegang kedua bahu itu cepat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang tengah menunduk. Gadis itu pun berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya namun lelaki itu berhasil menahannya.

"Minnie-ah, tatap aku!" Perintah Kyuhyun dan mau tak mau Sungmin memandang kearahnya.

"Aku benci kau!" Ucapan Sungmin kembali membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Setelah menarik nafasnya panjang, Kyuhyun pun kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Sungmin yang tengah bergetar.

"Apa yang membuatmu membenciku?" Gadis itu terdiam sebentar tak lama menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku benci dibohongi dan kau melakukannya! Seenaknya kau membodohiku dan mengaku sebagai Guixian bahkan kau sudah memilki pacar selama ini. Apa kau tak memiliki hati, huh?!"

"…."

Bentak Sungmin kalap dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Lama Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Sungmin, namun tak lama lelaki itu malah membulatkan matanya.

"Pacar?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya namun Sungmin malah mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Pfftthhh~ Bwahahaha~" Dengan seenak jidatnya, Kyuhyun malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya namun berhasil membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal.

"Kau jahat!"

Bentak Sungmin lagi dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Tanpa permisi, lelaki tersebut langsung saja memeluk Sungmin namun gadis itu malah berusaha untuk memberontak.

"Jahat.. Kau jahat..Hiks~" Lirih Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun namun lelaki tersebut memilih untuk mendiamkannya.

10 menit berlalu. Tangis Sungmin sudah berhenti dan hanya terdengar sisa isakan kecil disana. Kyuhyun pun melepas pelan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk.

"Sudah selesai mengamuknya? Boleh aku meluruskan masalah kita sekarang?" Sungmin memilih untuk diam dan hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun pun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang sudah tersedia ditepi sungai.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin hanya terdiam kemudian dengan keberaniannya balik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa wajahmu berbeda dari Kyuhyunku yang dulu? Kenapa selama 7 tahun ini kau tak menghubungiku? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Haneul?" Tanya Sungmin cepat dan membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Apa wajahku benar-benar terlihat berbeda?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan mau tak mau Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memilih untuk memandang aliran Sungai Han.

"7 tahun lalu… Setelah 2 bulan kami pindah, rumah kami tertimpa musibah kebakaran, bahkan aku yang menjadi korbannya…"

Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya kemudian memilih untuk memandang wajah itu dari samping.

"…Semua harta kami ludes terbakar. Yang tersisa hanya lah uang tabungan kami di bank beserta berkas-berkas seperti berkas-berkas kantor, buku tabungan, visa yang kebetulan Appa bawa ketika bekerja dikantor. Selain itu semuanya habis, termasuk barang-barang elektronik seperti TV, telepon, laptop, bahkan ponselku pun ikut terbakar. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa menghibungimu lagi karena aku lupa mengingat e-mailmu. Mian.."

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan itu kemudian lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan selanjutnya.

"…Akibat dari peristiwa itu, wajahku ikut terbakar sehingga aku harus menjalani operasi dan sekarang telah memakai wajah baru. Apa wajah baruku terlihat jauh lebih tampan?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bergurau dengan Sungmin namun gadis malah ingin kembali menangis.

"Ya? Kenapa malah ingin menangis? Bukankah ceritaku belum selesai?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata Sungmin yang lebih dulu meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Masalah Haneul. Dia hanyalah seorang Hobae ku sewaktu SMA. Dan kau tenang saja, dia hanya seorang gadis yang terobsesi denganku dan kami tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Percayalah.." Ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan dan membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengaku sebagai Guixian bukan Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan itu bukannya membuat Kyuhyun marah namun lelaki itu malah menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dulu dengan Minnie-ku. Dengan penampilan baru ku ini, aku hanya ingin mengetes apakah Minnie ku tetap mengenaliku sebagai Kyunnie atau tidak. Apa aku salah?"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang karena telah salah faham terhadap Kyuhyun selama ini. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sungmin langsung saja memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Hiks~ maafkan aku yang telah salah faham padamu…" Isak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lelaki itupun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap surai itu sayang.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu. Dengan kau bisa menerima kehadiranku saja sudah membuatku senang." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tambah merasa bersalah.

Dengan perlahan lelaki itu pun melepas pelukan mereka dan memandang Sungmin dalam.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan membuat Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Setelah menghela nafasnya, gadis tersebut pun mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

"Tentu saja.."

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin haru kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh bulat Sungmin dan mencium pucuk kepala itu sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

 **to be continued…**

.

.

.

Chapter.6 is update ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah menebak-nebak. Dan hampir 100 % jawaban kalian benar. Chukkahaeee~~

Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua guysss….

 **JENG**

 **JENG**

 **JENG**

 **LOVE LESSON SEBENTAR LAGI BAKALAN UPDATE! YEAYYY! XD**

Bagi yang sudah menantikan **LOVE LESSON,** semoga bakalan muncul readers setia seperti dulu ya? Saya cuman berharap dengan comeback nya **LOVE LESSON** nanti, ff KYUMIN saya tidak akan menjadi sepi lagi. Huhuhu~

Ditunggu review selanjutnya? ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks' to :**

 **Michiko Haruna, Park Rin Hyun Uchiha, ovallea, orange girls, laelikyumin137elf, hikmah, sanmayy88, chjiechie, wdespita elfjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

"Min?"

"Hm, waeyo?"

2 orang berbeda jenis itu kini saling menautkan kedua tangan mereka sambil memandang aliran Sungai Han. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, namun mereka sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghentikan kebersamaan mereka.

Kyuhyun pun memandang gadis disampingnya sambil mengusap punggung tangan bulat Sungmin yang masih ia genggam. Sungmin hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika lelaki itu tak kunjung juga berbicara.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya dan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tapi, sebelumnya berjanjilah kau tak akan marah?" Pinta Kyuhyun walaupun sambil terkikik geli entah karena apa. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk walau dengan raut yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Katakan saja."

Terlihat lelaki itu menghela nafas sebentar kemudian tiba-tiba mengusap pipi kiri Sungmin pelan dan sontak saja membuat gadis itu terdiam dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau apakan milikku sampai menjadi bengkak seperti ini?" Ujar lelaki itu sedikit terkekeh namun berhasil membuat Sungmin yang awalnya tersipu kini berbalik menjadi terdiam kaku. Lama gadis itu berusaha mencerna apa yang Kyuhyun katakan hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kearah mana pembicaraan Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

"Jadi kau tak terima jika pipiku seperti ini? Jadi menurutmu aku tak cantik lagi begitu? Jadi kau mau mencari yang baru? Kau memang jahat!" Tuding Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya bahkan gadis itu tak segan-segan menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan.

"Y—ya, siapa bilang? Aku tak bilang seperti itu? Kan aku hanya bertanya." Elak Kyuhyun cepat ketika Sungmin malah memukul-mukuli dirinya. Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut, namun gadis itu tak juga menghentikan aksinya.

"Y—ya! Minnie, hentikan!"

Teriak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan ternyata berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksi gilanya. Gadis itu sempat terkejut karena dibentak oleh Kyuhyun, namun tak lama Sungmin membalikkan badan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang tentu menyadari perubahan dari ekspresi Sungmin, sontak saja mendekati gadis itu dan berusaha untuk membalikkan badan Sungmin, namun gadis itu malah menahan badannya kuat.

' _Apa dia marah?'_

"Min, kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil mencoba untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang tengah membelakanginya namun gadis itu terlihat acuh bahkan seperti tak sudi untuk sekedar melirik Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Minnie-ah?" Diam. Masih tak ada respon.

"Minnie-ah, bicaralah?" Masih tak ada respon dan hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa marah, eoh? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil jika seperti ini."

"Memang iya aku masih kecil? Apa itu menjadi masalah besar bagimu?!" Ketus Sungmin walaupun tanpa membalikkan badannya dan membuat Kyuhyun sempat terkejut. _'Eoh? Jadi sedari tadi Sungmin masih mendengarkannya?'_

Bukannya tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah menyungginggkan senyumnya. Tanpa permisi lagi, lelaki itu langsung saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin kemudian menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sebelah kanan gadis itu. Sungmin sontak saja terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu, tak lama semburat merah kini telah menghiasi pipinya.

"Kkkk~ kau malu eoh? Wuaa… kekasih ku ini terlihat tambah manis saja jika seperti ini." Kekeh Kyuhyun ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dan Sungmin dan alhasil gadis itu tambah malu dibuatnya.

"Ishh…" Dengus Sungmin dan lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar untuk menghindari wajah Kyuhyun yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah merajuk atau aku akan semakin menggodamu, hm?" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin tentu semakin gugup dibuatnya dan akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Hahhh~ Baiklah. Aku mengalah. Dan sekarang katakan apa maumu?" Ujar Sungmin pada akhirnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, seperti tengah menikmati pelukannya terhadap bahu berisi Sungmin.

Mendengar jika Sungmin sudah pasrah, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dibaliknya pelan tubuh Sungmin kemudian dirangkulnya bahu itu dengan tangan kirinya sambil mendekatkan kepala itu agar bersandar didadanya. Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima tindakan itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau sudah berniat untuk merubahnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan surai Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan pasti oleh gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Berat badanmu-…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu, sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Sungmin merasa tersinggung untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur jika Sungmin sama sekali tak merubah posisi bersandarnya, yang artinya gadis itu tidak sama sekali merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Yang ada Sungmin malah semakin menyamankan posisi sandarannya, mencari sekedar kehangatan untuk malam yang cukup dingin ini.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah lama memulainya dengan mati-matian. Dan sekarang, kau harus tau beratku sudah berkurang drastis. Hebat bukan?" Sungmin berujar dengan sangat bangga bahkan Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana antusiasnya Sungmin ketika mengucapkan hal itu, hingga membuatnya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

"Ya..ya..aku percaya. Tapi bolehkah aku minta suatu hal padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada surai sebahu tersebut. Sungmin pun mengangguk pasti dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul disana.

"Walaupun kau berusaha mati-matian untuk dietmu, tapi lebih baik kau harus tetap jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berolahraga ataupun berlari berjam-jam setiap malam. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan bahkan bisa saja sakit karena hal itu. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nasehat Kyuhyun bahkan terselip nada khawatir disana. Ia hanya tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan seperhatian ini padanya. Dengan perasaan yang membuncah senang, Sungmin pun mengangguk pasti dengan wajah malu-malu tentunya.

"Aku mengerti…"

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu kemudian ikut mengulumkan senyumnya. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang ia pakai kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Ia tak menyangka jika telah lama menghabiskan malamnya bersama Sungmin.

"Ja, lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat. Sebenarnya tak baik jika anak perempuan sepertimu pulang pagi seperti ini. Lain kali lebih baik kita habiskan waktu berdua saat siang hari saja ya?" Saran Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengulumkan senyumnya.

"Arasseo, nae Kyuyeomi."

"Kyuyeomi?"

"Ne. Kyuyeomi. Panggilan sayangku untukmu. Boleh kan jika aku menamai kontakmu dengan nama manis itu?" Pinta Sungmin dengan mata berbinar lucu hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menarik pipi gadis manis tersebut.

"Apapun itu, jika kau merasa senang silahkan saja."

Gadis itu pun terkekeh karena tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun yang dulu pergi ini telah kembali bahkan masih dengan sifat yang tak berubah. Yaitu tidak pandai berbuat romantis dengan pembuktian, namun cukup dengan kata-kata singkat saja sudah berhasil membuatnya terasa meleleh seperti lelehan coklat.

Sambil tersenyum senang, mereka pun sama-sama berjalan pulang, meninggalkan kursi panjang yang menjadi saksi bersatunya kembali kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang yang artinya merupakan jam makan siang di Paran High School. Biasanya Sungmin akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan di kantin jika jam seperti ini, namun kali ini gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memakan kentang rebus sebagai pengganti nasi di dalam kelas.

Jika diteliti lebih jauh, wajah bahkan badan Sungmin kini sudah terlihat lebih mengurus, bahkan pipi gadis itu tak se-chubby dulu. Semua teman sekelas Sungmin sempat terheran-heran ketika melihat perubahan dari gadis itu, bahkan ada yang sampai menuduhnya melakukan sedot lemak setiap minggu. Namun Sungmin tentu acuh mendengar fitnah itu, kemudian dengan santai melanjutkan aksi makannya.

" _Hey, kalian tau? Cho Kyuhyun sang artis baru itu sudah memulai debutnya lho? Kau dengar lagunya? Wuaa.. sangat romantis."_

" _Aku juga sudah dengar lagunya. Bahkan aku terpesona saat mendengar suaranya, apalagi wajahnya. Kyaa~"_

Sungmin yang saat itu sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, sontak saja menajamkan telinganya ketika nama sang kekasih kini malah tengah dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ditengokkannya kepalanya kebelakang, ia tengah melihat 3 orang gadis tengah bergerombol sambil membuka majalah yang ada diatas meja mereka.

3 orang teman sekelasnya itu tak hentinya-hentinya memandang foto Kyuhyun dalam majalah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, tak ayal mereka menciumi wajah Kyuhyun didalam majalah tersebut dan membuat Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

' _Apa mereka begitu fanatiknya dengan Kyuhyun-ku?'_ Batin Sungmin tak percaya ketika melihat kelakuan 3 orang gadis yang semuanya berwajah cantik tersebut.

Sambil pura-pura mengupas kentang rebus yang ia makan, tak lupa Sungmin diam-diam kembali mencuri dengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh 3 orang gadis itu nantinya.

" _Seandainya aku memiliki pacar setampan dia, pasti aku akan sangat bangga.."_

" _Ne, dengan hanya bisa memandang wajahnya dari dekat saja sudah membuatku senang. Ahh~ Kyuhyun-ku.."_

" _Aku harap dia belum memiliki seorang pacar.."_

Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibir tipisnya ketika salah seorang dari mereka malah mendoakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun tak lama gadis itu melengkungkan senyumnya karena bangga dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

' _Aaa..betapa bangganya aku sudah lebih dulu dahulu memiliki lelaki tampan yang bahkan masih berada didalam imajinasi mereka.'_ Gumam Sungmin bangga sambil membayangkan saat-saat ia tengah bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, gendut? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum tak jelas begitu eoh? Apa otakmu itu sedang bermasalah?" Tanya 1 orang diantara mereka yang Sungmin kenal bernama Seulgi dan berhasil membuat Sungmin memudarkan senyum bahagianya.

"Wae? memangnya hanya kau yang boleh tersenyum? Aku juga boleh kok." Jawab Sungmin santai dan berhasil membuat Seulgi menggertakkan alisnya.

"K—kau?!"

 **TITT…TITT..TITT…**

Bel pertanda jam makan siang sudah berbunyi membuat satu persatu siswa dan siswi masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Seulgi yang baru berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran untu Sungmin, sontak saja menghentikan aksinya dan hanya bisa merutuki bel yang menurutnya berbunyi di saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa mendumel tak jelas di ata skursinya dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin merasa hari ini telah puas membuat gadis itu marah, karena biasanya ia yang selalu ditindas. Seulgi CS yang beranggotakan Seulgi, Eunjung, dan Jiyeon itu selalu menganggap diri mereka cantik dan senantiasa membully Sungmin.

Namun, mulai sekarang Sungmin bertekad untuk tak akan kalah lagi dari mereka dan akan membuktikan jika ia jauh lebih cantik daripada mereka bertiga. Bahkan, untuk masalah mendapatkan lelaki tampan Sungmin sudah satu langkah mendahului mereka.

" _Berbadan gendut saja sudah berani melawan kita? Dasar tak tau malu.."_

" _Kau benar.."_

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar sindiran yang kembali mereka layangkan. Namun Sungmin hanya bisa bisa bersabar, karena ia yakin 3 orang itu akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal nantinya.

' _Lihat saja, jika aku sudah kurus dan menjadi artis nanti pasti kalian akan tunduk terhadapku, hinalah aku sepuas hati kalian sampai akhirnya kalian akan menjilat ludah kalian sendiri nantinya...'_ Gumam Sungmin sambil mengulumkan senyumnya kemudian memilih untuk menatap kedepan ketika Kim Seonsaeng sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Eonni?"

"Wae?"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kini sedang berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 10.00 malam dan gadis itu baru 5 menit yang lalu menyudahi latihan menarinya bersama adiknya dan kini mereka tengah berguling-guling diatas kasur empuk milik gadis bergummy smile tersebut. Mereka kini sudah rutin menari bersama sehingga Sungmin sekarang sudah tak terlihat kaku lagi.

Ini juga sudah terhintung 7 minggu sejak ia memulai dietnya dan badan gadis itu kini telah menunjukkan perubahan yang kentara. Walaupun pipinya masih terlihat sedikit chubby, namun lipatan lemak diperut, lengan, bahkan paha gadis itu sudah mulai berkurang dikarenakan metode senam yang Eunhyuk ajarkan untuknya.

Dengan melihat perbedaan tersebutlah, Eunhyuk kini malah penasaran dengan kakaknya. Apakah perubahannya ini memang dikarenakan usahanya yang mengajak kakaknya melakukan aktiviatas senam atau karena diam-diam Sungmin melakukan opearasi sedot lemak? Namun pemikiran itu Eunhyuk tepis jauh-jauh karena sang kakak tak mungkin menghabiskan uangnya percuma hanya untuk hal semacam itu.

"Kau sudah menimbang berat badanmu selama latihan kerasmu beberapa minggu ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dan membuat Sungmin menatap kearahnya.

"Hmm, ani. Aku sudah lama tak menimbang. Tapi bisakah kau mengambil timbanganku di kamar. Kau tau, aku sudah tak punya sisa tenaga lagi untuk berdiri.." Keluh Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendapat serangan tersebut, kemudian dengan malas bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat bibir adiknya yang berkomat-kamit kemudian memilih untuk menatap ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

Diusapnya pelan layar smarthphone yang ia miliki untuk membuka kunci dan terkejut ketika melihat ada 25 pesan chat dan 20 panggilan tak terjawab disana. Dan bisa kalian tebak siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Yups, tentu saja sang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sepertinya sangat bersemangat ketika latihan senam sambil menari bersama Eunhyuk tadi sehingga bunyi pesan dan beberapa panggilan saja ia tak mendengar.

Sungmin pun membuka satu-persatu pesan disana yang kebanyakan berisikan kalimat khawatir karena Sungmin tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

 _From : Kyuyeomi_

 _Selamat siang kelinci manisku~ (01.03 PM KST)_

 _Min? (01.25 PM KST)_

 _Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau sedang sibuk? (01.40 PM KST)_

 _Minnie-ah, balas lah. Jangan membuatku khawatir._. _(02.15 PM KST)_

 _Jika kau tidak membalas pesanku, aku akan nekad datang ke rumahmu untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Kau tau?! (04.00 PM KST)_

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengulumkan senyumnya ketika membaca sebagian pesan Kyuhyun yang ia rasa sudah sangat berlebihan. Nekad ke rumah katanya? Sungmin hanya bisa mendecih sambil terkekeh kemudian mulai mengetik balasan untuk lelaki tersebut.

 _Me : Maaf aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu karena aku tadi sedang sibuk latihan bersama Hyukkie._ **SEND!**

Drrttt…drrrtttt

Tak lama smarthphone Sungmin bergetar dan terpampang ID Kyuyeomi disana.

 _From : Kyuyeomi_

 _Benarkah? Pantas saja. Ne, gwaenchana. Lain kali, luangkan waktu untuk membalas pesanku. Kau tau aku sangat khawatir?_

 _Me : Ne, Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya. Anggap saja tadi itu yang terakhir._ **SEND!**

Drrtt….Drrttt…

 _Kyuyeomi : Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Jangan terlalu lelah, ne? Istirahat yang cukup. Besok kau akan memulai training lagi kan?_

 _Me : Ne, sehabis ini aku akan langsung tidur. Kau juga ya?_

 _Kyuyeomi : Arasseo. Jalja. Saranghae~_

 _Me : Nado~_

 **SEND!**

Sungmin hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya ketika membaca ucapan cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan disetiap waktu untuknya. Ia rasa semakin hari ia semakin mesra saja bersama Kyuhyun-nya. Jika memikirkan hal tersebut, Sungmin tentu merasa tambah gila atau bisa dikatakan mabuk cinta sekarang.

"Berhentilah tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila eonni. Kau membuatku takut! Hiii!" Ucap Eunhyuk setelah meletakkan timbangan bulat yang ia bawa dan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin sontak saja memudarkan senyumnya kemudian memandang Eunhyuk malas.

"Wae? Bilang saja kau iri." Ujar Sungmin ketus dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk mendelik tak suka.

"Mwoya? iri katamu? Jangan berkhayal kakakku sayang? Tak mungkin aku iri padamu. Bahkan kau sepertinya punya pacar yang tak jauh beda dari rupamu." ejek Eunhyuk dan membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Eunhyuk sengaja mengejek kakaknya tersebut karena diam-diam ia ternyata memang merasa iri karena sang kakak sudah memiliki kekasih, walaupun ia tak tau siapa itu. Dan untuk menutupi rasa irinya, Eunhyuk sengaja menjelekkan selera kakaknya dan sontak saja Sungmin merasa tak terima.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa?! Aishh..jinjja! Jika kau sudah melihat kekasihku, aku jamin kau pasti akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, kau tau?!" Ujar Sungmin jengkel dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mangut-mangut mengejek sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya..ya..bermimpilah sesukamu.." ejek Eunhyuk lagi dan berhasil membuat Sungmin memanyunkan bibirya. Daripada harus meladeni Eunhyuk, gadis itu pun memilih untuk bangkit dari acara berbaringnya kemudian mendekati timbangan yang Eunhyuk bawa tadi kemudian menaikinya.

"OMMO!"

Sungmin sontak saja terlonjak kaget ketika melihat angka yang tertera disana. Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakan sang kakak sontak saja ikut terlonjak kemudian mendekati kakaknya karena penasaran. Apa kakaknya terkejut karena melihat beratnya yang kembali bertambah ataukah karena berkurang?

Eunhyuk pun menunduk untuk melihat apa yang membuat sang kakak terkejut kemudian ikut membulatkan matanya.

"55 …kg?" Gumam Eunhyuk tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya.

Tak jauh beda dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin juga tak bisa percaya jika usaha yang ia lakukan selama ini walaupun terbilang sebentar namun sudah memunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan. Bayangkan saja, dari berat Sungmin yang awalnya 85 kg kini sudah turun menjadi 55 kg hanya dalam 7 minggu. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

"55 Hyukkie, 55?! KYYAA!" Ujar Sungmin senang sambil turun dari timbangan kemudian berloncat-loncat tak jelas sambil memeluk adiknya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya ketika sang kakak malah memeluknya bahagia sambil tertawa disana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang eomma sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan sikap kedua putrinya yang jarang sekali terlihat akur. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ditempatnya ketika mendengar apa yang kedua putrinya bicarakan, terlebih mengenai berat badan Sungmin yang turun drastis bahkan diluar dugaanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Sungmin bisa melaksanakan diet seketat ini bahkan bisa menurunkan berat badannya dengan mudah. Tapi kata 'mudah' tersebut sepertinya tak cocok dalam konteks ini.

Bohong jika Leeteuk tak tau jika Sungmin mati-matian berolahraga selama hampir 2 bulan ini dengan pulang setiap jam 12 lewat. Leeteuk tentu senantiasa menunggu sang anak sampai gadis itu pulang dan bisa istirahat serta tidur nyenyak di rumah, walaupun Sungmin tak menyadari apa yang selama ini Leeteuk lakukan. Leeteuk bahkan senantiasa memasukkan obat pelangsing serta suplemen dalam makanan Sungmin walaupun gadis itu tak menyadari tentunya.

Namun sampai sekarang, Sungmin masih juga bersikap acuh terhadapnya dan hal itu tentu membuat Leeteuk sedih. Entah sampai kapan gadis itu akan mengacuhkannya dan Leeteuk senantiasa akan menunggu sampai Sungmin akan kembali memamerkan senyum manis kepadanya dan memanggilnya dengan manja.

Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan pintu kamar tersebut. Tanpa Leeteuk sadari pula, Sungmin melihat dengan jelas sang eomma yang tengah memasang wajah sendu disana dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Eomma, mianhae…"

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Sungmin kini sudah mengubah kebiasaannya untuk tidak bangun kesiangan dan lebih memilih untuk lari pagi mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya selama 30 menit. Hal itu rutin ia lakukan selama beberap minggu ini. Tepat jam 6 ia langsung saja bergegas untuk mandi kemudian 20 menit setelahnya sudah siap dengan seragam beserta polesan-polesan yang menghiasai wajah bulatnya.

Sungmin kini sudah turun dari lantai dua untuk berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat sang eomma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan disana. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dalam diam kepada sang eomma kemudian dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk manis dikursinya.

Leeteuk yang baru saja berjalan dari arah dapur sontak saja terkejut ketika Sungmin sudah duduk di kursinya, bahkan mendahului Eunhyuk dan sang appa. Leeteuk hanya bisa memandang sebentar sang anak kemudian mulai duduk dikursinya sendiri sambil menuangkan segelas susu dan mulai membuat beberapa sandwich sehat ditempatnya.

"Makan dan minumlah…" Ujar Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan 2 macam sumber energi yang sehat kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya kala sang eomma menunjukkan perhatiannya pagi ini. Dengan gugup, Sungmin pun mengambil sandwich tersebut dan memakannya pelan. Lama Sungmin habiskan untuk mengunyah bahkan untuk menelan roti berisi itu pun ia susah. Dengan ragu, Sungmin pun melirikkan matanya sebentar kemudian memanggil wanita dewasa itu pelan.

"Eomma?"

Leeteuk yang merasa dipanggil, sontak saja menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lama mereka terdiam sampai terdengar lirihan dari Sungmin lagi.

"Eomma, mianhae.."

"…."

Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam mendengar lirihan tersebut. Apa barusan Sungmin meminta maaf padanya? Namun Leeteuk tambah terkejut ketika mendengar isakan kecil disana.

"Minnie-ah?...—"

 **BRUGGHH!**

Tanpa banyak kata, Sungmin langsung saja bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Leeteuk erat sambil menangis tentunya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Leeteuk terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

' _Apa ia bermimpi?'_

"Eomma, jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan Minnie karena telah mengabaikan eomma beberapa minggu ini. Jeongmal mianhae, eomma. Hiks~" Ujar Sungmin sambil menangis dan Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Namun tak lama wanita dewasa tersebut pun tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai Sungmin sayang.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Eomma sudah lama memaafkanmu Minnie-ah.." Jawab Leeteuk jujur dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin tak enak hati.

"Gomawo eomma…" Ujar Sungmin tulus sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak masalah. Tapi berjanjilah pada eomma.." Permintaan Leeteuk membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku dan melepas pelan pelukan mereka. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dalam diam mata sang eomma yang juga tengah menatap kedua mata foxynya. Apakah sang eomma sengaja memaafkannya namun harus dilandasi sebuah syarat? Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sedikit kecewa kepada sang eomma kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Baiklah, katakan saja eomma." Jawab Sungmin walaupun dengan perasaan tak rela namun Leeteuk hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya. Ia tentu menyadari jika Sungmin memasang ekspresi tersebut karena sang anak sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

"Jika kau sudah seperti ini, jangan berhenti ditengah jalan dan gapai cita-citamu setinggi mungkin. Eomma selalu mendukungmu disini. Arachi?" Ujar Leeteuk diserati senyum dan berhasil membuat membulatkan matanya. Tanpa berpikir 2 kali lagi, Sungmin langsung saja menubrukkan badannya kearah Leeteuk dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Hiks~ gomawo eomma.." Lirih Sungmin sambil menangis dan Leeteuk hanya bisa mengusap surai itu sayank.

"Ne.."

Sungmin hanya bisa bersyukur karena secara tak langsung Leeteuk sudah mendukung apa yang impikan selama ini. Ia tak menyangka jika sang eomma akhirnya akan memberikan restu bahkan mendukungnya.

Dari arah pintu, Eunhyuk dan Kangin hanya bisa mengulumkan senyum mereka ketika melihat adegan dramatis tersebut. Eunhyuk pun sempat terharu namun ia berhasil menutupinya dan memilih untuk menatap haru kedua wanita yang berharga dalam hidupnya tengah berpelukan disana.

"Hahh~ semoga tak akan terjadi perang lagi setelah ini. Aku benar kasn Appa?" Bisik Eunhyuk dan membuat Kangin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Ne, appa harap juga begitu.."

.

.

.

"Selamat siang semuanya…"

"Siang…"

18 orang trainer besertas Shindong dan beberapa pelatih kini tengah berkumpul di studio musik. Hari ini para trainer diajak untuk menyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik sesuai dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing. Sungmin kini telah siap dengan gitar merah mudanya sedangkan Haneul sudah siap dengan biola yang ia bawa.

Namun ada yang berbeda pada hari ini. Biasanya para trainer akan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka kepada juri-juri yang biasa mereka temui, namun kali ini Kyuhyun akan ikut andil dalam menilai kemampuan para trainer masing-masing.

"Mulai hari ini latihan kalian akan berbeda. Bagi siapapun yang penampilannya paling baik hari ini akan diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa berduet bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk itu persiapkanlah diri kalian dan pukul 3 nanti kita akan memulainya. Selamat berjuang!" Ujar Shindong menyemangati dan dibalas semangat oleh para trainer juga tentunya.

"Semangat!"

Satu persatu trainer mulai menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Sungmin dan Haneul lebih memilih pojok ruangan untuk memulai latihan mereka.

Sungmin kini sudah serius dengan gitar yang ia pangku, begitu juga dengan Haneul. Dari arah berlawanan, Kyuhyun ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah serius dengan gitarnya, terlebih sesekali gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya ketika salah memainkan nada. Hal itu dianggap lucu oleh Kyuhyun karena bibir gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengerucut imut.

Tak jarang Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri, namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba memudarkan senyumnya ketika gadis disebelah Sungmin malah menunduk sambil meliriknya malu-malu. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Haenul.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu langsung saja memutus kontak mereka dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan biolanya. Namun gadis itu tak jarang juga mencuri pandang kearahnya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat kelakuan Haneul. Kenapa gadis itu terlihat malu? Apa karena arah pandang Kyuhyun terus menuju kearah Sungmin namun diartikan lain oleh Haneul? Kyuhyun rasa gadis itu terlalu banyak menampung kepercayaan diri yang tinggi hingga membuat Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli dalam hatinya.

' _Aku kan memperhatikan Sungmin-ku bukan dia? Aneh sekali..'_ Ujar Kyuhyun membatin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Haneul menjerit tertahan ketika Kyuhyun tengah mengulumkan senyumnya setelah melihat kearahnya, menurutnya. Dengan perasaan yang membucah senang, disenggolkannya bahunya kepada Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Haneul tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri ditempatnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin ketika Haneul tengah menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"K—Kyuhyun oppa memandang kearah kesini terus sedari tadi sambil tersenyum. Aku rasa dia tengah memandangku, aku jadi malu…" Cicit Haneul sambil menutup wajahnya yang mula bersemu.

Sungmin yang terkejut mendengar penuturan itu sontak saja menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang kearahnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Mau tak mau Sungmin membalas senyum tersebut namun tak lama ia malah mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dia memandang kearahmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi dan dijawab anggukan pasti dari Haneul. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin mengeluarkan smarthphone yang ia bawa kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana.

 _To : Kyuyeomi_

 _Kau memandang Haneul terus sedari tadi eoh?_

 **SEND!**

Drttt..drtt…

Tak lama smarthphone Sungmin pun bergetar pertannda ada sebuah pesan masuk dengan ID Kyuyeomi disana.

 _From : Kyuyeomi_

 _Mwo? Aniyo! Aku sedari tadi memandangmu, bukan dia. Dia saja yang terlalu percaya diri!_

Sungmin hanya bisa mengulumkan senyumnya ketika membaca pesan tersebut kemudian memandang Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan _'Jeongmal?'_

Kyuhyun pun balas memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah juga mengatakan _'Jeongmal! Aku tak mungkin berbohong!'_

Sungmin hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat ekspresi itu kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ditempatnya. Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Haneul yang ternyata masih terlihat salah tingkah ditempatnya.

Diam-diam ia jadi merasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu karena salah faham dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat tertunda, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearahnya dan Haneul yang masih saja salah mengartikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya diberikan bukan untuk dirinya.

30 menit berlalu. Satu persatu dari para trainer tengah menunjukkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing dengan alat musik yang mereka punya. Ada yang menyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik atau bahkan hanya sekedar memainkan alat musik saja.

Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu diiringi dengan gitar miliknya. Sungmin memilih untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Because of Love' sambil memainkan gitar dengan penuh penghayatan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar alunan petikan gitar yang lembut serta suara Sungmin yang merdu membuat lelaki itu terdiam. Tak henti-hentinya lelaki itu menatap Sungmin ketika gadis itu bernyanyi sambil menutup matanya yang mana terlihat sangat cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

Disisi lain, Haneul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun sontak saja mengernyitkan alisnya ketika lelaki itu tak henti-hetinya menatap Sungmin dalam. Hal itu jauh berbeda ketika Haneul menunjukkan penampilannnya tadi. Entah kenapa perasaan Haneul menjadi tak enak jika Kyuhyun akan lebih menyukai penampilan Sungmin daripada penampilannya. Jika seperti itu berarti kesempatannya untuk bisa berduet bersama Kyuhyun akan gagal.

Para juri sudah siap dengan penilaian mereka. Para trainer kini sudah berkumpul sambil menanti dengan gugup keputusan para juri nantinya. Shindong kini sudah siap dengan nama trainer yang menunjukkan penampilan terbaik hari ini, kemudian dengan wajah cerianya ia berdiri kedepan dan menatap satu persatu kearah para trainer.

"Aku sudah membawa nama satu orang trainer yang berhasil memikat para juri bahkan Kyuhyun hari ini. Juri mengatakan jika penampilan gadis tersebut sangat luar biasa dan juga penuh dengan penghayatan. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bagi trainer terbaik akan diberikan kesempatan untuk berduet bersama dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Dan trainer itu adalah…"

Para trainer semakin gugup ketika Shindong tak kunjung juga membuka suaranya, bahkan mereka terlihat mengeratkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing berdoa supaya mereka mendapatkan keberuntungan hari ini. Shindong pun tersenyum sebentar kemudian mengangkat kertas bertuliskan nama trainer terpilih disana.

"LEE SUNGMIN, CHUKKAEHAMNIDA!" Ujar Shindong semangat dan membuat Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya. Tak lama gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan memandang Shindong tak percaya. Sungmin pun membungkukkan badannya kesegala arah sambil mengucapkan terima kasih terutama untuk para juri. Ia tak menyangka jika menjadi trainer terbaik pada hari ini.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Haneul kini hanya bisa terdiam kaku ditempatnya karena berhasil dikalahkan oleh sahabat barunya sendiri hari ini. Terlebih ketika Sungmin diminta untuk menyanyikan kembali lagu yang ia bawakan tadi, namun kali ini sambil berduet dengan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Tampak jika 2 orang berbeda jenis tersebut menikmati lagu mereka, terlebih tatapan mereka yang tak pernah lepas sedari tadi. Entah mengapa, Haneul merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sehingga tanpa sadar Haneul mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Aku harus mencari tau setelah ini..'_ Batin Haneul sambil menatap sendu tatapan pernuh arti dari Kyuhyun yang lelaki itu layangkan untuk ..Sungmin..

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Apa kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin disebelahnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada diatap gedung SM Entertainment setelah training hari ini selesai. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati hembusan angin malam terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang nantinya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau juga?" Tanya Sungmin balik setelah mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun tadi kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang disampingnya.

"Jangan ditanya. Tentu saja aku senang, terlebih bisa berduet dengan kekasihku sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun pasti dan membuat Sungmin mengulumkan senyumnya.

"Ne, kita sudah seperti pasangan duet yang sebenarnya. Bukankah begitu?" Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pasti mendengar pertanyaan tersebut kemudian tak lama merangkul bahu Sungmin cepat. Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut sontak saja terdiam, tak lama semburat merah kini sudah menghiasi pipinya.

"Kyu.." Cicit Sungmin namun lelaki itu malah terkekeh ditempatnya.

"Aahh..kurasa udara mulai dingin, Min. Tak apa kan jika aku merangkulmu seperti ini?" Ujar lelaki itu sambil terkekeh dan mau tak mau Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara untuk melepas kecangunggan.

"Minnie-ah?"

"Hm?"

 **CHU~**

Baru saja Sungmin menoleh, wajah Kyuhyun ternyata sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya dan alhasil membuat bibir mereka bertemu dengan tak sengaja. Lama mereka terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sungmin sontak saja melepaskan bibir mereka dan menunduk malu.

"A—aku mau ke toilet sebentar.." Ujar Sungmin cepat dengan nada gugup tentunya, kemudian tanpa permisi ia langsung saja melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Tak lama lelaki itu mengusap bibirnya sebentar kemudian mengulumkan senyumnya disana.

Dari arah yang berlawan, ternyata Haneul sedari tadi mengintai pergerakan mereka, mulai dari Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Sungmin ke atap, mereka yang berpelukan, hingga aksi ciuman singkat itu pun ia lihat. Haneul hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya namun tak lama mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

' _Jadi mereka?...'_

Tak lama, air mata Haneul pun menetes dan mulai terdengar isak tangis disana.

"Haahh~ Apa yang kau lakukan Min, pasti kau akan malu jika menemuinya setelah ini. Aishh!" Sungmin kini telah membahasi wajahnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya cepat. Ia tentu merasa sangat malu ketika mengingat kejadian tadi, terlebih untuk menemui Kyuhyun setelah ini pun ia tak sanggup.

"Hahh~ Mau diapakan lagi, sebaiknya aku kembali saja.." Ujar Sungmin pada akhirnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan toilet. Baru saja Sungmin keluar dari sana, suara seorang gadis menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Minnie-ah?"

"OMMO!" Sungmin sontak saja terlonjak kaget tau-tau Haneul kini sudah berada didepannya, namun dengan mata yang memerah dan ..bengkak…

"Haneul-ah..matamu…—?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Potong Haneul cepat dan membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Akhirnya Sungmin pun mengangguk kemudian Haneul menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di taman yang biasa mereka jadikan untuk beristirahat bersama, kemudian Haneul memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya dikursi panjang disana begitu juga Sungmin.

"Aku tak ingin bertele-tele dan akan bertanya langsung padamu. Dan kuharap kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur." Ujar Haneul cepat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang ini hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan memandang gadis cantik itu dalam diam.

"Ne…"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Haneul pun menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang datar kearah depan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun-oppa sebenarnya?"

 **DEG!**

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kaku mendengar pertanyaan itu dan ia tentu bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jika ia jujur sekarang, Sungmin tak bisa menjamin akankah hal baik tetap terjadi pada hubungan persahabatan mereka berdua, atau bahkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Haneul dan berhasil membuat Haneul jengah. Setelah menghela nafasnya berat, Haneul pun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Jauhi Kyuhyuun-oppa. Karena dia milikku!"

"…"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kaku mendengar perintah tersebut. Menjauhi Kyuhyun demi Haneul bahkan gadis itu sudah mengklaim bahwa Kyuhyun itu miliknya? Sungmin hanya bisa menggerakkan matanya gelisah tak tahu harus menjawab apa terlebih Haneul masih memandang tajam kearahnya.

 **GREP!**

Tanpa diduga, tangan Sungmin kini telah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dan membuat gadis itu harus berdiri dari duduknya. Sungmin yang terkejut sontak saja tambah membulatkan matanya karena ternyata Kyuhyun lah yang menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!"

"Oppa!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat menarik Sungmin untuk pergi, panggilan dari Haneul membuat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa! Kumohon lepaskan dia dan jadilah milikku, jebal!" Pinta Haneul dengan sangat disertai dengan air mata yang kini tengah mengalir dipipinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Maafkan aku…" Ujar Kyuhyun tegas kemudian kembali berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya namun suara Haneul kembali menghentikannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku ada, hah? Geurae, aku akan tetap menunggumu karena hatiku hanya untukmu oppa, camkan itu!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian benar-benar membawa Sungmin pergi menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Haneul yang hanya bisa menangis ditempatnya.

Sekarang gadis itu tau, mengapa Kyuhyun tak pernah memandangnya dikarenakan hati lelaki itu telah dimiliki bahkan oleh sahabat barunya sendiri. Entah mengapa jika mengingat Sungmin, gadis itu malah mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian.

' _Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia, lihat saja!'_

.

.

.

to be continued…

.

.

.

 **Thanks to :**

 **ovallea, Park Rin-Hyun Uchiha, Michiko Haruna, chjiechjie, Orange Girls, snmayy88, wdespita elfjoy, Guest, laelikyumin137elf**


	8. Chapter 8

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin hingga tak terasa mereka berdua telah jauh meninggalkan _SM Building_. Kyuhyun terus saja menarik tangan tersebut hingga gadis itu meringis sakit karena tangannya dicekeram terlalu keras, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menyadari hal itu. Terbukti lelaki itu terus menariknya bahkan tak sekalipun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kyu... Berhenti.." Pinta Sungmin sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun namun lelaki itu tak kunjung menoleh.

"Kyu, Appo~"

Akhirnya ringisan terakhir itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin tengah menahan tangis sambil menatap miris kearah pergelangannya.

Sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kekasihnya, dengan cepat ia pun melepaskan cengkraman itu tak lupa dengan wajah paniknya. Dilihatnya cap jari berwarna merah dipergelangan tangan putih Sungmin yang begitu kontras hingga Kyuhyun langsung saja merutuki perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. _'Mati saja kau Cho Kyuhyun!'_

"Mi—mianhae Minnie-ah. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Mian.." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Namun Sungmin sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk, tak berniat sekalipun untuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar. Ia baru menyadari jika mereka sudah berada di area taman kota. Dilihatnya sebuah bangku panjang kemudian dituntunnya tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk bersama nya disana.

Lama mereka terdiam dan keheningan malam semakin menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini akhirnya memilih untuk menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berani untuk menegakkan kepalanya walaupun padangannya ini sama sekali tak mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi. Kumohon kau jangan terhasut oleh perkataan Haneul. Arachi?" Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam Sungmin disampingnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan hingga Kyuhyun pun berusaha keras untuk menyimaknya. Tak lama Lelaki itu pun mengangguk dan membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Haneul?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Lelaki itu pun menatap Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatap curiga kearahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika kami tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang terobsesi kepadaku. Percayalah.."

"Tapi kenapa dia mengklaim bahwa kau adalah miliknya?"

Pertanyaan penuh tuntutan itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit geram. Apa Sungmin selama ini meragukannya sehingga melayangkan pertanyaan tak berguna seperti itu?

"Bukan kah kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya? Kau meragukanku?"

Kali ini Sungmin yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa perasaan ragu itu kini telah mengganggu pikirannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah dan hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Berhentilah berpikir keras. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan semua masalah ini akan selesai. Ini tak akan lucu jika kita bertengkar hanya karena gadis tak jelas seperti dia. Ku mohon percayalah padaku jika kami tak pernah memiliki hubungan apa-apa.."

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan itu terlebih melihat tatapan penuh keseriusan dibalik mata Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu benar, ia hanya perlu percaya sepenuhnya dan masalah ini pada akhirnya akan selesai.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika aku bertanya mengapa Haneul terobsesi padamu apakah kau bisa menjawabnya?"

Gemas. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu masih saja berusaha untuk mengorek sesuatu yang bahkan tak penting untuk diceritakan apalagi didengar karena jujur Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak sudi untuk membahasnya. Gadis itu terkesan tak mau berhenti bertanya hingga apa yang ia tanyakan bisa terjawab sampai keakar-akarnya.

Namun ketika wanita itu mengeluarkan tatapan penuh iba nya, mau tak mau akhirnya lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudia menatap datar sebuah kolam buatan yang kebetulan tak jauh dari bangku tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

"Tapi berjanjilah jika aku menceritakan semuanya, kau akan berhenti menanyaka segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Haneul. Arasseo?" Lelaki itu memberikan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimatnya dan mau tak mau Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Ini berawal saat aku menempati kelas 9 di Middle Hanlim High School. Itu tahun pertama aku mulai tinggal di Seoul bersama eomma dan Appa setelah 3 tahun menetap di China. Saat itu aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan Haneul adalah seorang siswi baru dan mengikuti MOS saat itu. Dia memang terkenal karena kecantikan dan juga jabatan ayahnya, sehingga banyak yang tak berani untuk mendekati gadis itu. Bisa kau lihat sampai sekarang dia susah untuk bersosialisasi karena ia tak memang pada dasarnya tak tahu cara untuk bergaul.."

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan tersebut kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama gadis itu berpikir sebentar kemudian memandang lelaki itu lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa dia bisa dekat denganmu? Apa kau yang sengaja mendekatinya?" Tuduh Sungmin dengan mata memicing dan berhasil membuat Kyuhun membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kami bisa saling mengenal karena ketidaksengajaan saja." Potong Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi tapi dengan nada mengejek dan entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Minnie-ah!"

"Ya..yaa..aku bercanda. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan kronologinya? Aku jadi semakin penasaran." Ujar Sungmin lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Saat itu MOS baru bisa kami selesaikan saat pukul 8 malam. Semua siswa dan siswi sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah, tinggal Haneul sendirian yang belum pulang karena mobil jemputannya belum datang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari taxi saja. Namun saat dijalan, dia malah dicegat oleh pria-pria pemabuk dan kebetulan aku lewat. Melihat jika ia sudah ditarik paksa ke lorong sepi dan hampir dilecehkan tentu saja aku tak tinggal diam. Akhirnya aku menyelamatkannya dan Haneul merasa berhutang besar padaku. Itulah kenapa gadis itu menjadi terobsesi denganku sampai sekarang."

Penjelasan Kyuhyun yang panjang lebar itu malah membuat Sungmin menguap dan memandang lelaki itu malas.

"Tidakkah ceritamu itu seperti sebuah drama? Kau mencoba mengelabuiku ya?" Sungmin berujar datar dan hampir membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Ya! Aku serius! Jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya untuk apa aku mengarang-ngarang cerita. Aishh..kau ini! Aku jadi menyesal menceritakan semuanya padamu." Bentak Kyuhyun sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia mendadak jengkel sekarang karena ia sudah menceritakan panjang lebar namun Sungmin malah menganggapnya mengada-ngada. Siapapun pasti akan merasa jengkel jika diperlakukan seperti itu bukan?

"Eoh? Kau marah?" Tanya Sungmin heran ketika lelaki itu mendadak merubah ekspresinya. Namun yang ditanya tak menoleh dan malah membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Sungmin hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian mencoba untuk bergelayut ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau marah eoh? Mian. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saja jika seperti ini, hm?" Ujar Sungmin manja sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke lengan atas lelaki tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh dengan acara merajuknya dan mau tak mau Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya tak rela.

"Hahh~ baiklah jika kau marah. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Baru saja Sungmin akan bangkit dari duduknya, namun tangannya dicekal dengan paksa oleh Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin harus kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Ara..ara..Aku tak marah." Ujar Kyuhyun walaupun dengan nada tak ikhlas namun berhasil membuat Sungmin mengulumkan senyumnya.

"Good Boy.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pujian itu kemudian memandang Sungmin dalam diam.

"Apa kau sudah puas dengan ceritaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius sambil menatap Sungmin dalam. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk walaupun masih terselip rasa keraguan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ungkit lagi masa lalu ku terutama bersama Haneul. Cukup percaya dengan cinta kita dan jangan pikirkan yang lain. Arachi?" Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin. Tak lama gadis itu mengangguk kemudian memamerkan senyumnya.

"Hm.."

Kyuhyun pun balik tersenyum dan mengusap pipi itu lembut. Melihat jika cuaca yang mulai tak bersahabat karena angin sudah mulai terasa kencang, lelaki itu pun beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk segera berdiri.

"Ja, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Sungmin. Lelaki itu pun makin mengeratkan genggamannya sambil menyalurkan kehangatannya disana.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, proses belajar masih berlangsung di Paran High School. Terlihat Sungmin tengah serius memperhatikan penjelasan Park Seonsaeng di depan, sesekali ia mengernyitkan alis ketika tak mengerti apa yang guru muda itu jelaskan. Entah karena cara mengajar tersebut yang membuatnya tak mengerti, atau karena otaknya yang lamban untuk mencerna pelajaran.

Terlebih sekarang adalah pelajaran matematika. Ia bahkan paling anti dengan pelajaran yag didominasi oleh angka beserta rumus-rumus tersebut. Jika tengah mempelajari mata pelajaran ini, entah mengapa tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun yang dulunya pernah menyumbangkan medali emas olimpiade matematika ketika mereka tengah menduduki Junior High School dulu.

Ia jadi berpikir, masihkah Kyuhyun sejenius dulu? Ia bahkan baru ingat Kyuhyun pernah bercerita jika sempat kembali memenangkan olimpiade di sekolahnya yang lama karena lelaki tersebut sekarang lebih memilih untuk Home Schooling saja disebabkan padatnya jadwalnya sehingga tak memungkinkan untuknya melanjutkan sekolah. Ia rasa lelaki itu masih memiliki otak yang encer karena lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menginjakkan kelas satu SD bersamanya ketika berumur 5 tahun yang pada saat itu Sungmin sudah berusia 7 tahun.

"Untuk tugas kalian di rumah, kerjakan PR di buku paket halaman 37 no 1 sampai dengan 10 dan segera dikumpulkan besok. Mengerti?"

"Ne…"

Sungmin yang terkejut ketika Park Seonsaeng tiba-tiba memberikan tugas sontak saja membuka buku paket dan melihat 10 soal yang terpampang disana yang ternyata berbentuk program linear. Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki 10 soal yang menurutnya sangat susah tersebut kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish…ini sangat susah. Bagaimana caranya aku mengerjakannya?" Gumam Sungmin sambil memandang horror 10 soal berbentuk cerita disana. Tak lama jam pulang pun berbunyi dan membuat Park Seonsaeng menutup pertemuan hari ini. Guru muda itu pun meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan siswa dan siswinya yang sedang berkemas di kelas.

Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya pasrah, semoga ia sanggup untuk mengerjakan PR malam ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika diberikan sebuah hidayah sehingga ia tak perlu memikirkan PR yang menurutnya dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan tersebut.

Sungmin sudah memasukkan semua barangnya kedalam tas dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas. Namun baru saja ia akan berdiri, dua pasang tangan tiba-tiba menahan kedua bahunya dan mau tak mau membuat Sungmin terduduk kembali.

Sungmin pun mendongak dan terkejut ketika mendapati 1 orang gadis kini tengah berdiri angkuh didepannya dan 2 orang yang senantiasa menahan kedua bahunya agar Sungmin tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Lee-Sung-Min. Gadis gendut yang kemarin sudah berani melawan Seulgi CS. Dengan mengempisnya pipimu ini, kau sudah merasa cantik eoh?" Tanya Seulgi sarkatik sambil memegang dagu Sungmin dengan tangan lentiknya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sungmin datar sambil menatap Seulgi tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mendecih pelan kemudian balas menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tanya kami mau apa? Tentu saja kami akan memberimu pelajaran. Bukankah itu sangat jelas!" Ujar Seulgi cepat dan membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Sungmin pun sempat berontak namun kedua bahunya ditahan kuat oleh Taeyeon dan Sunny yang ada disebelahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Sungmin namun malah membuat Seulgi tertawa ditempatnya.

"Lepas katamu? Bagaimana jika kami bermain-main dulu denganmu? Hukuman apa yang sebaiknya kita berikan padanya, hm?" Tanya Seulgi kepada 2 orang temannya. 2 orang itu tampak berpikir namun tak lama Sunny tampak memamerkan senyum jahatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita lucuti pakaiannya kemudian kita foto dan kita sebarkan, bukankah itu hebat?" Saran Sunny dan sontak saja membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Seulgi tentu saja tersenyum senang kemudian menjentikkan jemari lentiknya.

"Ide brilian. Ja, bawa dia ke gudang sekolah." Perintah Seulgi dan dipatuhi oleh Sunny dan Taeyeon. Dengan kasar mereka memaksa Sungmin untuk berdiri dan menarik tubuh itu untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Y—ya, lep—pas—kan! Tolong..tolong aku…hiks~"

Sungmin tentu saja memberontak namun Sunny dengan kasar menjambak rambutnya sehingga membuat rambut sebahu itu rontok dengan jumlah yang banyak ditangan Sunny.

Sungmin hanya bisa meringis sakit mendapat perlakuan tersebut namun entah mengapa cengkraman Sunny dan Taeyeon terlalu kuat sehingga ia kesulitan untuk melawan.

Mereka pun telah sampai di gudang kemudian mereka menyeret Sungmin menuju kearah tumpukan matras.

"Lepaskan! Siapapun tolong aku!" Sungmin terus berusaha untuk memberotak, namun tiba-tiba Seulgi malah melayangkan tamparannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

 **PLAK!**

Sungmin sontak terdiam ketika mendapat tamparan tersebut yang menghasilkan memar dan darah disudut bibir Sungmin sehingga membuat air mata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari balik mata bulatnya. Dengan cepat, Seulgi mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sungmin kemudian melempar tubuh tersebut ke tumpukan matras.

Sungmin tentu saja terjembab dan hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk ketika debu mulai mengotori baju hingga wajahnya. Seulgi pun tersenyum puas kemudian mengeluarkan 2 buah gunting dari dalam tasnya kemudian menatap Sunny dengan wajah setannya.

"Sunny-ah, siapkan kamera. Biar aku dan Taeyeon yang akan melucuti seragamnya."

Sungmin sontak saja membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perintah tersebut kemudian berusaha untuk beringsut menjauh. Seulgi terus mendekatinya bersama Taeyeon dengan membawa 2 buah gunting ditangan mereka.

"Andwae.. Jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon! Hiks~"

Namun seperti sudah tak memiliki telinga lagi, Seulgi dan Taeyeon terus saja mendekati Sungmin disertai dengan tawa mengerikan mereka.

 **HAP!**

Dengan satu tangannya, Seulgi pun menarik rambut Sungmin dan dengan kasar merobek bagian depan seragam tersebut dengan guntingnya.

"Hiks~ ANDWAE!"

 **SREETT!**

Dalaman Sungmin pun nampak dengan jelas dan berhasil membuat 3 orang gadis gila disana tersenyum puas.

"Uwooww..ternyata gadis gendut ini memiliki dada yang besar. Ini akan menjadi jepretan terbaik kita kali ini. Aahahah.."

"Tunggu apa lagi Sunny-ah? Cepat ambil gambarnya. Kau tak lihat dada gadis gendut ini hampir keluar dari tempatnya?" Sunny tentu saja mengangguk setelah mendapat perintah dari Taeyeon. Ia pun membidikkan lensa kamera mahal tersebut tepat kearah tubuh atas Sungmin.

"Wuaahh..gambar yang bagus." Ujar Sunny senang sambil menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada kedua temannya. Seulgi beserta teman-temannya tentu tersenyum bangga dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Taeyeon menatap Seulgi sambil menunjukkn evil smirknya.

"Tapi lebih bagus lagi jika kita foto tubuh polosnya. Bukankah begitu?" Saran Taeyeon sambil menatap setan kedua temannya. Seulgi tentu mengangguk setuju kemudian memainkan gunting ditangannya.

"Kau benar, ayo kita selesaikan!"

"ANDWAE!"

Sungmin terus berusaha untuk menjauhi 3 setan wanita yang berdiri didepannya yang saat ini semakin dekat kearahnya. Sungmin terus saja menangis karena ia tak akan sudi jika harus ditelanjangi secara paksa seperti ini. Ia sangat berharap jika siapapun itu akan datang segera menolongnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Bersiaplah…"

 **BRAKKK!**

Pintu tua itu pun didobrak secara kasar dan nampak 2 orang lelaki kini tengah berdiri disana. Terlebih lelaki berkulit pucat dengan menggunakan masker hitam untuk menutupi sebagian wajanya tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya ketika menyaksikan 1 orang gadis yang amat sangat dikenalnya tengah meringkuk dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Dengan kepala yang sudah penuh dengan kepulan asap, Kyuhyun, lelaki itu pun mendekati 4 orang gadis tersebut kemudian dengan kasar mendorong Seulgi yang menghalangi jalannya sehingga membuat gadis itu terjembab.

"YA!"

Protes Seulgi saat seluruh tubuh gadis itu menjadi kotor ketika terjembab ketumpukkan kardus. Namun Kyuhyun tentu tak peduli dengan hal itu kemudian mendekati Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk.

Kyuhyun sontak saja membulatkan matanya ketika melihat keadaan sang kekasih. Badan yang penuh dengan debu, mata yang terlihat memerah, sudut bibir yang terlihat berdarah, terlebih seragam bagian depan yang terlihat sobek sehingga memperlihatkan secara jelas apa yang ada dibalik seragam tersebut. Terlebih lagi keadaan tangan dan kaki Sungmin sedang dalam posisi yang terikat kuat.

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Kyuhyun langsung saja melepas ikatan-ikatan tersebut dan membersihkan debu-debu yang mengotori badan dan wajah Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun sempat memerah karena sempat melihat dada padat Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya. Namun Kyuhyun langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi badan itu cepat, takut jika ada yang melihat kesempatan emas tersebut terlebih masih ada 1 orang lelaki lagi yang berada didalam ruangan ini.

Sungmin yang menyadari jika yang menolongnya ini adalah Kyuhyun-nya sontak saja menjatuhkan air matanya haru.

"Kyu.." Lirih Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dibalik maskernya.

"Uljimma.."

Ujar lelaki itu menenangkan kemudian mengusap pelan air mata Sungmin. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun menolehkan wajahnya kemudian menatap tajam 3 orang gadis yang ternyata sedari tadi tengah menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kau siapa huh! Berani-beraninya mendobrak gudang ini dan mengganggu kesenangan kami?!" Teriak Seulgi sambil membersihkan badannya yang kotor terkena debu. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mulai mendekati 3 orang gadis tersebut.

"Kalian akan kulaporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan kekerasan dan penganiayaan. Dan kuharap kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian setelah ini!" Ujar Kyuhyun tajam dibalik maskernya dan berhasil membuat 3 orang gadis tersebut membulatkan mata mereka.

"Ya! Siapa kau berani-benarinya ingin melaporkan kami? Kau tak tau jika ayahku adalah kepala sekolah disini huh!" Teriak Seulgi diselipi dengan kesombongan dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendecih mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah anak dari pemilik saham utama untuk membangun sekolah ini. Apa kau sekarang bisa berkutik?" Ujar Kyuhyun datar dan berhasil membuat semua orang disana terdiam, tak terkecuali Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka jika ayah Kyuhyun menaruh saham di sekolahnya, terlebih ia hanya mengetahui jika pengusaha tersebut berasal dari China dan bermarga Cho, namun ia tak sekalipun menyadari jika itu adalah ayahnya Kyuhyun.

Seulgi pun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Ck, sombong sekali. Lagi pula kau siapa eoh? Kekasihnya Lee Sungmin? Ternyata lelaki dan gadis sama-sama memuakkan!" Ujar Seulgi lagi sambil memandang KyuMin tak suka. Dengan acuh, Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin dan menuntun Gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau sudah membuat laporannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lelaki yang sedari tadi diam ditempatnya. Lelaki yang Sungmin tahu bernama Lee Donghae tersebut mengangguk kemudian membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Sungmin dan ketiga gadis tersebut semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, namun tak lama suara hentakan-hentakan kaki datang menuju kearah gudang.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Protes Seulgi ketika mendengar suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Hukuman yang setimpal untuk gadis nakal seperti kalian…" Ucapan Donghae membuat ketiga gadis tersebut terkejut kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan bergerak, tetap berdiam ditempat!" Mereka disana serempak menoleh kearah pintu dan terkejut ketika mendapati 4 orang polisi kini tengah memasuki gudang.

Seulgi, Taeyeon dan Sunny, mereka sontak saja membulatkan matanya dan berniat untuk kabur, namun 3 orang polisi dan tak lupa Kepala Sekolah berhasil menahan mereka hingga membuat mereka memberontak.

"Ya! Lepaskan kami! Kau tak berhak menangkap kami lelaki sialan!" Teriak Seulgi kepada Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu menatap datar kearahnya. Seulgi semakin ingin menampar wajah itu dan semakin penasaran siapa yang memiliki wajah dibalik masker tersebut.

"Buka maskermu! Biar aku bisa memaki dengan puas wajahmu itu, huh!" Teriak Seulgi lagi dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tambah geram kearahnya.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu pun membuka maskernya kemudian menatap tajam 3 orang gadis didepannya. Setelah masker itu terbuka, ketiga gadis tersebut sontak saja bungkam seketika terlebih tau siapa pemilik wajah tersebut.

"K—kyuhyun o—oppa.." Ucap Sunny dan Taeyeon dengan terbata disertai dengan wajah yang memucat. Terlebih Seulgi, ia hanya bisa mati kutu dan merutuki bibirnya yang telah memaki lelaki yang ternyata adalah idolanya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun.

"C—cho K—Kyuhyun…" Gumam Seulgi dengan mata yang membulat sempurna hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendecih kearahnya. Lelaki itu pun menatap Seulgi tajam dan berhasil membuat wajah Seulgi tambah memucat.

"Terimalah hukuman kalian karena telah berhasil melecehkan kekasihku, LEE SUNGMIN!"

Ketiga gadis itu tambah membulatkan mata mereka ketika lelaki tersebut telah memberikan pengakuan jika gadis yang mereka bully selama ini adalah kekasih dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau gadis pirang, bersiaplah jika ayahmu akan merasa malu seumur hidup jika anaknya terbukti melakukan tindakan kekerasan di sekolah!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sindiran dan berhasil membuat Seulgi terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

"Hyung, kau urus mereka. Aku akan membawa Sungmin pulang setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menuntun Sungmin untuk pergi, menyisakan ketiga gadis gila yang hanya bisa merutuki nasib mereka ditempatnya.

.

.

.

TING..TONG….

"Sebentar…"

 **CEKLEK!**

Leeteuk yang saat itu tengah membukakan pintu sontak saja membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sang anak tengah dalam kondisi yang memprihatikan dengan dituntun oleh seorang lelaki tampan disampingnya. Terlihat jika Sungmin tengah menatap sendu kearahnya dan mau tak mau Leeteuk harus mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Lelaki yang tak dikenal Leeteuk tersebut senantiasa menuntun Sungmin hingga gadis itu dapat bersandar nyaman dipunggung sofa. Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam melihat pancaran kasih sayang dari mata lelaki tersebut dan membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan kini telah memenuhi otaknya.

'Siapa lelaki ini? Apa kekasih anaknya? Terus, apa yang terjadi pada Sungminnya? Apa sang anak habis dianiaya? Atau bahkan diperkosa?!'

Leeteuk cepat-cepat membuang pemikiran tersebut kemudian menatap terkejut pada sudut bibir anaknya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Minnie-ah, bibirmu?" Tunjuk Leeteuk tepat kearah bibir Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu sontak memegangi bibirnya.

"Minta bantuan Hyukkie untuk membersihkan lukamu, tapi sebelumnya lebih baik kau bersihkan diri dulu. Hyukkie-ah? Cepat kesini!" Leeteuk pun memanggil anak perempuannya yang satu lagi dan yang dipanggil sontak saja turun dari arah tangga.

"Wae eomma—OMMO!" Eunhyuk hampir saja jatuh dari tangga ketika mendapati sang kakak tengah duduk disamping seorang lelaki. Bukan karena dia shock karena sang kakak berani membawa seorang lelaki ke rumah, namun shock karena mengetahui dengan jelas siapa lelaki tersebut.

"C—Cho…K—Kyuhy—….."

"Cepat bawa eonnimu ke kamar. Dan bantu dia membersihkan dirinya." Perintah Leeteuk setelah berhasil memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. Gadis penyuka susu strawberry itu pun mengangguk kikuk kemudian berjalan mendekati sang kakak.

Dengan gugup didekatinya Sungmin namun ia sempatkan dirinya untuk bisa memandang Kyuhyun dari dekat. Lelaki itu tampak tak menghiraukannya, namun lebih memperhatikan dengan khawatir kakaknya yang saat ini akan dituntunnya ke kamar. Hal itu memunculkan banyak pemikiran diotak Eunhyuk.

'Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa bersama kakaknya? Mengapa keadaan kakaknya tampak mengenaskan? Apa kakaknya habis jadi korban kecelakaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, atau bagaimana?'

Eunhyuk benar-benar harus mengorek apa yang terjadi dan ia akan menuntut penjelasan kepada sang kakak setelah ini.

Tampak lelaki itu terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sampai kedua gadis tersebut menghilang dibalik tangga. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menatap kearah samping. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk telah lebih dulu menatap kearahnya.

"A—annyeong haseyo, Eommonim. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, te—temannya Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup namun behasil membuat Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya.

"Eommonim? Teman? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memicingkan matanya dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bertambah gugup.

"N—ne.."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mengerti padahal dalam hati ia tentu saja tertawa melihat kegugupan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Dengan gaya bicara seperti itu saja Leeteuk sudah tau jika lelaki itu berbohong. Terlebih setelah melihat tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang ia tunjukkan sedari tadi terhadap anaknya membuat Leeteuk yakin jika mereka berdua diam-diam memiliki hubungan khusus.

Leeteuk pun memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengulum senyumnya dan membuat lelaki itu bertambah gugup.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi?" Pinta Leeteuk dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Terlihat lelaki tersebut berpikir sebentar kemudian memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk kini senantiasa menunggu Sungmin yang sedang memakai baju setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Gadis itu tanpa henti memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

Sungmin tentu menyadari tatapan aneh yang Eunhyuk layangkan sedari tadi untuknya, namun gadis itu berusaha acuh sambil melanjutkan aktivitas memakai bajunya.

"Eonni?" Sungmin pun akhirnya menoleh dan mendekati Eunhyuk yang kini tengah duduk diranjang miliknya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bersama mu? Apa kau habis menjadi korban tabrakan olehnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembarangan dan membuat Sungmin mendelikkan matanya.

"Aniyo! tentu saja bukan!" Ralat Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya namun Eunhyuk malah memicingkan matanya.

"Terus?" Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus ketika mendapati tatapan penuh tuntutan yang Eunhyuk layangkan. Gadis itu pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan balik menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku baru saja dibully oleh teman sekelasku sendiri dan dia datang menolongku. Sudah puas bertanya nya? Sudahlah, aku ingin segera turun kebawah." Ujar Sungmin setelah menyisir rambutnya namun tangan Eunhyuk malah menahannya.

"Bohong! Bukankah dia tak satu sekolah denganmu? Untuk apa dia susah-susah menolongmu, jangan mengelabuik—.."

"Karena aku kekasihnya."

"NE!" Pengakuan itu sontak membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya namun tak lama gadis itu pun tertawa ngakak.

"Bwahahahah! Jangan membodohiku?! Kau tau sendiri, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah kau bohong—…"

"Tapi setidaknya aku berucap jujur kali ini. Sudahlah, aku mau turun.." Tanpa menoleh lagi, Sungmin langsung saja meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

"Dia pasti berbohong! A—aku yakin itu!"

 **Drrttt…drtt…**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi getaran ponsel diatas kasur milik Sungmin. Eunhyuk pun menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati layar smarthphone milik kakaknya tengah menyala. Diambilnya dan dibukanya kunci smarthphone tersebut dan mendapati sebuah pesan disana. Dengan ragu, Eunhyuk pun membuka pesan tersebut dan sontak saja membulatkan matanya ketika membaca isi pesan beserta ID sang pengirim disana.

 _From : Kyuyeomi_

 _Sayang, cepatlah turun. Aku merasa canggung jika dihadapkan lama dengan calon mertua seperti ini…_

"Ini tak mungkin…."

.

.

.

Sungmin kini telah berjalan pelan dari arah tangga menuju ruang tamu. Disana telah berkumpul sang appa, eomma, dan juga Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

"Eh, Minnie-ah, palli kesini." Ajak sang eomma dan membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Terlebih semua orang yang menatap senang kearahnya dan semakin membuat Sungmin bingung. Sungmin pun memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan.. 'Ada apa?'

Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan semakin membuat Sungmin tak mengerti. Gadis itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disebelah sang eomma namun wanita dewasa itu malah menahan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Sungmin tak jadi duduk.

"Kenapa duduk disini? Duduklah disamping Kyuhyun.." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mendorong Sungmin hingga duduk disamping lelaki tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kelakuan sang eomma yang terlihat aneh, terlebih sang appa pun tak menegur sedari tadi.

"Sudah mengobati lukamu?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Sungmin tentu mengangguk. Leeteuk pun tersenyum kemudian memandang KyuMin bergantian.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak saja membuat Sungmin harus tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya sang eomma menanyakan perilah tersebut bahkan didepan sang Appa. Apa itu tak gila?!

"Eomma?!"

"Sebenarnya baru-baru saja eommonim. Tapi kami sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun." Ujar Kyuhyun jujur dan membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Oo, baiklah jika begitu. Oiya, nak Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggil ku eomma dan ayah Sungmin Appa saja jika kamu mau." Ujar Leeteuk lagi dengan wajah cerianya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya.

"NE?!"

"A—aa. Ne, eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup namun dibalas tatapan tak percaya oleh Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa berpikir keras, apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya hanya dalam waktu 30 menit setelah ia tinggalkan ke kamar tadi? Apa otak mereka sudah dicuci secara paksa?!

"Geureom, Eomma, Appa, saya meminta izin untuk membawa Sungmin malam ini untuk mengikuti training lagi. Saya berjanji akan membawa Sungmin dengan selamat sampai ke rumah malam nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun meminta izin dan membuat kedua orang dewasa disana mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah ne?" Nasehat Leeteuk dan membuat Kyuhyun menangguk mengerti.

"Kyu, tas dan ponselku?"

"Ambillah, aku tunggu di mobil." Ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan memasuki mobilnya duluan dan memilih untuk menunggu Sungmin disana. 10 menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah siap dengan make up seadanya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kita ke café sebentar untuk makan malam. Bukankah training nanti akan dimulai pukul 8?" Ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Akhirnya mobil audi putih itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee.

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau apakan kedua orang tuaku hingga mereka menjadi aneh hari ini?"

"Uhuk..uhuk!"

Kyuhyun sontak saja tersedak ketika Sungmin malah bertanya seperti itu. Hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut kemudian menyodorkan air putih kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka kini tengah makan disebuah café dengan ruangan VIP sehingga mereka tak takut jika akan terganggu oleh fans-fans Kyuhyun.

"Minum dulu!" Perintah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung saja meneguk habis airnya. Lelaki itu pun menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"Aku hanya mengaku jika aku itu kekasihmu. Begitu.."

"Bohong! Tidakkah kau mengatakan hal lain sampai orang tuaku dengan mudahnya memberikan lampu hijau kepada kita?" Kyuhyun hanya melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin yang saat ini sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Bahkan setelah tersedak tadi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk sekedar menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan menuntutnya.

"Baiklah…baiklah…Aku hanya mengakui jika aku seorang artis, ayahku pemilih Cho Corp, dan aku menjaga putri sulung mereka setiap malam sepulang dari training. Sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin membuang nafasnya. Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan membuat Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kyu?

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mengenal Lee Donghae?"

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menyantap makan malamnya sontak saja mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati Sungmin yang kini menatap penuh tanya kearahnya.

"Tentu saja, dia kakak sepupuku. Wae?" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memilih untuk menyeruput jus alpukat pesanannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku disana?"

"Kau mau tau sebuah rahasia?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Sungmin pun mengangguk ragu dan membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya.

"Aku memintanya untuk mengawasimu selama aku mulai menemukanmu saat itu. Dan hari ini puncaknya. Untungnya ia melihatmu saat diseret paksa oleh 3 gadis gila itu dan ia langsung saja menelponku." Ucapan Kyuhyun tentu membuat Sungmin tercengang. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun sudah meminta seseorang untuk melindungnya bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari hal itu.

"Gomawo.." Cicit Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun pun mengusap tangan Sungmin yang berada diatas meja dan membuat gadis itu menatap kearahnya.

"Aku berjanji kejadian ini tak akan terulang lagi. Dan jika ada yang berani mencelakaimu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menuntutnya." Ujar Kyuhyun pasti dan membuat Sungmin terharu ditempatnya.

"Ja, lebih baik kita ke SM Building sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum kemudian ikut mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah menyusuri SM koridor menuju ruang teater tempatnya melakukan audisi. Ia sudah berjalan sedari tadi, mulai dari halte karea ia meminta sang kekasih untuk mengantarnya sampai disana saja dikarenakan tak mungkin jika mereka berangkat bersama ke SM Building.

Sungmin kini sudah memasuki ruang ruang teater tempatnya melakukan audisi tersebut, kemudian mendapati banyak sekali orang disana. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar dan mendapati Haneul yang tengah memainkan tablet PC-nya.

Terlihat gadis itu tengah serius dengan kegiatannya sesekali menggerakkan tangannya sambil melihat kearah tablet tersebut. Sungmin rasa gadis itu tengah mengikuti gerakan tari yang ada disana.

Sungmin baru saja berniat untuk mendekati gadis tersebut, namun ia sontak saja menghentikan langkahkahnya ketika teringat kejadian kemarin disaat Haneul menatap penuh kebencian kearahnya. Ia jadi merasa tak enak dengan gadis tersebut, ia yakin Haneul pasti masih marah dengannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dalam diam gadis tersebut. Namun seperti sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya, Haneul pun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatap dalam diam kearahnya. Ekpresi Haenul yang semula masih terkesan tersenyum, kini malah berubah menjadi datar bahkan terlihat sorot mata yang tajam disana.

Dengan acuh, gadis tersebut pun kembali memainkan tabletnya dan mengabaikan kehadiran Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mencelos ketika mendapat ekpresi tersebut, biasanya Haneul akan menyapanya dengan senyuman manis dan juga mengajaknya untuk duduk bersebelehan, namun kali ini gadis itu sudah tampak seperti membencinya dan hanya bisa membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat kemudian memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi kosong yang tersedia disana. Untuk menghilangkan jenuh, Sungmin pun mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam tasnya kemudian mulai menikmati alunan music dari sana.

10 menit kemudian, 5 orang juri masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut bahkan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun juga disana. Keempat juri sudah duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing dan Shindong kini telah berada ditengah panggung. Tanpa disuruh 18 orang trainer pun kini sudah berbaris dengan rapi didepan mereka.

Hari ini mereka mereka kembali mengadakan babak eliminasi dan bahkan akan memulangkan 4 orang sekaligus dari 18 orang yang ada. Sungmin tentu berusaha mati-matian untuk malam ini agar ia masih bisa bertahan di Agensi tersebut.

Babak tersebut sudah berakhir 5 menit yang lalu dan Sungmin ternyata berhasil melewatinya dengan mudah. Ia bersyukur bisa kembali bertahan di agensi tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Haneul. Gadis itu tampak tak suka dengan keberhasilan Sungmin, bahkan terkesan mendumel dan mendecih ketika juri selalu memberikan komentar terbaik mereka untuk Sungmin. Gadis itu terus memandang Sungmin tak suka hingga Sungmin kini sedang mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sungmin-sshi.." Panggilan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat Haneul kini tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dengan ragu, Sungmin pun berdiri dengan tegak sambil menghadap gadis itu kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"W—waeyo Haneul-ah…"

"Jangan panggil itu seperti itu karena aku tak berniat untuk kembali akrab denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika aku bersedia untuk berkompetisi denganmu secara sportif. Aku tak akan mengadu kepada agensi mengenai hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Tapi ada syaratnya…" Ujar Haneul datar dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"A—apa syaratnya?" Tanya Sungmin gugup dan berhasil membuat Haneul menaikkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Mulai dari sekarang sampai salah satu dari kita benar-benar bisa menjadi pasangan duet Kyuhyun oppa nanti, aku tak boleh sekalipun berhubungan dengannya. Untuk itu, jika kau melanggar aku tak akan segan-segan mengadu dan kau bisa tereliminasi dengan mudah. Arasseo?!" Ujar Haneul penuh penekanan dan berhasil membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan syarat yang Haneul layangkan. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah dan semakin membuat Haneul mendecih kearahnya.

"Wae? Kurasa syaratku tak berat. Hanya menutup jarak dengan Kyuhyun oppa selama kita berkompetisi bukankah itu benar-benar adil untuk kita berdua? Bagaimana pun responmu, mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya jika kau masih ingin berada di agensi ini. Ja, aku pulang duluan. Persiapkanlah dirimu." Ujar Haneul setelah sebelumnya memandang Sungmin datar kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap lantai ubin yang ia pijaki sekarang. Setelah mencerna ucapan Haneul tadi entah mengapa membuat Sungmin membenarkan perkataan tersebut. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menarik nafasnya berat.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

.

.

.

to be continued…

.

.

.

Hay… Chapter 8 is update! XD

Sorry untuk keterlambatan updatenya yang nyaris 1 bulan lamanya. Jeongmal mianhae Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya? Chapter depan saya usahakan buat update cepat. Silahkan untuk mengisi kolom komentar kembali :*

 **Thanks' to :**

 **Park RinHyun Uchiha, Michiko Haruna, KimhaneunVya, ovallea, sanmayy88, wdespita elfjoy, guest (1), orange girls, laelikyumin137elf, guest (2), chjiechjie, and silent readers ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mulai hari ini Sungmin bebas dari hari trainingnya karena pihak agensi telah berbaik hati menginjinkan bagi trainer yag masih bersekolah untuk cuti selama persiapan ujian akhir mereka.

Sungmin juga tak menyangka jika ujian sekolah sebentar lagi akan ia hadapi, padahal ia merasa jika baru kemarin menginjakkan kaki di kelas 12. Ia sadar jika kemampuan otaknya masih dibawah standar, sehingga ia kini telah bertekad untuk memperbaiki nilainya. Lagipula pihak agensi sudah terlalu baik karena memberikan keringanan bagi trainer yang mayoritasnya berstatus sebagai pelajar, sehingga lebih baik jika ia bertekad untuk memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya bukan?

Gadis itu kini telah sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku paket yang ia baca. Sesekali gadis itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya kala tak mengerti dengan maksud-maksud soal yang ia baca. Sungmin pun sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut, namun pada akhirnya ia tak sama sekali menemukan hasil yang terpampang pada soal pilihan gandanya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mencak-mencak tak jelas hingga mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena soal-soal yang menurutnya mematikan tersebut. Seandainya sekarang ada Kyuhyun, pasti lelaki itu dengan berbaik hati akan menjadi guru pendamping pribadi miliknya. Namun…

"…"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terdiam kala mengingat wajah kekasihnya. Jujur ia sangat merindukan sang kekasih sekarang, namun saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengadakan promosi selama 1 bulan di China. Sungmin bisa saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat sekedar memberikan ucapan penyemangat atau bahkan sekedar salam untuk Kyuhyun, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut kala mengingat kejadian yang menimpa mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _=FLASHBACK=_

"Kyu, a-aku mau bicara…"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk berdampingan sebuah bangku panjang, tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun kali ini tanpa canggung merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan sayang, namun gadis yang dirangkul tersebut malah menunjukkan ekpresi sebaliknya. Sungmin tampak menggerakkan kedua matanya gelisah dan sesekali meremas ujung rok selutut yang ia kenakan.

"Apa itu? Bicara saja.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai Sungmin lembut sesekali menghirup aroma shampoo yang gadis itu pakai. Gadis itu nampak gusar kemudian menghela nafasnya berat.

"Bi—sakah untuk sementara waktu ini. Ki—kita menjaga jarak dulu…" Pinta Sungmin dengan terbata dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun denga raut wajah bingung kemudian beralih untuk menatap Sungmin yang saat ini masih dirangkulnya.

"Lebih baik jika. Ki—kita untuk sementara waktu ini. Pu—tus."

"…."

Kyuhyun sontak saja terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Barusan kekasihnya ini mengajaknya untuk..Putus?

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Min? Ayolah, ini tak lucu kau tau? Ucapanmu sama saja seperti ucapan _Talaq_ untukku. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kekehan namun dalam hati lelaki itu entah mengapa kini tengah merasakan tusukan yang aman sakit diulu hatinya.

"Aku serius." Ucapan itu kembali membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Sungmin bahkan sempat tak menyangka jika ia berani mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, terlebih Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar namun tak lama membalik tubuh Sungmin cepat agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Jangan bercanda Min. Ini benar-benar tak lucu!" Bentak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya tak berani balas menatap lelaki tersebut dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Katakan padaku, apa ada seseorang yang telah mencuci otakmu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya tanpa sadar dan Kyuhyun tentu menyadari ekpresi tersebut.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Haneul?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi namun Sungmin tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Sungmin tengah menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Dengan sedikit kesal, lelaki tersebut pun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan mau tak mau gadis tersebut harus balik menatap kedua bola mata milik Kyuhyun.

"Min, jawab aku!" Desak Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tak kunjung angkat bicara. Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun mendadak kesal kemudian beralih untuk membuang pandangannya kearah sekitar.

"Hahh~ sudah kuduga. Coba katakan padaku, dengan cara licik apalagi yang ia buat sehingga kau meminta putus denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam. Lama gadis itu berpikir, kemudian menghela nafasnya berat.

"D—dia memintaku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu. Demi hubungan kita juga. Aku hanya ingin berlaku adil dengannya. Jika dia tak bisa mendekatimu, maka aku juga. Jika tidak hubungan kita akan terancam Kyu. Kita hanya perlu menjaga jarak hingga salah satu diantara kami menjadi pasanganmu nanti. A—aku rasa jika kita putus pilihan yang ..tepat." Ujar Sungmin pada akhirnya walaupun dalam kalimat terakhirnya Sungmin merasakan jika nafasnya mendadak tercekat. Kyuhyun sontak saja membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan tersebut kemudian tak lama pandanganya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan penekanan. Ia berharap jika Sungmin akan menggeleng, namun siapa sangka gadis itu malah mengangguk pasti walaupun dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kala itu. Demi apa, Sungmin malah menyetujui permintaan konyol tersebut? Apa gadis itu selama ini tak serius dengan cinta mereka eoh?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Jika dia yang berhasil menjadi pasangan duetku, apa kau rela melepaskanku begitu saja eoh?" Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat nafas Sungmin tercekat. Entah mengapa ia tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun walaupun ia harus merasakan sakit dulu diawalnya.

Sungmin terus memutar bola matanya gelisah, bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki itu. Namun sikap Sungmin malah diartikan lain oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur tersulut emosi, karena ia berpikir jika Sungmin memang tak serius dengan hubungan mereka.

"Geurae, jika itu maumu. Turuti saja semua keinginan gadis manja itu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan menyesali keputusanmu nantinya. Aku kecewa padamu!"

 **DEG!**

Hati Sungmin mendadak disambar petir kala itu. Kyuhyun yang tengah tersulut emosi langsung saja meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dibangku taman, tanpa mau membalikkan badannya lagi demi melihat wajah bulat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memucat.

Tak lama air mata itu pun lolos dari balik mata bulat Sungmin dan gadis itu pun akhirnya terisak pelan. Kyuhyun kini sudah marah besar padanya akibat ulahnya sendiri. Jika sudah seperti ini, apa hubungan mereka bisa membaik lagi nantinya?

"Mianhae, Kyu.."

 _=FLASHBACK OFF=_

Tanpa sadar air mata tersebut kembali memupuk dibalik mata bulatnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin mengusap air matanya kemudian beralih untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada pada layar smarthphone miliknya.

Dalam foto tersebut disana terpampang dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat tampan bahkan disertai senyum yang menawan ketika tengah merangkulnya. Senyum tersebut memang sangat memikat, namun jika teringat kejadian kemarin saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin entah mengapa Sungmin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menusuk hatinya. Lelaki yang dicintainya kini tak lagi memberikan senyumnya, malah saat keberangkatannya ke China, lelaki tersebut tak memberitahunya jika mengadakan promosi, jika Sungmin yang tidak mencari tau sendiri berita tersebut lewat Internet.

Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki keputusannya kala itu dan berharap jika waktu akan kembali terulang dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Namun apa daya. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur marah dan ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan Haneul. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika keberuntungan masih memihak kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ujian sudah berakhir dan Sungmin bersyukur bisa melewatinya walaupun penuh dengan perjuangan ekstra. Gadis itu kini sudah kembali memulai masa trainingnya dan kini sudah duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi kosong di studio music.

Sungmin kini tengah sibuk dengan melatih kualitas vocalnya. Ia merasa jika suaranya kini tengah serak akibat pola makannya yang tak teratur selama ia tengah menghadapi ujian. Dan efeknya baru bisa ia rasakan sekarang sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin harus berusaha keras agar suaranya kembali pulih.

Disaat Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, tanpa diduga Haneul pun mendatangi Sungmin dan berdiri angkuh didepannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku minta?"

Mendengar jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Sungmin yang semula menunduk sontak saja mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika Haneul telah berdiri didepannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin karena ia benar-benar tak mendengar apa yang gadis cantik itu ucapkan tadi. Terlihat Haneul menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian memandang Sungmin sinis.

"Kubilang, apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku minta, huh?" Tanya Haneul namun ditanggapi dengan bungkam oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya menutup mulutnya kemudian beralih untuk kembali melihat text lagu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Aksi acuh itu sontak membuat Haneul geram karena merasa Sungmin telah mengabaikannya. Haneul hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Baiklah, ku anggap itu jawaban iya darimu. Jangan coba dekati Kyuhyun-oppa lagi, ara?!" Ancam Haneul kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tentu sadar jika Haneul tengah meninggalkannya sontak saja melirikkan matanya dan melihat gadis itu seperti tengah mendumel tak jelas. Mungkin gadis itu kesal karena diabaikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali beralih untuk menatap kembali text miliknya.

Lama Sungmin berkutat dengan teks tersebut. Gadis itu tampak serius dengan aktivitasnya hingga tak menyadari jika para juri telah memasuki ruangan.

Shindong mengatakan jika waktu training kali ini akan diperketat dan akan dimulai dari pagi hingga malam. Mereka hanya akan diberi waktu libur setiap hari minggu karena pihak agensi tau jika para trainer sudah bebas dari aktivitas sekolah pasca ujian nasional.

Peraturan baru sudah terpampang jelas dikertas yang Shindong bagikan sehingga para trainer hanya diharuskan mematuhi peraturan yang tertera disana.

Sungmin pun membaca satu persatu aturan tersebut dan terkejut kala melihat 2 peraturan disana yang kebetulan tengah menimpanya.

 _Rules :_

 _Para trainer diharuskan untuk menjaga pola makan agar berat badan tetap ideal_

 _Trainer tidak diperkenankan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama masa training. Jika ada yang terbukti berani melanggar, pihak agensi tak segan-segan akan mendiskualifikasinya dan saat itu juga akan dikeluarkan dari agensi._

Sungmin hanya terdiam membaca peraturan tersebut. Jika sudah seperti ini, sepertinya harus benar-benar mengikuti saran Haneul jika ia masih ingin berada di agensi ini.

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan text miliknya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Haneul kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit terbaca.

.

.

.

"APA?! Kenapa naik lagi?! Aishh jinjja!"

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar siang ini. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain di rumah terkecuali sang pelaku teriakan yakni Sungmin. Gadis itu haya bisa menatap horror timbangan dibawah kakinya. Bukan karena apa, tentu saja karena melihat angka yang tertera disana.

 **65 kg.**

Bayangkan saja, dalam waktu beberapa hari semenjak menjelang ujian hingga ujian tersebut berakhir Sungmin mendadak stress dan kembali melimpahkan semuanya kepada makanan. Menurutnya dengan cara makan, pikirannya akan kembali jernih dan ia bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Tapi cara makannya itu lho yang kembali kelewat batas? Baru saja dia berhasil menurunkan berat badannya dan kini ia harus kembali merasakan 'keberatan badan' lagi.

"Harusnya aku lebih menjaga pola makanku. Aisshh…" Dengus Sungmin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengusap-usap lipatan lemaknya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar.

Jika sudah kembali gemuk seperti ini, mau tak mau ia harus kembali melakukan diet ketat agar berat badannya kembali menurun bahkan menuju ideal. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa pihak agensi bisa saja mengeluarkannya karena berat badannya tak kunjung turun.

"Huwaa! Andwae! Andwae! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Dan ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah bicara tak jelas sendirian. Jika ada Kyuhyun pasti lelaki itu akan bercerita panjang lebar dan Sungmin senantiasa menjadi pendengar setia. Tapi…

Ini sudah terhitung 1 bulan semenjak mereka bertengkar dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menghubunginya. Sungmin rasa jika Kyuhyun menanggapi serius ucapannya. Entah kenapa jika memikirkan hal itu membuat Sungmin sakit sendiri. Namun, jika ia pikirkan lagi, kenapa dia harus mengeluh? Bukankah permintaan putus itu ia sendiri yang memintanya?

"Bodoh Min. Kau yang memulai jadi kau yang harus memperbaiki ini semua…" Gumam Sungmin kemudian berniat untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun baru saja ia akan memegang smarthphone miliknya, ucapan Haneul kembali melintas diotaknya.

" _Mulai dari sekarang sampai salah satu dari kita benar-benar bisa menjadi pasangan duet Kyuhyun oppa nanti, aku tak boleh sekalipun berhubungan dengannya. Untuk itu, jika kau melanggar aku tak akan segan-segan mengadu dan kau bisa tereliminasi dengan mudah. Arasseo?!"_

Sungmin sontak mengurungkan niatnya kemudian menatap sendu layar smartphone miliknya. Pikirannya tengah kalut sekarang. Minta maaf kepada Kyuhyun atau membiarkan hal ini tetap berlanjut? Sungmin hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia rasa menonton acara kartun akan memperjernih otaknya sekarang.

Gadis itu pun mengambil remot TV ditergeletak tak berdaya diatas kasurnya kemudian menyalakan TV demi mencari kartun favoritnya. Baru saja Sungmin mengganti-ganti Channel, disalah satu Channel TV kini tengah memberitatakan tentang promosi album Kyuhyun di China.

Sungmin sontak saja bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat mendekati layar TV. Gadis itu nampak antusias memandang layar tersebut, terlebih Kyuhyun terlihat berkarisma dengan jas putih miliknya. Sungmin nampak berdecak kagum kala Kyuhyun menampakkan senyumnya yang sudah sejak lama tak pernah lagi ia lihat.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki tersebut sampai matanya membulat kala melihat sesuatu yang bisa merusak matanya. Dilayar TV terpampang jelas foto Kyuhyun yang tengah membelakangi kamera dengan tangannya tengah dirangkul oleh seorang gadis yang dari belakang sepertinya Sungmin kenal dengan jelas. Bahkan judul disana disaa tertulis "Kyuhyun sang artis baru tertangkap basah tengah berjalan berdua bersama trainer SM.."

"Trainer SM? Apa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu?" Lirih Sungmin dengan bibir yang bergetar dan tanpa sadar air mata kini telah memupuk dimata bulatnya.

Ia hanya tak habis pikir mengenai pemberitaan tersebut. Kyuhyun kekasihnya yang sedang mengadakan promosi di China tertangkap basah tengah jalan berdua bersama teman satu agensinya yang sangat ia kenal, Kim Haneul. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu kini tengah berada di China bahkan dengan beraninya mendekati kekasihnya disaat hubungan mereka tengah merenggang? Apa gadis itu tak tau malu atau Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi sehingga lelaki itu selingkuh? Pantas saja Haneul tak nampak beberapa hari ini di agensi, ternyata gadis itu dengan beraninya menyusul Kyuhyun ke China.

Tanpa terasa air mata Sungmin kini tengah mengalir dan membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mengusapnya kasar. Ia tak habis pikir jika Kyuhyun berani mengkhianatinya begitu juga Haneul. Jadi Haneul sengaja menyuruhnya menjauhi Kyuhyun agar gadis itu sendiri yang sekarang bisa mendekati kekasihnya eoh?

"Geurae..kau berhasil melakukannya Haneul-ah.." Lirih Sungmin sambil sambil menangkupkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya, merutuki kebodohannya karena telah percaya oleh ucapan Haneul.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan gontai di koridor SM Building. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak ceria kini terlihat memucat bahkan pipinya kini terlihat menirus.

ni sudah terhitung 1 minggu semenjak pemberitaan tersebut hingga pola makan Sungmin kini kembali menjadi tak teratur dalam artian ia menjadi jarang makan sehingga berat badannya kembali menurun dengan cara yang bisa dibilang 'instan'.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin pun memasuki ruang studio tari dan terkejut ketika mendapati semua orang sudah berkumpul disana. _'Apa ia terlambat? Bukankah ini baru jam setengah 10 pagi? Bukankah training akan dimulai pukul 10?'_

Dengan wajah bingung, Sungmin pun masuk dan melihat jika para trainer kini tengah berbaris melingkar dengan gresak-grusuk yang mereka keluarkan. Baru saja Sungmin akan duduk disebuah kursi yang biasa ia tempati, ucapan salah seorang trainer menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

" _Ya! Dasar jalang! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Kyuhyun oppa? Apa kau sudah tak waras?!"_

" _Bukankah sudah jelas jika pihak agensi sudah membuat peraturan jika berani menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun maka ia harus segera dikeluarkan. Bahkan bukan hanya melanggar, kau malah menggoda Kyuhyun oppa? Dasar tak tau malu!"_

 **DEG!**

Ucapan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat karena ia merasa sudah tertangkap basah dan saat ini ia benar-benar aka disidang. Disaat itu juga tiba-tiba harapannya runtuh seketika dan airmata kini telah memupuk dimata bulatnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan getaran pada bahunya dan berniat untuk menolehkan wajanhya untuk menatap siapa pelaku yang telah berteriak kasar kepadanya.

Sungmin pun mentup matanya sejenak kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menoleh namun masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ma—maafkan aku. A—aku…"

" _Kau harus keluar dari agensi ini, Haneul-ah!"_

"…"

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Sungmin terdiam. Mereka bilang apa tadi? Haneul-ah? Sungmin pun mendongak cepat dan menatap lurus kedepan. Matanya sontak saja membulat kala sekumpulan trainer itu ternyata sedari tadi tengah mengitari seseorang yang kini tengah meringkuk sambil terisak. Sungmin pun mencoba untuk menerobos dan terkejut kala melihat Haneul lah yang ternyata seperti menjadi terdakwa disana.

"Hiks~ aku tak bersalah…Aku tak bersalah.." Isakan itu kini terdengar dari bibir tipis Haneul dan membuat para trainer tambah menatap tak suka padanya.

"Sudah sangat jelas kau mengoda Kyuhyun oppa tapi kau masih saja mengelak? Memalukan!"

"Tapi aku tau dia pasti juga mencintaiku. Bahkan Kyuhyun oppa diam saja ketika ku dekati, bukankah itu artinya dia menaruh perasaan padaku? Bilang saja kalian iri padaku sehingga kalian membullyku seperti ini, ia kan?!" Teriak Haneul tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat semua orang disana membulatkan mata mereka, terlebih Sungmin. Rasa sesak itu entah mengapa kini tengah menyelimuti hatinya terlebih Haneul mengatakan Kyuhyun mencintai gadis itu? Apa itu benar?

"Ommo..ommo! Aku rasa otak gadis itu memang sudah tak waras. Geurae, bicaralah sesukamu sebelum kau akan menangis hebat karena akan dikeluarkan hari ini juga. Persiapkanlah dirimu!"

"Tak akan! Aku tak akan keluar! Mimpi saja kalian!" Teriak Haneul lagi dan ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh semua orang disana. Mereka hanya tak habis pikir jika Haneul terlalu bersikukuh dengan perndiriannya saat ini dan malah membuat para trainer bertambah muak dengan gadis cantik tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, Shindong tengah memasuki ruangan namun dengan wajah datar tak seperti biasanya. Kedatangan Shindong membuat kumpulan trainer tadi menjadi bubar kemudian tanpa diperintah merek pun berbaris rapi seperti biasanya.

Terlihat lelaki tambun itu tampak menghela nafas berat kemudian memandang Haneul yang kini tengah menunduk sambil menahan isakannya.

"Kim Haneul, ikut saya sebentar." Perintah itu membuat semua orang menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Haenul, terlebih gadis itu yang semula menunduk langsung saja menatap terkejut Shindong didepannya. Terlihat Haneul mengangguk dnegan takut-takut kemudian ia dan Shindong berjalan pelan kearah pintu, meninggalkan semua trainer yang tengah memasang ekpresi puas mereka.

"Aku harap dia akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal setelah ini."

"Aku juga.."

Begitulah tanggapan para trainer yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sungmin. Selebihnya pendengaran Sungmin seperti menuli mendadak da n pikirannya kini tengah melayang entah kemana. Namun satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya, apa Kyuhyun benar-benar telah berpaling kepada Haneul? Tanpa terasa air mata itu sudah kembali mengenang dipelupuk matanya, namun cepat-cepat gadis itu menghapusnya karena takut ketahuan jika ia tengah menangis sekarang.

20 menit berlalu. Sedari tadi para trainer tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sungmin kini sudah memilih untuk mengasah kemampaun dancenya dan kembali berlatih dipojok ruangan seperti biasa.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seseorang kini tengah memasuk ruangan dan membuat suasana studio menjadi riuh seketika. Sosok yang menjadi sorotan tersebut kini tengah memakai kaos biru laut dengan jaket putih beserta celana training yang ia pakai. Sepertinya sosok itu akan mengikuti latihan tari juga hari ini.

Kyuhyun, sosok itu telah masuk bersama asistennya dengan membawa banyak sekali minuman dingin kemudian dengan baiknya membagikan sendiri minuman-minuman itu kepada para trainer. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para trainer histeris karena mendapat minuman isotonik langsung dari lelaki tampan.

Dengan ramahnya Kyuhyun membagi-bagikan minuman tersebut, kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu-satunya trainer yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sungmin, gadis itu nampak sibuk dengan latihan menarinya berserta earphone yang melekat dikedua pasang telinganya, sehingga gadis tersebut tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap intens kearahnya.

Lelaki itu pun mengulumkan senyumnya sedikit, kemudian dengan gerakan pelan mendekati Sungmin dengan membawa sebuah botol ditangannya.

"Untukmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan botol minuman kearah Sungmin. Merasa jika ada ada yang memberinya minuman, Sungmin sontak saja menghentikan pergerakannya kemudian menyambut botol tersebut.

"Gomawo…" Ucap Sungmin kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah berbaik hati memberikannya minum.

 **DEG!**

Pandangan kedua insan itu tiba-tiba bertemu. Sudah 1 bulan mereka tak bertemu dan baru hari ini mereka bisa sama-sama menyelami mata masing-masing. Entah mengapa air mata itu tak bisa lagi Sungmin bendung dan air mata itu malah meluncur tanpa permisi. Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan dan ingin menghapus air mata itu, namun Sungmin lebih dulu menepis tangan besar tersebut. Bukan karena apa, selain mereka kini masih berada tempat umum, Sungmin juga masih marah kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Min…"

"Sudahlah..aku tak apa. Cepatlah menjauh, nanti para trainer akan menaruh curiga kepada kita." Lirih Sungmin namun matanya tak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun. Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun merengut, namun lelaki itu hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. Karena jika mereka ketahuan memiliki hubungan, bisa-bisa mereka dihakimi secara masa.

Seperti sekarang.

Haneul kini sudah kembali bersama dengan Shindong dan juga para juri lainnya, namun nampak gadis itu tengah terisak hebat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, gadis itu dengan cepat mengemas barang-barangnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang disana menatap Haneul bingung, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu malah nampak mengulum senyum namun ia berusaah keras untuk menutupinya.

Shindong pun nampak menghela nafas berat kemudian beralih untuk menatap emua trainer yang sekarang tengah berbaris rapi seperti biasa.

"Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kabar baik dan juga kabar buruk bagi kita semua. Kabar baiknya, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan satu calon duet Kyuhyun yang sebenar-benarnya karena jumlah kalian yang hanya tersisa 9 orang. Ingat, hanya satu yang akan menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun dan 8 orang akan kami jadikan Girl Group. Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa kami hanya mengumpulkan 8 orang bukan 9? Karena kabar buruknya seorang trainer telah kami gugurkan secara resmi yaitu Kim Haneul."

Ucapan Shindong membuat semua orang disana terdiam, tak terkecuali Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam kemudian menutup mulutnya shock.

' _Haneul? Kenapa bisa?'_

"…Seperti yang sudah kami tekankan sebelumnya jika para trainer harus mematuhi peraturan yang ada, namun seorang trainer malah meremehkan peraturan tersebut. Mau tak mau ia harus menanggung resikonya dan kami harap diantara kalian tak ada yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti…" Teriakan itu kini memenuhi studio tari dan membuat Shindong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan untuk insiden kali ini. Sekarang kita bisa memulai latihan kita. Semangat?"

"Semangat…"

Pelatih koreo kini tengah menggatikan posisi Shindong didepan. Ia tengah memberikan pengarahan dan didengarkan dengan seksama juga oleh para trainer.

Latihan menari pun dimulai. Nampak mereka semua kini mengikuti gerakan sang koreografer, namun Sungmin yang berada dibarisan belakang nampak paling tak bersemangat diantara yang lain.

Wajah Sungmin nampak memucat dan pusing kini tengah melandanya. Sungmin sontak menghentikan pergerakannya kemudian memegangi kepalanya. Nampak jika pandangannya kini sudah berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya…

 **BRUGHHH!**

Suara orang terjatuh membuat seisi ruangan menoleh kearah belakang. Mata mereka serempak membulat kala melihat Sungmin tengah terbaring dengan wajah yang memucat dan peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya, terlebih Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu sontak saja berlari kearah Sungmin kemudian mengangkat kepala itu agar berbaring diatas pahanya.

"Sungmin-sshi..Sungmin-sshi…gwaenchana? Sungmin-sshi…" ujar Kyuhyun panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin yang cepat. Terlihat jika Kyuhyun tengah panik kemudian menatap Shindong yang juga menatap khawatir kearah Sungmin.

"Shindong-hyung, bolehkan aku izin membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Shindong yang saat itu juga tengah bingung sontak saja mengangguk dan membuat Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengangkat Sungmin dengan gaya bridal style. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi, meninggalkan sejuta ekpresi dari semua orang yang ada disana.

" _Huwaa~ Kyuhyun oppa baik sekali…"_

" _Sungmin benar-benar beruntung. Seandainya yang pingsan itu aku…"_

" _Dia membuatku iri…"_

Begitulah komentar-komentar para trainer disana dan biarkanlah mereka meratapi nasib mereka yang tidak bisa seberuntung Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap intens Sungmin yang saat ini tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasur miliknya. Mungkin kalian bingung mengapa saya mengatakan 'kasur miliki Kyuhyun' disini? Jawabannya gampang, daripada harus bertemu dengan para fans dan membuat kericuhan didalam rumah sakit, lebih baik Kyuhyun membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya sendiri dan memanggil dokter pribadi miliknya untuk memeriksa keadaan sang kekasih.

Ups, sang kekasih. Tentu saja Sungmin masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Mimpi saja jika Kyuhyun harus menuruti kemampuan Sungmin untuk meminta putus dengannya karena hal itu tak akan pernah Kyuhyun lakukan. Ingat! Tak akan!

Kyuhyun terus menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang sekarang sudah mulai membaik karena ia sudah mengompres gadis itu dengan penuh cinta sedari tadi. Kata dokter, Sungmin sekarang tengah demam karena kurang istirahat dan kurang makan. Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tak habis pikir, mengapa gadis itu jadi jarang makan hingga pipinya menjadi lebih tirus seperti sekarang? Ini juga bisa menjadi salah Kyuhyun karena selama sebulan juga ia tak menghubungi sang kekasih, sekedar mengingatkan agar selalu menjaga kesehatan. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut, tapi karena…

"Eunghh…" Kyuhyun yang baru sadar jika sedari tadi lelaki itu tengah menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin dengan telunjuk miliknya, membuat gadis yang semula tidur itu sontak saja menjadi terganggu kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan.

Mata Sungmin pun beralih kearah samping dan terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu sontak bangkit dari acara berbaringnya kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun spontan ikut memegangi kepala Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir namun Sungmin malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Sungmin balik seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kita di kamarku. Kau pingsan dan—…"

"Aku mau pulang." Potong Sungmin cepat dan menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat menahan kedua bahu Sungmin agar tidak beranjak.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Tubuhmu itu masih lemah. Istirahatlah dulu, jika sudah baikkan baru akan ku antar pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh dengan perhatian dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam. Tampak gadis itu menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah, kemudian beralih untuk kembali berbaring kemudian menyembunyikan tubuhnya kedalam selimut milik Kyuhyun, tak lupa membelakangi lelaki tersebut. Aksi itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun mendadak bingung kemudian menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang tertutup selimut.

"Min, kau kenapa eoh?" Tak ada jawaban. Lama Kyuhyun terdiam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan jika bahu Sungmin bergetar.

"Min, kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir namun masih tak ada jawaban. Tanpa permisi lagi, Kyuhyun langsung saja naik keatas ranjang tersebut dan menyibak selimut yang Sungmin pakai. Nampak jika gadis itu tengah meringkuk dengan air mata yang telah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun sontak saja membulatkan matanya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin agar bersandar didadanya.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kau menangis sedari tadi? Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan membuat mata cantik ini menjadi bengkak dan memerah eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap sekitar mata Sungmin yang saat ini tengah ia peluk. Gadis itu nampak terdiam namun tak lama malah memberontak dan membuat pelukan itu kini terlepas.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!" Gadis itu berniat untuk bangkit, namun Kyuhyun berhasil menahannya hingga gadis itu kini sudah berada dipelukan lelaki itu lagi.

"Kau jahat! Aku mau pulang! Hiks~" Racau Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dengan acuh, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin meracau bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya sesuka hatinya jika itu bisa membuat gadis itu tenang.

10 menit berlalu. Tangis Sungmin sudah berhenti dan hanya tersisa isakan kecil disana. Gadis itu nampak melamun didalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam. Lama gadis itu bungkam dan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja, pabbo!" Jawaban tak terduga itu malah keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya, mengapa kekasihku ini sedari tadi terus menangis eoh?" Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kemudian beralih untuk mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap mata onyx milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku masih kekasihmu? Bukankah kita sudah putus dan kau seenaknya berselingkuh?" Tanya Sungmin sarkatik namun dibalas oleh kekehan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Berselingkuh? dengan siapa? Dengan Haneul maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya yang dekat denganmu selama sebulan ini siapa lagi kalau bukan dia." Jawab Sungmin ketus dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tambah tersenyum senang.

"Apa itu artinya kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kemudian gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membuang pandangannya.

"Salahkah jika aku cemburu tapi kau malah berani berselingkuh selama hubungan kita merenggang.." Lirih Sungmin sambil menahan sakit didadanya. Nampak Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sengaja melakukannya."

 **DEG!**

Ucapan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin menengang dan hal itu tentu disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sudah berniat untuk marah namun Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan aksinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Min. Jebal.." Permintaan itu pun membuat Sungmin terdiam. Gadis itu pun menghentikan aksinya dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Nampak Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan dia menyusulku dan mendekatiku di China. Itu semua kulakukan agar kesannya dia yang mendekatiku, memohon padaku agar ia bisa memiliki aku disaat hubungan kita merenggang. Tapi dia memang gadis yang bodoh. Memasang strategiku sama sekali tak bermutu, menyuruhmu agar menjauhiku tapi dia sendiri malah mendekatiku dan berharap jika kau tertipu tapi lihat sekarang. Dia mendapat karmanya bukan? Karena kebodohannya dia sendiri yang malah dikeluarkan bahkan aku tak perlu berupaya keras menyingkirkannya jika ia bisa tersingkir dengan sendirinya." Penjelasan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam. Lama ia berusaha mencerna pernyataan tersebut kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi..kau?"

"Yups, begitulah. Aku hanya perlu menambahkan kepada agensi jika Haneul mencoba mencari sensasi dengan mendekatiku agar ia bisa mendapat pamor. Hahhh~ aku jadi merasa bersalah pada gadis itu karena berhasil memfitnahnya. Ahahhaha…" Ujar Kyuhyun geli sendiri namun Sungmin malah menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau tau itu sangat keterlaluan?"

"Ani. Bagiku itu biasa saja. Itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang kekasihku terima selama ini. Dihujam, dicaci, bahkan dibenci? Bukankah gadis seperti dia pantas untuk mendapatkan karma? Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting fokus saja pada training ini, bukankah perjuanganmu masih belum berakhir, hm?" Pertanyaan itu memang ada benarnya ditelinga Sungmin. Tak lama gadis itu mengangguk dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Lain kali. Jika masih ada yang berani mengancammu, jangan pernah lagi menuruti kemauan mereka. Cukup percaya padaku. Aku tak suka jika kau terus diperalat seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas dan mau tak mau Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu hanya bisa menahan malu dan merasa bersalah karena sudah kesekian kalinya berpikiran jahat terhadap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya namun tak lama Kyuhyun malah melepas pelukan mereka. Lama lelaki itu memandang mata Sungmin namun tak lama bergumam lirih.

"Sudah lama kita bertemu. Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu? Untuk itu..bolehkah aku…?" Sungmin tentu sadar apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan sekarang. Entah mengapa gadis itu mendadak malu dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Terlihat jika gadis itu berpikir sebentat namun tak lama mengangguk malu. Kyuhyun sontak saja tersenyum melihat aksi malu-malu Sungmin yang nampak menggemaskan.

Dengan gugup juga, Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka dan akhirnya…

 **CHU~**

Kedua belah bibir itu pun bertemu. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel. Namun entah kerasukan setan dari mana, dengan beraninya Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan mencium kedua bibir tipis itu dari atas yang bawah secara bergantian. Sungmin pun kini sudah beralih untuk merangkulkan kedua tanganya dileher Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin intens hingga kini Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengekang Sungmin dibawahnya. Aktivitas itu terus berlanjut hingga suara benda terjatuh membuat KyuMin menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Dengan gerakan pelan, mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah menatap mereka dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Eo—eomma…?"

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"Aishh..matilah aku…"

.

.

.

to be Continued….

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo… chapter 9 is UPDATE!

Readersnya semakin berkurang ya? Apa ceritanya makin membosankan atau bagaimana? Ayo dong… curahkan unek-unek kalian di kolom review. Kasi masukan atau apalah biar chapter depan bisa lebih saya perbaiki isinya.

Atau ff ini End sampai disini aja? Itu semua terserah kalian. Saya mah sebagai Author nurut aja :D

Ditunggu responnya ya teman-teman ^^

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to :**

 **ovallea, Park Rin-Hyun Uchiha, Michiko Haruna, snmayy88, Guest (1), Guest (2), Orange Girls, cho 137, chjiechjie**


	10. Chapter 10

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

2 orang pasang pemuda pemudi itu kini tengah duduk tegang bersebelahan di atas sebuah sofa panjang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sekarang duduk disebuah sofa tunggal yang berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Tak lupa wanita itu melayangkan tatapan penuh intimidasi miliknya.

Sungmin, gadis itu tampak menunduk sembari mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh takut saat ini kala wanita yang ia tau adalah ibu dari kekasihnya ini sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap tajam kearahnya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, walaupun Kyuhyun merasa sama tegangnya dengan gadis itu tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menutupinya dan tetap memasang sikap santai seperti biasanya.

Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan, akhirnya Heechul mulai berdehem hingga menyentakkan Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Kalian tau kegiatan tadi sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anak seumuran kalian?"

"Bukankah itu wajar dilakukan oleh anak remaja yang seumuran dengan kami eomma?" Jawab Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya dan berhasil membuat urat Heechul kini timbul didahi mulusnya.

"Ya! Wajar katamu?! Apa kalian tak takut jika kegiatan tak senonoh kalian tadi mengakibatkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi eoh?!"

Teriakan Heechul sontak saja membuat kedua sejoli itu menutupkan mata mereka rapat-rapat dan sesekali mengusap daun telinga mereka bersamaan karena ucapan wanita itu terasa menggema ditelinga mereka. Walaupun tidak ingin membantah maupun mengiyakan, tentu saja mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu barusan.

"Terutama kau!" lanjut Heechul sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin dan berhasil Sungmin kembali menegang.

"Kau itu perempuan. Kenapa kau malah pasrah saja ketika dicumbu oleh seorang lelaki eoh? Jika aku tak segera menghentikan aktivitas kalian tadi apa kalian tidak akan kelepasan dan kau bisa saja hamil? Kau mau seperti itu?!"

Ucapan Heechul kembali menimbulkan pukulan telak dihati Sungmin. Wanita itu ada benarnya juga. Jika ia hamil, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh keluarganya nanti? Bisa-bisa ia tak dianggap anak lagi jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Eomma, berhentilah menghujam Sungmin. Dia hanya korban disini. Jika kau mau marah-marah, cukup limpahkan padaku saja!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun kini mulai angkat bicara. Ia sebenarnya sudah jengah sedari tadi karena _eomma-nya_ terus-terusan menatap tajam Sungmin-nya bahkan mengatai kekasihnya itu yang tidak-tidak.

"Akan eomma lakukan jika urusan eomma dengan gadis ini selesai." Jawab Heechul dingin dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Akhirnya lelaki itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal kemudian memilih untuk melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dan kau nona. Sekarang aku mau bertanya padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Apa kau kekasih anakku?" Tanya Heechul to the point dan berhasil membuat Sungmin sontak saja menatap kaku kearah Heechul. Sungmin tampak menggerakkan kedua bola matanya gelisah. Ia sungguh bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur atau tidak. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu yang semula menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa sontak saja menegakkan badanya dan menatap _eomma-nya_ jengah.

"Eomma, berhentilah bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Tatapanmu itu membuatnya takut, kau tau?" Keluh Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Heechul menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Diam kau anak nakal! Eomma tak bicara denganmu!" Bentak Heechul sambil menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat lelaki tampan tersebut terdiam.

"Kenapa diam, ayo jawab?" Desak Heechul karena mulai bosan menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. Gadis itu nampak menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian menatap Heechul walau dengan takut-takut.

"N—ne, eommonim. Sa—saya adalah kekasih Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin tergagap dan berhasil membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun membulatkan mata mereka.

"Min…" Bisik Kyuhyun namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya bisa meremas celana selutut yang ia kenakan tanpa mau menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap tak percaya disampingnya.

Heechul nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baguslah jika kau mengaku. Tapi maaf-maaf saja Nona, aku tidak bisa merestui hubungan kalian berdua."

 **DEG!**

Ucapan Heechul sontak saja mengakibatkan hantaman keras dihati kedua sejoli itu terutama Sungmin. Gadis itu nampak terdiam kaku dan merasa jika saat ini waktu telah berhenti berputar. Tanpa ia minta, cairan bening kini telah memupuk dikedua mata bulatnya namun dengan cepat ia hapus, takut jika ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun jika ia tengah menangis sekarang. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Heechul sontak saja menggeram kemudian menatap kesal kearah _eomma-nya_.

"Eomma! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Ani. Eomma serius." Jawab Heechul singkat dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal. Tampak Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian menatap _eomma-nya_ tajam.

"Coba katakan kepadaku, apa alasan eomma tidak merestui hubungan kami berdua!"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Heechul terdiam sebentar. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk sontak saja mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul secara bergantian. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Heechul nantinya.

Lama Heechul berpikir, akhirnya wanita itu pun angkat bicara juga.

"Eomma ingin mendapatkan menantu yang sempurna, cantik, pintar, dan tentunya memiliki badan yang langsing, tidak seperti dia." Kalimat terakhir itu ia tutup sambil menggerakkan dagunya seolah menunjuk tepat kearah Sungmin. Hal itu tentu saja menambah rasa sesak di dada gadis itu dan air mata kini kembali memupuk di mata bulatnya. Ia sudah menduga jika masalah berat badannya akan menjadi masalah untuk hubungannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Ucapan itu sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun menggeram. Dengan berani, lelaki itu menatap tajam _eomma-nya_ namun Heechul tetap memasang tampang angkuh karena ia sama sekali tak takut menatap tatapan setan anaknya yang padahal terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Ini tak adil?! Jika hanya karena kekasihku memiliki berat badan berlebih tapi tak seharusnya eomma melarang hubungan kami kan? Apa salahnya jika ia terlihat apa adanya seperti ini, bahkan ia terlihat jauh lebih baik dari gadis-gadis diluar sana yang cantik hanya karena melakukan operasi plastik!" Bela Kyuhyun untuk kekasihnya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menatap lelaki itu haru. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun berani membentak _eomma-nya_ hanya untuk gadis gemuk seperti dia? Sungguh ia merasa tak enak hati atas kejujuran Kyuhyun, namun dilain sisi ia juga merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki kekasih seperti lelaki itu.

Heechul nampak terdiam mendengar pembelaan dari anaknya tersebut kemudian wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa.

"Geurae, ucapanmu memang ada benarnya. Tapi eomma tak akan merestui hubungan kalian sampai…." Ucapan yang menggantung itu tentu saja membuat rasa penasaran itu timbul dipikiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kedua sejoli itu sangat setia menunggu apa yang akan Heechul ucapkan nantinya dan tak lama wanita itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau bisa merubah bentuk badanmu dan berhubung 2 bulan lagi adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahanku dan appa Kyuhyun, maka kau boleh kembali datang kesini sebagai gadis cantik dan langsing tentunya. Jika kau ini berhasil, aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai calon menantuku di depan relasi bisnis _appa_ Kyuhyun. Dan jika tidak, terpaksa kalian berdua harus putus dan aku akan menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan gadis lain. Apa kau sanggup nona Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menatap ragu kearahnya. Apa yang wanita itu tadi katakan? 2 bulan? Bagaimana bisa Sungmin menurunkan berat badannya hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan? Bahkan terakhir kali ia menimbang jika berat badannya itu 65 kg. Apa ia sanggup merubahnya bahkan menjadikannya langsing sesuai dengan keinginan Heechul?

"Eomma? Itu permintaan yang sulit! Kau sengaja membuat permintaan yang aneh-aneh agar kami tidak bisa bersatu eoh? Dan apa tadi? Menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain? Tidak..tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melakukannya karena aku hanya bisa bahagia jika hanya dengan Sungmin. Titik!" Cerocos Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali ingin menangis bahagia karena mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang terdengar bak ucapan seorang kesatria disampingnya. Heechul yang mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir anaknya sontak saja tersenyum dalam hati namun diluar ia masih tetap menampakkan tatapan datarnya.

"Itu akan benar-benar eomma lakukan jika dia tidak berhasil mengabulkan permintaan eomma. Dan aku harap, kau harus bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya jika ingin tetap bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Arasseo?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk mendengar permintaan Heechul. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu nantinya, demi hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

' _Kau harus bisa melakukannya Min. Harus!'_ Semangat Sungmin dalam hati dengan tekadnya yang sudah bulat. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, tak henti-hentinya menatap kearah Sungmin karena gadis itu terus-terusan menunduk sedari tadi. Pikirnya, Sungmin sekarang tengah dilanda frustasi dan gadis itu pasti merasa tertekan karena diberi permintaan yang aneh-aneh oleh _eomma-nya_.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Heechul kini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat tatapan khawatir yang anaknya layangkan terhadap gadis disampingnya. Entah mengapa melihat kelakuan kedua anak itu kembali membuatnya mengingat masa lalu saat dirinya bersama Cho Hangeng suaminya tengah diintimidasi oleh kedua orang tua Hangeng. Kejadian saat ini sungguh sama persis dengan apa yang ia alami dulu, saat ia tak mendapatkan restu karena ia dulunya ternyata seorang gadis yang gendut juga. Namun pada akhirnya ia bisa merubah bentuk badannya dan berhasil menjadi menantu keluarga Cho. Bedanya sekarang, ia bukan lagi berada diposisi sebagai calon menantu, tetapi sebagai calon mertua sekarang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Heechul mengerti dengan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin saat ini.

' _Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Hahh~ Hannie, kapan kau pulang eoh? Aku merindukanmu?'_ Batin Heechul sambil menatap rindu sosok Hangeng yang berada di dalam foto keluarga Cho yang terpajang didinding ruang tamunya.

.

.

.

"Lari…lari…Hoshh..hosshh..Ayo Min semangat!"

Sungmin kini tengah menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari mengitari lapangan umum yang biasanya ia pakai untuk berolahraga. Ini sudah terhitung 10 kali ia mengitari lapangan tersebut, namun ia tak juga menghentikan aktivitasnya walau peluh kini sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Handuk kecil berwarna merah muda kini sedari tadi sudah bertengger diatas pundaknya. Sesekali gadis itu mengelap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya karena jika tidak dilap otomatis akan jatuh tepat keatas matanya dan tentunya akan mengganggu penglihatannya.

Merasa jika kakinya sudah mulai pegal, gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memilih untuk membaringkan diri diatas rumput hijau yang berada ditengah lapangan.

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menarik nafas berat karena kelelahan tentunya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya. Tak lama, gadis itu pun memandang langit malam yang terlihat mendung tak seperti biasanya. Sungmin pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil smarthphone miliknya, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Berarti sudah terhitung 1 jam ia berada dilapangan ini.

Banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan, mulai dari melakukan pemanasan, senam, pendinginan, dan berakhir dengan aktivitas lari yang ia lakukan. Banyak metode yang telah ia gunakan untuk menguruskan badannya. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk menimbang berat badannya nanti.

Jika dihitung, hari ini genap 2 minggu semenjak Heechul memberikan sebuah tantangan untuknya, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun tak bertemu dengannya, karena permintaan Heechul juga. Wanita itu ternyata melarang Kyuhyun untuk menemui Sungmin sampai satu bulan mendatang.

Jika Kyuhyun ketahuan melanggar, maka tantangan itu batal dan Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan gadis lain. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengiyakan dan untungnya Sungmin bisa mengerti. Diam-diam mereka tetap saling berhubungan walaupun melalui telepon atau sekedar bercakap lewat e-mail. Sungmin bisa saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun jika tengah berada di egensi, tapi sayangnya hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan karena lelaki itu sedang mengadakan promosi albumnya di Negara-negara Asia Tenggara selama 1 bulan. Terpaksa gadis itu hanya bisa melepas rindu dengan menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dilayar smarthphone miliknya.

"Kyunnie, bogoshippeo~" Lirih Sungmin sambil mengusap bagian wajah Kyuhyun dalam foto tersebut. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu saat ini. Seandainya ada Kyuhyun saat ini, pasti lelaki itu akan menyemangatinya dan memberikannya sebotol minuman.

"Ini minuman untukmu.."

Melihat jika kini ada sebotol minuman tengah berada diatas wajahnya, Sungmin sontak saja mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah berbaik hati memberikannya minum disaat seperti ini dan berharap jika Kyuhyun-nya lah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Goma—wo…" Baru saja Sungmin merekahkan senyum bahagianya, senyum itu tiba-tiba saja pudar ketika melihat seseorang yang memberinya minum ini ternyata bukan sosok yang ia tengah harapkan.

Kini tampak lelaki tampan tengah membungkuk masih dengan menyodorkan botol itu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tentu kenal siapa lelaki itu. Dia adalah Donghae yang Sungmin ingat adalah kakak sepupu dari Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Sungmin pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya kemudian menyambut botol itu dan membuka tutupnya pelan.

"Gomawo Donghae-sshi." Ucap Sungmin walau dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan namun Donghae yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman memikatnya.

"Ne, cheonma Sungmin-sshi. Dan jangan pasang raut kecewa seperti itu. Aku tau kau pasti berharap jika Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberikan minuman ini, bukan aku. Ya kan?" Ucapan Donghae sontak saja membuat Sungmin terkejut dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah lelaki itu yang kini telah duduk nyaman disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau—…"

"Tentu saja aku sadar Sungmin-sshi. Dan kau tenang saja. Hal ini kulakukan atas perintah Kyuhyun, bukan kemauanku sendiri. Jika dia tidak menelponku dan memaksaku agar menjagamu selama dia tak ada, mungkin aku tak akan berada disini sekarang." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar walaupun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan. Sungmin hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya kemudian menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong? Huhh~ dasar anak itu. Sepertinya ia terlalu possessive jika menyangkut dirimu. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Donghae lagi dan membuat Sungmin terdiam. Tak lama Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun dengan gaya malu-malunya dan membuat lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Hahh~ sudah kuduga. Ah, untuk hal tadi, jangan kau adukan kepada Kyuhyun ne? Nanti bisa-bisa ia akan tambah mengomel jika aku ketahuan berbicara yang tidak-tidak padamu. Ahahaha~" Tawa lelaki itu dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Donghae yang ia kira pendiam ternyata bisa juga banyak bicara, sama seperti adiknya. Sampai Sungmin berpikir, jika Donghae akan cocok jika disandingkan dengan Eunhyuk.

Lelaki tampan itu pun saat ini sudah menghentikan aksi tertawanya kemudian menatap Sungmin yang baru saja selesai meneguk air minumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak capek jika harus berolahraga setiap malam seperti ini? Kulihat semenjak beberapa hari ini pipimu sudah menirus. Jika hal ini rutin kau lakukan, tak lama pasti badanmu bukan hanya mengurus tapi akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Tapi kau harus tetap jaga pola makanmu ne? Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun mengamuk jika tak sering-sering mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga pola makan." Keluh Donghae lagi dan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Donghae karena harus bersusah payah menjaganya. Untungnya Donghae mau menurut dan Sungmin rasa Donghae sudah terlalu baik kepada mereka berdua.

"Ne, kau tak usah khawatir Donghae-sshi. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengingatkanku. Aku pasti bisa menjaga kesehatanku kok." Ujar Sungmin disertai senyum dan dibalas dengusan lega oleh Donghae.

"Huhh~ baguslah. Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sshi' ne? Cukup Donghae atau Hae saja. Aku tidak suka jika harus berbicara formal dengan orang yang seumuran denganku."

Sungmin yang mendengar permintaan itu langsung saja mengangguk kemudian kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, kau juga bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Min saja jika kau mau."

"Baiklah. Geurom, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? ini sudah sangat malam. Biar kuantar kau dengan mobilku nanti." Tawar Donghae dan Sungmin tentu saja menginyakan. Dari pada harus pulang menggunakan bus malam-malam begini lebih baik ia diantar saja, hitung-hitung berhemat.

Setelah membereskan perlengkapannya, Sungmin dan Donghae pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kearah parkiran bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka pun masuk kedalam audi putih milik Donghae, tak lama mobil itu melaju meninggalkan parkiran menuju kediaman Sungmin.

15 menit waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai dikediaman Sungmin. Sungmin pun melepas seltbeltnya kemudian menatap Donghae disampingnya sekedar memberi salam perpisahan.

"Gomawo Hae-ah. Eh, kau kenapa?" Sungmin yang menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah Donghae, sontak saja menegur lelaki itu dan membuat Donghae menatap ragu kearahnya.

"Bi—bisakah kau mem—minjamkanku kamar kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak…hfftt..tahan~" Ucapan dengan nada tersiksa itu dengan susah payah Donghae keluarkan dan membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata sekaligus merasa ilfeel juga. Bagaimana orang setampan Donghae, ya walaupun tak setampan Kyuhyun-nya bisa memasang wajah konyol seperti ini eoh?

Dengan sedikit rasa ilfeel bercampur geli, Sungmin pun mengiyakan dan mereka sama-sama turun dan berjalan beriringan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Sungmin.

Sesampainya dipintu utama, Sungmin pun menekan bel beberapa kali berharap jika ada yang cepat membuka pintu berhubung Donghae sudah seperti cacing kepanasan disebelahnya sedari tadi.

 **CLEKK!**

Tak lama pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Ya! Berhentilah menekan bel secara bringas! Kau kira rumah kita ini hutan ap—Ommo!" Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti kala Sungmin sudah main menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dengan seseorang lelaki tampan berjalan membututinya dibelakang.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan beriringan sampai Sungmin sudah kembali dari arah dapur tanpa seorang lelaki tampan lagi dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang ini sontak saja mendekati kakaknya yang kini tengah mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Ya! eonni! Kau sudah gila ya? Mentang-mentang eomma dan appa sedang tak ada dirumah, sekarang kau malah dengan beraninya membawa lelaki lain bahkan dia bukan Kyuhyun? Apa kau berselingkuh atau jangan-jangan kau sudah putus dengannya eoh?" Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin yang semula menutup matanya sontak saja menatap adiknya itu kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka.

"Jadi kau mendoakan aku agar kami putus eoh? Kalau kau masih saja suka asal bicara aku tak segan-segan akan menghapus semua video yadong milikmu, ara?!" Ancam Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk bungkam. Dengan kesal, gadis itu pun mendudukkan pantat ratanya keatas sofa tunggal disana kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya pertanda merajuk.

"Katamu eomma dan appa tidak ada di rumah. Kemana mereka?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah merajuk didepannya.

"Mereka berdua ke Jepang selama 3 minggu karena Halmeonni sakit." Jawab Eunhyuk malas dan berhasil membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?! 3 minggu? Kenapa sekalian mereka tak usah pulang saja kalau begitu. Aishh..jinjja?!" Keluh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap malas kearahnya. Gadis hyper itu pun terdiam sejenak kemudian mencondongkan badannya agar mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Eonni, Lelaki tadi, siapa dia?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan seperti suara bisikan dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Namanya Donghae. Wae?" Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah membuat bentuk bulat dibibir tebal namun seksi miliknya. Merasa jika tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, Eunhyuk pun menggeleng kemudian kembali menegakkan badannya dan kembali bersandar disandaran sofa.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya sesosok lelaki tampan kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat lega tentunya.

"Ehem, Min. Aku pulang dulu ne? Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Kalau tidak ada kamar kecilmu, mungkin aku bisa saja kelepasan di jalan tadi. Ahahaha~" Ujar Donghae tanpa rasa malu dan berhasil membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Hehe..ne, jangan sungkan Hae-ah." Jawab Sungmin disertai kekehannya dan berhasil membuat Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Hal itu tentu saja Eunhyuk lihat dan entah mengapa, jantungnya kini telah berdegup kencang karena terpesona akan ketampanan Donghae. Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk hanya bisa memegangi dadanya kemudian menatap malu-malu kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Min, mana orang tuamu? Aku mau berpamitan." Ujar Donghae sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berharap jika akan mendapati 2 orang paruh baya disekitar sana. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki tersebut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eopsseo Hae-ah. Mereka sedang berada di Jepang sekarang." Jawab Sungmin dan membuat lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti. Merasa jika tidak hanya dia dan Sungmin di ruangan ini, Donghae pun menatap seorang gadis lagi yang kini juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, entah mengapa jantung mereka berdua tanpa sadar berdegup kencang secara bersamaan dan berhasil menghasilkan semburat merah mudah dipipi tirus Eunhyuk.

"Min, siapa dia? Apa dia adikmu?" Tanya Donghae seperti sebuah bisikan dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan membuat Donghae memamerkan senyumnya.

Tanpa permisi, Donghae langsung saja mendekat kearah Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak gadis cantik itu berkenalan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae atau Hae oppa kalau kau mau." Ujar Donghae memperkenalkan diri dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Mimpi apa Eunhyuk semalam sampai saat ini ada seorang pangeran tampan kini tengah mengajaknya berkenalan?!

Dengan malu-malu, Eunhyuk pun menyambut jabatan tangan itu kemudian menjawab perkenalan itu sambil menatap Donghae malu-malu.

"A—aku Eunhyuk. K—kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie saja H—hae oppa.." Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan malu-malu tersebut sambil menikmat hangatnya tautan tangan mereka berdua.

Sungmin yang menyadari jika kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu sudah terlalu lama berjabat tangan sontak saja berdehem dan berhasil membuat tautan tangan itu terlepas.

"Ehem!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama terlihat kikuk dan Donghae hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena malu. Lain halnya Eunhyuk, gadis itu nampak tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerahnya yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Donghae.

"Geureom, Min. A—aku pulang dulu ne? Terima kasih sebelumnya." Ujar Donghae pamit sambil menatap Sungmin didepannya. Gadis itu pun menggangguk sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"Ne, hati-hatilah di jalan." Saran Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. Lelaki itu pun beralih untuk menatap Eunhyuk yang masih setia menunduk didepannya. Tingkah malu-malu itu entah mengapa membuat Donghae gemas sendiri dan tanpa sadar mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ne, Hyukkie-ah." pamit Donghae dan berhasil sontak membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk pelan sambil memamerkan senyum malu-malunya.

"Dan ku harap, kita bisa sering-sering bertemu setelah ini." Bisik Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk akan meleleh saja ditmpatnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae benar-benar pergi dengan diantar Sungmin sampai ke pintu tentunya.

Setelah memastikan mobil audi Donghae sudah meninggalkan kediamannya, Sungmin pun menutup pintu kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Dilihatnya Eunhyuk kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil meremas bantalan sofa karena sedang kasmaran sepertinya. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian duduk nyaman ketempatnya semula.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu. Hahh~ sepertinya akan ada yang memulai pendekatan setelah ini." goda Sungmin dan berhasil membuat wajah adiknya itu tambah memerah.

' _Aku harap juga seperti itu..'_ Batin Eunhyuk sambil menutupi wajahnya karena malu tentunya. Ia tak menyangka jika kasmaran itu akan terasa indah seperti ini. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berharap jika Donghae akan segera menghubunginya kemudian mengajaknya untuk berkencan diakhir pekan.

.

.

.

 **Minggu ke 5….**

"Hoshh..hoshh…"

Sungmin kini tengah mengitari lapangan untuk ke 15 kalinya semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Semakin bertambahnya hari, semakin banyak pula pertambahan jumlah putaran yang ia lakukan demi terbentuknya badan yang professional.

Badan gadis itu kini sudah terlihat mengurus walaupun masih ada bagian yang masih mengganggu dibagian pinggangnya, yakni lipatan lemak. Selama minggu kedua ini Sungmin habiskan untuk membagi waktunya antara ke gym, bersepeda, hingga melakukan aktivitas lari seperti sekarang.

Jika ada yang bertanya, berapa berat badan Sungmin sekarang? Dengan senang hati ia akan menjawab, _'Yang pasti lebih ringan dari sebelumnya'_.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin hanya sekedar menjawab singkat seperti itu. Hal itu yang lakukan karena memang ia bertekad tak akan menginjak timbangan sebelum 7 hari menjelang hari 'H' sebagai penentuan ia akan menjadi calon menantu keluarga Cho atau tidak.

Untuk saat ini yang ada dipikiran Sungmin hanyalah bagimana caranya agar badannya bisa mengurus bahkan bisa terbentuk sempurna, seperti gadis-gadis sexy yang ia lihat di layar Televisi miliknya. Gadis itu bahkan menghindari cermin di rumahnya. Semua cermin di rumahnya ia singkirkan agar gadis itu tak bisa melihat siluet dirinya sampai dirinya sudah benar-benar berubah secara drastis. Hal tersebut ia lakukan agar memberikan kesan kejutan untuknya nanti.

"AYO EONNIE! SEMANGATT!" Teriakan cempreng itu terdengar disertai dengan lambayan tangan kurus milik Eunhyuk. Gadis hyper itu ternyata tak sendiri. Ia kini tengah duduk berdampingan dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Semenjak pertemuan tak terduga mereka 1 minggu yang lalu, Donghae benar-benar melakukan pendekatan terhadap Eunhyuk dan seperti inilah jadinya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadian dan sekarang mereka sama-sama menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungmin-nya. Ya, hitung-hitung mereka bisa terus berdekatan kalau begitu.

Kedua pasangan baru itu senantiasa memantau Sungmin ditempatnya namun mereka lebih tampak seperti bermesraan daripada memantau Sungmin karena asyik berangkul-rangkulan satu sama lain.

Sungmin yang tak mau ambil pusing akhirnya lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivtasnya sesekali mengelap peluhnya yang membasahi keningnya.

Karena merasa lelah, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendekati kedua pasangan baru kemudian mengambil sekaleng minuman dan meminumnya secara beringas.

 **Gluk… gluk~**

"Hahhh~ leganya…" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengelap sisa air yang membasahi sekitar bibirnya. Setelah itu Sungmin pun menoleh dan malah mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang asyik tertawa satu sama lain.

Entah mengapa melihat kelakuan kedua pasangan itu tak ayal membuat Sungmin iri. Ia jadi teringat saat kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Saling bercanda, tertawa, merangkul, bahkan menc—

Sungmin sontak saja terdiam ketika malah ingatan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya sontak saja memerah dan dengan cepat Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

' _Aish… sekarang aku malah tertular mesum. Ini semua ulahmu Kyunnie~'_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Eonnie, kau kenapa eoh?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin yang semula menutupi wajahnya sontak saja menoleh dan malah mendapati Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah menatap khawatir kearahnya. Eh, khawatir? Apa ada yang salah pada dirinya?

"Ani, wae?" Tanya Sungmin balik dan malah dijawab helaan nafas lega oleh Eunhyuk.

"Eopsseo. Aku kira eonnie sakit. Eonnie tau, kami harus ekstra menjaga kesehatanmu karena jika tidak bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan mengomel-ngomel pada Nemo tampanku. Ia kan chagi?" Ujar Eunhyuk manja dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. Entah mengapa, kelakuan kedua pasangan itu tambah membuat Sungmin envy dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi setelah mendengar Eunhyuk.

Setelah pulang dari sini, Sungmin berjanji akan benar-benar menelpon kekasihnya tersebut karena ia sudah sangat merindukan lelaki itu sekarang.

"Ja, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah." Ujar Sungmin setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian bangkit diiringi kedua pasangan baru yang hanya bisa menuruti keinginan 'Princess Sungmin' tersebut tentunya.

.

.

.

 **TUTT..TUTT…**

" _Yeobbeosseyo Min, wae?"_

Mendengar suara merdu tersebut tak ayal membuat Sungmin yang kini sedang berbaring sontak saja menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum senang. Gadis itu pun berdehem pelan kemudian mulai menjawab panggilan tersebut masih dengan senyum bahagia tentunya.

"Ani. Aku merindukanmu Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin jujur dengan suara yang terdengar manja dan berhasil membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terkekeh diseberang sana.

" _Hehe. Aku jaauhhh lebih merindukanmu sayangku."_ Jawaban itu tentu membuat Sungmin tambah melayang dan tanpa sadar meremas kepala bunny yang sekarang tengah ia peluk.

"Kyunnie, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu.." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang tersirat akan kerinduan bercampur kesedihan. Gadis itu ingin sekali menangis, namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya agar Kyuhyun tak khawatir nantinya. Kalian pasti tau kan possessive-nya Kyuhyun itu seperti apa bukan?

" _Aku juga. Bersabarlah sayang. Jika perlu, jangan terlalu difikirkan ucapan eommaku ne? Jika kau tak sanggup, kau bisa berhenti menyiksa dirimu. Aku tak ingin kau terbebani bahkan menjadi sakit karena permintaan eommaku. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri saja aku sudah bersyukur Min. Kau tau, kebahagianku adalah ada pada dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita sampai kapanpun.. Arachi?"_

Ucapan itu entah mengapa membuat Sungmin tersentuh dan air mata tersebut tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia sungguh terharu dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Entah sudah berapa sekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut jika tengah berbicara lewat telepon seperti ini dengannya.

Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin sebenarnya sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi kurus dengan meninggalkan berbagai jenis makanan yang sudah menjadi 'surga dunia' untuknya, namun karena cintanya jauh lebih besar untuk Kyuhyun, ia rela mati-matian meninggalkan kesenangannya hanya demi lelaki itu. Sungmin sebenarnya sering sakit karena pola makannya yang menjadi tak teratur, namun ia selalu menutupinya dengan semangat dan tekad jika bisa merubah pola makannya agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Ia juga sebenarnya sangat tersiksa jika harus membuat remuk badannya untuk melakukan lari, gym, bersepeda, dan senam setiap hari. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin jatuh pingsan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, namun karena kekuatan semangat dan tekadnya lah hanya dalam 2 hari ia bisa pulih kembali kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun kerap kali menasehatinya untuk menghentikan aktivitas ini, telinga Sungmin seperti sudah menuli dan dalam pikirannya hanyalah agar bisa menjadi cantik sesuai dengan apa yang Heechul inginkan. Dan bisa kita lihat, kekuatan cinta ternyata bisa merubah segalanya, melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin agar menjadi mungkin dan Sungmin bertekad untuk mewujudkan itu semua. HARUS!

"A—arachi Kyu…" Jawab Sungmin walaupun sebenarnya berbohong namun dibalas oleh helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun.

" _Baguslah. Min, mian aku tak bisa menghubungi lagi karena aku akan menghadiri acara music setelah ini. Tetap jaga kesehatanmu ne? Aku mencintaimu.."_ Ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Sungmin tentunya walaupun Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu…"

 **PIPP!**

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus kemudian terdengar helaan nafas oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu pun meletakkan smarthphone miliknya keatas meja nakas, kemudian memilih untuk berbaring sambil memeluk boneka bunny miliknya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar sambil kemudian memperhatikan hiasan bintang disana yang terlihat paling terang dan paling besar diantara yang lain.

Ia jadi teringat jika 3 minggu lagi adalah penentuan dimana siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi pasangan duet Kyuhyun, ataukah hanya sekedar menjadi anggota girlband saja. Walaupun ia harus lebih dulu menghadapi tantangan yang diberikan oleh Heechul, namun Sungmin sekarang sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan fisik dan tentunya mentalnya untuk menghadapi 2 macam ujian tersebut nantinya.

Sungmin bertekad ingin menjadi bintang tersebut. Menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar diantara yang lain dan bisa bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Mewujudkan impiannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan bisa bahagia bersama.

"… _Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri saja aku sudah bersyukur Min. Kau tau, kebahagianku adalah ada pada dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita sampai kapanpun.. Arachi?"_

"Geurae. Kebahagianku juga ada pada dirimu Kyu. Saranghae…" Lirih Sungmin kemudian mulai menutup matanya pelan sampai akhirnya hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

 **Minggu ke 7…**

"Eonni?"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah saatnya…"

"Saatnya? Maksudmu apa Hyukkie-ah?"

"Ikut aku! Kita harus keatas sekarang!"

"E—eh, apa yang kau lakukan! Ya!"

Di pagi yang cerah ini malah terjadi kegaduhan di kediaman keluarga Lee. Eunhyuk yang terlalu bersemangat entah karena apa langsung saja menarik kakaknya yang padahal baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi di ruang makan setelah melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda kini tengah menimpa kakaknya.

Dengan semangat gadis itu menarik tangan Sungmin hingga mereka kini tengah berada di anak tangga paling atas di rumah mereka. Sungmin yang bingung dengan tingkah Eunhyuk sontak saja mengernyitkan alisnya kala Eunhyuk senantiasa menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Sapu tangan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang akan ku tutup matamu, setelah itu akan ku tuntun kau ke suatu tempat." Ujar Eunhyuk disertai senyum mencurigakannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin hanya bisa menurut saja saat kain berwarna kuning itu telah menutupi matanya.

Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat namun masih dirahasiakan oleh Eunhyuk. Setetelah berhenti, gadis hyper itu pun berdiri dibelakang Sungmin sambil berbisik pelan.

"Buka ikatannya sekarang." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengulum senyum. Sungmin yang mendengar perintah tersebut langsung saja menurutinya kemudian membuka ikatan itu pelan. Lama Sungmin menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya, kemudian gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

 **DEG!**

Sungmin sontak terdiam ketika melihat siluet seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri didalam cermin miliknya. Bukan berarti Sungmin melihat hantu, bukan! Namun sosok yang jika boleh jujur bisa ia katakan cantik, ani sangat cantik malahan dengan badan yang langsing serta pantat yang padat berisi itu adalah sosok dirinya sendiri. Bisa ditekankan sekali lagi, DIRINYA SENDIRI!

Sungmin pun berjalan pelan kearah cermin besar tersebut kemudian menyentuh bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin mengitari bayangan wajahnya itu masih dengan wajah yang terlihat shock.

"Hyuk—hyukkie-ah. Apa benar ini..a—aku?" Tanya Sungmin terbata-bata masih terus memperhatikan bayangan dirinya. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Sungmin langsung saja mendekati gadis yang sekarang terlihat cantik tersebut sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini benar-benar eonnie-ku, Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh yang sexy. Tak sia-sia kau bersusah payah selama 7 minggu ini dan kau berhasil eonnie." Ujar Eunhyuk bangga sambil mengusap-usap bahu kakaknya.

"Ja, ayo naik ke atas sini. Kita timbang berat badanmu? Dan ku harap kau tak akan shock melihatnya.." Lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menuntun Sungmin untuk naik keatas timbangan berbentuk bulat miliknya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin menaiki timbangan tersebut sambil mentup matanya rapat. Dengan takut-takut, gadis itu pun menundukkan wajahnya kebawah dan tanpa diduga langsung saja membulatkan matanya ketika melihat angka yang tertera disana.

 **45 kg.**

Sungmin tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya sambil meneteskan air matanya haru karena hal yang tak terduga ini tengah menimpanya. Turun 20 kg dalam waktu 7 minggu bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa?

Gadis itu pun kembali mendekati cermin dan berdiri didepannya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam sedari tadi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari bayangan wajahnya dicermin. Suatu keajaiban baginya hal ini bisa terjadi. Selama 7 minggu ini ia tak sama sekali menyentuh cermin bahkan menghilangkan benda tersebut diseluruh penjuru rumahnya agar ia sama sekali tak bercermin setiap waktu, dan kini disaat ia telah kembali menyentuh benda tersebut yang ia dapati adalah sebuah perubahan yang sangat drastis.

Selama 7 minggu ini Sungmin hanya memoleskan bedak seadanya kewajahnya, melakukan perawatan terhadap wajanya dengan bantuan Eunhyuk tentunya tanpa menggunakan cermin, mengkonsumsi buah-buahan setiap hari, melakukan gym, olahraga dan makan teratur, dan beginilah hasilnya. Badan ideal tersebut telah ia dapatkan dengan perjuangannya yang tak sia-sia.

Sungmin sempat berpikir jika bayangan dicermin ini bukanlah dirinya, namun sebanyak apapun Sungmin berusaha menyangkal, bayangan itu memanglah dirinya, dirinya dengan sosok Lee Sungmin yang berbeda sekarang. Sungmin yang cantik, manis, langsing, dan tentunya sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Heechul. Sungmin hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya bahagia namun dengan senyuman manis yang tak luput dari wajanya.

' _Kyunnie…tunggulah aku sebentar lagi…'_

.

.

.

to be continued…

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo… chapter 10 is update!

Oh iya, Kemarin saya sempat menanyakan, apakah ff ini pantas di lanjut atau tidak. Tapi, setelah membaca review dari kalian semua, saya jadi tidak tega untuk men- _discontinue_ ff ini. Ternyata masih banyak yang bersedia untuk memberikan support kepada saya. Saya sungguh berterima kasih kepada readers saya tercinta karena sudah senantiasa untuk mendukung ff ini. Untuk itu saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini sampai akhir.

Berhubung uri Daddy baru kemarin mulai mengkuti wamil nya, semoga jumlah readers tidak akan berkurang ya? Dan juga saya mengucapkan selamat datang buat Readers baru #Hug! Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak maupun sekedar mengunjungi ff ini. Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^

.

.

.

Big thanks to :

snmayy88, Michiko Haruna, Park RinHyun – Uchiha, Chikmatul733, Oppaa549, Orange Girls, asihjoyers, ovallea, Kyumin Town, mitch, and guest


	11. Chapter 11

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah di Kota Seoul. Seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh yang tidak begitu ramping namun terlihat kencang dan sedikit berotot pada kaki nya iitu kini tengah melakukan aktivitas lari paginya di sekitar kompleks perumahannya. Gadis itu kini tengah mengitari kompleks tersebut ditemani dengan mp3 beserta earphone merah muda yang terpasang di kedua sisi telinganya.

Gadis itu kini tengah asyik berlari sambil bersenandung. Tak ayal, tetangga-tetangganya atau bahkan orang luar yang tak tau darimana asalnya yang juga tengah lari pagi hampir semuanya memperhatikan dirinya.

Berbagai macam ekspresi seperti penasaran, kaget, terpesona, bahkan tak jarang siulan-siulan dari lelaki-lelaki muda tak luput ditujukan pada gadis yang tengah memakai hoodie merah muda beserta celana pendek di bawah lulut namun sukses membuat lekukan sexy pada bagian pinggulnya.

Lucunya gadis itu hanya bersikap cuek sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan berhasil membuat lelaki-lelaki yang menggodanya hanya bisa melengos karena diabaikan gadis misterius tersebut.

Sungmin, gadis itu kini telah sampai di sebuah taman yang masih berada di dalam area kompleks perumahannya kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia disana. Ia kini tengah menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi pelipis dan sisi wajahnya. Sampai saat ini pun masih terlihat jelas pipi chubby Sungmin yang tidak akan pernah hilang karena itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas wajah cantik dan manis Sungmin.

Aktivitas tersebut kini malah menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang kebetulan atau memang sengaja lewat di depannya, sehingga tak jarang siulan-siulan penggoda kini selalu tertuju padanya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya juga merasa risih, ia tentu bingung ingin meresponnya seperti apa. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam dan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh itu dengan bersenandung kecil.

Sungmin sempat merasa bingung juga. Dulu, disaat badannya memiliki bobot yang luar biasa memalukan, semua orang seolah-olah bertingkah acuh, tak peduli, bahkan tak jarang mengatainya hingga membuat gadis itu tersinggung. Tapi sekarang? Dunia serasa terbalik 180 derajat dimata Sungmin. Disaat bobot badannya berkurang dan bisa dikatakan dietnya berhasil ini membuat hampir semua orang mulai memperhatikannya bahkan secara terang-terangan.

Lantas, kemana orang-orang yang mengatainya dulu? Apa mereka tak sadar jika ia yang sekarang adalah Sungmin yang dulu mereka bully ataukah mereka baru menyadari jika Sungmin memang seorang gadis yang cantik?

Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu menurut Sungmin. Biarkanlah orang-orang tersebut berpikiran apa, yang penting Sungmin merasa bahagia dengan dirinya sekarang, walaupun ia harus membiasakan diri dulu dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Lagi pula badan nya masih belum dikatakan sempurna. Ia harus lebih banyak melakukan jogging, yoga, _Vertical Leg Crunch_ maupun _Squat_ karena target Sungmin kali ini adalah mengencangkan perut kendurnya.

Merasa jika matahari mulai terasa terik, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang. Namun baru 2 langkah ia meninggalkan kursi taman tersebut, sepasang kaki bersepatu olahraga kini tengah berada di depannya dan terpaksa membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

Sungmin yang semula menunduk sontak saja mendongakkan wajahnya kemudian mengernyitkan alis ketika mendapati sesosok lelaki yang bisa dikatakan tampan kini tengah tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, seperti berniat untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Hai, aku Kim Jungmo. Bolehkan aku tau siapa namamu?" Ujar lelaki jangkung tersebut masih dengan memamerkan senyum memikatnya. Sungmin yang tentu saja bingung karena tiba-tiba saja diajak seseorang berkenalan bahkan secara terang-terangan seperti ini hanya bisa terdiam tak berniat merespon sama sekali.

Aksi diam itu juga dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh lelaki tersebut dan membuat lelaki itu harus menyapa Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Nona, kau melamun?" Jungmo terus saja menatap Sungmin namun gadis itu masih saja tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Terlihat Sungmin berpikir sebentar kemudian berujar pelan.

"Sungmin."

"Ne?"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya dan menghasilkan senyuman sumringah oleh Jungmo. Lelaki tersebut merasa bahagia karena dirinya telah direspon oleh Sungmin walaupun nyatanya tangan nya sendiri hanya terangkat dengan sia-sia karena gadis itu tidak membalas jabatan tangannya.

Baru saja Jungmo ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun sosok Sungmin kini sudah tak ada di depannya. Lelaki tersebut sontak saja menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan malah mendapati Sungmin yang sudah berlari-lari kecil 5 meter di depannya.

Jungmo tentu saja berniat untuk mengejar langkah Sungmin namun ia hentikan langkah tersebut ketika mendapati Sungmin kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan seorang lelaki yang ia kenal bahkan amat sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar Jungmo hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat sambil memandang tajam sosok yang kini tengah memeluk gadis yang baru bisa ia dekati hari ini.

' _Sial!'_

.

.

.

Sungmin yang merasa aneh jika berdekatan dengan lelaki yang baru ia kenal tadi bernama Jungmo langsung saja meninggalkan lelaki tersebut kemudian melanjutkan acara lari paginya.

Namun baru sekitar 5 meter melangkah, langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti kala ia kembali dicegat oleh seseorang di depannya. Dengan malas Sungmin berniat untuk memberikan tatapan cuek untuk lelaki tersebut, namun baru saja Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, mata gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berbinar karena senang.

Apa ia tengah bermimpi sekarang? Sesosok lelaki yang sangat ingin ia temui hampir 2 bulan ini kini tengah berdiri tepat di depannya tak lupa dengan senyuman memikat tentunya setelah masker hitam yang ia pakai ia lepas dan dibiarkan menggantung di lehernya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun, lelaki tersebut langsung saja memeluk Sungmin possessive tak lupa dengan mata yang terpejam sekaligus menghirup dalam-dalam aroma gadisnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Bogoshippeo…." Lirih Kyuhyun namun bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu padahal ingin sekali menangis, namun ia segera menahannya sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Nado, Kyu. Keundae, kita masih di depan umum. Kau tak takut jika paparazzi bisa saja mengintaimu dimana saja?" Bisik Sungmin sehingga membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun memasang kembali masker yang sejak tadi menggantung di lehernya kemudian memandang Sungminya penuh cinta.

"Kau benar. Hahhh~ salahkan diriku sudah tak tahan ingin memelukmu sehingga aku lupa jika kita masih berada di depan umum seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dibalik maskernya dan di balas dengan kekehan oleh Sungmin.

"Ara..ara.. Ja, lebih baik kita kerumahku sekarang." Ajak Sungmin pada akhirnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun kini berjalan beriringan, namun tanpa bergandengan tangan karena untuk artis seperti Kyuhyun harus senantiasa waspada terhadap paparazzi setiap saat.

10 menit mereka habiskan untuk sampai kekediaman Sungmin. Setelah memasuki rumah, Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menunggu di ruang tamu karena gadis tersebut berniat untuk mandi. Siapapun tentu ingin tampil cantik di depan kekasih mereka sendiri bukan? Kyuhyun pun menurut kemudian dengan santai menikmati cemilan yang Sungmin sediakan sebelum masuk ke kamar tadi sambil menikmati acara televisi di depannya.

Rumah tersebut juga nampak sepi karena pagi-pagi sekali kedua orang tua Sungmin kembali mengunjungi Halmeoni-nya, sedangkan mungkin Eunhyuk masih asyik menikmati tidur nya di hari libur yang cerah ini.

Walaupun mata Kyuhyun tengah menatap layar TV, namun pikirannya kini entah melayang kemana. Ini sudah terhitung hampir 2 bulan ia tidak menemui kekasihnya. Namun ketika mereka sudah bertemu, ia sontak saja terkejut karena melihat perubahan yang amat drastis dari Sungmin-nya. Sosok yang ia intai sedari pagi tadi yang ia masih ragu jika itu Sungmin ternyata memang benar kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa percaya tak percaya. Sebab terakhir kali mereka bertemu badan Sungmin masih sangat terlihat berisi namun lain halnya dengan yang ia lihat tadi. Sungmin-nya kini sudah berhasil menurunkan bobot badannya bahkan hingga terlihat sexy dan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang berotot. Mungkin karena aktivitas lari yang rutin Sungmin lakukan membuat badan gadis itu terlihat sehat juga terlihat sempurna.

Sampai Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah kala Sungmin tadinya berdiri di depannya bahkan berlari-lari dengan memakai celana pendek ketat sehingga lekukan menggoda pada bagian pinggul hingga sepanjang kaki tersebut. Memang belum terlihat jenjang, namun tetap saja hal itu terlihat sexy bahkan Kyuhyun saja melihatnya menjadi panas dingin apalagi orang lain?

Tidak..tidak! Setelah ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melarang Sungmin memakai celana pendek ketat lagi ketika berolahraga karena Kyuhyun tak ingin lekukan indah Sungmin menjadi tontonan orang lain. Perlu ditekankan! Lekukan Sungmin atau bahkan semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu adalah MILIK CHO KYUHYUN! Tak akan ia biarkan orang lain melihatnya ke-sexy-an gadis itu karena yang boleh melihatnya hanyalah dirinya. Biarkanlah Kyuhyun bersikap egois karena jika tidak seperti itu bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun namanya.

1 jam telah berlalu, namun Sungmin belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun sudah merasa bosan sedari tadi. Channel TV sudah ia ganti berkali-kali bahkan cemilan di atas meja pun sudah habis.

Mata Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus melirik kearah tangga, berharap Sungmin akan segera turun dari sana, namun yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

' _Ayolah Kyu, jangankan bisa melihat batang hidung Sungmin sedangkan badan gadis itu saja tak juga nampak sedari tadi!'_ Pikir Kyuhyun miris sambil memencet-mencet remot TV secara beringas.

Namun aktivitas beringas Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat salah satu acara di TV. Bukan karena acara tersebut menarik, namun melihat sosok yang ada dilayar TV tersebut bersama dengan seorang gadis lain yang ia kenal membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, terlebih ketika melihat pemberitaan disana.

" _Salah seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea sekaligus penyanyi terkenal, Kim Youngmin, bekerja sama dengan sebuah agensi ternama 'YG Entertainment'. Kim Youngmin berniat mendebutkan salah seorang anak bungsunya Kim Haneul yang bakat menyanyinya tidak bisa diragukan lagi untuk bernaung didalam agensi yang telah menjadi miliknya bersama dengan Young Gun yang merupakan pemilik agensi YG sekaligus saudara sepupunya. Mereka kabarnya kini telah memiliki satu orang trainer lagi yang kebetulan adalah teman dari Haneul, Seo Jo Hyun…."_

"Seo…Jo Hyun?" Gumam Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan layar TV terlebih disana telah nampak foto Jo Hyun bersama dengan Haneul tengah berada disebuah studio tari.

"… _Dengan kemunculan calon-calon artis baru ini diharapkan dapat menambah ramai ranah music korea hingga go Internasional…"_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemberitaan tersebut. Jika diingat-ingat, bukankah Seo Johyun itu adalah bekas trainer SM Entertainment yang bahkan telah mengatai Sungmin dulu? Dan apa yang ia lihat tadi? Ia kini sudah menjadi trainer bersama dengan Kim Haneul? Entah mengapa perasaan Kyuhyun kini mendadak menjadi risau. Kemunculan berita ini Kyuhyun rasa akan menjadi ancaman yang sangat fatal untuknya, terlebih kedua gadis tersebut yang ia tau sama-sama tidak menyukai kekasihnya. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa Sungmin nantinya. Tapi… Tidak..tidak! Sebelum itu terjadi, Kyuhyun akan lebih dulu menjaga Sungmin dari gangguan apapun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin sudah sedari tadi turun dari kamarnya dan kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping lelaki tersebut. Sungmin yang sedari tadi bingung karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi melamun sontak saja melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tampan itu sambil menunduk heran.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Lelaki itu sontak saja menoleh kearah samping namun rasa terkejut itu kembali menyapa dirinya.

 **GLUP!**

Mata Kyuhyun sontak saja membulat dan pipinnya mendadak memerah kala mendapati kejadian langka di depan matanya. Sungmin yang tengah menunduk di depannya bahkan memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' dibalik kaos kebesaran miliknya membuat Kyuhyun harus menelan air liurnya susah. Lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dan membuang pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak melihat 'milik kekasihnya.'

"Bi―bisakah kau berdiri dengan benar? Aku takut jika ke—kelepasan jika kau menggodaku dengan tak sengaja seperti ini.." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup masih dengan wajah malunya.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan gugup tersebut sontak saja berpikir dan berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu pun menunduk sebentar dan terkejut kala melihat dadanya sudah terekspos di depan kekasihnya.

Sungmin sontak saja gelagapan sambil menutupi dadanya sendiri. Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat menegakkan badannya tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang mendadak ikut memerah.

"Mi—mian…" Cicit Sungmin malu namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk gugup namun masih membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki hal bodoh yang ia lakukan tadi kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Kyuhyun yang sadar jika Sungmin sudah agak menjauh darinya akhirnya bisa membuang nafasnya lega dan bernafas dengan normal.

Kyuhyun pikir berada dijarak yang dekat dengan Sungmin-nya yang sekarang harus menuntut Kyuhyun untuk bersikap waspada dan banyak-banyak mengingat Tuhan karena ia takut jika nanti bisa saja kelepasan.

Lama mereka berada didalam kecanggungan dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk angkat bicara duluan.

"Min, kau sudah latihan hari ini? Bukankah malam nanti penentuan siapa yang akan berhasil menjadi pasangan duetku nantinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedari tadi tengah menunduk. Mendegar jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya tak lupa sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Untuk hari ini belum karena pagi tapi aku sedang berolahraga. Tapi, aku berniat menghabiskan waktuku hari ini untuk latihan." Jawab Sungmin pasti dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa tak masalah jika kau mengunjungiku hari ini? Apa eommamu tak akan marah?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul didalam pemikiran Sungmin dan mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar namun tak lama memamerkan senyum memikatnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Eomma tak akan tau jika aku ada disini. Lagipula, aku ingin menemani kekasihku seharian penuh hari ini dan memberikan semangat tentunya karena kau harus berjuang malam ini. Aku akan membantumu melatih vocal bahkan mungkin mengajarimu menari. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kualitas vocal dan fisikmu baik hari ini." Kyuhyun berucap jujur sambil memandang sayang Sungmin-nya. Sungmin yang mendengar hanya bisa mengangguk haru sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"Ja, baiklah. Kita latihan sekarang!" Ujar Kyuhyun semangat dan dibalas anggukan semangat juga oleh Sungmin.

Dan seharian menjelang malam nanti benar-benar mereka habiskan berdua, bahkan Sungmin mengerahkan segala kemampuan yang ia punya, mulai dari menyanyi, memainkan musik, hingga menari pun ia persiapkan dengan matang. Bahkan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu special untuk malam nanti dan tentu lagu tersebut adalah lagu favorit Kyuhyun juga. Persiapan hari ini adalah menjadi penentuan untuk keberhasilan Sungmin nanti. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap, semoga ia bisa melewatinya dengan baik hari ini.

' _Semangat Min!'_

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana terlihat ramai di studio 1 di SM Building. Kursi penonton sudah terisi penuh mulai dari penonton biasa, keluarga-keluarga pendukung para trainer, bahkan ada sebagian penikmat music yang ikut mengisi kursi-kursi disana.

Hari ini memang hari yang sangat mendebarkan bagi para trainer karena hari ini adalah penentuan dimana perjuangan mereka akan segera terbalaskan.

Mereka kini sudah dirias masing-masing karena setelah ini akan menampilkan seluruh kemampuan terbaik mereka, begitupun Sungmin. Setelah dirias, ia pun kembali menyendiri di pojok ruangan untuk kembali melatih kemampuannya. Tak lupa suplemen sudah ia minum agar daya tahan tubuhnya tetap terjaga hingga acara ini selesai. Dan untuk urutan tampil, Sungmin lagi-lagi mendapati urutan yang terakhir. Entah itu di sengaja atau memang takdirnya seperi itu, namun Sungmin tentu tak masalah karena baginya persiapannya untuk tampil akan lama jika begitu.

Acara sudah lama dimulai dan satu persatu trainer sudah mulai menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Untuk sistemnya, dalam penampilan pertama, para trainer dipersilahkan untuk menunjukkan bakat memainkan music mereka masing-masing. Dan untuk penampilan kedua, para trainer dipersilahkan untuk menyanyi terlebih dahulu, setelahnya dilanjutkan untuk menunjukkan tarian mereka.

Tiba saatnya bagi Sungmin naik keatas panggung untuk penampilan pertama. Setelah menghela nafasnya berat, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa gitar merah muda yang biasa ia mainkan.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin pun naik keatas panggung. Namun tak lama teriakan-teriakan dukungan kini tertuju padanya dan membuat Sungmin terdiam. Dilihatnya kearah penonton dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat ayah, ibu, Eunhyuk, Donghae bahkan teman-teman satu kelasnya datang mendukungnya. Sungmin sendiri sempat bingung. Sejak kapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu peduli padanya bahkan mereka terlihat paling heboh sekarang?

Namun Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing, bahkan ia merasa sangat terharu saat teman-temannya datang mendukungnya seperti ini. Tanpa Sungmin sadari pun para juri yang selama 2 bulan tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin sontak saja terkejut kala melihat perubahan drastis dari gadis tersebut. Mereka bahkan sempat menduga jika gadis yang memakai gaun selutut berwarna putih gading di atas panggung ini bukanlah Lee Sungmin, namun setelah melihat senyum khas gadis tersebut membuat mereka yakin jika gadis ini benar-benar dirinya.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Sungmin pun memulai permainan gitarnya yang sangat khas ditelinga para juri. Alunan gitar Sungmin walaupun hanya permainan klasik namun Sungmin berhasil memainkan dengan cara yang berbeda sehingga terdengar unik, merdu, dan tak lupa terdengar menarik ditelinga para juri.

Para penonton masing-masing terdiam menikmati alunan gitar yang Sungmin mainkan bahkan seperti ikut larut dalam permainan gitar Sungmin.

 **JRENGG~**

Penampilan tersebut pun ditutup dengan petikan terakhir dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh para juri dan penonton-penonton disana. Sungmin pun merasa senang karena sudah berhasil melewati tantangan pertama.

Setelah membungkuk di depan para juri, gadis cantik itu pun turun dari atas panggung kemudian kembali ke ruangan istirahat yang terlihat sepi karena trainer lain berada di ruangan yang terpisah dengannya. Dikeluarkannya sebotol minuman dari dalam tasnya kemudian meminum air tersebut pelan. Setelah merasa lega, Sungmin pun menyeka peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan diseka pakai tangan. Pakai ini saja." Ujar seseorang dan berhasil membuat pergerakan Sungmin terhenti. Ditolehkannya wajahnya dan matanya memicing kala melihat siapa yang telah berdiri sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Jungmo-sshi? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sungmin kaget karena tau-tau lelaki yang baru ia kenal pagi tadi sudah berdiri di depannya. Bahkan, mengapa ia bisa masuk kesini? bukankah disini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh trainer atau staff yang berhubungan dengan agensi ini?

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku. Tentu saja bisa. Karena aku mengatakan jika ingin menemui salah seorang trainer disini." Jawab Jungmo seadanya namun malah membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui?"

"Kau."

"Aku?" Jawaban lelaki itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin tambah mengenyitkan alisnya. Datang kesini hanya untuk menemuinya? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Jika hanya dengan alasan seperti itu tak mungkin ia bisa masuk kesini dengan mudah.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tau namun malah dibalas kekehan oleh Jungmo.

Terlihat lelaki itu berpikir sebentar kemudian malah menatap Sungmin dalam diammnya. Sungmin yang ditatap dalam seperti itu sontak saja merasa gugup dan sontak saja memutus pandangan mereka.

"Kau cantik. Apa kau sudah ada yang memiliki?"

Pertanyaan itu tanpa di duga keluar dari bibir Jungmo dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin sontak memandang wajah itu yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Lama mereka terdiam hingga tanpa sadar tangan kekar Jungmo terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin, namun sebelum aksi itu terjadi sebuah suara lelaki lebih dulu menghentikan aksi tersebut.

"Jungmo-Hyung, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan berhasil membuat Jungmo menyembunyikan tangannya dan merutuki kedatangan lelaki tersebut dalam hati. Dengan memasang topengnya yang kasat mata, Jungmo pun tersenyum di depan Kyuhyun sambil mendekati lelaki tersebut berpura-pura senang.

"Eoh, kau Kyu? Aku hanya sedang menemui seseorang yang special disini. Geureom, aku kembali dulu ne?" Setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, Jungmo benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam disana.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik untuk memandang punggung lelaki itu yang mulai menjauh. Menemui seseorang yang special disini? Bukankah di ruangan ini hanya ada Sungmin? Entah mengapa perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak tak enak dan tanpa sadar lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya masuk kedalam ruangan ini, didekatinya Sungmin yang kini tengah memandang dirinya penuh tanya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri. Sejak kapan kau mengenal Jungmo Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik namun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak saja terdiam karena terkejut mendapat bentakan secara tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi dan harusnya kau tak membentakku karena masalah ini." Lirih Sungmin hampir menangis dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan cepat lelaki tersebut memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap surai itu sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku tak hanya kau dekat dengan lelaki lain selain aku."

' _Terutama Jungmo-Hyung..'_ Batin Kyuhyun masih mengusap surai Sungmin karena gadis itu hampir menangis namun gadis itu tahan karena takut riasannya akan rusak nantinya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka kemudian menangkup pipi chubby tersebut dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Ku mohon jauhi dia. Jangan biarkan dia mendekatimu, arachi?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan sangat namun Sungmin tentu mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun pun bisa bernafas lega kemudian mengecup kening itu cepat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk penampilan kedua. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Selamat berjuang sayang!" Semangat Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Gadis itu pun mengangguk pasti kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat diudara.

"Semangat!"

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan gaya mengendap-ngendap takut ketahuan dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terkikik geli dibelakangnya. Setelah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi, Sungmin pun kembali mengunci ruangan tersebut bersiap untuk mengganti _outfit_ -nya.

Namun pikirannya masih tertuju kepada kejadian tadi, terlebih melihat ekspresi tak sukanya Kyuhyun terhadap Jungmo. Sungmin rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Gadis itu berpikir akan meminta penjelasan Kyuhyun nanti, namun yang ada dipikirannya sekarang bagaimana mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilan keduanya nanti.

"Fokus untuk penampilan keduamu Min. Figthting!"

.

.

.

Saatnya penampilan kedua. Sungmin sudah siap dengan kostumnya yang berbentuk 2 lapis. Lapisan pertama untuk menari nanti dan lapisan kedua untuk menyanyi.

Setelah metralkan rasa gugupnya, Sungmin pun naik keatas panggung dengan gaun panjang berwarna cream yang ia kenakan. Sorak sorai tak luput ditujukan untuk dirinya dan membuat Sungmin merasa sangat senang.

Tak lama alunun music ballad pun mulai terdengar dan membuat Sungmin menutup matanya pelan.

 _keopihanjanhae hongdaeap-eseo  
gadishonjaseobamneuj-eunsigan-e  
keopihanjanhae_

 _keopihanjanhae eonjenga dul-iseo  
deulleossdeon igos-e  
ijen nahonjaseo keopihanjanhae_

 _geu hanjansog-eneun sseudisseun  
neowaui chueog-i iss-eossgo  
geu hanjanman-eulon  
ajig neol ij-eul su eobs-eulgeosgat-a_

 _sul-ina hanjanhae  
ni ma-eumcheoleom doghaeppajin  
sul-ina hanjanhae  
ni mam-eulnaege doedollyeojul sul-ina hanjanhae  
geuleoda niga chwihaebeolimyeon  
nal an-ajulkka naegelo dol-aolkka  
bam-isaedolog sul-ina hanjanhae_

Suara Sungmin yang terdengar memukau membuat semua orang disana terdiam seolah terlarut terbawa suasana hati yang Sungmin rasakan. Kyuhyun yang berada di kursi penonton paling depan hanya bisa menatap Sungmin terpesona. Bukan hanya karena kecantikan gadis tersebut, namun juga karena suara Sungmin yang terdengar sangat indah ditelinganya.

 _oneuldo saeng-gagna geuttae geu jalie  
cheongseungtteolmyeonseo  
yeojeonhi honjaseo oneuldo hanjanhae_

 _geu hanjansog-eneun sseudisseun  
uliui chueog-i iss-eossgo  
geu hanjanman-eulo  
ajig neol ij-eul su eobs-eulgeosgat-a_

 _sul-ina hanjanhae  
ni ma-eumcheoleom doghaeppajin  
sul-ina hanjanhae  
ni mam-eulnaege doedollyeojul sul-ina hanjanhae  
geuleoda niga chwihaebeolimyeon  
nal an-ajulkka naegelo dol-aolkka  
bam-isaedolog sul-ina hanjanhae  
geu ibyeolboda sseujianh-eun sulhanjan-euloneun  
neoleul bonaelsuga eobs-eulgeosgat-a_

 _oneulman wajullae  
butjabji anh-eulge_

 _sul-ina hanjanhae  
dol-aolago haji anh-eulge  
sul-ina hanjanhae  
an-adallago haji anh-eulge  
sul-ina hanjanhae  
oneul-eul gieoghaji moshage  
chwihaebeolimyeon neoleul biwobeolimyeon  
geuttaen bonael su iss-eulgeosgat-a_

 _majimag-eulo dul-iseo hanjanhae_

Ketika lagu tersebut habis, music tersebut tersebut tiba-tiba terganti dengan sebuah music hip hop dan sesuatu yang mencengangkan terjadi. Dengan gerakan sexy, Sungmin melepas rok panjangnya di atas panggung dan hanya menyisakan sebuah celana hot pants ketat yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya sehingga menunjukkan kesan sexy dari gadis tersebut.

Semua orang disana tercengang kala Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya lincah namun sexy di atas panggung, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah kala Sungmin yang ia tau terlihat kaku jika menari, namun malam ini malah terlihat sangat erotis.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak rela saat terdengar teriakan-teriakan lelaki di kursi penonton sana. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar berhenti menari kemudian menyumpal mulut-mulut lelaki _ganjen_ yang berani menyoraki Sungmin-nya. Namun ia urungkan niat tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk diam menatap Sungmin yang masih terlihat sexy di atas sana.

3 menit berlalu dan akhirnya tarian itu berhenti. Teriakan-teriakan dukungan senantiasa tertuju untuk Sungmin dan menghasilkan senyum dari bibir tipis gadis tersebut. Sungmin pun memberikan penghormatannya kepada seluruh orang yang ada disana kemudian turun menuju backstage. Sungmin kini hanya perlu menunggu keputusan para juri. Ia hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan dan berharap akan mendapat kejutan setelah ini.

15 menit berlalu. Semua trainer satu persatu naik ke atas panggung kemudian para juri memberikan komentar-komentar mereka masing-masing untuk para trainer. Sungmin dan Sooyoung sama-sama mendapat pujian atas penampilan mereka hari ini sehingga membuat Sungmin merasa was-was karena Sooyoung sama hebatnya dengan dirinya malam ini.

"Semua penampilan para trainer sangat menakjubkan malam ini, namun hanya ada 1 nama yang akan menjadi pasangan duet Cho Kyuhyun…" Ujar Shindong sambil menunjukka sebuah amplop ditangannya. Lelaki tambun itu pun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mulai mengeluarkan kertas putih dari sana. Shindong tersenyum sebentar membaca nama trainer terpilih disana kemudian menatap para trainer satu persatu.

"…Dan, yang berhasil menjadi pasangan duet Cho Kyuhyun..adalah…" Ujarnya sambil memberikan jeda untuk kalimatnya dan berhasil membuat semua orang disana tambah penasaran. Shindong pun menarik nafasnya kemudian mengangkat kertas tersebut diudara.

"SELAMAT UNTUK LEE SUNGMIN! KAU BERHASIL MENJADI PASANGAN DUET CHO KYUHYUN! CHUKKAHAE!" Teriak Shindong dan berhasil membuat orang-orang disana tercengang sekaligus ikut senang, tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan air mata bahagia tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Semua trainer pun kompak memeluk Sungmin dan memberikan selamat kepada gadis itu. Mereka seperti sudah ikhlas jika Sungmin lah yang menjadi pasangan duet Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun kini sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Lelaki tersebut pun membawakan sebuket bunga dan memberikannya special untuk Sungmin.

"Chukkahae.." Ujar lelaki itu disertai senyum dan tentu dibalas senyuman oleh Sungmin juga tentunya.

Sorak-sorai tak luput diberikan untuk keberhasilan Sungmin. Perjuangan selama hampir setengah tahun ini sekarang telah terbayarkan. Ia kini sudah resmi mencapai impiannya untuk bisa menjadi seoarang artis bersama kekasihnya, sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka impikan sejak kecil.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi agar impian tersebut sempurna dan ia akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui Heechul lagi bulan depan. Semoga keberhasilan akan terus menyertai Sungmin setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilanmu.."

Ajak Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama Sungmin menuju mobil audi biru miliknya di parkiran basement. Sungmin pun sudah meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama Kyuhyun, dan baiknya kedua orang tuanya dengan senang hati memberi mereka izin.

Sungmin pun tentu mengangguk setuju mendengar ajakan itu dan dengan senang hati akan menuruti kemanapun Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya pergi malam ini.

Ketika mereka baru akan menuju mobil, langkah mereka berdua sama-sama berhenti saat mendapati seorang lelaki jangkung kini tengah bersandar di depan mobil Kyuhyun.

Menyadari jika ada dua orang yang mendekatinya, lelaki tersebut pun menoleh tak lupa sambil memamerkan senyum memikatnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, lelaki tersebut pun berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Chukkae atas keberhasilanmu Sungmin-sshi.." Ujar Jungmo, lelaki itu sambil memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin merasa terkejut karena diberi bunga secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, namun tak lama Sungmin tetap menyambutnya sambil balas memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo Jungmo-sshi.." Ujar Sungmin pelan dan berhasil membuat Jungmo tersenyum sumringah.

Tapi, tak sadarkah mereka jika Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah menahan kesal ditempatnya dengan kepala yang sudah seperti mengeluarkan tanduk merahnya? Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat Sungmin malah menyambut hadiah pemberian dari lelaki tersebut, bahkan dengan gampangnya memberikan senyum manisnya yang harusnya hanya dimiliki olehnya, MILIK CHO KYUHYUN!

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun merebut buket tersebut dari tangan Sungmin kemudian menghirupnya dalam. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sontak terkejut terlebih Jungmo yang melihatnya.

' _Apa-apaan dia?!'_ Batin Jungmo sambil memandang Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Wuahhh… bunganya harum sekali. Terima kasih bunganya Hyung. Kau tau? Aku saaangaaatt menyukainya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah dibuat-buat bahagia dan berhasil membuat Jungmo membulatkan matanya.

"Ta—tapi bunga itu untuk―…."

"Lain kali bisakah kau membelikan lagi yang lebih besar? Jika perlu disertai dengan coklat. Geurom, kami pergi dulu, Hyung? Annyeong.." Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menarik Sungmin untuk cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah masuk, Kyuhyun pun berlari untuk menuju pintu kemudi, kemudian dengan cepat pula menancapkan gasnya, meninggalkan Jungmo yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Terlihat lelaki tersebut mengepalkan tangannya kuat kemudian menendangkan kakinya diudara.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Akan ku balas kau nanti!"

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Hm…"

"Sebenarnya siapa Jungmo itu? Kau terlihat akrab dengannya?"

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di restoran ternama dengan ruangan VVIP demi menjaga privasi mereka. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tengah mengunyah steak-nya, sontak saja menghentikan acara makannya kemudian memilih untuk meneguk jus miliknya. Terlihat lelaki tersebut terdiam sebentar kemudian memandang Sungmin dalam.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Min. Aku tidak akrab dengannya. Dan aku tak pernah sama sekali pun untuk bisa akrab dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun serius dan berhasil membuat kerutan didahi Sungmin.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau punya masalah dengannya? Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dia orang yang baik…"

"Baik diluar belum tentu terlihat baik didalam Min. Dan ku mohon, jangan bahas dia sekarang. Aku tidak suka jika kebahagiaan kita malam ini malah dirusak hanya karena orang seperti dia. Tapi aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya." Bujuk Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Padahal Sungmin ingin mendapat penjelasan dari Kyuhyun sekarang, namun melihat jika Kyuhyun terlihat sedang tidak memiliki mood yang baik membuat Sungmin harus mengangguk walaupun masih dengan raut ragu diwajahnya.

"Ne.."

"Baiklah, habiskan makanmu. Setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke Lotte World. Aku sudah menyewa seluruh wahana disana untuk hanya kita pakai berdua semalam penuh tanpa gangguan apapun." Ajakan yang Kyuhyun tawarkan membuat Sungmin yang semula memasang wajah sendu, sontak saja memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah antusias dan dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum senang dan dengan semangat menghabiskan makannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat antusiasnya Sungmin tentu saja mengulumkan senyumnya ikut senang. Namun didalam hati dan pikirannya kini entah melayang kemana-mana. Semoga perasaannya yang tengah risau ini tidak menandakan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Oppa, kenapa baru pulang? Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau tau aku sudah lama menunggumu sedari tadi."

Seorang gadis yang semula tengah menonton TV sontak saja menoleh kearah pintu saat seorang lelaki tampan sudah memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Haneul, gadis itu yang melihat keadaan kakaknya sontak saja mendekati lelaki tersebut dan mengusap pipi tirus itu pelan.

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" Tanya Haneul khawatir namun lelaki itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Gwanchana. Oppa hanya kelelahan karena urusan kantor. Ja, cepatlah tidur. Oppa juga setelah ini akan beristirahat." Ujar lelaki itu sambil mengusap surai sang adik pelan. Terlihat Haneul mengangguk patuh kemudian mencium pipi kiri kakaknya.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku akan tidur. Jungmo oppa juga cepatlah tidur. Jangan lembur lagi ne?" Saran Haneul kepada Jungmo, kakaknya dan berhasil membuat lelaki tampan tersebut terkekeh. Lelaki itu hanya mencubit gemas pipi Haneul sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ara..ara.."

Setelah ini mereka sama-sama berpisah untuk menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Jungmo pun tengah berjalan gontai untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Dengan suasana kamar yang masih temaram, lelaki tersebut pun berjalan mendekati lemari putih besar didalam kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut kemudian ia pun membuka lagi kunci satu buah pintu rahasia didalam sana. Dimasukinya pintu tersebut dan ia kini telah berada disebuah kamar rahasia yang terlihat sangat temaram dengan lampu berwarna merah.

Didekatinya sebuah meja kemudian matanya tertuju pada foto-foto yang tertempel penuh didinding ruangan tersebut. Foto seorang gadis namun dengan berbagai macam kegiatan, mulai dari gadis tersebut berangkat sekolah, memakan ice cream, duduk sendirian di taman, bersepeda, olahraga malam, hingga ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto lagi yang baru ia dapatkan tadi. Sebuah foto gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum haru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah penonton.

Lee Sungmin, adalah sosok gadis yang foto-fotonya memenuhi dinding ruangan tersebut. Mulai dari gadis itu masih bertubuh gendut hingga bisa dikatakan langsing dan cantik seperti sekarang.

Jungmo terus memandangi foto yang baru ia dapatkan tadi. Ditatapnya dalam diam foto tersebut dan tak lama mencium tepat di bagian wajah Sungmin lama. Setelah itu, Jungmo pun menempelkan foto tersebut dibagian yang masih kosong kemudian berjalan mundur menikmati karyanya. Foto-foto Polaroid Sungmin yang tertempel dimana-mana dan menjadi kesenangan dan kepuasan tersendiri untuk Jungmo.

"Tak lama lagi bukan hanya foto-fotomu saja yang kumiliki, namun semua yang ada pada dirimu akan menjadi milikku Lee Sungmin. Tunggulah saatnya nanti…"

.

.

.

to be continued…

.

.

.

 _ohnisa : Ini udah fast kan chingu? :D_

 _Park RinHyun – Uchiha : hihihihi… niatin kurus buat Daddy chingu. Biar kayak Ming Mom juga, cepet kurusnya :D_

 _Kyumin Town : wkwkwk.. saya yang bikin aja bingung sendiri. Kayaknya terlalu kurus kalo 45 ya? Tapi gpp deng. Namanya juga fiksi, yang impossible juga semua bisa jadi possible /PLAK!_

 _ovallea : nah iya disini Ming mom nya bahenol ya? Walopun gak kurus2 amat yang penting mah bohay :v wkwk_

 _snmayy88 : aamiin.. amiin. kalo udah jadi mantu kan pas resepsi kita bisa makan gratis :v_

 _orange girls : hihihi.. ne ne… kita beri selamat buat 2 couple kita yang sedang berbahagia /Tebarbunga~_

 _asih joyers : ne. Perjuangan Ming mom gk sia-sia kan? /TOS!_

 _Guest : berarti Ming Mom bisa memotivasi semua orang dong ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu :D_

 _mitch : iya iya bener… gk nyangka kan? Sama.. author juga :D /TosBareng~~_

 _Michiko Haruna : makasih banget chingu buat semangat nya /HUG! FF ini bakalan saya tametin kok. Jadi pantengin terus ya? ;)_

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo.. Chapter 11 is update! XD

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang saya balas review nya diatas. Insha Allah saya akan rutin update, paling lama 1 minggu sekali biar sebelum lebaran ff ini udah kelar.

Sedikit bocoran, ff ini bentar lagi tamat jadi jangan lupa pantengin ff ini terus ya? Sekali lagi makasih semuanya /Flykiss~


	12. Chapter 12

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

 _=FLASHBACK=_

 _=6 years ago=_

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul Middle High School. Seorang lelaki culun kini tengah berjalan menunduk sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat serius hingga tak menyadari jika ada seorang gadis bertubuh besar tengah berjalan di depannya sehingga acara tabrakan tersebut pun tak terhindarkan.

 **BRUGHH!**

"Aww!"

Kedua orang tersebut sama-sama meringis namun hanya sang lelaki yang jatuh karena kalah besar dengan gadis di depannya. Alhasil buku yang dipegang lelaki tersebut jatuh bahkan saat ini malah terinjak oleh sang gadis gendut. Lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menatap horror buku tersebut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Bukannya apa, lelaki itu sudah lama mengidam-idamkan buku yang rupanya merupakan buku keluaran terbaru dengan edisi yang terbatas, namun buku tersebut kini terlihat lecek bahkan diinjak oleh manusia bertubuh 'gajah'di depannya.

"Ma―maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Maaf…" Ujar gadis tersebut yang ternyata sadar jika ia tengah berbuat salah. Cepat-cepat gadis tersebut menjauhkan kakinya kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Setelah membersihkan semua sisi buku yang terlihat kotor, gadis tersebut pun berjongkok untuk memberikan buku itu kepada lelaki culun yang saat ini masih melamun dengan wajah shock-nya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja. Mian.." Ujar gadis itu sambil menyodorkan buku itu kepemiliknya. Lelaki culun yang semulanya diam itu kini sudah mengepalkan tanganya dan bersiap untuk marah. Namun baru saja lelaki culun itu ingin menyemprot gadis di depannya, lelaki tersebut sontak saja terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

 **BLUSHH~**

Seorang gadis gendut namun menurutnya sangat cantik kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang merasa sangat bersalah. Mata bulat berbinar dengan bibir tipis berwarna pink cerah itu entah mengapa terlihat sangat cantik dimata lelaki culun tersebut. Entah mengapa jantungnya kini malah berdegup kencang bahkan wajahnya kini sudah terasa panas.

' _Cantik..'_ Batinnya masih menatap gadis tersebut dalam diam.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya kala lelaki itu tak kunjung bergerak namun masih terus menatap dalam kepadanya. Walaupun sepasang mata itu tersembunyi dibalik kacamata bulat yang lelaki itu pakai, gadis itu masih menyadari jika lelaki itu tak berhenti untuk menatapnya.

Bingung karena lelaki itu tak kunjung bicara, gadis itu pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan berisinya di depan lelaki culun yang saat ini tengah melamun dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hei, gwaenchana?" Pertanyaan itu membuat sang lelaki tersadar kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan gugup, direbutnya buku tersebut kemudian dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan gadis gendut dengan wajah bingung ditempatnya.

"Dia kenapa? Aneh.." Gumam gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari acara berjongkoknya, setelah itu berjalan cepat menuju kelas.

 **DEG! DEG!**

Degupan-degupan itu tak berhenti walaupun sang lelaki culun itu kini sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gadis tersebut. Ia terus memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang kian berdegup kencang bahkan ia masih merasakan hawa panas kini masih menjalar dipipinya.

' _Apa ini yang dinamakan Cinta pada padangan pertama?'_ Batinnya sambil mencoba untuk kembali mengingat rupa gadis yang ia temui tadi.

Ia merasa ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta terhadap gadis tersebut. Bahkan walaupun gadis tadi terlihat gendut, entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya, bahkan ia yakin jika gadis itu kurus, tentu dia akan terlihat jaauuhh lebih cantik lagi.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat jika ia tengah kasmaran, lelaki culun itu pun berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak lupa sambil mengulum senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

Sang lelaki culun kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang berada di sekitar taman kota. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan aktivitas kurang kerjaan disana, melainkan ia kini tengah menstalker seorang gadis gendut yang kini tengah menikmati satu cone ice cream jumbo ditangannya.

Lelaki yang baru mengetahui jika gadis yang ia stalker beberapa minggu ini bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut kini tengah tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri sambil menjempretkan kameranya. Ia lalu tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil jepretannya apalagi Sungmin terlihat sangat manis disana. Memakan ice cream dengan raut bahagia, bahkan sekitar pipinya sudah terlihat celemotan, namun dimata lelaki itu apapun yang Sungmin lakukan akan selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Ini memang sudah terhitung berminggu-minggu semenjak ia bertemu pada pandangan pertama dengan Sungmin. Semenjak itu pula, lelaki tersebut selalu membuntuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi bahkan tak melewatkan sedikitpun untuk mengabadikan aktivitas Sungmin kedalam jepretannya karena dengan memotret Sungmin sudah merupakan hobby untuknya beberapa waktu ini.

Sakingg asyiknya memandang hasil jepretannya, lelaki itu jadi tak menyadari jika seorang gadis manis kini tengah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah bingung. Dengan sekali tarikan, gadis itu pun menarik kamera sang lelaki dan berhasil membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

"Ya! Kameraku!" Teriak lelaki itu kala kameranya direbut secara paksa. Lelaki itu sudah bersiap untuk marah, namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut kala melihat siapa sang pelaku yang berhasil mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Haneul-ah?"

"Aishh..kenapa baterainya malah habis. Padahal aku belum melihat isinya." Gerutu gadis bernama Haneul tersebut sambil merutuki kamera berwarna hijau yang ia pegang. Lelaki culun tersebut sontak saja merebut kamera yang berada ditangan Haneul kemudian dengan cepat memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Ya! Momo-oppa! Aku kan hanya pinjam sebentar? Pelit sekali!" Gerutu Haneul kepada lelaki culun yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya tersebut. Lelaki bernama Momo atau Jungmo itu hanya terkekeh untuk menutupi kegugupannya kemudian mengacak rambut Haneul dan membuat gadis itu tambah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae chagiya. Bukannya oppa pelit tapi disana banyak file yang berisi tugas-tugas sekolah oppa. Nanti jika isinya terhapus bagaimana?" Candaan dengan unsur kebohongan itu Jungmo ucapkan demi terbebas dari tuntutan yang Haneul berikan. Mendengar jika Jungmo mengatakan perihal tugas membuat Haneul membulatkan matanya kemudian menatap Jungmo untuk meminta maaf.

"Jinjja? Mian oppa? Aku tak tau jika kamera itu penting bagimu. Untung saja aku tak sempat memainkannya tadi. Ahahaha.." tawa Haneul dengan gaya childish-nya. Bukan karena apa Haneul dengan cepatnya meminta maaf. Itu karena Haneul sangat menghormati sang kakak jika menyangkut tentang tugas kakaknya. Haneul sangat tau jika Jungmo adalah seseorang yang sangat _perfectionis_ dalam hal yang menyangkut pelajaran, sehingga Haneul tidak ingin merusak hal tersebut. Bisa dibuktikan dengan gaya Jungmo yang culun dengan kacamatanya, hal itu cukup membuktikan jika lelaki tersebut adalah seorang kutu buku.

Dan Jungmo menyadari hal itu. Sang adik akan mudah tunduk padanya jika menyangkut tentang tugas sang kakak. Itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Jungmo, sehingga ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk membuat sang adik menuruti perkataanya.

Melihat jika langit sudah hampir gelap, Jungmo pun mengajak sang adik untuk pulang bersama dan tentu disetujui oleh Haneul. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan Jungmo yan berada dibelakang. Lelaki itu pun menolehkan sebentar kepalanya untuk memperhatikan siluet Sungmin yang masih setia menikmati ice creamnya dan membuat Jungmo mengulumkan senyumnya. Setelah itu, Jungmo pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan benar-benar pergi dari taman.

.

.

.

Jungmo merupakan kakak tingkat 2 tahun di atas Sungmin. Tahun ini ia sudah harus lulus dari Middle High School dan akan melanjutkan ke High School.

Jungmo padahal merasa tak rela untuk meninggalkan Sungmin, namun ia tak mungkin pula jika meminta kepala sekolah untuk tidak meluluskannya padahal nyatanya Jungmo adalah siswa no.1 di sekolahnya. Dengan berat hati, Jungmo pun harus melanjutkan sekolahnya, meninggalkan sang pujaan hati yang baru menduduki kelas 7.

Namun perjuangan Jungmo tentu tak berhenti sampai disana saja. Ia tetap membuntuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi, bahkan ia sampai rela sepulang sekolah langsung membuntuti Sungmin hingga gadis itu sampai dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

Selama 6 tahun pula Jungmo selalu menstalker Sungmin, hingga ia kini telah lulus SMA namun dengan hanya menempuh pendidikan selama 2 tahun saja. Selama itu pula Jungmo telah merubah penampilannya dan kini tengah bekerja sebagai Eksmud di perusahan ayahnya.

Dengan penampilan yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dan ia kini sudah bekerja, Jungmo pun bertekad untuk mendekati Sungmin secara terang-terangan, bahkan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk gadis tersebut.

Lelaki itu mulanya merasa heran karena Sungmin sekarang sudah mulai mengurus bahkan hari ini puncaknya. Setelah ia mengetahui jika Sungmin rutin melakukan jogging disekitar kompleks perumahannya, Jungmo pun tanpa banyak pikir memilih untuk lari pagi disana padahal dengan niat awal untuk melakuakan pendekatan dengan Sungmin.

Awal perkenalan mereka pun berhasil, namun setelah melihat jika ada seorang lelaki yang berani memeluk Sungmin di depan umum entah mengapa membuat Jungmo mendadak kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Lelaki yang ia sangat kenal itu entah mengapa membuat Jungmo merasakan kebencian dan menaruh dendam kepadanya. Pikiran Jungmo mendadak melayang entah kemana. Kenapa lelaki itu yang sangat ia tau jika dia adalah Kyuhyun bisa bersama pujaan hatinya bahkan mereka terlihat sangat akrab? Bahkan selama ia menstalker Sungmin mengapa ia tak mengetahui hal tersebut?

Namun, jika memang benar Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sungmin, Jungmo tak akan pernah tinggal diam dan bertekad untuk cepat-cepat memiliki Sungmin, bukan Kyuhyun atau bahkan siapapun itu.

 _=FLASHBACK OFF=_

.

.

.

2 orang berbeda jenis kini tengah duduk bersebelahan di atas 2 kursi tunggal yang berbeda di balkon kamar milik sang gadis. Mereka berdua kini tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menikmati cemilan yang tersedia disana.

Sang gadis kini tengah sibuk menatap bintang-bintang dilangit, sedangkan sang lelaki kini tengah sibuk memandanginya.

"Kyu, kau lihat 2 bintang disana?" Tunjuk Sungmin, gadis tersebut kearah langit dengan tatapan berbinar. Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi sang kekasih sontak saja mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menatap arah tunjukan Sungmin.

"Yang besar itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu pun menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Bintang itu terlihat paling besar dan paling bersinar, berdampingan dan terlihat indah, mirip seperti kita sekarang. Mimpi kita akhirnya terwujud dan pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Suatu keajaiban hal ini bisa terjadi.." Ujar Sungmin lirih sambil terus menatap langit. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut sontak saja mengulum senyumnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, lelaki itu pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin mulanya terkejut dengan aksi Kyuhyun, namun lama-kelamaan Sungmin mencoba untuk membiasakan diri kemudian balas memegang erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk bahunya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi vanilla dari surai gadis tersebut. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak saja mengangguk pasti dan dibalas kekehan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap kita akan terus seperti ini, Min. Tanpa ada pengganggu dalam hubungan kita.." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya keceruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggangguk pasti kemudian mengusap-ngusap tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Tapi Kyu, bagaimana dengan Haneul?" Pertanyaan itu tanpa terduga keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan berhasil membuat mata Kyuhyun yang mulanya terpejam kini malah terbuka lagi. Lelaki itu pun terdiam tanpa sadar kemudian meregangkan pelukannya.

Sungmin yang menyadari jika terjadi perubahan sikap dari Kyuhyun sontak saja menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan pelan untuk kembali duduk dikursinya. Lelaki itu terlihat melamun dan membuat perasaan Sungmin menjadi tak enak.

' _Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi diam sekarang? Apa pertanyaan tadi menyinggung perasaannya?'_

"Kyu…a—apa pertanyaanku menyinggungmu? Jika begitu, kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku juga tak ap—…"

"Gwaenchana Min. Kau tenang saja. Walau seberapa kukuhnya Haneul mengejarku, aku sama sekali tak akan berpaling darimu. Tapi…"

Ucapan menggantung dari Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin penasaran. Gadis itu pun menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap sendu kearah depan.

"..Jungmo yang akan lebih mengancam hubungan kita." Pernyataan itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam. Kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang malah membawa-bawa nama Jungmo disini? Jika ada nama lelaki itu bukankah berarti ada sangkut pautnya dengannya akibat Jungmo yang mendekatinya kemarin. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam. Jika begitu, bukankah itu artinya menunjukkan secara tidak langsung jika Kyuhyun tak percaya padanya?

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Lirih Sungmin dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Bu―bukannya begitu Min. Aku tentu sangat percaya pada kekasihku sendiri, tapi dengan adanya kehadiran Jungmo bukan hanya kau yang akan didekatinya, tapi Haneul pun bisa jadi akan mendekatiku lagi."

Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin tambah mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia menyangkut-pautkan Haneul dengan Jungmo disini? Bukankah Jungmo dan Haneul tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Atau…

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya setelah sebuah pemikiran melintas diotaknya. Ia merasa jika ada yang tak beres disini. Terbukti dengan sikap benci yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan ketika bertemu dengan Jungmo atau bahkan hanya sekedar membahas lelaki tersebut. Sungmin rasa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun, Jungmo, dan Haneul. Terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Jungmo bisa saja memaksaku untuk kembali dengan Haneul karena Jungmo adalah kakak lelaki nya.."

 **DEG!**

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak saja membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Oppanya Haneul? Bagaimana bisa? Entah mengapa setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat perasaan Sungmin mendadak tak enak. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya sekarang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk walaupun hatinya berat untuk melakukannya.

"Jungmo adalah kakak yang overprotective terhadap Haneul. Apapun yang adiknya inginkan selalu ia turuti bahkan dengan memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasih Haneul. Namun sampai sekarang aku tak pernah mau melakukannya…" Ujar Kyuhyun datar dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam sampai Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…Jika dia sudah mengetahui jika kita dekat seperti ini, aku rasa dia sudah mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat diluar sana. Dan ku mohon padamu Min, sebaiknya jaga dirimu baik-baik saat aku tak ada disisimu. Jangan sampai Jungmo kembali mendekatimu. Jika dia dan Haneul berani melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadamu segera hubungi aku. Biar aku yang akan membalasnya. Arasseo?" Ujar Kyuhyun pasti sambil mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam namun tak lama merekahkan senyumnya pasti.

"Ne, arasseo." Jawab Sungmin dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Kyuhyun.

Merasa udara malam yang mulai tak terkendali, Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun sebelumnya lelaki itu dengan sempat-sempatnya mencuri ciuman dari Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya bisa kaget terlebih Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berlari turun kebawah untuk meminta perlindungan pada calon ibu mertua. Sungmin yang semula diam mematung sontak saja memegangi bibirnya kemudian tersenyum malu tentunya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, gadis itu pun mulai memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu balkon, kemudian mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun yang sepertinya berhenti di ruang tamu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki tengah mengintai sedari tadi aktivitas mereka dari awal hingga yang terakhir. Jungmo, lelaki itu hanya bisa memandang benci bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah lama menghilang kemudian memukulkan kepalan tangannya ketembok dengan kuat.

 **BUGHH!**

Pukulan itu terdengar cukup keras terbukti dengan terlihat adanya sedikit retakan dari tembok tersebut. Nampak jika jari-jari lelaki tersebut lecet bahkan berdarah namun Jungmo tak menghiraukannya. Luka dijari-jarinya tak sebading dengan luka yang rasakan didalam hatinya. Dengan emosi yang sangat berlebih, lelaki itu pun meninggalkan daerah sekitar kediaman Lee dengan sejuta rencana jahat yang sudah memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku akan membalasmu Kyu. Dan kau Min, akan ku dapatkan kau setelah ini. Tunggu saja!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memulai masa training mereka secara bersama-sama. Sungmin yang biasanya mengikuti training bersama dengan trainer lain, namun kali ini ia bisa merasakan latihan bersama dengan pasangan duetnya, bahkan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Mereka sudah memulai latihan vocal mereka, melatih tarian, bahkan lagu debut mereka pun sudah dipersiapkan. Mereka hanya perlu mematangkan kualitas mereka hingga akhirnya mereka akan didebutkan nanti.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kyuhun dan Sungmin baru 10 menit yang lalu menyelesaikan latihan tari mereka dan kini tengah beristirahat dilantai ubin yang terasa dingin malam ini. Kyuhyun paling terlihat _ngos-ngosan_ akibat tarian yang hari ini mereka coba karena gerakannya benar-benar _full_ bahkan ia harus menahan malu juga karena harus menunjukkan tarian yang erotis dengan Sungmin.

Ia jadi teringat ketika latihan tadi, bagaimana ia harus menahan nafas kala Sungmin dengan erotisnya meliuk-liukkan tubuh sexy-nya tepat di depannya bahkan untuk persiapan lagu kedua ini Sungmin benar-benar menggodanya dengan gerakan yang sensual. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki kala gadis itu kerap kali sengaja menggodanya, alhasil Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya susah payah, atau bahkan ia harus menyelesaikan 'urusannya' setelah latihan mereka tadi selesai.

Mereka kini sama-sama tengah menikmati minuman dingin yang tersedia hanya berdua karena semua orang lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun pun kini terlihat sibuk menyeka peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajah bahkan badannya sambil menggerutu. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kemudian mendekati lelaki itu pelan.

"Kau ini payah sekali. Siapa suruh jarang berolahraga? Baru juga diperintah untuk menari saja sudah ngo-ngosan bahkan tubuhmu kini sudah banjir peluh. Dasar payah.." Sindir Sungmin disertai dengan kekehannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar sindiran itu sontak saja menghentikan pergerakannya kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu mengatainya? Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Jarang berolahraga bahkan mengatainya payah?

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya bahkan dengan mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika yang membuat ia menjadi banjir peluh ini juga karena siapa? Tentu karena Sungmin?! Jika gadis itu tidak dengan sengaja menggodanya, Kyuhyun tak harus mengeluarkan keringat dingin secara berlebihan seperti ini. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk tak menyahut. Percuma jika ia membalas perkataan Sungmin, namun pada akhirnya ia akan tetap kalah karena Sungmin ujung-ujungnya selalu melancarkan jurus 'Tatapan memelas' kepadanya.

Melihat Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapannya, Sungmin sontak saja menghentikan kekehannya kemudian menatap lelaki itu bingung.

"Kyu, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah lelaki itu. Terlihat Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon dan pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin takut.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, tapi kenapa kau malah marah?" gerutu Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Gadis pun memilih untuk memasang wajah memelasnya agar Kyuhyun merasa iba, dan tentunya jurus berhasil. Kyuhyun seperti biasa kembali gelagapan dan akhirnya mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sungmin berharap agar gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Aisshh..aku tak marah Min. Aku hanya kelelahan makanya tak menjawab candaanmu. Mianhae, hm?" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya. Terlihat gadis itu terdiam sebentar namun pada akhirnya mengangguk. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sontak saja tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai Sungmin pelan.

"Baguslah. Oiya, Min. Besok adalah anniversary pernikahan orang tuaku. Apa kau sudah siap?" Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak saja membuat Sungmin terkejut. Saking sibuknya dengan aktivitas training mereka ia jadi tak menyadari jika tantangan kedua yang diberikan kepadanya belum terlaksana. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan baginya adalah besok adalah hari 'H'nya. Terlihat gadis itu berpikir keras kemudian memandang Kyuhyun gugup.

"Mendengar jika acara itu besok entah mengapa aku mendadak gugup Kyunnie.." Cicit Sungmin sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya mengulumkan senyumnya kemudian mengelus poni Sungmin pelan.

"Gwaenchana. Besok aku akan mengajakmu untuk berbelanja dan ke salon sepuasnya. Bukankah hari special kita harus terlihat sempurna?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin menjadi merah karena malu. Dengan gerakan imut, Sungmin tentu saja mengangguk dan dihadiahi cubitan penuc 'cinta' dari Kyuhyun dipipinya.

"Ya! Pipiku!" Pekik Sungmin kala Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya menarik pipinya. Sang pelaku aksi pencubitan tentu saja bersikap acuh dan masih asyik melakukan aktivitasnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan bahkan sempat membulatkan matanya. Seteleh menarik nafas, orang itu pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian berdehem namun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Ehem!"

Deheman itu sontak saja membuat aktivitas Kyuhyun terhenti dan berhasil membuat mereka sama-sama menoleh. Mata mereka tiba-tiba saja membulat sempurna ketika mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka bahkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dijam seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah harus pulang?!"

"Miss Boa!"

.

.

.

Kyunyun dan Sungmin kini sudah dibawa ke ruangan Miss Boa untuk siap-siap disidang. Mereka kini tengah terduduk lemas di atas sebuah sofa panjang tepat di depan wanita itu yang saat ini tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua. Wanita dewasa itu terus memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian namun tak lama wanita itu mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

"Aku tak perlu panjang lebar. Yang jelas kita langsung keintinya saja. Coba kalian jawab dengan jujur. Apa kalian berdua itu berpacaran?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mereka. Mereka tentu sudah menduga jika lama-kelamaan salah seorang pihak agensi akan mengetahui hal ini dan ternyata Miss Boa yang harus tau duluan. Wanita itu terus menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin tau namun tak lama Kyuhyun memilih untuk angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, Miss. Kami memang berpacaran." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti dan berhasil membuat Sungmin dan Miss Boa terkejut. Terlihat gadis itu menatapnya sendu namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis seolah mengatakan _'Gwaenchana, kita akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.'_ Miss Boa yang melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kemudian kembali melayangkan pertanyaannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Miss Boa lagi ingin tau dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Namun tak lama Kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafasnya kemudian menatap wanita itu pasti.

"7 tahun, Miss."

Jawaban itu tak hanya membuat Miss Boa membulatkan matanya tapi Sungmin juga. Gadis itu tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengatakan '7 tahun' lamanya mereka berpacaran, padahal nyatanya baru-baru ini mereka kembali menjalin hubungan.

Namun bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut. Baginya selama mereka pacaran dulu hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke China, hubungannya dengan Sungmin masih tetap sebagai sepasang kekasih karena sampai kapanpun lelaki itu tak akan pernah memutuskan Sungminnya.

Berbeda dengan Miss Boa. Wanita itu memang terlihat terkejut namun tak lama memijat pelipisnya. Ia tak menyangka jika kedua anak buahnya ini ternyata benar-benar sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan 7 tahun lamanya. Bukankah itu berarti selama Kyuhyun baru menjalani masa training ia sudah lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Sungmin?

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, kalian berdua sudah melanggar perjanjian. Trainer tidak diperkenankan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama masa training. Jika ada yang terbukti berani melanggar, pihak agensi tak segan-segan akan mendiskualifikasinya dan saat itu juga akan dikeluarkan dari agensi. Dan fatalnya, kalian berdua telah berhasil melakukannya bahkan sebelum memasuki agensi ini. Aku kecewa terhadap kalian.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Mereka baru sadar jika peraturan itu masih berlaku bahkan Kyuhyun telah merutuki mulutnya karena ia yang sudah berkata jujur sedari tadi. Jika sudah seperti ini, untuk berbohong atau sekedar untuk meralat ucapannya pun tak mungkin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Pikirannya tentu kini sudah melayang entah kemana. 'Apa ia dan Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan agensi ini dan membuang jauh-jauh impian mereka yang gagal akibat ulah mereka sendiri?'

Lama mereka bertiga berada dalam keheningan, namun tak lama terlihat Miss Boa menarik nafasnya berat.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Dengan berat hati, aku akan mengeluarkan kalian berdua dari agensi ini setelah mendapat persetujuan dari juri yang lain."

 **DEG!**

Ucapan Miss Boa tentu menjadi pukulan telak untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendadak terdiam kaku, bahkan mereka kini sudah sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka. Tak hanya mereka, Miss Boa pun kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan namun ia tentu juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika seseorang sudah melanggar suatu peraturan bukankah mereka harus menerima konsekuensinya?

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika harus bersikap pasrah seperti. Tanpa harus merasa jika ia seorang laki-laki dan menahan rasa malu lagi, lelaki itu pun sontak saja berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlutut tepat di depan Miss Boa. Aksi itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin dan tentunya Miss Boa menjadi terkejut. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan beraninya berlutut di depannya bahkan kini tengah menunduk dengan tatapan memohon. Miss Boa sontak saja gelagapan karena harus menerima permohonan maaf bahkan dengan cara yang sangat formal seperti ini.

"Ky—kyuhyun-sshi! Kau tak perlu berlutut seperti ini! Cepatlah bangun dan duduk yang benar!" Ujar Miss Boa gelagapan sambl berusaha menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera bangun. Namun lelaki itu terlihat sangat kukuh dengan keinginannya kemudian menatap Miss Boa dengan tatapan memohon namun terlihat tegas.

"Kami berdua memang mengaku salah. Tapi tolong maafkan kesalahan kami berdua, Miss. Biarkan kami tetap berada di agensi ini, kami mohon." Pinta Kyuhyun bahkan dengan aksi sujudnya. Hal itu tentu saja tambah membuat Miss Boa tambah gelagapan terlebih Sungmin. Gadis itu sontak saja membulatkan matanya dan kedua mata bulat itu kini sudah berair. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan membuang rasa malunya sebagai seorang lelaki demi agar mereka bisa terus berada di agensi ini?

Tak tahan jika melihat Kyuhyun yang harus bersujud sendiri, Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut berlutut disamping Kyuhyun. Gadis itu pun menarik nafasnya kemudian menatap Miss Boa dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tolong maafkan kami Miss, biarkan kami tetap bertahan di agensi ini." Pinta Sungmin dengan sangat sambil ikut bersujud sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jika Sungmin juga ikut memohon disampingnya, sontak saja melirikkan matanya ditengah sujudnya dan terkejut kala Sungmin benar-benar sudah ikut bersujud disampingnya.

Miss Boa yang merasa tak enak hati karena sepasang kekasih ini dengan relanya bersujud di depannya, akhirnya memilih untuk menepuk kedua bahu itu untuk segera bangun. Mendengar perintah itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar bangun dari sujud mereka kemudian duduk kembali keatas sofa setelah mendengar perintah langsung dari Miss Boa.

"Hahhh~ kalian harusnya tak perlu bersujud di depanku. Sungguh aku jadi merasa tak enak dengan kalian berdua. Dan baiklah. Kali ini kalian berdua ku maafkan tapi dengan satu syarat…" Ucapan menggantung dari Miss Boa membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang semula bahagia kini harus mengkerut lagi. Sampai mereka berpikir, apakah dalam keadaan genting seperti ini harus selalu disertai dengan sebuah syarat?

"Apa itu Miss?"

"Kalian harus benar-benar menjaga rahasia kalian berdua. Jangan sampai ada lagi pihak agensi yang mengetahui jika kalian menjalin hubungan. Jika tidak, aku tak akan tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan karier kalian yang bahkan baru akan dimulai. Mengerti?" ujar Miss Boa penuh dengan penekanan namun dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari mereka berdua. Mereka tak menyangka jika Miss Boa hanya sekedar memberikan nasehat seperti ini. Mereka kira syarat yang diajukan Miss Boa akan jauh lebih sulit namun ternyata mereka masih bisa melakukannya.

Terlihat mereka berdua sama-sama mengangguk pasti dan dibalas senyuman simpul dari Miss Boa. Dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin patut bersyukur karena permasalahan hari ini bisa terleselesaikan. Mereka hanya bisa berharap semoga saja tak akan ada lagi permasalahan serumit ini. Mungkin…

.

.

.

 **TOCK..TOCK..TOCK…**

"Masuk…"

 **CEKLEK!**

Setelah diberikan izin untuk masuk dari seorang gadis yang berada didalam kamar, seorang lelaki kini sudah masuk kemudian menutup pelan pintu bercat ungu dibelakangnya. Setelah itu, lelaki itu pun mendekati sang gadis yang duduk nyaman di atas ranjang sambil terlihat tengah serius memainkan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Pertanyaan itu dilayangkan saat sang lelaki sudah duduk tepat disebelah gadis tersebut. Gadis itu sontak saja menoleh kemudian mengulum senyumnya ketika mendapati sang kakak lah yang ternyata masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aniyo, oppa. Aku hanya sedang iseng membuka berita tentang fashion saja kok. Wae?" Tanya gadis yang ternyata Haneul sambil memandang kakaknya penuh tanya. Jungmon sang kakak hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian memandang Haneul dalam.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Haneul saat Jungmo kini malah merubah ekpresinya. Terlihat lelaki itu menghela nafasnya sebentar kemudia menatap Haneul ingin tau.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Haneul terdiam. Kenapa kakaknya malah menanyakan hal yang tak perlu disaat hatinya yang sudah mulai membaik seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ia masih berhubungan dengan lelaki itu, bahkan untuk memulai hubungan itu pun tak akan pernah bisa.

"Kumohon janga bahas dia oppa. Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi." Lirih Haneul sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jungmo yang mendengar lirihan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang adiknya sedih. Ia sadar jika adiknya kini tengah bersedih, namun jika ia menuruti permintaan Haneul berarti apa yang ia rencakan sedari tadi akan gagal.

Terlihat lelaki itu terdiam sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Haneul sambil menangkup pipi kiri Haneul dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau masih ingin bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Haneul mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihat sang kakak menatapnya serius dan membuat Haneul ikut menatapnya.

"Apa bisa?" Tanya Haneul ragu namun Jungmo dengan pastinya menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlihat lelaki tersebut terdiam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja. Oppa akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali padamu dengan mudah. Besok adalah anniversary tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho. Kebetulan keluarga kita diundang untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Dan oppa sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan adanya rencana ini bisa menjadi jalan untukmu untuk bisa kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Oppa mohon kau harus bersedia melakukannya."

' _Dan ini demi berhasilnya rencanaku untuk mendapatkan Sungmin juga nantinya..'_ Lanjut Jungmo dalam hati sambil menaikkan sebelah bibirnya.

Terlihat Haneul berpikir sebentar, namun akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pasti dan tentunya dibalas senyuman sumringah oleh Jungmo. Haneul tak tau dengan pasti apa yang direncanakan kakaknya. Yang jelas, jika sudah membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun seperti ini apapun akan ia lakukan karena ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuknya.

Setelah kesepakatan itu, Jungmo benar-benar mengatur rencana jahatnya dengan Haneul dan mereka sama-sama akan melancarkan aksi tersebut besok. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, yang jelas jika sudah Jungmo yang membuat rencana jahat pasti akan berpengaruh dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan terhadap adiknya, Jungmo pun tersenyum senang kemudian berjalan masuk untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuh jangkungnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya dan tak sabar untuk menemui hari esok.

"Kita sudah semakin dekat Min. Tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk berbelanja. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan gaun yang pas untuk kekasihnya pakai malam ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun dengan sabarnya menunggu Sungmin untuk berada di salon selama berjam-jam, walaupun lelaki itu beberapa kali harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjembab dari atas kursi karena menahan kantuk sedari tadi.

Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan jas formal yang ia pakai dan terlihat sangat tampan. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Sungmin yang sudah berjam-jam yang lalu di make up sambil membaca majalah fashion dipangkuannya.

Karena asyik membaca majalah tersebut, Kyuhyun jadi tak menyadari jika Sungmin kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Terlihat gadis itu mengulum senyumnya sebentar kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Ehem!" Deheman itu sontak saja membuat aktivitas Kyuhyun terhenti dan membuat lelaki itu mendongak.

 **DEG!**

Mata Kyuhyun sontak membulat sempurna karena melihat sosok malaikat berwujud manusia di depannya. Sungmin kekasihnya kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sangat cantik beserta gaun putih gading pendek yang melekat ditubuh mungil namun sexy miliknya. Rambut gadis itu pun digelung sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang terlihat mulus bahkan kaki jenjang itu sangat terlihat menggoda iman dimata Kyuhyun.

' _Oh, Shit! Kenapa Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini!'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menelan air liurnya susah. Setelah berdehem pelan, lelaki itu pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menarik tangan kanan Sungmin agar mengait lengan kirinya.

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Sungmin. Mereka pun kini berjalan bergandengan menuju parkiran untuk selanjutnya menuju hotel berbintang tempat acara tersebut dilaksanakan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah sama-sama memasuki ruang dengan kapasitas yang sangat besar tersebut. Nampak jika semua mata tertuju pada mereka saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah bergandengan dengan mesranya di depan umum.

Mereka berdua pun kini sama-sama mendekati Heechul yang kini tengah sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya hingga tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ommo! Heechul-ah, bukankah ini anakmu? Dan dia membawa seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.." ujar seorang wanita sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Mendengar jika anaknya sudah datang bahkan bersama dengan seorang gadis membuat Heechul membalikkan badannya namun tak lama membulatkan matanya.

Apa ia tak salah lihat? Kyuhyun kini tengah bersama seorang gadis cantik yang sangat ia kenal siapa itu. Gadis yang 2 bulan lalu terlihat seperti 'monster besar' namun kini malah terlihat sangat cantik bahkan terlihat sangat sexy. Heechul jadi sempat bingung sendiri. Kemana perginya lipatan lemak itu selama 2 bulan ini? Apa gadis di depannya ini melakukan operasi plastic dan penyedotan lemak secara berlebihan?!

Namun tak mau ambil pusing, dengan senang hati Heechul pun menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan suka cita sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aigoo~ uri Kyunnie sudah datang ternyata. Dan eoh, apakah kau Lee Sungmin? Wuaa..kau benar-benar terlihat cantik dan berbeda…" Pekik Heechul senang dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu dipuji oleh calon ibu mertua. Tanpa pikir panjang, Heechul pun menarik Sungmin untuk menuju podium dan mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun harus membuntuti dari belakang.

Terlihat Heechul mengecek microphone yang sudah tersedia disana kemudian bersiap untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai tanda mulainya acara pada malam ini.

"Perhatian untuk kita semua. Selain untuk merayakan anniversary saya bersama dengan Tuan Cho, saya juga akan mengumumkan jika anak saya Cho Kyuhyun telah memiliki seorang tunangan yang juga akan menjadi calon menantu keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Heechul dengan pasti dan menghasilkan tepukan tangan dari seluruh hadirin yang ada disana. Sungmin yang mendengar betapa antusiasnya Heechul mengumumkan dirinya di depan umum hanya bisa menunduk malu namun sambil membungkuk hormat di depan semua orang yang ada disana. Kyuhyun yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah ibunya ini hanya bisa pasrah, namun Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena sang ibu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia pun tentu tersenyum senang sambil ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Dari arah pojok ruangan, terlihat Jungmo dan Haneul yang tengah memasang wajah emosi sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka kuat. Dengan kesal, Jungmo pun mendekati Haneul kemudian membisikkan sesuatu disana. Terlihat Haneul mengangguk patuh namun tak lama mereka sama-sama menyeringai, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah menikmati minuman dingin ditangannya. Gadis itu hanya duduk sendiri didekat jendela karena Kyuhyun sudah menghilang sedari tadi. Sungmin tentu merasa bosan karena ditinggalkan sendirian kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar.

Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba memicing setelah apa yang ia lihat. Kyuhyun tengah ditarik oleh seorang gadis bergaun merah namun terlihat sexy kesuatu tempat yang berada diluar ruangan. Karena penasaran, Sungmin tentu mengikuti mereka berdua diam-diam dari belakang. Kedua orang itu kini tak terlihat lagi namun sebuah suara yang aneh yang berasal dari ujung lorong sepi terdengar ditelinga Sungmin.

Mendengar apa yang barusan terdengar aneh ditelinganya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Sungmin mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi namun sebuah kejadian senonoh tertangkap jelas dimatanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kini sudah terperangkap di dinding namun ada seorang gadis sexy tengah berciuman dengannya. Terlihat jelas dimata Sungmin saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun tengah berada di atas _butt_ gadis itu dengan tangan lentik gadis itu di atasnya.

Tak tahan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, Sungmin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya kemudian menangis dengan hebatnya. Gadis itu pun berlari menjauh hingga seorang lelaki kini tengah mencegatnya.

"Min-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jungmo, lelaki itu sambil menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin hanya diam tak merespon namun masih dengan tangisannya. Tanpa permisi lagi, Jungmo pun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Uljima. Ada aku disini.." Ujar Jungmo berusaha menenangkan namun tangis Sungmin malah semakin menjadi. Jungmo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Hahh~ lebih baik kita menjauh dari sini. Mari kita tenangkan pikiranmu.."

Ajak Jungmo pada akhirnya dan Sungmin hanya diam tak merespon. Akhirnya lelaki itu pun menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikutinya kemudian mereka sama-sama duduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia di salah satu lorong hotel. Setelah itu, Jungmo pun mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari dalam tas yang ia bawa kemudian memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"Minumlah dulu.." Ujar Jungmo setelah membuka tutup botolnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Sungmin. Nampak Sungmin terdiam sebentar namun tak lama menyambutnya. Sungmin pun meneguk habis air yang berada didalam botol kecil tersebut kemudian kembali melanjutkan tangisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Coba jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Pinta Jungmo dan Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun ternyata selama ini berselingkuh dibelakangku, namun bodohnya aku tak mengetahuinya. Hiks~" Lirih Sungmin sambil menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat Jungmo terdiam sebentar namun tak lama kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljimma. Ada aku disini. Biarlah Kyuhyun menyakitimu dan nanti aku yang akan membalasnya. Ijinkan aku untuk menggantikan dirinya dan kau pasti tak akan merasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya, hm?" Ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti hasutan itu hanya dibalas bungkaman oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu tak berniat sama sekali untuk merespon namun tiba-tiba rasa pusing tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya.

"Akhh~ kepalaku~" Sungmin sontak saja meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit.

"Min-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jungmo panik sambil memegangi pundak Sungmin. Tak lama gadis itu tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Jungmo.

Jungmo pun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah benar-benar tertidur, Jungmo pun menyeringai senang. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungmo pun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk memasuki sebuah kamar.

Setelah membaringkan Sungmin di atas kasur, Jungmo pun kembali kearah pintu kemudian memasang kode pengaman. Setelah itu, ia pun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tergeletak tak berdaya dibawahnya sambil menyeringai setan.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungmo pun membelai pipi kiri Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Betapa bahagianya Jungmo bisa melakukan hal ini dengan mudahnya. Setelah itu, Jungmo pun bangkit kemudian berlutut tepat di depan tubuh lemah Sungmin.

"Aku yakin Cho Bodoh itu belum melakukan apa-apa padamu. Dan malam ini, aku yang akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya Min-ah.." Lirih Jungmo disertai dengan seringai setan miliknya.

.

.

.

 **CPOK!**

"Hahh~ hahh! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalap pada seorang gadis di depannya setelah ciuman secara paksa itu terlepas. Nafas mereka berdua kini sudah terengah-engah namun Kyuhyun tetap memandang tajam Haneul, gadis itu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala di depannya.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA SEENAKNYA MENCIUMKU SEPERTI TADI! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi dan berhasil membuat Haneul menunduk takut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia hanya tak habis pikir. Haneul dengan seenaknya menariknya paksa menuju lorong sepi dan tiba-tiba saja menciumnya secara paksa. Bahkan dengan gilanya gadis itu mendesah secara sepihak bahkan dengan beraninya menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun agar meraba pantatnya?! Kyuhyun rasa harga diri gadis itu memang sudah hilang dan Haneul memang sudah tak waras.

"Ma—maafkan aku op―pa.. Aku hanya…"

"Diam kau! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu! Yang jelas, jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu itu kedepanku lagi, karena aku tak akan pernah sudi lagi untuk melihatnya!"

 **JDERRR!**

Ucapan itu tentu bagaikan sambaran petir dihati Haneul. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku terlebih Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tubuh Haneul pun merosot ke lantai dan tak lama gadis itu menangis keras.

"Hiks~ maafkan aku oppa.."

Kyuhyun pun berlari untuk kembali ke ruangan demi mencari Sungmin. Entah mengapa, setelah kejadian tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat pada kekasihnya dan perasaannya mendadak tak enak.

Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun sosok cantik itu pun tetap tak ia temukan.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Kyuhyun pun berlari menyusuri setiap lantai hotel untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Doa-doa tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya bahkan saking paniknya ia hampir ingin menangis saja sekarang.

 **TING!**

Setelah keluar dari lift, Kyuhyun pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Namun matanya memicing kala melihat di ujung lorong siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah menggendong seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah pingsan. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan mereka sampai ia baru menyadari warna baju yang dipakai gadis itu.

' _Bukankah Sungmin tadi memakai gaun berwarna putih gading?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat berlari kearah mereka namun kedua sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam sebuah kamar.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut namun sialnya pintu itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan kata sandi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu itu namun nyatanya tidak berhasil.

"Arrggahh! SIAL!" Teriak Kyuhyun masih berusaha mendobrak pintu di depannya.

Pikirannya tentu kini tengah kacau. Kekasihnya kini telah dibawa masuk kedalam kamar hotel bahkan hanya berdua dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat dibencinya. Kyuhyun sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada Sungminnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Sungmin-nya sambil terus berusaha untuk bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

" _Jika sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi padamu, aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyakitimu, Min! Tunggu aku!"_

.

.

to be continued…

.

.

annyeong haseyo, chapter 12 is update!

Hai hai…apa kabar kalian semua? Untuk kali ini saya bener-bener minta maaf karena sudah mengingkari janji. Kemaren sih niat update 1 minggu sekali eh ternyata review nya cuman dapat sedikit… sedih :(

Saya pikir sih salah satu alasannya readers mulai berkurang karena masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin baru baru-baru ini. Jujur sedih sih kok masih banyak aja yang pasang hastag Sungmin Out. Saya enggak berani buat komentar apa-apa deh, intinya saya masih sangat sangat ingin Sungmin tetep stay bersama Suju terutama Kangin juga. Intinya semoga nanti Super Junior tetep diberikan kesuksesan ya? Cobaan itu pasti ada, tergantung cara kita aja nanti gimana buat nyikapinnya.

Untuk **mitch** , jawaban buat review di chapter kemaren udah terjawab di chapter ini ya? hihihi

Saya memberikan apresiasi yang sangat besar untuk **Kyumin Town, Michiko Haruna, snmayy88, Orange Girls, and Mitch** karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak /KecupAtuAtu~

Last, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Sampai bertemu di chapter depan ^^

Sign,

Mheishiee Taeminnie


	13. Chapter 13

Dengan perasaan kacau, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut namun sialnya pintu itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan kata sandi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu itu namun nyatanya tidak berhasil.

"Arrggahh! SIAL!" Teriak Kyuhyun masih berusaha mendobrak pintu di depannya.

Pikirannya tentu kini tengah kacau. Kekasihnya kini telah dibawa masuk kedalam kamar hotel bahkan hanya berdua dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat dibencinya. Kyuhyun sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Sungmin sambil terus berusaha untuk bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

" _Jika sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi padamu, aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyakitimu, Min! Tunggu aku!"_

.

.

Love is You, My Fat Girl

.

.

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Ini sudah terhitung 10 menit Kyuhyun bersusah payah berkutat dengan pintu berkata sandi di depannya. Lelaki itu terus mencoba memasukkan semua angka, namun hasilnya nihil sampai sekarang.

Pikiran Kyuhyun sontak semakin kacau, hingga rambutnya sudah terlihat sangat berantakkan sekarang bahkan untuk berpikir dengan jernih pun sulit untuk ia lakukan. Doa-doa tak luput dari bibir tebalnya, berharap jika Tuhan akan memberikan keajaiban untuknya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tentu tak akan menyerah sekarang. Sungmin kini sedang berada dalam bahaya. Ia takut Sungmin telah disentuh dengan paksa oleh lelaki di dalam sana. Ia terus mengarahkan seluruh kemampuannya agar pintu di depannya kini bisa terbuka.

' _Ku mohon..berikan aku keajaibanmu Tuhan!'_

 **CKLEK!**

Setelah mengucapkan doa, pintu bercat coklat tua itu pun terbuka dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Sembari mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar tersebut untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Bibir Jungmo kini tengah menyusuri seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin. Tangan lelaki itu pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan erotis, tangan besar itu pun bergerilia di atas dada bulat Sungmin.

Hal itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin menggeliat pelan bahkan lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, namun gadis itu sampai sekarang tak kunjung sadar.

Jungmo hanya merekahkan senyum setannya kemudian matanya beralih menatap bibir Sungmin yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Ditatapnya dalam bibir itu kemudian diusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya sambil bergumam lirih.

"Bibir ini… Kau selalu membuat lengkungan manis untuk orang lain. Harusnya hanya aku yang boleh memiliki senyuman manis dari bibir ini Min…" Lirih Jungmo disertai dengan aktivitas yang masih sama.

Namun pandangan mata lelaki itu mendadak berubah menjadi hitam dan gelap. Ditatapnya dalam bibir merah muda itu kemudian menyungginggkan senyuman setannya.

"…Geurae, bibir ini hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya dan kau tak boleh lagi memberikannya kepada orang lain…"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungmo pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dan…

 **CHU~**

Ciuman secara sepihak itu tak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Dengan seringainya, Jungmo pun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir plump itu, namun tangannya kini tengah bergerilia kemana-kemana. Dengan lancangnya, Jungmo pun menarik baju bagian lengan Sungmin sehingga menampakkan bahu putih Sungmin hingga dada gadis itu pun nampak dengan jelas walau masih tertutup oleh bra. Bibir Jungmo pun kini sudah beralih untuk menjelajahi bahu dan leher Sungmin, kemudian dengan gilanya memberikan tanda disana.

Aktivitas itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah suara kasar dorongan pintu membuat Jungmo harus menghentinkan kelakuan bejatnya.

 **BRAKK!**

Sosok Kyuhyun kini tengah memasuki kamar tersebut dengan mata yang beredar kemana-mana. Lelaki itu pun memandang kearah ranjang dan sontak saja membulatkan matanya.

Sungmin saat ini tengah ditindih dengan seorang lelaki namun masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Namun yang paling membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah keadaan Sungmin yang tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Rambut gadis sudah sangat acak-acakan bahkan gaun yang gadis itu kenakan juga.

Mata Kyuhyun pun beralih menatap lelaki yang menindih Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap terkejut juga kearahnya. Tak tahan melihat apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian mendekati mereka dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"BAJINGAN KAU JUNGMO!"

 **DUAGHH!**

Pukulan telak itu pun Kyuhyun layangkan kearah Jungmo hingga membuat lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur dari atas kasur. Tak hanya berhenti sampai disana, Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Jungmo masih terus melayangkan pukulannya.

"DASAR BIADAP! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMIN-KU HAH?!"

 **DUAGGGH!**

"BAJIINGAN KAUUU!"

 **DUAGGHH! DUAGGHH!**

2 pukulan terakhir itu berhasil membuat wajah Jungmo penuh dengan lebaman hingga mulutnya pun sudah memuncratkan darah. Tak lama, akhirnya lelaki itu pun pingsan dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat beraktakkan akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap benci kearah Jungmo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap kearah Sungmin yang masih pingsan ditempatnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin dan bibir yang terlihat bergetar. Sungmin kini tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Gaun bagian atas Sungmin sudah tersingkap, bahkan dada gadis itu hampir keluar seluruhya dari tempatnya. Hati Kyuhyun juga mendadak sakit kala melihat tanda merah yang hampir terlihat membiru kini sudah menodai bahu mulus dan leher Sungmin.

"Min…"

Lirih Kyuhun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin masih dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia sungguh tak tahan melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Jungmo kini sudah lebih dulu menyentuh Sungmin, bahkan ia sama sekali tak berani sampai melakukan hal yang sampai sejauh aktivitas bejat yang dilakukan oleh Jungmo. Tapi Jungmo sudah berani melecehkan Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak terima dengan kelakuan lelaki itu.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun kini sudah berubah kosong. Aura hitam kini sudah seperti mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia pun bangkit dari atas ranjang kemudian menatap tajam Jungmo yang kini tengah pingsan di atas lantai.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Namun yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia harus membalas perlakuan bejat Jungmo, bahkan walau harus dengan membunuh lelaki itu sekalipun.

Mata Kyuhyun beralih menatap vas bunga yang berada di atas nakas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengambil vas itu kemudian mendekti Jungmo dengan pandangan kosong, bersiap untuk melempar guci itu kearah Jungmo.

Namun pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti kala sebuah cekalan kini menahan pergelangannya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya dan terkejut kala melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Hajima…" Lirih Sungmin dengan tangisnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun tersadar kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Dikembalikannya vas tersebut kemudian kembali didekatinya Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun memeluk Sungmin erat dan tanpa sadar terisak pelan.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu Min…" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin yang belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa terkejut kala ia terbangun di atas ranjang dengan keadaan yang sudah _half naked._ Terlebih kepalanya terasa sangat pusing bahkan bercak-bercak merah kini sudah menghiasi leher dan bahunya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat hanyalah ia sedang sakit hati akibat ulah Kyuhyun kemudian Jungmo tiba-tiba datang menenangkannya. Tapi, kemana Jungmo sekarang?

Sungmin pun memandang kearah depan dan terkejut kala melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Sosok lelaki yang Sungmin kira adalah Kyuhyun kini sudah menatap benci kearah bawah namun dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah vas, bersiap untuk melempar sesuatu dibawahnya.

Ditengoknya kearah bawah, dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin kala Kyuhyun ternyata bersiap untuk melempar Jungmo yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah yang babak belur. Sungmin sontak saja terkejut dan tentu menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Sungmin rasa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ia tengah pingsan tadi. Tapi apa itu Sungmin pun masih tak tau.

Namun pelukan itu pun Kyuhyun lepas secara perlahan kemudian lelaki itu pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya kepipi bulat Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi itu pelan.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita keluar dari sini. Biar Jungmo diurus oleh pihak kepolisian setelah ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut sekaligus bingung, namun tak mau ambil pusing akhirnya gadis manis itu pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun sama-sama beranjak dari atas kasur, kemudian keluar dari kamar hotel itu setelah Kyuhyun lebih dulu menelpon pihak kepolisian. Tak lupa Kyuhyun melepas jas mahalnya kemudian memasangkannya ke tubuh Sungmin, mengingat gaun bagian atas gadis itu yang sudah terlihat rusak.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk membawa Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya malam ini, mengingat keadaan gadis itu yang tak memungkinkan untuk dilihat orang tua Sungmin karena takut orang rumah akan mengatainya macam-macam nantinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyarankan agar Sungmin menginap dulu di rumahnya setelah meminta izin dari orang tua mereka terkebih dahulu. Tentu kedua pihak orang tua setuju saja karena mereka sudah sama-sama menerima hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sungmin hanya terlihat diam dikursinya. Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menyetir tentu khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin kedalam sebuah kamar tamu yang tersedia di rumahnya.

"Malam ini kau bisa istirahat disini. Jika kau ingin mandi, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi disana. Dan ini piyama untukmu. Istirahatlah yang cukup, aku mencintaimu.."

 **CHU~**

Kyuhyun pun mencium dahi Sungmin agak lama namun gadis itu hanya terdiam. Setelah melepaskan kecupannya, Kyuhyun pun memandang kepala bagian atas Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menunduk.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kyuhyun rasa mungkin gadis itu tengah tertekan akibat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah mengusap pipi Sungmin, lelaki itu pun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar kemudian menutup pintu bercat biru laut itu pelan.

Sungmin hanya terdiam kala mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Tak lama gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya. Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan tak sepenuhnya benar. Sebenarnya Sungmin diam karena masih merasa sakit hati akan kelakuan Kyuhyun bersama dengan gadis yang ia yakin adalah Haneul di hotel tadi. Bahkan lelaki itu tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Di dalam kamar mandi, gadis itu hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah cermin dan tanpa diminta air mata kini sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Matanya kembali berair kala melihat tanda kebiru-biruan menghiasi bahu dan lehernya. Tangan Sungmin sontak bergetar saat menyusuri tanda-tanda tersebut. Selama ia pingsan, siapa yang dengan tega melakukan ini padanya? Ia sungguh bingung. Apa benar Jungmo yang melakukannya ataukah Kyuhyun sendiri?

Yang pasti siapapun yang melakukannya, Sungmin bersumpah tak akan memaafkan kelakuan lelaki tersebut. Ia sekarang tak bisa membela Jungmo karena lelaki itu juga terlihat seperti korban disini, namun Ia juga tak bisa mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun karena hari ini lelaki itu sudah menyakiti hatinya. Sungmin hanya butuh penjelasan yang pasti setelah ini.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Sungmin pun memilih untuk menyalakan air hangat dari shower kemudian membersihkan tubuh mungilnya disana.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi, namun gadis imut yang saat ini masih memejamkan mata bulatnya kini masih asyik bergelut dibalik selimut biru bergambar kelinci yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu masih terlihat pulas, padahal matahari sudah bersinar dengan gagahnya di atas langit.

"Min… apa kau sudah bangun? Bisa kau buka pintunya?"

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Hal itu akhirnya membuat gadis yang bisa kita panggil Sungmin itu terganggu dan menggeliat pelan. Tak lama mata bulat yag cantik itu pun terbuka, setelah itu Sungmin pun bangun kemudian duduk sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Setelah mengucek matanya dengan gerakan pelan, gadis manis itu pun bangkit kemudian berjalan pelan untuk membuka pintu.

 **CEKLEK!**

Di depan pintu telah berdiri Kyuhyun dengan style rumahannya. Terlihat lelaki itu membawa nampan berisi sarapan serta susu putih untuk Sungmin, tak lupa ia memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"Ayo sarapan.."

Ajak Kyuhyun dan menghasilkan kerutan didahi Sungmin. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki itu pun masuk kemudian duduk di atas kasur. Terlihat Sungmin terdiam sebentar namun tak lama memilih untuk ikut duduk tepat disebelah lelaki itu.

"Aku bawakan omelette buatan eomma. Kajja, akan kusuapi sekarang. Aaa…" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menyendok sepotong omelette kemudian memberikannya kepada Sungmin. Namun tak ada respon dari Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya nampak diam dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan datar.

Kyuhyun sontak mengernyitkan alisnya setelah melihat respon dari Sungmin. Lama Kyuhyun berpikir, akhirnya lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aa..aku tau! Kau pasti tak mau makan karena kau belum mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi kan?" Tebak Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringahnya namun malah lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Tanpa permisi, lelaki itu langsung saja menarik Sungmin agar masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian mengambil sebuah sikat gigi yang masih baru kemudian meletakkan pasta gigi di atas bulu sikatnya. Setelah meminta Sungmin untuk berkumur dan membuka mulut, Kyuhyun langsung saja menyikatkan sikat gigi berpasta tersebut kepermukaan gigi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam sedari tadi tanpa mau menerima atau menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun yang saat ini yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun wajah mahal disana.

Setelah membasuh sabun-sabun dari wajah Sungmin, lelaki itu pun mengeringkan wajah Sungmin dengan handuk kecil yang entah darimana kali ini ia dapat. Setelah acara 'Mari Menyikat gigi dan Mencuci Wajah Special Edisi Sungmin' sudah selesai, lelaki itu pun kembali menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di atas kasur kemudian kembali menyendok omelette dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"Ja, sekarang saatnya makan. Aaaa…?"

 **PRANG!**

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin malah menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat piring yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun terjatuh. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap shock pecahan piring beserta omelette yang berserakan di atas lantai. Setelah itu, lelaki itu langsung saja menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya namun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli denganku! Aku benci padamu!"

"Ha?"

Ucapan tajam Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Lelaki itu tentu saja shock. Tadi Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun gadis itu hanya diam. Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Sungmin mengatakan hal yang tajam bahkan memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Min. Kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dan mencoba untuk menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin, namun dengan kasar Sungmin kembali menepisnya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu! Tangan kotormu itu tak pantas menyentuhku!"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam atas ucapan Sungmin. Dadanya terasa dihujam dengan pisau saat kekasihnya sendiri mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu padanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap shock kearah Sungmin yang kini tengah menarik nafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Min..?"

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin langsung saja bangkit dari atas kasur berniat untuk pergi, namun cekalan tangan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membalik tubuh mungil Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun kala mata Sungmin kini sudah penuh dengan air mata. Lelaki itu sontak saja gelagapan kemudian menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan tangan besarnya.

"Min, kau kenapa eoh? Coba jelaskan padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir namun Sungmin memberontak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang terus-terusan memberontak, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin agar tenggelam dipelukannya. Sungmin terlihat semakin memberontak bahkan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan kuat, namun lelaki itu hanya mendiamkannya tanpa harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Biarlah Sungmin menyampaikan kekesalannya dengan cara seperti ini, asalkan gadis itu bisa merasa lega setelahnya.

10 menit berlalu, kini hanya terdengar sedikit isakan dari Sungmin dan gadis itu pun sudah berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Setelah merasa jika gadis itu sudah agak baikkan, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menuntun Sungmin agar kembali duduk di atas kasur.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin yang saat ini berada di atas pahanya. Terlihat Sungmin terdiam sebentar namun tak lama menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

 **DEG!**

Ucapan Sungmin sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Berpikir jika Sungmin hanya bercanda, lelaki itu pun kembali memegang erat kedua bahu Sungmin kemudian memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Jangan bercanda Min! Ini sama sekali tak lucu, kau tau?!" Ujar Kyuhyun yang hampir terdengar seperti bentakan namun tanpa disangka Sungmin malah menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Aku tak bercanda! Kita akhiri hubungan kita sekarang. Aku tak ingin jadi perusak antara hubunganmu dengan Haneul!" Ucapan Sungmin sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus bingung. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Sungmin masih saja membawa-bawa nama Haneul? Bahkan sekedar mendengar nama gadis itu Kyuhyun pun tak sudi.

"Apa maksudmu? Perusak hubungan katamu? Apa kau sudah gila?! Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia disaat seperti in―.."

"IYA! AKU MEMANG GILA! SIAPA YANG TAK GILA KETIKA MELIHAT KEKASIHKU SENDIRI MALAH ASYIK BERCUMBU DENGA GADIS LAIN, HUH?!"

"…."

Teriakan Sungmin sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa tadi dia bilang? Bercumbu? Lama Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna apa yang gadis itu katakan. Namun tak lama Kyuhyun pun membulatkan matanya.

' _Apa jangan-jangan..?'_

"K—kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya. Respon Kyuhyun yang seperti itu sontak saja menambah kecurigaan dari Sungmin. Gadis itu kini malah semakin yakin jika Kyuhyun memang menjalin hubungan terlarang dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata benar. Bahkan kau berani menyentuhnya lebih. Dengan lancangnya kau meremas _butt_ gadis itu? Aku tak menyangka jika kau—…"

"Cukup Min! Jangan katakan apapun lagi! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!" Potong Kyuhyun cepat dan berhasil membuat Sungmin memiringkan bibirnya kemudian mendecih.

"Cih, Simpan saja alasanmu, aku tak membutuhkannya!"

Sungmin kembali berniat untuk beranjak namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahannya. Karena merasa sangat kesal, lelaki itu pun membanting tubuh mungil Sungmin keatas ranjang kemudian menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—.."

 **CHU~**

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong kala Kyuhyun malah membungkam bibirnya cepat. Tak hanya itu, dengan berani lelaki itu pun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir Sungmin bahkan terlihat sangat liar. Tanpa ampun, lelaki itu terus menggerakkan bibirnya dengan kasar bahkan sampai teganya menggigit bibir plump itu hingga berdarah.

Setelah puas memainkan bibir plump itu, seperti sudah dirasuki oleh setan, bibir tebal itu pun beralih menuju leher Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan jejak kebiruan disana, berharap agar sekarang ia bisa menghilangkan tanda akibat perbuatan bejat Jungmo semalam. Yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun hanyalah bagaimana ia harus kembali mensucikan Sungmin dengan caranya sendiri.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak sadar bagaimana dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Air mata kini sudah memenuhi mata bulatnya sembari tangannya terus memberontak. Hati Sungmin sontak merasa sakit kala Kyuhyun memperlakukannya layaknya binatang seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun dengan berani menyingkap piyama bagian atas Sungmin kemudian meremas dadanya dengan kasar.

"Hiks~…"

Merasa sudah tak tahan, akhirnya isakan itu pun keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Ditatapnya kearah bawah dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Piyama bagian atas Sungmin sudah tersingkap bahkan dada bulat gadis itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tak lupa tanda-tanda kebiruan yang ia buat beserta wajah Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan linangan air mata kembali membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bahkan ia sudah nampak sama bejatnya dengan Jungmo?!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, lelaki itu pun menurunkan kembali piyama Sungmin kemudian membangunkan tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Min, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini padamu. Mianhae…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sangat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun Sungmin malah memberontak kemudian memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun kuat.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu Kyu, aku benci. Hiks~!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan dari Sungmin. Ia tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah berani melakukan hal bejat seperti ini pada kekasihnya sendiri. Ia sungguh merasa sangat berdosa dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan saat ini, bahkan jika gadis itu akan membunuhnya Kyuhyun pun akan menerimanya.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pelan. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya kemudian menatap mata merah itu dalam.

"Aku tak berselingkuh. Kau salah paham. Yang kau lihat itu tak benar. Haneul yang menarikku hingga ia menciumku dengan paksa. Dan mungkin kau melihat jika tanganku berada dibuttnya, tapi itu juga tak benar. Ia yang melakukannya sendiri, meletakkan tanganku dengan paksa dan itu bukan kemauanku sendiri. Ku mohon percayalah…"

Terlihat Sungmin tak mau mendengarkan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak akan menyerah. Dituntunnya wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya kemudian lelaki itu mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin dengan tatapannya.

"Tatap mataku Min. Aku sudah berkata jujur. Tak mungkin aku menghianatimu. Kau tau sendiri bukan jika aku hanya mencintaimu? Bahkan sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya bagaimana perangai Jungmo dan Haneul kepadamu. Ku mohon percayalah padaku. Kalau perlu bunuh aku jika aku terbukti berbohong!"

Sungmin hanya terdiam tak berkomentar sedikitpun. Hatinya tentu masih sakit atas kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun ketika melihat bagaimana seriusnya tatapan Kyuhyun dan tak terlihat sama sekali kebohongan disana, entah mengapa membuat Sungmin bungkam. Sulit memang untuk mempercayai lelaki disaat hatinya sudah terlanjur tersakiti, akhirnya Sungmin memilih diam tak menolak juga tak menerima.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tak berubah sontak membuat perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak sakit. Akhirnya lelaki itu pun mendesah berat kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menyerah.

"Min..bicaralah? jangan diam terus seperti ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun sedih sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin pelan. Akhirnya terlihat helaan nafas dari Sungmin dan tak lama gadis itu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat anggukan dari Sungmin. Namun tak lama gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit. Hal itu tentu saja membuat lelaki itu bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa Min, ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meneliti seluruh tubuhnya namun dibalas tatapan takut dari Sungmin. Terlihat gadis itu menarik nafasnya berat kemudian memandang Kyuhyun ingin tau.

"Yang memberikanku tanda tadi malam. Si―siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut namun berhasil membuat lelaki itu terkejut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Itu ulah Jungmo Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun datar walaupun dengan nada yang terdengar tak rela. Sungmin yang mendengar hanya bisa menutup mulutnya kemudian menatap kearah bawah dengan nanar. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Sungmin sontak saja mendekati gadis itu kemudian mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin pelan.

"Tenanglah. Akan kupastikan dia mendapat balasan yang setimpal setelah ini, hm?" Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan. Nampak Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu hanya bisa balas tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan pecahan piring ini dulu. Setelahnya aku akan menunggumu dibawah untuk bersiap-siap. Bukankah hari ini kita harus mengikuti training lagi?"

Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun membersihkan kekacauan disana kemudian membawanya keluar. Tak lupa lelaki itu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang saat ini menatap datar kearah kepergian Kyuhyun.

Tak lama gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya kemudian menatap bagian lehernya. Ditelusurinya bagian-bagian yang terkena sentuhan Kyuhyun tadi dengan tangan bergetar.

"Bahkan kau disentuh 2 kali oleh lelaki yang berbeda kurang dari 24 jam, Min. Sungguh memalukan.." Lirih Sungmin sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia sungguh bingung ingin menanggapi seperti apa lagi. Dirinya sudah terlanjur dibuat seperti ini, beruntung mereka tak sempat menghilangkan keperawanan gadis itu.

"Huh~ bodoh jika kau terus memikirkan hal ini. Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang.." Setelah itu, Sungmin benar-benar menuju kamar mandi kemudian membilas tubuh mungilnya dibawah guyuran shower, berharap pikirannya akan lebih tenang setelah ini.

.

.

.

Ini sudah terhitung seminggu setelah kejadian itu, namun Sungmin malah terlihat menghindari Kyuhyun. Bahkan gadis itu jarang menjawab panggilan dari Kyuhyun atau sekedar membalas e-mail yang Kyuhyun kirimkan.

Lelaki itu tentu sadar dengan tingkah Sungmin, namun ia hanya bisa diam. Jika ia memaksa Sungmin untuk mempercayainya hanya akan kembali membuat masalah. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir, biarlah Sungmin menenangkan pikirannya dulu jika itu bisa membuat Sungmin merasa lebih baik.

Hingga kini Sungmin sedang berada disebuah halte menunggu bus karena gadis itu sampai sekarang masih menghindari Kyuhyun, seorang gadis tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di depannya. Sungmin yang semula tengah menunduk sontak saja mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin setelah apa yang ia lihat.

Haneul kini sudah berada di depannya sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak lama, gadis itu pun tersenyum kemudian mengajaknya bicara.

"Bisa kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat Min-ah?" Ajakan Haneul membuat Sungmin terdiam. Kenapa Haneul tiba-tiba mengajaknya? Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sungmin pun mengangguk dan berhasil membuat Haneul tersenyum. Haneul pun membawa Sungmin untuk memasuki audi merah miliknya, kemudian mobil itu pun melaju ke suatu tempat.

Dan disinilah Sungmin dan Haneul sekarang. Mereka berdua kini sudah duduk berhadapan disebuah cafe di daerah gangnam. Terlihat Haneul menyeruput coffenya sebentar, kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas ulahku kepada Kyuhyun kemarin." Ujar Haneul dengan tatapan menyesal namun berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin pun mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan dimata cantik gadis itu, namun kesungguhan lah yang terpampang disana. Saat ini Sungmin hanya memilih untuk diam, tak berniat merespon ucapan Haneul sampai gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau tak perlu salah paham Min-ah. Kejadian itu murni aku yang membuatnya, bu―kan Kyuhyun oppa. Dan, aku mohon maaf juga atas perlakuan Jungmo oppa terhadapmu beberapa hari yang lalu…" Lanjut Haneul lagi walaupun disertai dengan getaran dinada bicaranya. Nampak sekali jika gadis itu ingin menangis, namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Setelah itu, Haneul pun memaksakan untuk menyunggikan senyumnya kearah Sungmin.

"…Untuk itu berbaikanlah dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Maafkan aku selama ini yang sudah mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua. Ge―eurae, aku pergi dulu. An—nyeong…" Ujar Haneul lagi masih dengan suara yang bergetar, kemudian gadis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

Air mata yang Haneul tahan sedari pun kini sudah tumpah seketika. Setelah memasuki mobilnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menangkupkan wajahnya di atas setir sambil terisak pelan. Ia kini tengah memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin, disaat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

 _=FLASHBACK ON=_

"Haneul-ah.." Panggil seseorang ketika Haneul baru menyelesaikan trainingnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Mendengar jika ada yang memanggil, Haneul yang saat itu berniat untuk masuk ke mobilnya sontak mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Gadis itu sontak saja membulatkan matanya kala Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Haneul yang saat itu bingung harus merespon seperti apa, akhirnya gadis itu menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dua orang berbeda jenis itu kini telah berada dengan jarak yang cukup jauh diatap gedung. Setelah menghela nafasnya berat, Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Haneul menghentikan langkahnya.

Haneul pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah menatapnya tajam. Nyali Haneul sontak menciut kala Kyuhyun memandangnya seperti ingin menguliti tubunhya sekarang juga.

"Kau tau kan jika kakakmu kini sedang berada di penjara?" Ujar Kyuhyun untuk memulai percakapannya. Terlihat Haneul nampak terkejut kemudian mengagguk takut. Tentu ia tahu akan hal itu. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Jungmo pun di sidang dan pada akhirnya dinyatakan sebagai terdakwa, dengan tuduhan yang tidak Haneul mengerti. Bahkan perusahan _appa_ -nya pun kini mulai diterpa masalah, sehingga perusahaan itu terancam bangkrut. Sungguh Haneul tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang jelas hal ini seperti ada hubungannya dengan lelaki yang kini berada di depannya. Apa Kyuhyun berniat untuk balas dendam terhadapnya?

"…Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Jika kau ingin keadaan perusahaanmu kembali normal dan hukuman yang diterima Jungmo berkurang, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya dan berhasil membuat Haneul menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Lama Haneul berpikir akhirnya ia pun menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"A—Apa itu oppa?"

Terlihat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya sebentar kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kita kepada Sungmin. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mengusik hubunganku bersama Sungmin bahkan menunjukkan lagi wajahmu di depan kami, begitupun juga dengan oppa mu jika kalian masih ingin hidup dengan layak. Apa kau sanggup?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Haneul hanya bisa terdiam mendengar persyaratan itu.

Sanggupkah ia jika harus menghapus Kyuhyun dari ingatannya? Sungguh, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Haneul ia tak bisa melakukannya, tapi jika mengingat keadaan kakak dan perusahan ayahnya saat ini, mau tak mau Haneul harus membuang jauh egonya. Lagipula gadis itu sudah merasa sangat kelakuannya begitu juga dengan kakaknya. Dengan berat hati, gadis itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun dengan perasaan tak rela.

"B—baiklah. Akan ku lakukan." Jawab Haneul sambil menahan tangis. Namun Kyuhyun malah meresponnya dengan seringaian. Lelaki itu pun mengangguk kemudian berniat melangkah, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Haneul dan berhasil membuat gadis itu tercekat.

"Jika kau ataupun kakakmu masih berani mengusik kami, aku tak akan segan-segan membuat kalian harus membayarnya. Ara!" Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Haneul yang hanya bisa terisak ditempatnya.

 _=FLASHBACK OFF=_

"Hiks~ maafkan aku oppa…" Lirih Haneul kemudian menghapus air matanya pelan. Setelah itu, ia pun menancapkan gasnya, meninggalkan pakiran menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan training mereka. 2 orang berbeda jenis itu kini sedang menikmati sebotol minuman isotonic dingin yang disediakan kru untuk mereka.

Di dalam ruangan studio tari itu tak hanya berisikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, melainkan semua anggota trainer lain beserta guru vocal dan guru tari juga ada disana. Sang produser pun ikut andil di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya ia akan mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting.

"Perhatian-perhatian. Hari ini, saya akan mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting. Dimohon semuanya untuk berkumpul…"

Mendengar perintah langsung dari produser, semua orang disana pun berkumpul tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun mereka kini duduk agak berjauhan karena kecanggungan masih menyelimuti mereka sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali duduk disamping Sungmin namun gadis itu terus saja mengacuhkannnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap serius produser di depan.

"Saya akan mengabarkan berita baik, khususnya untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. 3 bulan lagi kalian akan memulai promosi mini album pertama kalian dan memulai untuk sesi pemotretan teaser beserta pembuatan klip video. Saya harap kalian harus menyiapkan fisik dan mental kalian setelah ini. Arasseo?" Ujar sang produser sambil memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Nampak kedua orang itu tersenyum senang mendengar kabar tersebut kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Ne.."

Sang produser yang mendengar jawaban mereka tentu ikut menyungginggkan senyumannya kemudian memandang trainer lain.

"Dan untuk trainer lain, kalian mohon bersabar. Namun kalian pasti nantinya akan didebutkan juga. Tapi tetaplah berusaha dan bersemangat. Fighting!" Ujar sang produser menyemangati dan dibalas anggukan semangat juga oleh para trainer lain.

"Fighting!"

Setelah itu, satu persatu para trainer pun meninggalkan studio tersebut, tak terkecuali KyuMin. Sungmin kini sudah bersiap-siap dan berniat untuk melangkah keluar, namun sebuah cekalan tangan membuat gadis itu harus menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin sontak menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut kala Kyuhyun lah yang menahannya tak lupa lelaki itu memandangnya dengan mata teduhnya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam hingga Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Sungmin sempat terkejut kala Kyuhyun menariknya tangannya dengan erat walaupun tak sakit, namun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemanapun langkah Kyuhyun akan membawanya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berdiri diatap SM Building . Terlihat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba kemudian membalikkan badannya secara tiba-tiba pula. Kyuhyun pun memandang Sungmin dalam dan gadis manis itu tanpa sadar ikut memandang mata onyx tersebut. Lama mereka terdiam akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menggapai kedua tangan Sungmin kemudian meletakkanya tepat di atas dadanya.

"Kau tau? Selama kau mengindariku. Bagian ini selalu terasa sakit. Sulit untuk menyembuhkannya karena obatnya ada di depanku sekarang tapi sampai saat ini ia tak mau menyembuhkanku.." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih sambil memandang Sungmin sendu. Lama mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing kemudian lelaki tampan tersebut pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…Untuk itu. Berhentilah menghindariku. Hatiku sakit kala kau setiap harinya bersikap cuek padaku. Tak pernah lagi menghubungiku, sekedar menjawab panggilanku ataupun membalas pesanku. Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika kau acuhkan seperti ini Min…"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan tersebut dan kini malah menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tentu merasa sangat khawatir karena Sungmin tak kunjung meresponya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk mengangkat wajah Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu terkejut kala mata Sungmin kini sudah berair.

"Min…?"

 **BRUGHH!**

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin langsung saja memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sontak saja membulatkan matanya, namun tak lama Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mengusap surai Sungmin sayang.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah salah paham padamu. Aku memang bodoh tidak mempercayai kekasihku sendiri. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah." Ujar Sungmin lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sontak saja mengulum senyumnya. Ia sungguh tak pernah sekalipun membenci Sungmin. Hingga gadis itu meminta maaf seperti ini pun Kyuhyun sudah jauuhhh lebih dulu memaafkan, bahkan jika gadis di depannya ini tak meminta maaf pun ia tak masalah. Yang jelas Kyuhyun senang karena Haneul menepati janjinya.

"Ne, gwanchana Min. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu kok. Kau tenang saja…" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuahkan kelegaan dihati Sungmin. Perlahan gadis itu pun meerekahkan senyum kelegaannya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gomawo, aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya malu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum bahagia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sungmin.

"Aku leeebiiihhh mencintaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun pasti dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin tambah memerah dan biarkanlah malam ini mereka habiskan untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang beberapa hari ini sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar bekerja ekstra 3 bulan penuh ini. Bahkan mereka kini sudah tinggal disebuah dorm khusus bersama dengan para trainer lainnya demi memanfaatkan waktu latihan sebaik mungkin.

Selama 3 bulan ini lah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat sibuk untuk melatih vocal bahkan dance mereka. Tak ayal mereka melakukan latihan 18 jam dalam sehari.

Mereka pun sudah membuat photo teaser dan teaser video klip dan sudah tersebar di youtube dan Label resmi SM Entertainment. Baru 1 hari setelah teaser mereka diluncurkan, 1 juta lebih penggemar sudah menontonnya dan merupakan sebuah kebanggan oleh mereka. Tak ayal mereka mengklik tanda 'Like' entah karena mereka suka dengan pasangan baru ini, suka dengan lagu mereka, atau mungkin sangat menyukai suara mereka. Banyak yang memberikan komentar positif kepada mereka, bahkan ada yang berharap jika couple baru yang sekarang resmi bernama 'Couple JOY' tersebut nyatanya memang memiliki hubungan khusus.

Namun dimana ada yang mengklik 'Like', yang mengklik 'Unlike' pun banyak jumlahnya. Dikolom komentar pun terpampang jelas jika mereka tak menyukai couple baru tersebut entah karena cemburu, merasa jika lagu mereka jelek, atau tak menyukai mereka berdua.

Siapaun akan merasa cemburu jika melihat teaser mereka. Disana terpampang jelas bagaimana mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan saling mecintai, bahkan kiss scene pun tak ketinggalan dalam teaser tersebut. Siapapun akan merasa envy atas chemistry yang mereka buat. Adegan yang mereka tampilkan nampak natural bahkan mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Tentu adegan itu mudah mereka perankan, karena nyatanya mereka benar-benar berpacaran sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk menyesuaikan lakon mereka.

Para penggemar jadi tak sabar menanti bagaimana full MV mereka. Mereka berharap jika dalam video itu diberikan kejutan dan memuaskan mereka semua.

Dan hari ini tepat 3 bulan mereka mempersiapkan debut. MV mereka pun sudah dirilis, bahkan memecah rekor daripada kemarin. Hari ini 5 juta copy album terjual habis dalam satu hari bahkan MV mereka yang baru diluncurkan telah ditonton oleh 2 juta penggemar hanya dalam waktu 1 jam.

Mereka berdua benar-benar menaikkan saham SM, sehingga keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan beserta agensi pun menjadi besar.

Masalah manager, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama merekrut Donghae dan Eunhyuk karena mereka percaya akan kemampuan Hyung beserta saeng mereka tersebut. Dan hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan melakukan debut mereka disebuah acara music terkenal.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri dibelakang panggung, mereka pun naik secara bersamaan kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah penonton. Teriakan-teriakan tak luput dari mereka berdua. Setelah itu mereka pun sama-sama duduk di atas 2 buah kursi yang tersedia disana sambil mencoba untuk terlarut dalam music yang sudah berbunyi dan siap untuk mengiringi lagu mereka.

 _SAME THOUGHTS-COUPLE JOY_

 _jal jinaeneunji apeujin anheunji ajikdo neon yeppeunji  
(Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah kamu sakit? Apakah kamu masih cantik?)_

 _joheunsaram manna yeonaeneun halkka neomuna gunggeumhaeseo  
(Pernahkah kamu bertemu seseorang dan apakah kamu berkencan? Aku sangat penasaran)_

 _jeonhwal georeobolkka mangseollyeo naneun oneuldo eojecheoreom_

 _(Jadi aku ragu-ragu apakah aku harus menelponmu atau tidak, hari ini lagi, seperti kemarin)  
geuttae uri doedollil su itdamyeon Oh oh_

 _(Kalau saja kita bisa kembali ke masa -masa itu oh oh)_

 _neoman saranghae neoman chueokhae neol itji motae bogosipeunde_

 _(Aku hanya mencintaimu, Aku hanya menghargaimu, Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Aku merindukanmu)  
nan tto ireoke neoman saenggakhae neon jeongmal moreul geoya_

 _(Aku hanya memikirkanmu tetapi kamu tidak akan pernah tahu  
ireon naui maeum hoksi neodo ttokgateunji nae mam aneunji_

 _(Apakah kebetulan kamu merasakan hal sama? Apakah kamu mengetahui hatiku?)  
oneuldo gateun saenggak  
(Hari ini lagi, aku memikirkan hal yang sama)  
oneuldo gateun saenggak  
(Hari ini lagi, aku memikirkan hal yang sama)_

Kyuhyun menyanyikan bagiannya dengan baik. Ia seakan terlarut dalam lirik tersebut karena liriknya berisikan hal yang hampir sama dengan kisah cintanya bersama Sungmin. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun memandang Sungmin dengan penuh cinta saat gadis itu memulai liriknya.

 _jaljinaenneunji dambaen jullyeonneunji babeun jal chaenggyeo meongneunji Oh_

 _(Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah kamu mengurangi rokok? Apakah kamu makan dengan baik?)  
joheunsaram manna yeonaeneun halkka neomuna gunggeumhaeseo_

 _(Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah kamu mengurangi rokok? Apakah kamu makan dengan baik?)  
myeot nyeoni jinatjiman naneun oneuldo ni saenggangman_

 _(Beberapa tahun telah berlalu tetapi hari ini lagi, Aku hanya memikirkanmu)  
geuttaecheoreom doedollil su isseulkka Oh oh  
(Dapatkah kita kembali ke masa-masa itu? oh oh )  
neoman saranghae neoman chueokhae neol itji motae bogo sipeunde  
(Aku hanya mencintaimu, Aku hanya menghargaimu, Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Aku merindukanmu)  
nan tto ireoke neoman saenggakhae neon jeongmal moreul geoya  
(Aku hanya memikirkanmu tetapi kamu tidak akan pernah tahu)  
ireon naui maeum hoksi neodo ttokgateunji nae mam aneunji  
(Apakah kebetulan kamu merasakan hal sama? Apakah kamu mengetahui hatiku?)  
oneuldo gateun saenggak  
(Hari ini lagi, aku memikirkan hal yang sama)  
hamkke geotdeon geu gireseo tto majuchijineun anheulkka  
(Akankah kita bertemu satu sama lain di jalan yang kta gunakan untuk berjalan bersama)  
hoksi neoilkka maeil gidaehae Oh  
(Apakah itu kamu? Aku mengharapkannya setiap hari)  
neodo gateun saenggagimyeon nawa gatdamyeon  
(Jika kamu memikirkan hal yang sama dengan aku, jika kamu sama denganku)  
naege dorawajwo jigeum nae gyeoteuro_

 _(Kembalilah kepadaku, sekarang juga, disisiku)  
neoman saranghae neoman chueokhae neol itji motae bogo sipeunde_

 _(Aku hanya mencintaimu, Aku hanya menghargaimu, Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Aku merindukanmu)  
neoman saranghae neoman chueokhae neol itji motae bogo sipeunde_

 _(Aku hanya mencintaimu, Aku hanya menghargaimu, Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Aku merindukanmu)  
nan tto ireoke neoman saenggakhae neon jeongmal moreul geoya  
(Aku hanya memikirkanmu tetapi kamu tidak akan pernah tahu)  
ireon naui maeum hoksi neodo ttokgateunji nae mam aneunji(neodo aneunji)  
(Apakah kebetulan kamu merasakan hal sama? Apakah kamu mengetahui hatiku? (Apakah kamu tahu?)  
oneuldo gateun saenggak  
(Hari ini lagi, aku memikirkan hal yang sama)  
oneuldo gateun saenggak  
(Hari ini lagi, aku memikirkan hal yang sama)_

 _oneuldoni saenggangman_

 _(Hari ini lagi, Aku hanya memikirkanmu)_

Lagu itu pun mereka tutup sambil menyelami mata masing-masing. Hal itu menimbulkan keriuhan dari para penggemar karena suksesnya debut pertama mereka. Sungguh, para penggemar ikut terlarut dalam lirik yang mereka nyanyikan, bahkan terlihat jelas bagaimana tatapan penuh cintanya Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Bahkan tepuk tangan tak berhenti para penggemar berikan. Hal itu menimbulkan kepuasaan yang amat sangat untuk sepasang artis baru tersebut.

Acara yang ditayangkan secara live itu pun ditonton oleh seorang gadis yang kini hanya bisa meremas remot TV ditangannya. Dengan kesal ditatapnya kedua orang tersebut terutama kearah sang gadis. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menatap tajam Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera tersebut.

"Geurae. Saat ini kau memang bisa tersenyum. Tapi lihatlah besok, akan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah tersenyum lagi kepada dunia untuk selama-lamanya. Tunggu pembalasanku Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

 _._

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Song : - Same Thoughts_

.

.

.

Halllooohhhaa…Chaper 13 is update #tebarbunga~

Kabar baik kabar baik.. Chapter depan udah END ya? Insha Allah kalo gak ada halangan senin depan saya bakal kasi update-an yang terakhir. Tapi tenang, ada bocoran nih. Setelah ff ini END, saya bakal update ff oneshoot special KYUMIN DAY tanggal 13 juli nanti. Nanti ff itu juga bakal jadi ff multichapter kalo misalkan banyak yang merespon …xixixi

Oh iya. Minal aidin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin semuanyaaa…. kalo author ada salah, tolong dimaafkan ya? #Bow!

Sampai bertemu di Last chapter semuanyaaa~

Sign,

Mheishiee Taeminnie


	14. Chapter 14

Love is You, My Fat Girl

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee TaeMin dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di langit Seoul dan hari ini merupakan hari yang mendebarkan bagi Sungmin. Kemarin ia baru saja merayakan hari kelulusannya bersama keluarga besarnya bahkan dengan Kyuhyun juga tentunya. Yang paling tak Sungmin duga adalah ia ternyata mendapatkan peringkat ke 5 atas hasil kerja kerasnya ditengah kesibukkannya menjadi seorang trainer dulu.

Dan hari ini merupakan upacara kelulusannya. Ia kini sudah berdandan sangat cantik dengan baju sarjana beserta topi yang ia pakai, persis seperti gaya anak kuliahan ketika menghadiri upacara kelulusan, namun bedanya Sungmin hanya lulus sebagai anak SMA.

Ia sudah memoles wajah cantiknya dengan make up seadanya namun tidak menunjukkan kesan berlebihan, yang ada hanyalah kesan manis sekaligus elegan pada diri gadis tersebut. Ia pun menggelung rambutnya dan menyisakan beberapa rambut poninya sedikit sehingga menambah kecantikkan dari gadis manis tersebut.

Merasa jika acara 'Mari Berdandan Ala Lee Sungmin'nya sudah selesai, gadis itu pun memilih untuk mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian bersiap turun kebawah.

Di ruang tamu kini sudah berkumpul anggota keluarga Sungmin tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun terus menatapnya terpesona sedari tadi karena gadis itu tengah asyik mengubek-ngubek isi tas selempangnya karena takut jika ada barangnya yang ketinggalan.

Setelah memastikan jika semua perlengkapannya sudah tersedia di dalam tasnya, gadis manis itu pun berniat untuk menyapa seluruh anggota keluarga, namun gadis itu sontak saja terkejut kala mereka semua menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan Sungmin lebih terkejut lagi kala Kyuhyun ternyata juga ada disana, bahkan ikut memasang ekpresi yang sama dengan yang lain.

"W—waeyo? Apa ada yang aneh pada diriku?" Tanya Sungmin gugup sambil memeriksa seluruh penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sampai-sampai gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengeluarkan cermin dari dalam tasnya kemudian memeriksa make upnya takut jika wajahnya akan terlihat menor.

Melihat jika Sungmin tampak kebingungan, Eunhyuk yang sedari tercengang atas kecantikkan kakaknya langsung saja bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berdiri didepan saudara kandungnya itu.

"Aniyo. Kau tak aneh. Malahan saaaanggaatt cantik. Aku saja sempat menyangkal bahwa kau itu kakakku." ujar Eunhyuk tanpa beban namun padangannya tak lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Mendengar pujian yang sebenarnya terdengar menyakitkan itu malah membuat Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya pertanda merajuk. Hal itu sontak saja tambah menimbulkan keriuhan dari batin mereka semua yang ada disana, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu ingin sekali rasanya menarik pipi yang sedang menggelembung bak ikan buntal itu bahkan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menciumnya namun ia urungkan niat mesum tersebut mengingat mereka kini masih sedang berada di rumah Sungmin.

Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 yang artinya setengah jam lagi upacara kelulusan akan segera dilaksanakan, akhirnya Sungmin pun mengajak seluruh anggota keluarganya tak terkecuali Kyuhyun untuk segera berangkat. Bahkan lelaki itu kali ini membawa sendiri kendaraannya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangan Kyuhyun, yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang saat itu berjalan didepannya sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menariknya. Sungmin pun hanya menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah kemudian menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kyu.. apakah tak masalah jika kau ikut menghadiri upacara kelulusanku? Jika Sparkyu menghujamku secara tiba-tiba, b—bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Pasalnya dari awal Sungmin tak ingin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut hadir dalam acara spesialnya, mengingat jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang artis terkenal tentu sudah banyak sekali fans yang ia miliki di luar sana. Sungmin tentu saja takut jika Sparkyu, sebutan untuk fans Kyuhyun akan menghujamnya karena berani-beraninya mengajak Kyuhyun untuk hadir menemaninya.

Melihat ekspresi takut yang Sungmin tunjukkan sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin agar memandang kearahnya.

Tampak jika mata gadis itu masih saja terlihat bergerak gelisah, namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Diusapnya pipi chubby itu sekedar memberikan kekuatan kepada Sungmin agar gadis tersebut merasa lebih tenang.

"Gwaenchana Min. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Jika ada Sparkyu yang berani mengganggumu, aku yang akan jadi orang pertama yang melindungimu karena aku kekasihmu. Ara?" Uar Kyuhyun meyakinkan sambil menatap kedua mata foxy itu dalam. Nampak jika Sungmin tertegun karena ucapan serius Kyuhyun dan hampir membuat yeoa itu terharu, namun gadis itu berusaha keras menahannya takut jika make upnya akan luntur. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk terharu sambil berusaha menahan tangis tentunya.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu.." Sungmin pun mamerkan senyuman bahagianya dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Lelaki itu pun mengangguk pasti kemudian menatap wajah itu sayang.

"Sama-sama. Ja, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan dan Sungmin pun mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pun bergandengan untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah memastikan seltbelt mereka sudah terpasang dengan baik, Kyuhyun pun menancapkan gasnya untuk menuju sekolah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Suasana terlihat riuh di aula besar tempat upacara kelulusan di Paran High School dilangsungkan. Nampak siswa dan siswi tampak berbincang satu sama lain untuk sekedar melepas kerinduan karena sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu.

Suasana riuh itu sontak menjadi hening seketika kala 2 orang berbeda jenis kelamin tengah berjalan bergandengan masuk kedalam aula. Sang gadis nampak menundukkan wajahnya kala semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka berdua, bahkan tak ayal banyak juga yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan shock dan sinis. Bahkan semua orang disini tampak berbisik-bisik antara satu dengan yang lain.

' _Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin?'_

' _Molla.. tapi. Mana mungkin? Dia kan gendut. Kenapa dia terlihat lebih kurus?'_

' _Aku rasa dia melakukan penyedotan lemak?'_

' _Mungkin juga. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi, OMMO! Apa lelaki yang disebelahnya itu Kyuhyun oppa?!'_

' _Mana-mana?! OMMO! Itu benar-benar Kyuhyun oppa! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersama dengan Sungmin!'_

' _Hey..heyy! apa kalian tak tau jika Sungmin sekarang sudah menjadi seorang artis yang sekarang diduetkan dengan Kyuhyun oppa?'_

' _Ne?! Ini tak mungkin! Kenapa aku bisa ketinggalan gossip?!'_

' _Itu sih salahmu. Hahh~ aku harap mereka nyatanya memang menjalin hubungan. Ku lihat-lihat mereka memang cocok..'_

' _Heyy..heyy..enak saja! Kyuhyun oppa tidak boleh punya pacar! Dan yang boleh jadi pacarnya itu hanyalah aku!'_

' _MWO?!'_

' _Aishh..sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita berpikir positif saja. Mungkin Kyuhyun oppa datang kesini hanya sekedar menemani pasangan duetnya. Bukannya itu hal yang wajar untuk sesama rekan artis?'_

' _Mungkin…'_

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang berhasil didengar oleh Sungmin. Namun gadis itu hanya bisa tambah menundukkan wajahnya kala mereka yang ada disana malah berkomentar seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Sungmin sontak saja mengeratkan genggamannya. Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin mendongak kearah Kyuhyun sambil menatap lelaki itu seolah mengatakan _'Ada apa?'_

Nampak lelaki itu tersenyum simpul kemudian membalas perkataan Sungmin lewat tatapannya juga.

' _Aniyo. Tenanglah Min. Semua akan baik-baik saja..'_ Ujar lelaki itu lewat tatapannya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Nampak gadis itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum kemudian mengangguk pasti.

Suasana di aula itu kembali riuh kala sebagian besar dari hadirin yang ada disana menyadari jika Kyuhyun kini sedang ikut berada di ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Sungmin pun sudah duduk di kursinya begitu juga Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada juga yang berusaha mencegat lelaki itu terutama Sparkyu, namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah disediakan kursi VVIP di ruangan tersebut sehingga ia menjadi merasa lebih aman karena tak bisa diganggu oleh para fans.

Upacara kelulusan itu pun dimulai. Sambutan-sambutan dari kepala sekolah, komite, beserta perwakilan siswa kelas XII pun tak luput dari acara tersebut. Bahkan penyerahan medali untuk siswa-siswi yang berprestasi pun tak dilewatkan.

Sungmin yang memang mendapatkan urutan ke 5 pun sontak saja bangkit dari duduknya setelah namanya dipanggil untuk naik keatas panggung. Nampak gadis tersebut tersenyum haru sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Bahkan siswa dan siswi terutama kalangan lelaki sontak saja terpesona dengan senyuman tersebut. Tak ayal sorakan-sorakan kini memenuhi aula, mungkin kalangan lelaki itu adalah para Vitamins, sebutan untuk fans Sungmin.

Setelah kesepuluh siswa dan siswi berprestasi naik keatas panggung, para kalangan orang penting pun memberikan satu persatu medali tersebut kepada mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun ikut andil dalam penyerahan medali tersebut karena selain ia hari ini menjadi tamu istimewa, perlu diingat juga bahwa ia adalah anak dari pemilik saham utama untuk membangun sekolah ini.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Kyuhyun lah yang diamanatkan untuk memberikan medali bahkan sebuket bunga untuk Sungmin. Dengan gerakan lembut, lelaki itu pun mengalungkan medali itu keleher Sungmin kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil memberikan sebuket bunga.

"Chukkahae.." Ujar lelaki itu memberi selamat dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terharu. Gadis itu tentu menyambut buket itu tak lupa dengan senyuman yang sangat manis tentunya.

"Gomawo.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu kemudian mengangguk.

Acara tersebut pun akhirnya ditutup oleh penampilan eksklusif dari Couple JOY. Mereka pun membawakan lagu yang mengantar mereka pada kesuksesan 'Same Thought' dan nampak sekali jika mereka sangat serasi.

Banyak memang yang merasa iri terlebih jika Sungmin yang selama ini mereka bully lah yang bisa berhasil berduet dengan Kyuhyun. Namun bahkan tak sedikit juga yang mencoba untuk ikhlas dan mendukung Couple JOY, bahkan jumlah anggota yang bernamakan JOYers pun bertambah banyak.

Melihat jika bagaimana suksesnya dan hebohnya upacara itu, membuat para paparazzi tak ingin ketinggalan untuk meliput mereka berdua. Tak ayal, berita upacara kelulusan itu menjadi trending topic bahkan kini ditampilkan secara live di layar TV.

2 orang gadis yang saat ini sedang menonton acara tersebut sontak saja terdiam, bahkan gadis yang tampak lebih tinggi dari gadis yang satunya sedari tadi hanya bisa mengomel bahkan sampai meremas bantal berbentuk buah ubi jalar dengan beringas.

"Apa bagusnya mereka berdua? Bahkan si jalang itu tak terlihat cantik sama sekali. Cantikkan juga aku.." Ujar gadis berambut panjang yang lebih terdengar seperti memiliki percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari temannya hanya bisa memilih untuk diam. Akhirnya gadis berambut panjang itu pun mematikan TV karena bosan kemudian melipat tangannya kesal.

"Johyun-ah, kau kenapa eoh? Berhentilah mengomel tak jelas. Aku jadi bosan mendengarnya." Keluh gadis bertubuh pendek sambil ikut melipat kedua tangannya kemudian memilih untuk memakan cemilan sehat yang berada disana. Nampak jika gadis bernama Johyun itu mendelik tak suka kemudian memandang gadis pendek itu tajam.

"Ya! Apa salahnya jika aku mengomel Haneul-ah?! Jika kau tak suka, kau hanya perlu menutup kedua telingamu itu, tak susah kan?" Johyun berujar sinis dan berhasil membuat Haneul, sang gadis pendek terdiam. Akhirnya Haneul pun memilih untuk menikmati cemilannya, membiarkan Johyun sibuk dengan omelan tak jelasnya.

"Kenapa upacara kelulusan tak jelas itu malah diliput secara ekslusif juga? Dia kan buka artis besar. Dasar tukang cari sensasi.." Omel Johyun lagi namun Haneul yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Nampak jika Johyun terdiam sebentar namun tak lama ia pun mendekati Haneul yang saat ini masih asyik dengan cemilannya.

"Oiya, Haneul-ah?" Mendengar jika namanya dipanggil, Haneul pun menghentikan acara ngemilnya kemudian memilih untuk menatap kesamping.

"Wae?" Tanya Haneul bingung ketika Johyun menatapnya aneh. Nampak jika gadis itu terdiam sebentar kemudian memandang Haneul dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Johyun sontak membuat Haneul terdiam. Dadanya kini tiba-tiba bergemuruh bahkan bola matanya kini bergerak dengan gelisah. Ia kini malah merasakan jika rasa sesak kini sudah menyelimuti hatinya. Johyun pun masih senantiasa menunggu jawaban dari Haneul, tak lama Haneul pun menghela nafasnya berat.

"A-aku sudah tidak menyukainya..la—lagi…" Jawab Haneul dengan nada bergetar namun berhasil membuat Johyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ne! Kau tak berbohong kan? Aku serius?!"

"Aku juga serius Johyun-ah?! Kyuhyun oppa tak cocok denganku. Yang bisa membahagiakan dia hanyalah Sungmin. Sekarang aku sudah rela melepas Kyuhyun oppa untuknya.." Ujar Haneul berusaha tegar walaupun ucapannya itu terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Mendengar ucapan itu Johyun sontak saja membulatkan matanya kemudian mendecih tak suka.

"Ck, dasar bodoh! Jadi kau sekarang dengan mudahnya melepaskan Kyuhyun dan malah berpikiran seperti itu? Jangan munafik Haneul-ah..aku yakin kau pasti masih mencintai Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Johyun lagi sambil menatap Haneul berharap jika Haneul akan mengatakan ia. Namun diluar dugaan, Haneul pun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Ani.. aku tak mencintai dia lagi. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit selama bertahun-tahun dan aku tak ingin lagi mencintai orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya…" Lirih Haneul berusaha untuk jujur dan berhasil membuat Johyun terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Haneul akan berucap demikian. Nampak jika Johyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian tiba-tiba menatap Haneul dengan tatapan gelap.

"Bagaimana jika kita balas dendam untuk mereka berdua?" Ucapan Johyun sontak saja membuat Haneul yang semula menunduk kemudian cepat memandang gadis berpipi chubby tersebut. Tampak Haneul mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Johyun malah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dengan dikelilingi oleh aura hitam yang mencekam.

"M—maksudmu?"

"Bukankah besok kita mempunyai jadwal untuk bisa sepanggung dengan mereka. Dan aku mempunyai rencana bagus untuk itu. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" Ujar Johyun sambil menatap Haneul dengan pandangan serius. Haneul tentu menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Apa ia perlu melakukan hal jahat lagi untuk kedua kalinya? Bukankah sebelumnya gadis itu sudah berniat untuk bertobat?

Entah mendapat bisikan darimana, Haneul pun mengangguk dan berhasil membuat Johyun menyunggingkan seringainya. Setelah itu, Johyun pun menarik Haneul agar mendekat kearahnya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga kiri gadis itu.

Tampak jika Haneul tersentak mendengar bisikan itu namun Johyun tak memperdulikannya. Tak lama, gadis itu pun menjauhkan kepalanya kemudian memandang Haneul yang saat ini sedang terdiam kaku sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Bagaimana? Kau siap kan melakukannya?" Tanya Johyun lagi sambil menunggu jawaban dari Haneul. Namun tak berapa lama Haneul pun mengangguk dan berhasil membuat Johyun tambah merekahkan senyum setannya. Johyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan pikiran-pikiran jahat pun kini sudah mendominasi otaknya. Berbeda dengan Haneul, gadis itu hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah sambil meremas ujung roknya.

Apa ia besok benar-benar harus mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Johyun ataukah ia harus menolaknya?

' _Apakah aku harus melakukannya?'_

.

.

.

Program music yang terlaksana disalah satu program music televisi Korea itu pun terlaksana dengan meriah, apalagi hari ini dibintang tamui oleh pasangan duet baru yang sangat fenomenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Couple JOY. Acara tersebut pun terbilang sukses besar, bahkan chart lagu mereka kini selalu berada diposisi pertama selama 3 minggu berturut-turut.

Setelah acara tersebut ditutup dan piala kemenangan itu diberikan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sama-sama turun menuju backstage setelah sebelumnya menyalami para artis disana. Nampak jika wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang dan mereka pun memilih untuk masuk ke salah satu bilik disana untuk beristirahat. Karena merasa letih, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk duduk disofa panjang yang tersedia disana sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hahh~ lelahnya.." Dengus Kyuhyun sambil melemaskan otot-otot kaki dan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian beralih menuju tasnya untuk mengambil baju ganti.

"Kau ini…yasudah, aku akan ganti baju dulu di toilet. Kau juga segeralah ganti baju disini. Setelah itu kita pulang, lagipula kau itu kecapekan bukan?" Ujar Sungmin sambil menjenteng kantung berisi baju gantinya dan berniat untuk keluar. Mendengar jika Sungmin mengajaknya bicara, Kyuhyun yang semula memejamkan matanya sontak saja memandang gadis manis itu namun tak lama menyunggingkan senyum anehnya.

"Kenapa tak ganti disini saja? Bukankah hanya ada kita berdua disini, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun mesum dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin sontak memerah. Nampak jika gadis itu tengah malu kemudian membuang mukanya kemana saja asal tak melihat tatapan mesum dari Kyuhyun.

"Aishh…kau ini! Ya sudah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Dasar mesum!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin pun benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa cengengesan ditempatnya. Setelah puas mengingat bagaimana lucunya wajah Sungmin ketika malu-malu, akhirnya lelaki itu pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berniat untuk mengganti baju sesuai dengan saran Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sungmin pun keluar dari salah satu bilik kemudian mendekati cermin besar yang tersedia di dalam toilet untuk membersihkan make upnya. Dengan telaten Sungmin menghapus sisa-sisa make up untuk mencegah agar wajahnya tidak mudah berjerawat hanya karena make up.

Setelah memastikan jika wajahnya sudah bersih, Sungmin pun membereskan perlengkapannya dan berniat untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun. Namun tanpa Sungmin sadari, seorang gadis kini telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ketika Sungmin berbalik, Johyun pun mencegatnya dan berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ommo! Johyun-ah?" Kaget Sungmin sambil berusaha untuk mengenali gadis tinggi yang kini sudah berdiri angkuh didepannya.

' _Aneh..sejak kapan dia berada dibelakangku, kenapa aku tak sadar?'_

Sungmin tentu saja kaget dengan kehadiran Johyun yang ada dibelakangnya. Bahkan dicermin pun sosok gadis itu tak nampak sama sekali.

"Jangan panggil aku Johyun karena namaku yang sekarang adalah Seohyun! Well, apa kau benar-benar Lee Sungmin? Lantas kemana tumpukan lemakmu itu? Apa kau menghabiskan uangmu puluhan juta untuk menyedot lemak-lemak menjijikanmu itu, huh?" Sindir Johyun tanpa beban namun berhasil membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Johyun tajam.

"Minggirlah, aku mau lewat!" Ujar Sungmin berusaha mendesak namun Johyun malah mengacuhkannya. Sungmin pun berusaha untuk mendorong Johyun namun tanpa diduga gadis itu malah mencekeram kedua bahunya. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus menatap Johyun dan melayangkan tatapan protes, namun Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya kala tatapan Johyun kini berubah jadi dingin kemudian gadis itu pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sungmin.

"Kali ini kau memang bisa menatapku tajam seperti tadi, tapi jangan harap setelah ini kau masih bisa menatapku seperti itu atau bahkan menatap dunia sekalipun. Persiapkanlah dirimu, Lee Sungmin!" Nada yang tersirat penuh ancaman itu berhasil membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang kaku.

Setelah menjauhkan tubuhnya, Johyun pun lebih dulu menatap Sungmin tajam bahkan aura hitam seperti nampak mengelilingi gadis tersebut, kemudian dengan gaya anggunnya gadis tinggi itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Tak lama gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang punggung Johyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Hahh~ jangan pedulikan dia Min. Itu tak penting bagimu. Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang, pasti Kyuhyun sudah lama menunggu.." Gumam gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya dan Kyuhyun.

Nampak jika lelaki itu kini sudah siap dengan baju gantinya kemudian memandang kearah pintu saat Sungmin sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya.

"Mian Kyu jika kau lama menunggu…" Ujar Sungmin sambil menatap tak enak pada Kyuhyun. Namun tanpa diduga lelaki itu hanya pun mengulumkan senyum manisnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Gwaenchana. Kajja kita pulang sekarang, lagipula ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang.." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah menjenteng tasnya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri lelaki itu pun ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin. Nampak jika gadis itu terkejut, namun tak lama Sungmin pun merekahkan senyumnnya kemudian mereka sama-sama berjalan menuju parkiran.

Mereka pun sama-sama menuju van yang kali ini memang tersedia khusus mengantar mereka pulang karena sopir pribadi mereka malam in berhalangan dan tak bisa mengantar mereka hari ini.

Di dalam van sudah ada sopir yang setia menunggu. Baru saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan masuk kedalam van tersebut, sebuah cekalan ditangan kiri Sungmin berhasil membuat Sungmin mengentikan langkahnya. Karena merasa terkejut, Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut tau-tau Haneul lah yang mencekeram pergelangan tangannya sambil memandangnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Haneul-ah?"

Kyuhyun yang sadar jika Sungmin berhenti melangkah, sontak saja membalikkan badannya terlebih setelah mendengar nama siapa yang Sungmin panggil.

"KAU!" Kaget Kyuhyun sambil memandang Haneul tajam namun gadis itu tampak tak menghiraukannya. Terlihat raut gadis itu semakin panik karena sedari tadi ia terus-terusan mengedarkan pandangganya kesekeliling. Setelah memastikan jika keadaan kali ini memungkinkan, gadis itu pun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Kajja, ikut aku sekarang!" Namun langkah mereka berdua terhenti kala tau-tau Kyuhyun malah menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin yang ternyata sampai saat ini masih berada digenggamannya.

"Ya! Mau kau bawa kemana Sungmin-ku hah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melototkan matanya, namun Haneul tetap tidak peduli dan kini malah ikut menarik tangan kiri lelaki itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi tak terima kala Haneul tiba-tiba menarik tangannya juga untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tak peduli dengan berontaknya Kyuhyun, Haneul tetap saja menarik mereka berdua hingga kini mereka dipaksa masuk kedalam sebuah van lain yang terparkir jauh dari van yang sebelumnya.

Haneul kali ini nampak mengedarkan pandangannya takut-takut kearah sekitar kemudian menatap Sungmin yang tampak memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Kumohon. Kalian harus naik van ini saja. Biar aku yang akan menaiki van yang tadi. Ara?" Ujar Haneul sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian dengan tatapan memohon. Tampak jika mereka berdua mengernyitkan alisnya dan Sungmin pun memilih untuk menatap Haneul yang kini tengah menatapnya pucat.

"Waeyo Haneul-ah? Bukankah itu van yang disediakan untuk kami? Kenapa kami harus naik van ini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung namun Haneul kini tampak mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar (lagi). Nampak jika gadis itu menarik nafas dalam kemudian memandang Sungmin sayu.

"Mobil yang tadi itu tak aman. Lebih baik kalian naik van ini saja. Jebaall…ini demi keselamatan kalian berdua juga…" Pinta Haneul dengan tatapan memohon dan berhasil membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Lama mereka terdiam hingga Kyuhyun kini malah menatap Haneul tajam.

"Kau berniat mencelekakan kami eoh?!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Haneul. Nampak Haneul hanya bisa menutup matanya kala mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Melihat jika suasana makin memanas, Sungmin pun menurunkan paksa tangan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menunjuk tak sopan kearah Haneul, kemudian Sungmin pun beralih menatap kearah Haneul untuk meminta penjelasan.

"M—maksudmu? Coba kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pertanyaan Sungmin sontak membuat Haneul terdiam. Tak lama gadis itu pun menghela nafasnya berat kemudian memulai untuk berbicara.

 _=FLASHBACK ON=_

Parkiran kini nampak sepi sekarang mengingat semua orang kini tengah sibuk berada di gedung salah satu acara music ternama. Dari arah utara nampak seseorang yang saat ini memakai topi, masker bahkan memakai jaket hitam kini tengah mengendap-ngendap menuju salah satu van yang terparkir disana.

Nampak seseorang bermasker itu memadang van tersebut sebentar, kemudian membuka bagian depan mobil itu cepat. Setelah bagian depan van itu terbuka, tampaklah mesin-mesin mobil tersebut yang penuh dengan kabel-kabel panjang yang terhubung satu sama lain.

Seseorang yang memakai masker itu hanya bisa terdiam sebentar sambil mengingat-ingat perintah yang telah diberikan Johyun, temannya tadi malam.

" _Aku punya tugas untukmu. Ketika kita selesai tampil nanti, segeralah menuju parkiran dan segera kau datangi van yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nanti. Pastikan jika kau memotong kabel penghubung rem di dalam van tersebut. Untuk mengecoh mereka, aku akan mencegat Sungmin di toilet dan pada saat itu juga kau harus melancarkan aksimu. Ara?"_

Haneul, seseorang yang bermasker tersebut hanya bisa terdiam ketika mengingat perintah tersebut. Namun setan kini sudah seperti membisikkan hal-hal yang jahat pada dirinya.

Akal sehat Haneul pun kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kosong, gadis itu pun memutus kabel tersebut tepat dibagian rem dengan tang yang ia bawa kemudian kembali menutup bagian depan van itu sekedar meninggalkan jejak. Setelah memastikan jika tak ada yang curiga dengan hal ini, Haneul pun bergegas meninggalkan parkiran menuju toilet.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu membasuh wajahnya kemudian menarik nafanya dalam. Setelah itu, ia pun memandang wajahnya dicermin yang kini malah terlihat buram.

' _Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?!'_ Batin Haneul frustasi setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi kemudian menangis dengan kerasnya.

"Hiks~ aku berdosa..aku telah berdosa…!" Racau Haneul sambi menangis. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan perbuatannya tadi. Bahkan ia sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan tadi bisa membahayakan keselamatan orang lain. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya gadis itu pun memandang kearah cermin dengan tatapan kosong kemudian meraba banyangan wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat pudar.

"Ini mungkin jalan terbaik. Maafkan aku.. Appa..oppa.. Johyun-ah. Kyuhyun oppa dan Sungmin-ah…" Lirih Haneul sambil meneteskan air matanya yang terakhir.

 _=FLASHBACK OFF=_

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tercengang kala Haneul telah selesai menceritakan semuanya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu malah mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memandang Haneul tajam.

"Jadi kau berniat untuk membunuh kami! Apa kau sudah gila, huh!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalap dan berhasil membuat Haneul menutup matanya rapat.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun oppa. Untuk itu, biarlah aku dan Johyun yang akan menaiki van tadi, aku sama sekali tak masalah melakukannya.." Haneul berujar serius sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tatapan seriusnya. Nampak jika Sungmin terkejut akan ucapan Haneul, kemudian Sungmin sontak saja mencekeram kedua bahu Haneul kuat.

"Jangan gila Haneul-ah! Itu bisa saja membahayakan nyawa kalian berdua?! Lebih baik kita sama-sama menaiki van ini. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa…" Ujar Sungmin tulus dengan tatapan memohonnya, namun Haneul malah membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu ia pun melepaskan pelan cekraman tangan Sungmin dan beralih untuk menggenggam kedua tangan itu kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Gwaenchana Min. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan, aku ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kelakuanku yang selama ini menyakiti kalian berdua, terutama kau Kyuhyun oppa…" Ucap Haneul serius sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

"…Aku juga meminta maaf atas kelakuan Jungmo-oppa dan juga Johyun yang selama ini mengganggu kalian. Aku mohon kalian bersedia untuk memaafkan mereka…" Pinta Haneul lagi sambil menatap mereka berdua satu persatu. Nampak jika Sungmin mengangguk dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun juga mengikutinya. Haneul pun hanya bisa meneteskan tangis harunya kemudian beralih untuk menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Min, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tetaplah bersama Kyuhyun oppa sampai maut memisahkan kalian. Dan, terima kasih karena telah bersedia untuk menjadi sahabatku…" Tak tahan ketika mendengar hal yang tidak-tidak dari Haneul, Sungmin sontak saja memeluk Haneul erat dan membuat gadis itu ikut menangis juga.

"Hiks~ Kumohon jangan naik van itu Haneul-ah.." Pinta Sungmin namun Haneul hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dilepaskannya pelukan mereka, setelah itu Haneul pun mengusap lelehan air mata dipipi bulat itu sayang.

"Akan ku pastikan aku akan baik-baik saja. Geurom, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi, sebelum Johyun sudah lebih dulu sampai disini. Selamat tinggal Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun oppa.." Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu, Haneul sempat meneteskan air matanya namun dengan wajah yang masih disertai senyum. Setelah itu, Haneul pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempat mereka.

"Haneul-ah…Hiks~" Lirih Sungmin saat melihat punggung Haneul yang mulai menjauh. Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat jika Sungmin-nya tengah menangis sontak saja menarik tubuh Sungmin kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Uljimma. Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga ia akan baik-baik saja…" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil mengusap surai Sungmin sayang. Nampak jika Sungmin mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

' _Aku harap juga begitu…'_

.

.

.

Melihat jika Johyun yang sekarang nampak kebingungan mencari van mereka, Haneul pun mendatangi gadis itu dengan memasang wajah yang tak akan membuat Johyun curiga. Melihat jika Haneul mulai mendekat, gadis itu pun melipat kedua tangannya kemudian menatap Haneul tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau tau aku sudah berjamur menunggumu disini?" omel Johyun tak henti menatap Haneul tajam. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar kemudian mengela nafasnya.

"Aku tadi sehabis dari toilet karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi…" Ujar Haneul yang sebenarnya bohong dan berhasil membuat Johyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya gadis itu pun kembali menatap Haneul namun terlihat lebih dingin.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta?" Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Haneul tersentak. Gadis itu nampak menghela nafasnya berat kemudian memandang Johyun datar.

"Sudah. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau perintahkan.." Mendengar jawaban itu, Johyun sontak saja menyeingai senang kemudian memandang Haneul bangga.

"Kerja bagus. Geurom, mana van kita sekarang? Aku rasanya ingin segera cepat pulang untuk merayakan kebehasilan kita." Ujar Johyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya senang. Haneul tetap saja memasang wajah datar, kemudian menunjuk sebuah van yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu.."

"Ok, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku tak sabar ingin membuat pesta setelah ini. Ahahaha…" Johyun berujar senang sambil memasuki van tersebut. Nampak jika Haneul hanya bisa memandang sedih van tersebut, kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam. Setelah memastikan jika mereka berdua sudah masuk kedalam van tersebut, van itu pun melaju meninggalkan parkiran.

Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 3. Udara diluar juga terasa dingin, bahkan kabut-kabut kini sudah menutupi jalan bahkan jalanan pun sudah terlihat sangat basah. Nampak jika Johyun dan Haneul masih terjaga, dan gadis berambut panjang itu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tak jelas.

"Hahh~ aku tak sabar menanti tranding topic di twitter nanti dengan hastag #RIPSungmin #RIPKyuhyun #StayStrongCoupleJOY …bukankah itu akan sangat menghebohkan? Ahahahah…" Tawa Johyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat kebanyakan tertawa. Nampak Haneul hanya diam tak menanggapi dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh Johyun. Gadis tinggi itu pun memandang tajam Haneul yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja sedari tadi eoh? Kau juga selalu menatapku dengan tatapan kosong? Apa kau sudah mulai gila eoh?" Tebak Johyun dengan kurang ajarnya namun Haneul hanya diam. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa bergumam lirih sambil menatap Johyun sayu.

"Mianhae…Johyun-ah…"

Johyun sontak saja mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian memandang Haneul aneh. Kenapa Haneul malah meminta maaf? Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"OMMO!"

Mendengar teriakan dari sang sopir sontak membuat Johyun dan Haneul menoleh kearah depan, bahkan mobil mereka kini sudah oleng tak terkendali. Johyun yang bahkan sedari tadi asyik memainkan gadgetnya sekarang lupa untuk memasang seltbeltnya sendiri sehingga tubuhnya kini sudah teguncang kemana-mana. Haneul pun sama. Entah mengapa gadis itu juga tak ingat memasang seltbelt hingga mereka berdua kini sudah terplontang-planting di dalam van. Johyun yang semula panic sontak saja memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

' _Jangan-jangan…?!'_

Tak lama gadis itu pun membulatkan matanya kemudian kemudian memandang Haneul tak percaya, bahkan ditengah keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya Haneul tersenyum kearahnya.

"K—KAU?!"

"Maafkan aku.. Johyun-ah…"

 **CKKIIITTTT!**

 **BRAKKKHHHH!**

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman itu pun selesai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini telah berdiri tepat didepan 2 buah guci abu yang bersebelahan, dengan foto mereka masing-masing. Johyun dan Haneul.

Sudah banyak air mata yang Sungmin keluarkan semenjak mendengar berita kecelakaan tunggal yang terjadi di jalan raya tadi pagi, yang sampai merenggut nyawa temannya atau bahkan sahabatnya, Kim Haneul. Sang sopir ternyata selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut walaupun masih harus berada dalam keadaan kritis di ruang UGD, namun sangat disayangkan jika Johyun ikut menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan ini.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap miris kedua foto tersebut kemudian mengusap potret Haneul pelan.

"Mianhae Haneul-ah. Mian karena selama ini aku membencimu. Aku menyesal, sungguh. Aku merasa sangat berdosa terhadapmu..Hiks~" Lirih Sungmin lagi dengan air mata yang kembali menetes. Kyuhyun disebelahnya hanya bisa mengusap kedua bahu Sungmin, berusaha agar gadis itu bisa merasa tenang.

"Uljimma. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga segala dosa mereka akan terampuni dan mereka bisa diterima disisinya…" Ujar Kyuhyun bijak sambil memandang 2 potret itu karena ikut merasakan sedih.

Nampak jika Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah kemudian ikut mengaminkan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu, sambil terus memanjatkan do'a agar Johyun dan Haneul mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak di alam sana.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini sudah berniat untuk membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, namun sebuah cekalan tangan membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya kemudian beralih untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap penih arti kearahnya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil menatap terus kearah Kyuhyun yang juga tak berhenti menatapnya dalam.

"Tutup matamu.." Perintah Kyuhyun namun berhasil membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya gadis itu pun menurut kemudian menutup matanya. Sungmin sempat mendengar gresak-grusuk Kyuhyun didepannya, namun tak lama lelaki itu pun tersenyum walaupun Sungmin tak melihatnya.

"Sekarang buka matamu.." Mendengar perintah itu, Sungmin pun membuka matanya, namun gadis itu sintak mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia tak mendapati Kyuhyun didepannya. Dengan raut bingung, gadis itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya tau-tau Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok dibawahnya sambil menunjukkan satu buah kotak berisikan cincin berlian tepat kearahnya.

"Kyu…" Cicit Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Apa sekarang ini Kyuhyun sedang melamarnya?

"Aku sadar jika aku bukanlah pria yang romantis, bahkan dengan percaya dirinya melamarmu di depan kuburan bahkan disaat suasana duka masih menyelimuti kita. Namun hari ini, bahkan sekarang ini, aku Cho Kyuhyun bertekad untuk merubah suasana duka hari ini dengan suasana yang penuh dengan suka cita. Untuk itu, maukah kau Lee Sungmin bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, rela mengasihiku dan menyayangiku hingga maut memisahkan kita?"

Lamaran itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin tercengang bahkan ia kali ini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Tanpa terasa air mata kini sudah memupuk dari dalam mata bulatnya. Namun gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dalam.

"Aku sanngggaatt senang bahkan sangat bahagia saat mendapatkan lamaranmu hari ini. Tapi, aku belum bisa menerimanya Kyu..Mian…"

 **DEG!**

Ucapan dari Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menegang kaku. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu pun bangkit dari acara berjongkoknya kemudian memandang Sungmin tak percaya.

"W—waeyo Min? Apa kau tak mencintaiku…lagi?" Lirih Kyuhyun sedih dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Ten―tentu saja bukan karena itu Kyu. Aku tentu saja masih mencintaimu. Bahkan saaanggaaatt mencintaimu. Tapi..kita masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani sebuah rumah tangga. Kau tau sendiri aku masih berumur 18 dan kau masih 16. Kita masih sangat terlalu muda. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan karir kita. Bagaimaa jika habiskan kontrak kita dulu setelah itu baru menikah. Untuk itu, bisakah kau bersabar hingga umur kita sudah mencukupi untuk membina rumah tangga nanti?" Pinta Sungmin penuh harap namun Kyuhyun masih tampak terdiam.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasakan sesak didadanya dan nampak sangat kecewa karena ternyata Sungmin malah menolak lamarannya. Lelaki itu hanya bsia terdiam sebentar kemudian memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Tapi setelah kontrak kita selesai nanti, apa kau kan kembali menolakku jika kau ternyata belum siap untuk menikah?" Kyuhyun berujar sedih namun Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan itu sontak saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo. Tentu saja tidak! A―aku berjanji untuk menerima la―lamaranmu, asalkan Kyu ku ini bisa bersabar tentunya.." Sungmin berujar malu-malu dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengulumkan senyumnya. Akhirnya lelaki itu pun merekahkan senyumnya.

"Janji?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Sungmin. Gadis itu pun dengan senang hati mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua, pertanda bahwa mereka telah saling mengikat janji sekarang.

"Janji." Jawab Sungmin pasti dan akhirnya senyum manis pun melengkung dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Hal ini mereka lakukan sama persis seperti yang mereka lakukan ketika masih kecil dulu.

" _Tapi walaupun kita putus, Kyu harus tetap berjanji kepada Minnnie untuk terus memberikan Min kabar. Janji ne?" Pinta Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua, pertanda bahwa mereka telah saling mengikat janji sekarang._

" _Janji." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti dan akhirnya senyum manis pun melengkung dari bibir tipis Sungmin._

=THE END=

.

.

.

=EPILOG=

.

.

.

Couple JOY kini sudah menjadi artis besar. Mereka kini sudah berkeliling dunia, tak hanya di ASIA bahkan hingga Go Internasional. Sudah hampir 9 tahun mereka meniti karir sebagai artis, hingga album mereka kini sudah mencapai hingga album yang ke 7.

Seiring bertambahnya usia, bukannya semakin tua, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang malah nampak semakin muda. Entah karena perawatan wajah yang selama ini mereka jalani, atau mungkin karena factor wajah alami yang mereka miliki.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini telah berada di Bali, Indonesia, setelah menjadikan Indonesia sebagai tempat untuk menyelesaikan konser terakhir mereka dikawasan asia tenggara. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menikmati sunset yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Sungmin yang nyatanya kini tampak antusias memandang sinar matahari berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan sambil tak hentinya berucap kagum atas lukisan Tuhan yang kini terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandang Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus menikmati wajah gadis cantik disampingnya. Tak lama lelaki itu diam-diam bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Sungmin terus menatap langit hingga sunset itu pun selesai hingga tergantikan oleh langit malam. Setelah puas gadis itu menghela nafasnya, Sungmin pun mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memandang sunset yang mulai menghilang.

"Kau lihat tadi Kyu? Sunsetnya cantik sekali bukan?" Gumam Sungmin senang masih terus menatap langit tanpa bosan. Merasa jika Kyuhyun tak menyahut, Sungmin pun menoleh dan sontak saja mengernyitkan alisnya kala Kyuhyun sekarang tak lagi berada disampinya.

"Kyu..?" Panggil Sungmin lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar. Namun Sungmin sontak merasa panic kala melihat keadaan pantai yang semula ramai, kini malah terlihat sepi seakan manusia-manusianya kini sudah ditelan bumi.

Dengan panik, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyusuri sekitar pantai yang semakin sepi, gelap dan mencekam. Angin pun berhembus begitu kencang, hingga Sungmin yang saat ini hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dengan celana hot pants hanya bisa merapakan kedua tangannya berharap jika akan membuat rasa dinginnya berkurang.

Dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah, Sungmin terus menyusuri pesisir pantai berharap jika akan ada orang yang bisa ditemuinya disekitar sini. Angin kini tambah bertiup kencang, bahkan hari sudah sangat gelap. Tanpa sadar Sungmin hanya bisa menangis sambil terus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun-nya.

"Hiks~ Kyu…"

 _Love oh baby my girl  
guden naui jonbu  
nunbushige arumdaun naui shinbu  
shini jushin sonmul  
hengboghangayo  
gudeui kkaman nuneso  
nunmuri hurujyo  
Kkaman mori pappuri doel ttekkajido  
naui sarang naui gude  
saranghal gosul na mengsehalgeyo  
guderul saranghandanun mal  
pyongseng meil hejugo shipho  
would you marry me  
nol saranghago akkimyo  
saragago shipho  
gudega jami dul ttemada  
ne pare jewojugo shipho  
would you marry me  
iron naui maum horaghejulle_

Suara seseorang menyanyi membuat Sungmin yang semula menutup wajahnya, sontak membalikkan badannya karena suara tersebut berasal dari arah pantai.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin pun mencoba untuk memperjelas pandanganya yang silau akibat terpaan cahaya dari kapal yang tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya, terlebih terdengar suara lelaki yang sedang menggunakan microphone.

Karena sibuk menahan silau, Sungmin jadi tak menyadari jika seseorang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, seseorang itu pun melanjutkan nyanyian tadi dan berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali membalikkan badannya.

 _pyongseng gyothe issulge I do  
nol saranghanun gol I do  
nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso I do  
norul jikhyojulge my love  
hayan dressurul ibun gude  
togshido ibun naui mosub  
balgorumul madchumyo godnun uri  
jo dallimgwa byore I swear  
gojidmal shirho uishim shirho  
saranghanun naui gongju  
stay with me  
uriga nairul mogodo  
usumyo saragago shipho  
would you marry me  
naui modun narul hamkke hejulle  
himdulgo oryowodo I do  
nul nega issulge I do  
uri hamkkehanun manhunnaldongan I do  
meil gamsahalge my love  
yejonbutho norul wihe junbihan  
ne sone bidnanun banjirul badajwo  
onulgwa gathun mamuro  
jigume yagsog gioghalge  
would you marry me?_

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil bernyanyi tak lupa dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri belasan orang yang memakai kaos putih yang saling berjejer hingga membentuk sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang bertuliskan…

"Will you Marry me, Lee Sungmin?

Setelah menyelesaikan liriknya, Kyuhyun pun berjongkok tepat dibawah Sungmin sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlian yang terpampang cantik di dalam kotak berbentuk hati yang saat ini Kyuhyun pegang. Tak lama lelaki itu menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian memasang wajah seriusnya.

 _pyongseng gyothe issulge I do  
nol saranghanun gol I do  
nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso I do  
norul jikhyojulge I do  
nega gudeyege duril gosun  
sarangbakke objyo  
gujo guppuningol bojalgodobjyo  
sothulloboigo manhi bujoghedo  
naui sarang naui gude  
jikhyojulgeyo  
hangajiman yagsoghejulle  
musunil issodo  
uri soro saranghagiro  
guppuniya  
nawa gyorhonhejulle I do_

"Hari ini..Tepat dihari anniversary 9 tahun kita menjalin hubungan, aku, Cho Kyuhyun melamar dirimu Lee Sungmin, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, menyayanginku, mengasihiku, menjagaku ketika sakit, bahagia bersamaku ketika sehat, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku hingga maut yang memisahkan kita berdua. Untuk itu, Will you marry me, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun berujar tegas sambil menatap dalam mata Sungmin yang kini tengah menunduk menatapnya. Tampak jika gadis itu tengah shock sambil menutup mulutnya rapat.

Disekitar mereka kini sudah banyak yang meneriaki mereka agar Sungmin segera menerima lamaran tersebut. Bahkan ada yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk diabadikan dalam sebuah video dengan tema lamaran paling romantis.

Lama Sungmin berpikir akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas berat kemudian merekahkan senyum bahagianya.

"Yes, I will.." Jawab Sungmin pasti bahkan kini ia tengah meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sontak saja berdiri kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Sungmin sekedar memastika jika ia tak salah dengar.

"Apa Min? Coba ulang sekali lagi aku tak dengar?" Pinta Kyuhyun namun berhasil membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"I will Kyu…"

"Coba ulang sekali lagi? Aku masih tak dengar!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Apa?! aku masih tak dengar?" Karena merasa jengkel, akhirnya Sungmin pun mendekatkan mulutnya hibgga hampir menempel ditelinga kiri Kyuhyn kemudian berteriak dengan nyaringnya disana.

"YES, I WILL, KYU! SARANGHAE!"

"YES, I KNOW MIN. NADO JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!" Setelah itu Kyuhyun malah ikut berteriak kegirangan sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya berputar-putar diudara. Banyak memang yang terharu dengan adegan lamaran itu, tak terkecuali untuk KyuMin.

Hari ini merupakan moment yang sangat berharga bagi mereka. Setelah belasan tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, saling percaya, bertengkar layaknya pasangan-pasangan lainnya, hingga acara lamaran ini pun dapat terlaksana dengan suksesnya.

Dan kita hanya bisa berdoa agar kebahagiaan akan terus menyertai mereka, bahkan jika perlu segera memberikan kita momongan untuk menambah adek-adek baru :p ahahahaha

 _=Benar-benar THE END=_

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo, last chapter is UPDATE! :3

Dan tentunya saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya untuk **Snmayy88, 137ryn, ovallea, Michiko Haruna, awreirei, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Frostbee, LS-Snowie, chjiechjie, orange girls, Hanna, laelikyumin137elf, SecretVin137, wdespita elfjoy, LittleOoh, Miss Cho, hikmah, KimhaneunVya, cho137, HSJMSJJKI, Chikmatul733, Oppaa549, asihjoyers, Kyumin Town, mitch, ohnisa, KyungsooOwl, Yeshika1106, Cywelf, PumpkinEvil137, guest, and Silent readers**

Karena telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi dengan senang hati meninggalkan jejak di ff abal-abal ini #Pelukciumsatusatu~

Sebenarnya saya masih dilemma untuk publish hari ini apa gak setelah tau kalo Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam comeback SJ tahun ini. Jujur saya shock bahkan sampai nangis apalagi ketika mengingat bagaimana bahagia nya Sungmin ketika bersama dengan keluarga besarnya. Uri Sungmin juga udah ngelakuin diet buat comeback, tapi gara-gara tekanan dari K-ELF dia memutuskan untuk hiatus. Sumpah sedih banget apalagi Sungmin juga bias utama saya. Yang bikin sakit hati itu ya ketika K-ELF malah berpesta minum-minuman diatas penderitaan Sungmin. Kok K-ELF jahat banget sih!

Daripada gak ikut comeback, lebih baik Sungmin tetep memperpanjang masa wamilnya aja gih sana biar bisa ketemu ama Daddy daripada dapat tekanan mulu ama kelakuan K-ELF plus si kambing gila -_-

Kalo dipikir memang benar, kita gak bisa nyalahin K-ELF sepenuhnya. Toh, Sungmin juga lahir, besar, hidup di Korea sana. Semakin kita menentang K-ELF sama aja kita membuat mereka (K-ELF) memojokkan Sungmin di negara nya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain juga mungkin selama dia hiatus dari aktivitasnya di SJ ini, Sungmin bisa lebih memperbaiki dirinya dan semoga aja ada keajaiban kalo secepatnya K-ELF bisa menerima kehadiran uri Bunny kembali.

Sungmin udah dipastikan gak bakal ikut comeback. Tapi ELF, tolong jangan berhenti untuk mendukung comebacknya Kangin! Masih ada Uri Abeoji yang butuh dukungan dari kita. Gak ada kata terlambat! Kita masih punya waktu kurang lebih 3 bulan untuk mendukung Uri Raccoons! Semangat ya ELF! Walaupun hanya sedikit kemungkinan, tapi apa salahnya jika mencoba kan?

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk segalanya reader-deul … Semoga tanggal 13 nanti saya bisa publish ff Special Kyumin Day! Happy 11 th Anniversary ELF! Semua yang terbaik untuk Super Junior dan ELF!

 _Sign,_

 _Mheishiee Taeminnie_


End file.
